Just Married
by OhByunSoo
Summary: [CH 17-END] Jongin kelabakan dengan bayi kembarnya. Chanyeol akhirnya meminang sang kekasih. Sehun segera melangsungkan bulan madu romantis. Kris berhenti jadi workaholic demi sang istri. Junmyeon ngotot ingin memberi Joonyi adik bayi. Dan Jongdae, suasana rumah tangganya tak pernah sepi. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan pernikahan mereka? EXOHUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/SULAY/TAORIS/XIUCHEN-GS
1. Confession

**- ****Just Married**** –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: ****All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**__** Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**~ Confession ~**

**(Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Delapan tahun.**

"Soo-ya.._mian_, sepeda barumu rusak. Aku menabrak tiang listrik disana karena tidak bisa mengeremnya dan stangnya bengkok."

"_Mwo?!_ Kau terluka_? Eodisseo?! Eoh? Gwaencanha?!_"

"Aku tak apa. Tapi sepedamu-"

"Apanya yang 'tak apa'? Keningmu lebam begitu!"

"Ini tidak sakit. Sepedamu-"

"Lupakan sepedanya! Kita ke rumahku. Lututmu juga berdarah."

"Tapi sepedamu-"

"Kim Jongin! Kau lebih penting dari sepedaku! _Kaja!_"

.

.

**Tiga belas tahun.**

"Sudah kubilang jangan cari gara-gara dengan senior. Lihat wajahmu! Nanti gadis-gadis disekolah ini tidak mau lagi mengejarmu! Sini ku obati."

"Selama masih ada kau, Do Kyungsoo, aku tak peduli pada gadis-gadis itu. Kau kan selalu ada disampingku."

"Berhentilah membuat tubuhmu terluka. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

"Mereka menggodamu!"

"Lalu kenapa? Mereka hanya menanyakan alamat rumahku saja."

"Dengan membelai-belai wajahmu? Cih! _Namja _kurang ajar. Aku saja tidak pernah menyentuhmu!"

"_Yadong! _Masih saja kau berpikiran seperti itu."

"Soo-ya..."

"Jangan bicara dulu. Ada luka di sudut bibirmu. Sepertinya mereka menghajarmu sekuat tenaga. Kenapa kau menungguku? Sudah kubilang aku ada kelas ekskul."

"Kalau aku tidak menunggumu, kau sudah habis disentuh mereka."

"Mereka benar-benar hanya meminta alamatku dan saat itu kebetulanada noda pulpen di pipiku. Kau salah paham, Jongin-ah. Apa jangan-jangan...kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini sahabatku!"

"Apa seorang sahabat boleh cemburu? Kau menggoda gadis-gadis sekolah saja aku tidak pernah cemburu. Tentukan pilihanmu, jangan keasyikan tebar pesona kesana-kemari. Kau mau dianggap _playboy_?"

"Kalau aku sudah memilih, apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Apa urusannya denganku? Justru aku tertolong karena nanti aku terbebas dari semua luka-lukamu ini!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pacaran!"

"_Wae? _Sudah sadar kalau aku yang terbaik diantara mereka?"

"_Ani. _Agar aku bisa menyentuhmu."

"_Ish!_"

"Aw! _Ya, ya, ya! _Pelan-pelaaaaaan! Aaawww!"

.

.

**Lima belas tahun.**

"Dari mana kau?"

"Toilet."

"Soo-ya, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu!"

"_Mwo?_"

"Aku sudah menuruti nasehatmu. Kemarin, aku memilih satu _yeoja _dan dia menerima pernyataan cintaku! Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan dianggap _playboy_. Kau senang, kan?"

"Hmm."

"_Ya, wae geurae? _Apa buku itu lebih menarik dari ceritaku? Kau tidak menatapku sama sekali."

"_Cukhahae, _Kim Jongin."

"Oh! Soo-ya! Kenapa dengan matamu? Bengkak sekali!"

"Kebanyakan tidur."

"Tunggu disini."

"Mau kemana kau, Jongin?"

"Membeli es loli stroberi kesukaanmu. Aku mau mengompres matamu yang cantik itu."

"_Dwaesseo._ Nanti juga baik sendiri."

"Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis? Apa Kris _hyung _menjahilimu?"

"_Ani. _Tidak ada. Sudah kubilang aku hanya tidur terlalu lama."

"Katakan saja. Aku janji tidak akan menghajarnya."

"_Namja _yang kusukai...dia akhirnya punya pacar."

"_Mwo? _Kau naksir seseorang? _Nugu?_"

"Sudah! Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau baru dari toilet?"

"Aku mau melanjutkan tangisku. Masalah buatmu?"

"_Ya! _Do Kyungsoo, tunggu! Soo-ya!"

.

.

**Tujuh belas tahun.**

"Kalau sudah lelah, berhentilah! Sudah tahu ini musim panas, kau malah latihan seharian dibawah terik matahari. Kulitmu itu sudah tidak bisa menghitam lagi, Kim Jongin."

"_Keurae. _Terus saja mengataiku. Hanya kau yang tidak pernah memujiku."

"Haha! Aku ini bukan gadis-gadis yang kau pacari bergiliran itu. Jangan buka matamu dulu! Aku baru saja mengoleskan krim pereda nyeri. Lucu sekali! Kapten basket malah terluka karena pantulan bolanya sendiri."

"Aku terpeleset. Tapi terima kasih, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Yah, Do Kyungsoo memang selalu tepat buatku."

"Aku ini temanmu, bukan sustermu. Jadi kumohon, Jongin-ah, perhatikan luka-luka ini. Kau memang jagoan, tapi aku kan tidak selalu ada untukmu."

"_Wae? _Memangnya kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau pergi?"

"_Aniya. _Aku hanya menghargai kekasihmu. Kakak kelas kali ini pacar barumu, kan? _Cukhahae! Namja _sahabat kecilku ini akhirnya sukses menjadi _playboy _sejati! Kau juga beruntung mendapatkan Taemin _eonni_. Dia baik sekali, tidak seperti mantanmu yang lain. Dekat-dekat denganmu saja mereka langsung melabrakku."

"Oh, akhirnya kau jujur juga. Jadi selama ini mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Wajar saja. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa tapi bebas mendekatimu. Bagaimana mereka tidak marah? _Ja. _Bukalah matamu."

"Aah..._yeppeuda._"

"_Aish! _Rayuanmu tak akan mempan untukku."

"_Jamkanman!"_

"_Wae? _Aku harus kembali ke kelas ekskul."

"Soo-ya, matamu bengkak lagi. Kau menangis? _Wae geurae_?"

"_Aniya. Cukhahae, _Jongin-ah."

"_Ya! _Kau harus mengompres matamu itu. Aku akan membelikanmu es loli stroberi. Tunggu disini!"

.

.

**Delapan belas tahun.**

"Rumahku ini bukan klinik, Kim Jongin. Tapi kenapa kau selalu datang kemari dalam keadaan terluka? Benar-benar! Kau tidak pernah mendengarku! Kenapa dengan bibirmu itu?"

"Sssshhh...pelan-pelan. Perih sekali."

"Nah, setelah sekian lama, kau baru tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit? Kemana saja kau?!"

"Aku bertemu Kris _hyung _di depan komplek. Dia bilang kau akan kuliah di Universitas Daebak. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Tahu begitu aku kan akan ikut mendaftar kesana."

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, aku ini bukan sustermu. Aku tidak akan selalu ada disampingmu, Kim Jongin. Kalau kau terus-terusan mengekorku, bisa-bisa momenku sebagai mahasiswi akan habis untuk mengurusi luka-lukamu. Lagipula, kau masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Taemin _eonni, _bukan? Baguslah. Dia bisa mengontrolmu disana."

"Ck! Aku sudah berhenti jadi _playboy._"

"_Jinjja? _Waaah...aku harus berterima kasih padanya!Ngomong-ngomong, kau berkelahi dengan siapa kali ini? Apa gerombolan komplek seberang menyerangmu lagi?"

"Ini bukan karena berkelahi."

"Lalu? Terjatuh? Kena pantulan bola? Menabrak tiang listrik?"

"Ciuman."

"_Mwo?!_"

"Taemin _noona _tiba-tiba menciumku sampai membuatku tidak bisa bernafas! Wah, dia benar-benar hebat! Tahu-tahu bibirku sudah berdarah seperti ini. Kurasa dia- AAWW!"

"_Dwaesseo. _Besok lukanya akan kering. Kau pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Lain kali, pergi saja ke apotek untuk luka seperti itu."

.

.

**Dua puluh tahun.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kampusku?"

"Aku? Aku sedang menertawakanmu. Soo-ya, kau kan tidak pernah bisa memakai jenis sepatu begini. _Heels_nya terlalu tinggi."

"_Keurae. _Aku hanya membuatmu malu karena tidak bisa memakai sepatu seperti ini. Tidak seperti Taemin _eonni _dan mantanmu yang lain."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas mereka? Luruskan kakimu yang lecet, biar ku oleskan obatnya."

"Wah, apa efek berpacaran lama dengannya membuatmu lelah mencari gara-gara? Pantas saja kau tidak pernah datang lagi dan menghabiskan krim pereda nyeri dirumahku."

"_Wae? _Merindukanku?"

"Hahaha..."

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Rumahmu masih cukup jauh dari sini."

"_Sirheo!_"

"Soo-ya, kali ini biarkan aku membantumu. Kau sudah banyak mengobati lukaku."

"Bagian mana yang kau obati? Kau sama sekali tidak mengobati apa-apa, Kim Jongin."

.

.

**Dua puluh satu tahun.**

"Soo-ya, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"_Yadong._"

"Ck!"

"_Wae? _Kau kan yang paling doyan menontonnya bersama teman-teman sekelas!"

"Sekarang sudah tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, _playboy!"_

"_Ya!"_

"Kau ini teman kecilku yang hanya akan kasar pada orang yang menggangguku. Kau jagoan yang selalu terluka, doyan berganti pacar dan selalu memberiku es loli stroberi untuk mengompres mataku yang bengkak. Kadang kau juga membuatku kesal, tapi aku tak pernah mau memperpanjang rasa kesalku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau baik. Kau temanku, dan aku tidak mau membuat hubungan kita buruk hanya karena pertengkaran kecil."

"Apa aku masih termasuk pria baik jika sering membuat seorang wanita menangis dan tidak jujur pada perasaannya sendiri?"

"Itu bukan kau. Kim Jongin tidak pernah seperti itu. Semua mantan kekasihmu apa pernah ada yang menangis dan tidak jujur? Ooh, aku tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Taemin _eonni _begitu terpesona padamu."

"Tapi kau bukan mantan pacarku."

"_Ne?"_

"Kapan kau akan jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kesal padaku tapi kau menahannya. Kau tidak suka melihat luka-lukaku tapi kau tetap mengobatinya. Ada orang yang selalu membuat matamu sembab, kau juga tak mau mengatakannya. Apa aku masih termasuk pria baik?"

"Bukankah itu artinya seorang teman? Ada disaat kau kesulitan."

"Katakan, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"_Joha. _Kau sahabatku dan yang paling mengenalku sejak kecil. Kenapa aku harus tidak menyukaimu?"

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Bisa kukatakan aku menyukaimu karena hanya kau membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Bagian mana yang paling membuatmu nyaman bersamaku?"

"Jongin-ah, _wae irae? _Tidak biasanya kau membahas hal-hal seperti ini. Apa kau baru putus dengan Taemin _eonni_?"

"_Wae? _Kau berharap itu terjadi?"

"_Mwo?"_

"Jawab saja."

"..."

"Soo-ya?"

"_Ani."_

"Seandainya ada pria sepertiku yang tiba-tiba melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Tidak akan ada yang sepertimu. Kau ini satu-satunya! Kalaupun ada, aku yakin dia akan menyesal sudah melamarku."

"_Wae?_"

"Karena aku akan membuat perjanjian _pre-wedding_. Dia tak boleh menyentuhku sebelum aku lulus kuliah. Pria sepertimu tentu tidak akan tahan, bukan?"

"_Call!_ Aku akan menyetujui perjanjian itu."

"Kau tidak akan menikahiku, Kim Jongin. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mengalami hal buruk semacam itu."

"Tapi aku memang ingin menikahimu."

"Benarkah? Wah! Aku terkejut! Haha! Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Kapan kau akan menganggap ucapanku serius?"

"Saat aku berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu terluka. Seorang pria tentu akan memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya dan tidak terlibat dengan perkelahian, bukan? Itu artinya dia bisa menghadapi permasalahan secara dewasa tanpa perlu adu otot."

"Semua lukaku sembuh berkat kau! Kondisi tubuhku sempurna dan aku masih jago men_drible _bola!"

"Terkadang, ada luka yang tidak bisa kau lihat dan sembuh begitu saja, Jongin-ah. Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadarinya."

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang aku boleh mengobati lukamu? Kuharap belum terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa tiap kali terluka, aku selalu mendatangimu? Sejujurnya aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau bisa menyentuhku. Berada didekatmu membuatku nyaman."

"_Mwoya? Yadong_mu kumat lagi!"

"Soo-ya...kita ini sama-sama pengecut. _Ani. _Aku jauh lebih pengecut! Aku menyukaimu tapi tidak pernah berani mengatakannya dan malah terus-terusan menjadi pria buruk di matamu. Padahal sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu."

"_Neon wae irae?_"

"_Saranghae. _Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"_Ya...micheosseo?!"_

"Aku sudah lama putus dengan Taemin _noona. _Sejak pertama kali kau mengobati lukaku, aku sadar kalau selama ini aku bohong pada perasaanku sendiri. Kau selalu peduli padaku. Tapi aku malah mengacuhkanmu. Aku tidak menghargai perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kalau Kris _hyung _mendengarnya, dia akan menghajarmu habis-habisan!"

"Aku tak peduli. _Hyung _sudah pernah menghajarku dulu di bibir karena aku bilang padanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dia sama sepertimu, menganggapku pria yang selalu mempermainkan wanita. Saat itu kau sendiri yang mengobati lukaku. Aku berbohong kalau luka itu bekas ciuman karena aku ingin melihat reaksimu. Kau cemburu. Kau tidak mengobati lukaku sampai tuntas dan malah menyuruhku pergi ke apotek."

"Jongin-ah..."

"Matamu selalu sembab juga karena aku. Kau menangis tiap kali mendengarku berpacaran dan selalu beralasan kalau kau hanya kebanyakan tidur. Padahal aku tahu kau tidak tidur semalaman. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu karena hanya bisa mengompres matamu yang bengkak bukan malah mengobati luka hatimu."

"Kau-"

"Jawab aku. Itu saja."

"Tapi...kau...aku tidak main-main dengan perjanjianku! Dan kau jelas tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, memangnya kau mau pamormu turun karena menikahi gadis sepertiku?"

"Kaulah yang kucari."

"Lucu!"

"Kau tidak jujur lagi pada dirimu sendiri."

"Siapa yang tidak jujur? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menderita jika menikah denganku dan harus menjalani semua perjanjian itu. Aku tidak main-main dan aku juga kenal siapa dirimu! _Yadong mania._"

"_Yadong mania? Yaaa..._kalau aku benar-benar pria kurang ajar, sudah sejak dulu kau tak aman di tanganku!" ujarnya.

"Hooo...jadi selama ini sebenarnya kau menahan diri untuk berbuat macam-macam padaku?"

"Apa begitu caramu memandangku sebagai seorang pria? Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi berilah satu alasan kenapa kau harus menolakku."

"Apa menurutmu pernikahan itu mudah? Jangan berpikiran sempit, Kim Jongin!"

"Kau bilang, aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyadari luka yang tidak terlihat itu. Aku mungkin terlambat, tapi aku tidak mau membuat lukamu semakin melebar, Soo-ya. Sekarang giliranku!"

"Dan menikah adalah cara kau mengobati lukaku? Begitu?"

"Ya. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku, Kim Jongin."

"_Eopsseo. _Alasan bukan ukuran."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau meminta alasan padaku?"

"Jadi pada intinya, kau juga tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolakku kan, Do Kyungsoo?"

"_Mwo? Ya! _Egois sekali ka-"

"_Wae? _Kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Sadar kalau pelukanku membuatmu nyaman? Aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis yang benar-benar kucintai sampai waktu yang tepat. Apa pernah aku memegang tanganmu atau memelukmu seperti ini?"

"_Ya! _Lepaskan aku! Jongin-ah!"

"Jangan pernah mencari alasan untuk sesuatu yang kau cintai. Sekali kau menemukan alasannya, maka kau juga akan mencari alasan-alasan yang lain."

"Akan kuadukan pada Kris _oppa_!"

"Bilang saja. Toh dia sudah setuju. Aku juga sudah meminta restu pada kedua orang tuamu semalam, sewaktu kau tidur lebih awal."

"Apa?!"

"Diam. Ku mohon tetaplah diam. Aku harus menunggu waktu lulus tiba baru aku bisa memelukmu lagi seperti ini, bukan?"

"Kau-"

"Hmm. Aku serius menerima perjanjian itu. Kau tidak akan kusentuh sampai waktu perjanjiannya selesai. Pegang janjiku ini."

"Ini pemaksaan! Aku belum menyetujui apapun!"

"Setelah menikah, aku akan pindah kuliah ke kampusmu dan setiap akhir pekan, kita akan tidur satu ranjang. Tenanglah...hanya tidur saja. Ingat janjiku."

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka sahabatku. Kalau seluruh kampus tahu kita menikah, aku tak mau lagi mengenalmu!"

"Ohooooo...apa ini artinya kau menjawab 'iya'? Kau menerima lamaranku? Kau bersedia?!"

"Kim Jong-"

"_Arasseo. _Sekarang berhentilah protes dan cobalah untuk membalas pelukanku."

"..."

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanmu, ya?"

"..."

"Aaah..._jinjja_. Apa aku harus memakai jurusku juga untuk menaklukanmu?"

"_Saranghae._"

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Soo-ya, aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya. Kau tadi berbisik atau hanya menggelitik telingaku?"

"..."

"_Ya! _Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanmu? _Ya! _Do Kyungsoo! _Eodiga? _Kita akan menikah minggu depan!"

"Terserah padamu!"

"_Aish, jinjja! _Sesulit itukah kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu?"

"Ck! Kim Jongin. Tidak peka sekali! Kalau kau melamarku dengan lebih romantis, bibirmu sudah habis penuh noda lipstik!"

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang sesuatu? Bibir? Kenapa dengan bibirku? Apa kau mau menciumku? _Ya!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong...sequel When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble ini diawali KaiSoo couple, sesuai vote terbanyak.**

**FF ini juga bakal berisi official paring couple yang lain sama seperti FF sebelumnya, jadi untuk yang memvote HunHan, ChanBaek, juga TaoRis, mohon ditunggu yaaa~ mereka akan muncul di chapter masing-masing nantinya :)**

**Si kecil Joonyi juga bakal muncul lagi~ \'0'/**

**Untuk awal, aku sedikit bercerita mundur dan nanti setelah semua couple kebagian jatah, kisah kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan bercampur lagi hehehe...**

**I know it's a bad prolog.**

**Sekelumit kisah awal Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sangat abstrak dan kurang romantis T.T**

**Belum puas? Chapter depan aku bakal mulai cerita bagaimana sibuknya Jongin sebagai suami siaga yang harus menghadapi masa-masa kehamilan Kyungsoo O.o**

**So..**_**ittabwa~**_

_**review jusseyo yeorobun ^^  
><strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


	2. Fussy Pregnancy

**- ****Just Married****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: ****All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**__** Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**~ Fussy Pregnancy ~**

**(Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo)**

_**With a littlebit HunHan and ChanBaek moment**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ueeek...ueeeekk!"

Sepasang mata itu membuka perlahan kala mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Sudah nyaris satu bulan ia selalu dibangunkan oleh suara ini setiap pukul dua pagi.

"Ueeeeekkkk!"

Jongin bergegas bangun dari tidur damainya dan melangkah cepat ke kamar mandi dimana sang istri tengah merunduk sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya didepan wastafel. Usia kandungan yang baru menginjak bulan ketiga itu membuat Kyungsoo dilanda mual parah. Tapi tidak seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan, _morning sickness _yang Kyungsoo alami ini hanya akan terjadi lewat tengah malam saja.

"_Gwaencanha?_" tanya Jongin seraya memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

_Yeoja _itu mengangguk sebelum kembali mual tanpa ada cairan apapun yang keluar. Sejujurnya Jongin bahagia saat tahu istrinya ini hamil, apalagi sebelumnya sempat ada kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawa calon jabang bayinya itu. Sebagai suami siaga sekaligus calon ayah, ia akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga kandungan Kyungsoo tetap sehat, tapi melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang selalu terbangun karena mual di pukul dua pagi ini jelas membuatnya khawatir. Istrinya itu tidak akan pernah tidur cukup.

"Berbaringlah. Akan ku buatkan teh hangat seperti biasa."

"_Sirheo."_

"Soo-ya..."

"Ayo kembali tidur. _Uri aegi _sudah tidak rewel lagi." senyum manis merekah di wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat. Tangannya sudah terulur ke sebelah pipi Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa menurut sembari menutur istrinya itu kembali ke ranjang mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas melainkan duduk dengan punggung bersandar ke tumpukan bantal kemudian memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk mendekat ke sisinya.

"_Mwohae?_"

"Kemarilah. Aku mau menina bobokanmu." katanya.

"Apa? _Andwae. _Kau harus kembali tidur, sayang."

"Jongin-ah...aku selalu membuatmu terbangun. Sekarang aku tidak mengantuk, jadi kemarilah. _Aegi _ingin dekat-dekat dengan _appa_nya. _Ja! _Tidurlah disini." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ia simpan di pahanya.

Sambil mendengus pasrah, akhirnya Jongin menurut dan membaringkan kepalanya disana. Seulas senyum lebar merekah lagi saat keduanya bertatapan. Wanita bermata bulat itu mencium kening Jongin cukup lama kemudian jemari lentiknya membelai sayang rambut hitam suaminya itu dan membuat Jongin mulai merasakan kantuk kembali.

Tapi pria ini tidak memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk berbaring dalam posisi miring agar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan perut Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat sedikit menonjol. Jongin mencium permukaannya sekali kemudian berujar pelan.

"Jangan menyusahkan _eomma_mu didalam sana, ya? _Aegi appa _ini mau apa? Hmm? Nanti _appa _belikan."

"Dia tidak menyusahkanku. Aku senang dia ada."

"_Keureom! _Aku juga senang dia selamat. Tapi tetap, kau harus tidur cukup." Jongin tiba-tiba bangkit.

_Namja _itu kemudian merapikan bantal untuknya lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring seperti apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Setelah melemparkan tatapan malas, Kyungsoo akhirnya berbaring disebelah Jongin yang langsung merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Kau sudah baikan? Apa mualnya masih terasa?"

"_Ani. _Kau wangi! Sebenarnya aku merasa baikan tiap kali kau memelukku seperti ini. Kurasa _aegi _kita menyukai bau parfummu."

"Ah, benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Kau kan jadi tidak harus muntah-muntah."

"Itu berbeda. Kalau sudah mual, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menahannya. _Halmeoni _bilang ini hal wajar yang selalu dialami ibu-ibu hamil. Dan sejujurnya aku menikmati momen ini, Jongin-ah. Aku merasa benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ibu."

"Kau memang akan menjadi ibu."

Kecupan singkat mendarat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Lembutnya belaian tangan Jongin di punggung dan wangi maskulin khas yang menguar itu membuat Kyungsoo lebih dulu diserang kantuk. _Yeoja _ini memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Jongin dan hidung menempel ke dada bidangnya. Perlahan deru nafas teratur mulai terdengar.

Setiap harinya mereka selalu seperti ini. Jongin akan terjaga tiap kali Kyungsoo menuntaskan rasa mualnya dan mengawasi pola tidur istrinya itu sampai pagi tiba. Kemudian, sebelum Kyungsoo bangun, _namja tan _ini akan menyiapkan sarapan dan air hangat untuk mandi. Terkadang, jika Kyungsoo tidur terlalu nyenyak, Jongin akan berangkat kerja tanpa pamitan dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk memo kecil di meja makan.

Seperti hari ini. Silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk menembus jendela kamar membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandang dan melenguh kecewa saat melihat bantal disampingnya itu kosong dan hanya memo kecil itu saja yang sudah menantinya bersama beberapa potong roti _sandwich _dan segelas besar susu ibu hamil.

_Kau boleh bosan dengan isi pesan ini, tapi aku tidak. Makanlah pelan-pelan, sayang. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah cantik didepan cermin. _Saranghae.

Tersipu dengan isi pesan yang nyaris selalu sama di tiap paginya, Kyungsoo kemudian duduk dan mulai menyantap hidangan didepannya itu. Ia dibuat kagum dengan Jongin. _Namja _itu rela belajar memasak hanya dari bantuan internet saja dan meskipun menunya bukan hidangan _main course_, Jongin selalu menyediakan makanan-makanan bergizi yang baik untuk Kyungsoo dan bayi mereka.

Selesai makan, Kyungsoo bergegas mandi dengan menggunakan air hangat yang sudah Jongin siapkan. Dan seperti isi pesannya, _yeoja _ini langsung meraih ponsel setelah mematut diri didepan cermin.

"_Ah, istriku sudah cantik rupanya. Tapi kau memang selalu cantik."_

"_Mwoya? _Pagi-pagi sudah merayuku. Kau di kantor?"

"_Ani. Aku sedang bersama Kris _hyung _ditempat klien. Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"_

"Hm. _Aegi _juga sudah kenyang. _Gomawo appa..."_

Terdengar tawa lembut di seberang.

"Jongin-ah, lain kali bangunkan saja aku kalau kau mau berangkat kerja. Kalau begini terus, kau akan kelelahan sampai kantor."

"Wae? _Apa masakanku tidak enak?"_

"_Aniya."_

"_Kalau begitu, jangan dibahas lagi. Kau ada rencana hari ini?"_

Kyungsoo berdecak sebentar, kemudian menjawab murung, "Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan karena seharian aku akan berdiam diri dirumah."

"_Yaa...istriku kesepian. _Igo eotteokhae? _Apa aku harus ijin pulang dan menemanimu disana?"_

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini jadi pulanglah lebih cepat. _I miss you_."

"Arasseo. _Istirahatlah yang cukup. _Saranghae."

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata yang sama sebelum menutup teleponnya. Jika tidak ada kegiatan, ibu hamil ini akan melakukan senam khusus atau meracik menu makanan baru yang akan ia hidangkan di waktu malam sebelum Jongin tiba.

Rutinitas ini setidaknya berlanjut sampai usia kandungannya menginjak bulan ke enam dimana mulai terasa ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi. Kyungsoo memang masih merasakan mualnya di pukul dua pagi meski tidak separah dulu, hanya saja kali ini ditambah dengan keinginan berlebih terhadap sesuatu atau yang biasa dikenal dengan kata 'ngidam'.

Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya meminta jenis-jenis makanan yang bisa Jongin temukan di kedai-kedai kecil atau minimarket dekat rumahnya, tapi lambat laun permintaan istrinya itu semakin aneh. Perut buncit Kyungsoo di usia kandungan ke delapan adalah puncak dari pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Jongin.

Pertengkaran kecil mulai terjadi. Untuk hal ini, Jongin adalah satu-satunya pihak yang selalu mengalah. Ibu dan neneknya kerap memberinya peringatan untuk tidak ikut tersulut emosi karena seorang ibu hamil akan menjadi jauh lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya. Sekali pun Jongin ingin sekali memberi penjelasan, usahakan agar selalu mengalah dan mengikuti apa maunya sang istri. Dan _namja _ini jelas sudah berulang kali mengusap dada. Pernikahan nyatanya membuat Jongin bisa berpikir lebih dewasa.

"Kau bilang tadi ingin makan _double cheese cake? _Sekarang kau minta _double strawberry cake._ Ah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja? Aku kan baru saja tiba, Soo-ya."

"Oh, kau tidak mau membelikannya untuk anakmu? Ya sudah!"

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Tapi tadi di telepon kau mengatakan-"

"_Dwaesseo! _Aku sudah tidak nafsu!"

"Aku suapi, ya? Kau belum makan sejak tadi sore."

"Tidak lapar!" Kyungsoo masih bersungut marah dan enggan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jongin mendesah kemudian mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

"Soo-ya..." lirihnya sambil mengelus pundak Kyungsoo. _Yeoja _itu menepis kasar.

"_Mianhae. _Aku belikan _double strawberry cake_nya dulu, ya? Kau tidak boleh tidur dengan perut kosong." tambahnya.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sofa. Dan kalau kau keluar kamar satu langkah saja, maka aku akan menguncinya dari dalam."

"Kau kan mau _cake _itu. Aku mau membelinya seben-"

"Sudah kubilang, AKU TIDAK LAPAR! Matikan lampunya! Aku mau tidur!"

Jongin masih berdiri mematung saat istrinya itu melempar sebuah bantal ke lantai. 'Apa maunya ibu hamil ini?' adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang kala itu tersirat. Di otaknya juga kini muncul beragam kata apresiasi kepada sosok ayah di seluruh dunia yang mengalami hal serupa dengan dirinya dan bisa meredam emosinya baik-baik. Ia harus menjadi salah satu diantara mereka.

Maka, dengan tubuh dan pikiran lelah sehabis bekerja juga ditambah dengan kelakuan rewel Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya memungut bantal itu kemudian pergi ke ruang depan. Ia menaruh kotak _cheese cake_nya di meja sebelum merebahkan diri dan melenguh panjang. Tanpa mengganti baju dengan dasi masih terikat longgar di kerah kemejanya, _namja _ini jatuh tertidur begitu saja di sofa.

Rasanya sudah seperti ada alarm otomatis yang menempel ditubuhnya dan membuatnya terjaga tepat di pukul dua pagi. Ini adalah waktu dimana Kyungsoo biasa terbangun karena mual. Tapi kali ini Jongin tidak mendengar suara apa-apa di kamar mandi. Yang ia dengar adalah suara denting sendok bertemu dengan piring dari arah dapur rumahnya.

Ia bangkit lalu melangkah tanpa suara ke arah kamar, membuka pintunya dan melihat ranjang itu kosong. Kemudian, sambil berusaha mengulum senyum, _namja _ini beranjak menuju dapur darimana suara itu berasal. Pintunya sudah sedikit membuka dan Jongin hanya perlu dorongan kecil untuk mengintip aktivitas didalamnya. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan tapi mata Jongin masih sanggup melihat siluet berperut buncit dengan rambut tergelung asal tengah melahap rakus di sudut meja makan.

TREK!

"Lapar?" tanya Jongin setelah menyalakan saklar lampu.

Dua mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap terkejut dengan bibir belepotan krim. Kotak _cheese cake _yang tadi Jongin bawa ada didepannya dan kuenya sendiri sudah hampir habis. Seperti baru dipergoki mencuri, Kyungsoo buru-buru merapikan piringnya dan memasukkan kue itu kembali ke kotak.

"Lanjutkan saja." kata Jongin masih melambungkan senyum menahan tawa dan melangkah santai menuju kulkas.

Sampai ada segelas air minum didepannya, Kyungsoo masih diam tak berkutik atau menggubris Jongin yang sudah bertopang dagu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"_Wae? _Aku membeli kue ini kan untuk dimakan. Tapi jangan rakus seperti tadi. Kau bisa tersedak."

Ledekan itu membuat bibir Kyungsoo maju beberapa senti sekaligus meledakkan tawa Jongin yang tertahan. Tapi demi menghargai sang istri, Jongin segera menghentikan tawanya lalu meraih piring berisi sepotong _cake _didepan Kyungsoo dan memberinya satu suapan kecil.

"Makanlah. Sepertinya _uri aegi _suka dengan kue ini." katanya sambil mengangkat sendok.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik sebal dan kembali acuh. Namun tiba-tiba sendok berisi kue berkrim putih itu mengenai sudut bibirnya dan malah membuatnya semakin belepotan.

"Jongin-ah..."

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. Saat wanita itu hendak mengusap krim di bibirnya, Jongin menahan satu tangannya lalu memberinya tatapan teduh langsung ke sepasang mata indah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa kata atau adanya perlawanan, seperti adegan di salah satu drama populer, Kyungsoo diam mematung begitu Jongin menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke sudut krim kue itu masih berada. Bahkan pria ini seperti mencuri kesempatan dengan sedikit melumat bibirnya pelan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan _morning kiss _darimu." katanya.

Semburat merah muda samar terlihat di kedua pipi Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Tapi belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Jongin, tubuhnya sudah didekap erat dengan wajah menempel ke dada bidang pria yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Jadi..._double strawberry cake_nya sudah dilupakan?"

Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Jongin tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Wah...aku jadi penasaran bagaimana _eommonim_ waktu mengandungmu dulu. Apa permintaannya juga seperti ini?"

"_Ani. _Dulu _appa _yang mengalami ngidam. Tapi dia hanya meminta satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Menyuruh _eomma _untuk bernyanyi. Suara _eomma _kan bagus."

Jongin tersenyum. "Pantas saja. Bakatnya menurun padamu." katanya lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu beralih ke _baby tummy_nya.

Jongin mengelus sayang perut buncit itu beberapa lama dan menciumnya di bagian pusar sebelum kembali berdiri tegak.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap suaminya dengan kedua mata memelas. Ini adalag tatapan yang sanggup membuat Jongin mendesah pasrah selama delapan bulan ke belakang karena ia tahu apa yang akan terucap dari bibir tebal istrinya ini.

"Aku mau _double steak_. Tapi bukan daging sapi atau ayam. Aku mau kau membuatnya dari ikan. Jangan pedas, jangan terlalu matang dan buat sedikit manis."

"Apa?! Kau kan baru saja menghabiskan _cheese_-"

"Jongin-aaaaaah..."

"Tapi, Soo-ya...kau tahu aku payah dalam memasak. Membuatkanmu telur goreng saja gosong apalagi harus memasak _steak_?"

Kyungsoo tidak merengek lagi melainkan memainkan ekspresi wajahnya sememelas mungkin. Ia juga memainkan jari jemari lentiknya di permukaan perut Jongin yang kala itu masih berbalut kemeja kerja. Jelas perlakuan ini menaklukan semua bantahan yang sudah Jongin lontarkan.

"_Arasseo." _ucapnya.

Pekikan riang dan sedikit lonjakan gembira membuat wajah Kyungsoo berubah cerah sampai Jongin harus menahan kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh ibu hamil ini.

"Duduk manis disini ya, ibu hamil. Jangan bergoyang-goyang seperti tadi. Itu berbahaya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh bagai seorang anak kecil.

"_Ppoppo." _tiba-tiba Jongin merunduk dan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"_Ne?"_

"Seorang koki juga berhak mendapatkan bayaran." jawabnya.

"Tapi-"

"_Ppoppo jusseyooo..."_

Sambil mengulum senyum, Kyungsoo lantas mendekatkan wajah, melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher Jongin dan memberinya ciuman mesra untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Jongin bahkan sedikit terkejut karena mengira istrinya itu hanya akan memberinya kecupan singkat saja.

Akhirnya, di pagi buta, Jongin bekerja cukup keras dari biasanya untuk membuatkan _double_ _steak _ikan sesuai dengan permintaan sang istri. Untung saja kulkas mereka sudah diisi dengan semua bahan-bahan pokok karena Jongin takut sewaktu-waktu Kyungsoo minta dimasaki sesuatu. Dan benar saja terjadi, bukan?

_Namja _ini mengolah satu ikan salmon utuh sebaik mungkin, memisahkan dagingnya saja lalu membaginya ke dalam dua bagian. Bumbu yang ia masak pun hasil dari _browsing _di internet. Saking seriusnya Jongin, ia tidak sekalipun mengeluarkan kata-kata atau menengok ke belakang ke tempat Kyungsoo sedang duduk memperhatikan dalam diam. Dan nyaris lebih dari setengah jam, masakan hasil usahanya itupun selesai. Wajah lelah tapi puas ini tersenyum saat menghias hidangan karyanya sendiri.

"_This is it! Double salmon steak a la chef _Kim Jongin!" pria itu sudah berseru nyaring sambil membalikkan badan dengan memegang sebuah piring putih lebar.

Tapi senyum bangga itu perlahan memudar kala menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas menelungkup diatas meja makan. Kyungsoo rupanya tertidur selagi menanti Jongin selesai memasak.

Kesal? Tidak. Jongin malah tersenyum melihat wajah pulas sang istri. Ia tidak merasa sia-sia sudah memasak hidangan itu walau Kyungsoo akhirnya malah jatuh tertidur. Setelah menyimpan masakannya, Jongin beralih membopong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar sehati-hati mungkin. Ia tidak mau membangunkan tidur lelapnya. Tapi mata bulat bermanik hitam itu membuka saat Jongin baru saja menidurkannya di ranjang.

"_Mian. _Kau menunggu terlalu lama, ya?" tanyanya sambil merapikan poni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidurlah disini." katanya.

"Aku sudah tidak dihukum tidur di sofa?"

_Yeoja _itu mendengus geli. "Aku rindu wangi parfummu."

"Tapi aku belum mandi dan berganti baju."

"Itu lebih baik."

Jongin tertawa lepas dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke bantal kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo yang beringsut melabuhkan pelukannya seperti biasa. Hidungnya melesak ke dada Jongin dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Jongin-ah..." sahutnya.

"Hmm..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas beberapa kali. Kentara sekali ia sangat mengantuk tapi tetap berusaha ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada malas.

"Hari ini kau libur, kan?"

"_Ne_. Hari ini untukmu, sayang. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau-"

"Tidurlah. Jangan minta macam-macam kalau kau mengantuk seperti ini." Jongin sudah menginterupsi duluan.

"Permintaanku kali ini bisa kau kabulkan nanti." rengeknya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin setelah mendesah panjang.

"_Double date. _Aku mau melihat pasangan _double date._"

"_Mwo?! _Tidak ada yang lebih anehkah? Kau memintaku mencari dua pasang kekasih? _Yaaa..._nanti aku akan dikira pria genit!"

Kyungsoo tertawa lemas. "_Ani. _Kau tak perlu mencari. Kirim saja pesan pada Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk bertemu di kafe nanti malam. Mereka pasangan _double date _yang aku mau."

Tak bisa lagi membantah, pria berkulit cokelat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemudian bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta sesuatu dalam ukuran _double_?"

"_Molla. _Anakmu yang memintanya."

"Begitukah? Apa kau yakin hasil USG kemarin baik-baik saja? Tidak ada hal aneh, bukan?"

"Aku sehat, Jongin. Dokter juga bilang kita akan punya bayi yang besar. Kau kan sudah lihat hasil fotonya."

"Aaah...benar. Sepertinya _aegi _kita ini akan menjadi anak yang doyan makan seperti aku."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"_Ja. _Tidurlah. Nanti akan kukirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun." lanjut Jongin lalu berbaring sambil mendekap Kyungsoo lebih erat.

.

.

"Dua _pancake _vanilla dan dua _mocca bubble_? _Ya! _Tidak heran pipimu bertambah gemuk, Kyung!"

"Ini belum seberapa, Baek. Tadi malam, Kyungsoo malah hampir menghabiskan _double chesse cake _dan minta dimasaki _double_ _steak _salmon."

"Hmm...teruslah mengata-ngataiku." Kyungsoo membalas cuek sambil menyantap _pancake_nya.

"Dia selalu minta sesuatu dalam jumlah ganda. Ngidam yang aneh, bukan?" tambah Jongin seraya mengelus lembut perut sang istri.

"Betulkah? Apa kau selapar itu, Kyung?"

"_Molla. _Kau ini seperti baru melihat orang ngidam saja."

"Memang iya. Kau sendiri tahu aku anak tunggal. Ah, bagaimana hasil USGnya? Apa jangan-jangan anakmu ini kembar jadi kau selalu minta sesuatu dalam jumlah ganda? Biar adil begitu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Kemudian Kyungsoo menjawab lebih dulu.

"Dokter bilang sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa menentukan jenis kelaminnya karena bayiku besar."

"Apapun jenis kelaminnya, aku hanya ingin kau dan dia sehat, sayang." sahut Jongin kali ini mencium rambut Kyungsoo.

"Wuaaaaah...malam ini aku akan berdoa semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku! Kembar! Kembar!" Baekhyun girang sendiri.

Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Dua _yeoja _ini tengah menanti pesanan mereka sendiri. Kebetulan kafe sedang ramai, jadi begitu sampai, Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati waktu liburnya harus rela membantu didapur dan karena rasa tidak enaknya pernah menjadi bagian dari staf karyawan, Sehun juga berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Sehun _oppa! Jinjja oraenmanieyo! Oppa _kemana saja? Minseok _eonni _bilang _oppa _sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi, ya? _Wae? _Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Suara nyaring itu kontan menarik perhatian meja dimana Luhan dan yang lainnya duduk. Dan Baekhyun, sebagai juru bicara dan biang gosip, jelas gerah melihat pemandangan ini.

"_Ya..ya..ya..._bocah ingusan! Dia tidak sadar apa kalau tipe-tipe anak seperti dialah yang mengganggu Sehun. Masih kecil sudah berani menggoda pria!" komennya dalam suara rendah.

"Kau juga sama seperti dia!" sebuah suara menyambar dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Minseok tengah membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Eeey.._eonni_. Itu kan dulu, waktu Sehun belum menemukan Luhan dan aku belum bertemu Chanyeolku tersayaaaang..."

Luhan dan yang lain tertawa. Ia memang sudah tahu kisah Baekhyun yang sempat menaruh hati pada Sehun saat mereka masih kuliah dulu.

"_Mian, _Baek, Lu. Aku harus menahan _namja-namja _itu sampe kafe sepi. Aku tidak tahu hari ini pelanggan akan berbondong-bondong datang kemari. Aku juga minta maaf pada ibu hamil ini. Ngidamnya harus tertunda dulu."

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat kalau ia tidak apa karena mulutnya penuh mengunyah _pancake._

"_Gwaencanha, eonni. _Kalau kau butuh tenaga tambahan, aku dan Baekhyun bisa membantumu." jawab Luhan.

"Ow, tidak. Aku tidak mau dapurku berantakan karena ulah nona cerewet ini. Kau tahu? Waktu aku dengar Chanyeol berpacaran denganmu, Baek, rasanya aku sangat bersyukur! Setidaknya kalau nanti kalian menikah, Chanyeol bisa memasak sendiri dan tidak kelaparan."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Memangnya Baekhyun kenapa, _noona_?" tanya Jongin.

"Memegang pisau saja dia tidak tahu. Apalagi memasak?"

Tawa meledak lagi dan membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin terlihat masam.

"_Ja. _Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Selamat menikmati waktu kalian!" Minseok beranjak kembali ke balik pintu belakang.

Saat itu Chanyeol keluar dan membawa nampan dengan wajah cerah. _Namja _itu tidak menengok ke arah Baekhyun melainkan berjalan lurus ke meja pesanan lalu kembali lagi ke dapur. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pendek kemudian menyeruput minumannya sendiri dengan murung.

"Chanyeol _hyung _itu tipe pekerja keras. Jangan pasang wajah muram begitu, Baek. Kau harus mendukungnya." kata Jongin.

"Ini kencan terakhir sebelum aku sibuk _show _lagi. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku kesal! Dia malah memilih dapur daripada aku. Sebenarnya aku senang waktu kau mengirim pesan ingin bertemu pasangan _double date _disini. Tapi kalau jadinya seperti ini, aku lebih baik tidak datang."

Luhan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu seraya memberinya senyuman simpati.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Kafe sebentar lagi tutup." katanya.

"Kau sendiri tidak gerah melihat barisan pelanggan perempuan disana dengan genit menggoda Sehun?"

"_Ani. _Kalau kau perhatikan, Sehun tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Lihat disana. Apa pernah _namja _es itu membalas senyuman pelanggannya?" Luhan menunjuk ke arah Sehun berdiri.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkekeh bersamaan begitu melihat salah seorang pelanggan disana antusias mengajak Sehun bicara tapi Sehun sendiri tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Sehun _hyung _benar-benar berbeda jika sedang bersamamu, Lu." sambar Jongin.

Tiba-tiba _namja poker face _itu menatap kearah mereka dan melambungkan senyum mahalnya. Beberapa pelanggan memekik tertahan. Jongin melambai singkat dan Luhan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kyungsoo mendadak melenguh manja melihat momen yang memang sedang ia nantikan ini. Tapi wajah Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya wajah paling masam di meja itu.

Sampai kafe benar-benar beranjak sepi, Chanyeol tak hentinya bulak balik memberikan pesanan pelanggan. Koki yang terpaksa berprofesi ganda menjadi pelayan ini juga terlihat begitu bersemangat seolah tidak ada sosok wanita yang tengah menantinya dengan hati kesal di salah satu meja. Ketika Minseok akhirnya memutar papan _CLOSED _yang menempel di pintu masuk_, _Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah.

"Jongin-ah...aku mau _pancake strawberry. _Dua." Kyungsoo berkata manja.

"Apa? Kau sudah makan dua _pancake _tadi dan sekarang-"

"Akan ku pesankan!" Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit lalu melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam dapur.

Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan enggan memberikan protesnya lagi. Saat itu Sehun baru saja selesai menggantungkan _apron _dan menyimpan _name tag_nya di lemari khusus lalu melangkah mendekat untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Sehun.

Melihat adegan manis seperti itu, senyum Kyungsoo mengembang otomatis dan membuatnya tiba-tiba mengusap-usap perut besarnya sendiri.

"_Aegi-ya.._kalau kau laki-laki, jadilah pria tampan seperti Sehun _oppa_. Dikagumi banyak wanita, tapi hanya setia pada satu gadis. Dan kalau kau ini perempuan, rupamu akan cantik seperti Luhan. Sifatmu juga lembut seperti dia dan bisa menaklukkan hati pria-pria tampan. _Ne?_"

"_Mwoya? _Harapan macam apa itu? Kau ini mengandung anakku atau anak Sehun?" Jongin mencibir cemburu.

"Ah, satu lagi. Apapun jenis kelaminmu nanti, jangan sampai kau tumbuh menjadi _playboy, playgirl _atau anak yang doyan _yadong_! Oooh..._andwae! Eomma _tak mau itu terjadi!"

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersamaan mendengarnya. Jongin yang gemas hanya mencubit pelan pipi sang istri yang malah menggelayut manja ke lengannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara-suara berisik dari pintu dapur. Dua insan yang terlihat bersiteru seru itu keluar dari sana dalam keadaan super berantakan. Rambut Chanyeol memutih di beberapa bagian, _apron_nya juga tidak terikat sempurna. Di sisi lain, ikatan kecil di rambut hitam sebahu Baekhyun melonggar dengan bibir tersapu noda merah. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti sudah berpikiran macam-macam.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan rapi didalam?" Jongin bertanya terang-terangan saat keduanya berhenti disamping meja.

"Apa?! _Ya! _Dasar _yadong! _Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." seru Baekhyun.

"Ibu hamil, ini _strawberry pancake _pesananmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan nampan yang ia bawa ke depan Kyungsoo.

"Waaah..._neomu gomawo. _Tapi...apa yang terjadi...dengan...kalian?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Baek, apa itu noda _lipstick_mu?" tambah Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan jari dan noda berwarna merah pekat itu menempel jelas disana. Wajahnya sedikit panik jadi dia buru-buru memberi penjelasan.

"Ini fla stroberi! Chanyeol mengoleskannya padaku. Sungguh! Sejak kapan aku pakai _lipstick _dengan warna semenor ini?"

"Sebenarnya dia mengganggu pekerjaanku. Jadi ku goda saja sekalian. Kalian lihat rambutku? Baekhyun melempar tepung terigu kesini." tambah Chanyeol.

"Lalu _apron_mu? Dan rambut Baekhyun? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Sehun ikut menginterogasi.

"Baekhyun memaksa ingin ikut memasak dan menarik-narik _apron_ku. Karena aku tak mau mengecewakan permintaan seorang ibu hamil, aku tidak mau ada campur tangan orang lain. Jadi aku tarik saja rambutnya supaya dia tidak menyentuh adonanku."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Kau melakukan kekerasan pada kekasihmu sendiri, Chanyeol-ah." kata Sehun.

"Ah, _jinjja_? _Appo?" _Chanyeol malah bertanya polos sambil menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"_Neomu appo!_" jawabnya galak.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meraih wajah kekasihnya itu ke ceruk lehernya lalu mengucap-ngucap rambut yang sudah sedikit berantakan dengan lembut.

"_Mian, mian..." _katanya.

"_Omoooo..._aku benar-benar senang hari ini! Rasanya puas sekali melihat kalian berempat! Seperti sudah ditakdirkan bersama! Bayiku daritadi tidak berhenti menendang-nendang!" Kyungsoo berseru riang dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"_Keurae? _Mana mana? Aku mau merasakannya!" kata Chanyeol sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke perut Kyungsoo.

"_Andwae! Namja _tidak boleh menyentuhnya." Jongin berkata galak sambil menepis uluran tangan itu.

Mereka semua tertawa lepas. Dan sisa malam itu dihabiskan Kyungsoo dengan menyaksikan adegan _lovey dovey _Sehun pada Luhan serta sedikit adu mulut manis nan menggemaskan dari pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Jongin disisinya juga tak henti mengumbar senyum lebar tiap kali melihat ekspresi puas luapan kegembiraan Kyungsoo yang memang jarang ia lihat karena kesibukannya di kantor. Untuk satu hari itu, ia benar-benar bangga telah menjadi seorang suami sekaligus calon ayah.

.

.

Seharusnya Jongin bersyukur sang istri sudah mengurangi ngidam _double_nya dan tidak lagi terbangun pada pukul dua pagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sosok yang _over protective _di usia kandungan yang menginjak bulan ke sembilan. Hamil tua nyatanya tidak menghalanginya bergerak aktif untuk mengawasi sang suami dan malah insting curiganya sebagai seorang istri kian bertambah tajam.

"_Eodisseo? _Kau pulang terlambat lagi."

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja."_

"_Dwaesseo! _Kau tidur di sofa!"

Itulah kalimat rutin yang selalu Kyungsoo ucapkan tiap kali Jongin pulang terlambat. _Namja _itu memang dijadwalkan keluar kantor pukul delapan malam dan kalau lebih dari satu menit saja dari jam di ponsel Kyungsoo, maka Jongin harus menghabiskan malamnya di sofa. Kegiatan yang kini menjadi rutinitas baru untuknya.

Pernah satu waktu, selama beberapa hari lamanya, Kyungsoo tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. _Yeoja _itu bahkan bersikap seolah ia sendirian dirumah. Makanan yang biasa Jongin sajikan pun tidak ia sentuh. Kyungsoo bahkan membuat ulang susu khusus ibu hamil padahal Jongin sudah menyiapkannya.

Tapi hal lucu lain juga sempat terjadi lagi. Pagi hari sebelum Jongin pergi bekerja, Kyungsoo yang masih melanjutkan aksi mogok bicara, mengerang kesakitan. Ini jelas membuat Jongin panik bukan kepalang.

"Soo-ya! Kau mau melahirkan?! Aku hubungi ambulans-"

"Tak perlu. Ini kontraksi palsu. Aku akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi." Kyungsoo menjawab ketus lalu berlalu begitu saja sambil tetap meringis menuju tempat tidur.

Seharian itu sampai Jongin pulang bekerja, Kyungsoo masih cuek bebek dan acuh. Dia tidak menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasa, membiarkan Jongin pada akhirnya menyantap ramen dan kembali tidur di sofa.

Namun saat tengah malam, cuaca tiba-tiba saja memburuk. Hujan badai dan gemuruh mengganggu tidur damai Jongin dan membuatnya terbangun dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Rupanya listrik satu komplek di perumahan itu mati total. Jongin memang pada dasarnya tak masalah untuk tidur dalam keadaan apapun, tapi yang mengganggunya saat itu adalah suara tangisan seorang wanita.

Ditilik lebih jelas, ini adalah rengekan Kyungsoo dari arah kamar yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara lirih. Awalnya ia mengira Kyungsoo mengalami kontraksi lagi, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, _yeoja _ini tengah meringkuk dibalik selimut dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Soo-ya?"

"Jongin-ah!" _yeoja _itu keluar dari selimut dan langsung beringsut mendekap Jongin begitu erat.

"_Wae? _Perutmu sakit lagi?"

"Gelaaaaap. Aku takut." rengeknya setengah terisak. Jongin sontak tertawa.

"Sudah...sudah. Aku akan menaruh lilin disini supaya kau bisa tidur kembali."

"_Sirheo! _Kau tidur disini. Tak boleh kemana-mana!"

"_Yaaa..._kalau aku tahu kau punya sifat seperti ini, harusnya sejak kemarin kuputuskan saja aliran listriknya."

Konyol memang. Aksi bungkam itu terselesaikan hanya karena perihal mati lampu. Malam itu keduanya kembali harmonis tidur dalam satu ranjang dan satu selimut sambil berpelukan.

Emosi ibu hamil ini memang masih tidak stabil dan terkadang melonjak-lonjak. Jongin tak akan marah dan masih selalu mengalah. Ia tidak mau emosi Kyungsoo mempengaruhi janin yang dijadwalkan dokter akan lahir beberapa minggu ke depan itu. Tapi Jongin tetaplah manusia sekaligus seorang pria yang punya kesabaran dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Kris, kakak ipar sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu sedang mengambil cuti menikah jadi pada suatu malam ia terpaksa lembur dan terlambat memberi tahu Kyungsoo di rumah. Baterai _handphone_nya habis dan telepon kantor sedang bermasalah. Sialnya lagi, teman-teman kantornya itu memaksa Jongin untuk ikut pergi karaoke bersama.

Jongin sudah tahu ia akan disemprot habis-habisan oleh Kyungsoo saat tiba di rumah, makanya ia sudah menyiapkan sogokan berupa es loli stroberi kesukaan Kyungsoo kalau-kalau _yeoja _itu tengah menantinya dengan wajah cemberut.

Namun bayangan indah permintaan maafnya akan diterima sirna saat Kyungsoo berdiri membukakan pintu dan menyiram Jongin dengan segelas air dingin tepat di wajah.

"Tengah malam begini baru pulang? Kau pikir aku ini penjaga keamanan apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Soo..Soo-ya.."

"Apa?! Kenapa ponselmu kau matikan? Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku, kan? Kau bosan hidup denganku? Hari ini aku pergi kontrol sendirian dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat! Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku bagaimana?"

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa. Bagaimana? Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu? _Eoh_?"

"Jangan pura-pura peduli! Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang larut untuk mencari hiburan, bukan? Mentang-mentang Kris _oppa _tidak ada, kau bisa seenaknya menjadikan lembur sebagai alasan!"

"Pekerjaanku hari ini sangat banyak, Soo-ya. Aku tidak bohong. Tolong jangan seperti ini, kasian bayi kita. _Ne?_"

"Bohong! Kau kira aku tidak bisa mencium bau alkohol dan bau parfum wanita di kemejamu? Aku tahu bagaimana wangi parfummu sendiri dan ini bukan milikmu. Jujur saja, Jongin. Kau selingkuh dariku, kan?"

"Apa?!"

"_Keurae. _Buatmu aku adalah beban. Mengurus ibu hamil sepertiku membuatmu lelah, bosan dan akhirnya kau mencari hiburan diluar! Kenapa sekalian saja tidak usah pulang? Aku masih sanggup mengurus diriku sendiri disini."

Bukan main kesalnya Jongin saat ini. Ia bisa terima kalau Kyungsoo marah karena pulang terlambat, tapi semua kecurigaan tidak benar yang barusan dilontarkannya itu benar-benar membuat _namja _ini naik pitam. Betul memang kemeja Jongin ditempeli parfum wanita. Tapi itu karena dalam perjalanan pulang tadi ia harus memapah rekan kerjanya yang mabuk berat. Berusaha untuk menjaga pikirannya tetap normal, ia mengingat ucapan _eomma _serta neneknya agar tidak ikut tersulut emosi.

"Kau lelah. Tunggulah di kamar. Akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu." ujarnya sambil mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah menyentuhku!" balas Kyungsoo menepis kasar tangan Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jongin sendiri beralih ke dapur, menyimpan es loli itu diatas meja begitu saja karena ingin segera membuatkan Kyungsoo susu ibu hamil yang biasa. Begitu selesai, ia beranjak ke kamar yang pintunya setengah menutup. Tapi satu pemandangan ganjil nampak didepan matanya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Membereskan baju-bajuku. Aku mau kembali ke rumah _eomma_."

"Soo-ya, _wae irae? _Tenangkan dirimu."

Tiba-tiba wanita dengan perut besar itu berbalik lalu melempar gelas yang dipegang Jongin ke lantai. Wajah mulusnya sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau semakin jarang bersamaku dirumah?! Aku tahu kau bekerja, aku juga tahu kau _partner_ Kris _oppa _dan harus mengambil alih pekerjaannya selama dia cuti. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti curiga padamu, Kim Jongin! Kau ini _playboy_! Kau masih gemar mencari wanita diluar sana! Apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini, aku sudah tidak menarik lagi di matamu, kan?! Harusnya dulu kau jangan melamarku! Harusnya dulu kita tidak usah menikah muda! Dan harusnya aku tidak perlu mengandung anakmu ini!"

"DO KYUNGSOO!" akhirnya amarah Jongin pecah saat itu juga.

"_Mwo? MWO?! _Kau mau marah padaku? Marahi saja! Selama ini kau menahannya, bukan?"

"Apa maumu? Ku mohon...tenanglah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." suara Jongin kembali merendah.

"Tak perlu! Kita berpisah saja. Aku tidak mau membebanimu."

"APA?!"

"CERAI, KIM JONGIN!"

PLAK!

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Jongin mendarat sempurna ke pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Rona merah perlahan terlihat di pipi itu. Tak ada lagi yang berseru marah. Jongin bahkan diam mematung menatap tangannya sendiri seolah bukan ia yang barusan melakukan hal itu.

"Soo..Soo-ya...aku tidak-"

Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai dengan bahu berguncang hebat. Sudah tidak ada isak yang ia keluarkan dan hanya menyisakan linangan air mata di kedua pipinya. _Yeoja _ini terlalu _shock _karena Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya.

"Maaf...maaf-"

Ia menepis dan mendorong Jongin saat pria itu hendak menenangkan dirinya. Kyungsoo meringkuk sambil menutup wajahnya tanpa berhenti menangis. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Jongin untuk mendekati istrinya dan ia memilih untuk mendiamkan keadaan dengan pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala berat dan pandangan sedikit berkunang-kunang pagi harinya. Semalaman ia menangis sampai tertidur tapi seingatnya saat itu ia masih berada di lantai kamar, bukan di ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat seperti sekarang ini.

_Yeoja _itu tahu Jonginlah yang sudah memindahkannya dan menyelimutinya selama ia tertidur. Pria itu juga yang masih setia menyiapkan menu sarapan pagi, segelas susu dan air hangat yang biasa. Tapi Kyungsoo masih terlalu marah. Ia tidak menyentuh apapun dan hanya menenggak segelas air putih.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Mata bulat itu melirik untuk memastikan bahwa bukan nama Jongin yang muncul di layar. Setelah yakin, ia baru meraihnya dan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_.

"_Wae, _Baek?"

"_Kenapa suaramu? Kau flu? _Ya! _Jaga kesehatanmu! Tidak ingat kemarin dokter bilang apa?"_

"_Ara. Gomawo, _sudah menemaniku kontrol padahal kau ada jadwal latihan."

"Dwaesseo. _Apa Jongin sudah berangkat? Kau tidak memarahinya lagi kan semalam? Emosimu juga akan mempengaruhi perkembangan bayimu, Kyung. Jangan terlalu sensitif."_

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala sebentar untuk mengambil nafas lalu menjawab ceria.

"Semalam...baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berangkat dan saat ini aku sedang menyantap sarapan yang dia buat." katanya berbohong.

"_Oh, _jinjja? Yaaa..._dia benar-benar banyak berubah!"_

"Ada apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Es loli! Jongin baru saja mengirimku pesan kalau kau minta dibelikan es loli stroberi. Semalam dia sudah membelinya tapi esnya terlanjur mencair. Apa aku harus membelinya _double? _Seperti yang biasa kau minta?"_

Punggung Kyungsoo menegak. _Yeoja _itu kemudian menatap sesuatu berplastik putih diatas meja makan. Begitu mendekat, ia sedikit terperangah melihat dua bungkus es loli stroberi yang masih menjadi favoritnya itu mencair sempurna didalam plastik. Tak hanya itu. Ada secarik memo menempel disana dengan tulisan khas milik Jongin. Sambil mengacuhkan Baekhyun ditelepon, Kyungsoo mulai membaca deretan kalimatnya.

_Kompres matamu. Barangkali kau mau membekukannya, jadi sengaja kusimpan disini. Semalam, kupikir es ini akan mengembalikan masa muda kita dan membuatmu tertawa. Tapi aku malah merusaknya. Karena tanganku yang nakal, pipimu terluka. Aku membuatmu menangis. _Mian. Mian. Mian. Mianhae..._Soo-ya. Malam ini jangan menungguku didepan pintu karena aku akan naik lewat jendela kamar. Aku tahu kau benci mendengarnya, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Kris _hyung _memintaku mengurus klien di Jeju. Tapi kau boleh menamparku saat aku pulang nanti._

Kyungsoo membalik memo yang lebih panjang dari biasanya itu dan menemukan lanjutan pesannya.

_Kau boleh menyiramku lagi. Menyuruhku tidur di sofa juga tidak apa. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan sofa rumah kita. _

Senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya.

_Tapi jangan pernah katakan hal itu. Aku akan menganggap kau tidak pernah memintanya. Kata itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibir merah merona milikmu. Berpisah denganku? Kau yakin? _Yaaa... _Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dulu selama bertahun-tahun kau memendam perasaan padaku?_

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi masam.

_Jadi, istriku, Do Kyungsoo, wanita yang paling aku cintai, Tuhan sudah membuat kita bersatu dan sekarang dia sedang memberi kita hadiah lain. Makanlah dengan tenang. Aku mau kau dan bayi kita tetap sehat. Kau tahu kan kalau aku benar-benar menantikan kelahirannya? Jika dia lelaki, dia pasti tampan sepertiku. Dan jika dia perempuan, maka aku adalah pria paling beruntung didunia karena hidup bersama dua wanita cantik! Kalau kau mengira aku ini masih mencari wanita lain? Itu benar. Sayangnya, selama aku mencari, aku tidak menemukan yang seperti dirimu. Jadi aku menyerah. Kau masih yang terbaik. Selalu yang terbaik! Jadi bolehkah kalau aku hanya memilihmu saja?_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai berair.

_Kalau kau mengira tubuhmu sudah tidak menarik buatku lagi, aku tidak akan bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak 'menyerang'mu tiap kali kau tertidur disampingku. Demi Tuhan, kau adalah wanita hamil terseksi yang pernah ada! Aku beruntung kau ini istriku! Kalau kau masih menganggapku tidak serius, kirim pesan padaku sekarang juga maka aku akan membelikanmu selusin bikini dan _lingerie _terbaik di negara ini._

Tawa kecil berderai saat Kyungsoo membaca sekaligus membayangkan bagian ini. Baekhyun yang keheranan hanya bisa terdiam diujung telepon.

_Sudah, jangan terlalu dibayangkan. Aku sendiri harus menahan tawa saat menulisnya karena kau tertidur begitu pulas. Ingat, kompres mata indahmu itu. Aku mencintai kalian. Ah, aku juga merindukan _morning kiss_mu. Kuharap malam ini kau akan memberikanku _nightkiss!Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae. _Pria tampan yang bangga menjadi suamimu. Kim Jongin._

Kali ini senyum lebar benar-benar terpampang jelas di wajah mulus Kyungsoo dan setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi kanannya. Dengan satu jari ia mengusapnya lalu kembali fokus menyahut Baekhyun di telepon yang sedaritadi memanggilnya dengan nada panik.

"_Kyungsoo-ya...kau masih disana? Kyungie?_"

"_Eoh, _Baek. Kurasa aku sudah tidak mau es loli lagi. Aku kenyang." jawabnya dengan intonasi jauh lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Mwo? _Tapi aku baru saja membelinya. Kau tahu, es loli ini kan produk lama dan aku sudah mencarinya ke semua minimarket yang ada!_"

"_Mian. Jinjja mianhae. Kau boleh menghabiskannya._"

"_Ck! _Arasseo. _Aku akan pergi latihan. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku segera. Jongin bilang hari ini dia menitipkanmu padaku. Apa maksudnya itu? Memang dia pikir kau ini barang?"_

Kyungsoo tertawa. Tangannya kemudian mengambil gelas berisi susu ibu hamil yang sudah Jongin buatkan.

"Dia akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini. Jadi kau- AH!"

"_Kyungsoo-ya! _Wae? Wae?"

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengar jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara sesuatu jatuh pecah ke lantai dan desis kesakitan di seberang. Ia tahu ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"_Apa prediksi dokter kemarin benar? Kau bisa saja melahirkan dalam waktu dekat ini? Kyungsoo-ya? Kau kenapa?!"_

"Bae..Baekhhh...perutku...aaah..."

"_Bertahanlah, Kyung! Aku segera kesana! Tunggu aku! Jangan matikan teleponnya! Aku-"_

Tapi sambungan terputus karena ponsel Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan berat tubuhnya sendiri. _Yeoja _itu sudah tidak kuat bertahan saat rasa sakit di perutnya tiba-tiba terasa kembali dan jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya. Kyungsoo terengah seraya mencoba meraih ponselnya kembali.

Jarinya juga gemetar saat menekan tombol angka satu, ke nomor Jongin. Ia masih menyalakan _speaker phone_nya tapi setela beberapa kali nada itu tersambung tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Jongin-ah..._jaebal..._." lirihnya di tengah nyeri.

Tuuuuuut...Tuuuuuuuut...Tuuuuuuut

_Yeoja _itu meringis sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengelus perut besarnya. Kyungsoo kembali men_dial _nomor itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Tangannya sudah bergetar hebat saat ini.

Tuuuuuut...Tuuuuuuuut...Tuuuuuuut...Tuuuuuuuut...Tuuuuuuut

"_Ah, maaf. Tadi aku di ruang rapat. Ada apa, sayang?_"

"..."

"Soo-ya?"

"..."

"Baby, _kau masih marah padaku?"_

"..."

"Yeobeoseyo?"

Tak akan ada jawaban. Jongin juga tidak akan tahu ataupun melihat bahwa tepat setelah ia mengangkat panggilan telepon itu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak sadarkan diri. _Yeoja _ini menyerah karena rasa sakit di perutnya dan tumbang dengan tubuh lemas dilantai.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halooo ^^

Aku mau bowing sama semua readers yg sudah review dan yg menyuarakan kekecewaannya karena kopelnya belum muncul ~.~

Sabar yaaaa...aku pasti munculkan! Terima kasih sudah mereview dan mau menunggu :)

Untuk cerita awal ini 1 kopel aku buat 2-3 chapter aja...karena aku juga sudah rindu sama HunHan, Joonyi dan calon-calon baby mereka :D

Jadi para HunHan shipper, mohon tenang...mereka tetap jadi main pair di hati aku hihihiiii~ sebagai HunHan addict aku bakal munculin mereka banyak kok, tenaaaaang...gidaryeo ne?

Ini kan FF family, jadi setelah cerita tiap kopel selesai, kita bakal ketemu lagi sama semua pairing lengkap dengan anak-anak mereka dan kisah-kisahnya ^^

Reader-deul, dashi hanbeon review jusseyooooooong ^^

SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! LOVE YOU ALL!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


	3. Twins Greeting

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**~ Twins Greeting ~**

**(Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo)**

_**and a sense of HunHan-TaoRis feels inside**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bisa jadi Jongin mengalahkan semua atlet marathon yang pernah ada saat akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah rumah sakit khusus bersalin setelah melakukan perjalanan tidak tenangnya dari Jeju. Melalui penerbangan kilat, Jongin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, bahkan ia tidak peduli kalau klien yang akan ditemuinya itu adalah calon investor besar bagi perusahaan. Jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan begitu Baekhyun memberinya kabar kalau ia tengah bersama Luhan membawa Kyungsoo dengan ambulans.

Dua wanita yang kini berdiri berdampingan didekat lobi itu makin terlihat gusar saat melambaikan tangan pada Jongin. Wajah Baekhyun bahkan mengingatkannya pada sosok sang nenek tercinta yang galak dan cerewet.

"_Ppali!_" serunya.

Jongin tidak menghentikan laju larinya dan langsung masuk ke lorong panjang. Ia sempat beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang memberinya senyum menenangkan. Saat punggung Jongin menghilang di belokan, Baekhyun baru memamerkan seringai _evil_nya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Kau akan membuatnya semakin panik." ujar Luhan.

"Biar saja. Suruh siapa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dengan keadaan hamil besar begitu? Sudah tahu dia bisa melahirkan kapan saja."

Luhan hanya mendengus pelan lalu duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Baekhyun mengikuti gerakannya.

"Aku benar-benar kagum pada Kyungsoo."

"_Na do!_" kata Baekhyun.

"Pikiranku sudah kemana-mana waktu kau meneleponku dan memberi kabar tentangnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah menghubungi siapa saja untuk meminta bantuan. Sehun saja tidak mengerti ucapanku karena aku kelewat panik di telepon."

"Kau kira aku tidak begitu? Tapi aku benar-benar lega waktu melihat dia sadar dan masih bisa tersenyum pada kita walau dia terus-terusan meringis kesakitan."

"Hm. Itu semua karena kemauan kerasnya agar bisa melahirkan normal."

"Waaaah...tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan ibuku! _Eomma _juga pasti sesulit ini waktu melahirkanku dulu. Ooh...tak kusangka perjuangan menjadi ibu itu tidak mudah. Kyungsoo-ya..._fighting!_"

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi polos di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol dan Sehun akan segera tiba. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." tiba-tiba Baekhyun berujar sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala. Saat itu ia mendengar Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Luhan.

_Yeoja _bermata sipit itu menggeleng sebentar lalu menjawab sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Kalau aku tahu tipe wanita ideal Sehun itu sepertimu, harusnya dulu aku datang ke kafe sambil menggendong bayi saja bukan malah memakai _overall _warna-warni seperti anak TK."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "_Wae? _Kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?" tanyanya.

"Ohoooo...jangan cemburu begitu, nona Lu. Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya mengagumi wajah tampannya saja. Siapa yang akan mengatakan kalau Sehun itu tidak tampan haruslah memeriksakan matanya! Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu lelah menaklukkan hati yang sedingin es itu! Aku lebih lega Sehun berpacaran denganmu daripada jatuh ke pelukan wanita-wanita genit yang suka menggodanya. Entah apa jadinya jika aku masih mengaharapkannya sampai sekarang."

"Yang terjadi, Chanyeol pasti sudah bersama gadis lain."

Baekhyun memasang tampang masam lalu menatap ke _home screen _ponselnya dimana terpampang jelas foto _snapshoot _Chanyeol dengan wajah konyolnya menatap ke kamera. Bibirnya sedikit membuka dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Andwae. _Chanyeolie _naekkoya_."

Luhan kembali terkekeh lalu secara tiba-tiba ia merebut ponsel Baekhyun dan mencari sebuah nama di kontaknya. Setelah tersambung, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Baekhyun sambil mengatur tangan sahabatnya itu dengan menaruhnya didepan wajah mereka.

"_Video call_? Ke Cina?"

"Kau rindu Joonyi? Kurasa keluarga kecil disana juga perlu mendengar kabar gembira ini." katanya.

"Ah, _maja! _Joonyi harus tahu kalau ia akan segera mendapatkan teman baru!"

.

.

"Jongin-ssi, istrimu sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan lemah tapi dia tetap ingin melahirkan normal. Kami benar-benar meminta bantuan anda untuk tetap memberinya dukungan." dokter berbicara sebelum Jongin masuk ke ruangan khusus bersalin.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk tegang kemudian mengikuti langkah sang dokter. Matanya kemudian melebar saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo di sebuah ranjang tengah dikelilingi beberapa perawat. Kedua kakinya sudah mengangkang disangga dengan sebuah alat.

Jongin berlari cepat dan berhenti tepat disampingnya lalu menggenggam erat satu tangan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum lemas dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin.

"Aku disini, sayang. Kau bisa! Kau akan menjadi ibu setelah ini!" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum meringis kesakitan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kami akan melakukan proses persalinannya. Bisa tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam?" tiba-tiba dokter memberikan instruksi.

Kerumunan perawat juga sudah siap siaga di sisi ranjang. Hal ini membuat Jongin secara otomatis mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan satu tangan lain tak henti mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Rupanya menjadi calon ayah itu tidak hanya harus siap mental, tapi juga siap fisik. Beberapa menit lamanya dokter menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menarik nafas, mengejan, sampai menjerit. Dan Jongin, yang selama ini awam dengan dunia persalinan tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika jari-jari lentik istrinya itu mencengkram kuat setiap senti kulit ditubuhnya, menarik dasinya sampai nyaris membuatnya tercekik, belum lagi menjambak rambut hitamnya hingga tak berbentuk.

Kyungsoo melampiaskan kesakitannya pada Jongin. Tiap kali ia menjerit, Jongin juga menjerit karena kulitnya tertancap kuku Kyungsoo dan tiap kali istrinya itu mengambil nafas, Jongin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu seterusnya sampai membuat beberapa perawat menahan tawa melihat kelakuan calon ayah muda ini. Tapi Jongin tidak menyingkir atau mengeluh sampai telinganya mendengar tangis nyaring dari bawah sana.

Salah satu perawat menggendong bayi laki-laki mungil berlumuran darah dan senyum cerah seketika melambung di wajah Jongin. Tapi sayangnya, itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Kau masih kuat kan, Kyungsoo-ssi? Tarik nafasmu kembali seperti sebelumnya. _Hana...dul...set..._"

"_Mwo? _Lagi?!" pekik Jongin.

"Aaaaaarrrgggggghhhh! KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak semampu yang ia bisa.

_Yeoja _ini juga mencengkram erat kemeja Jongin, membuat beberapa kancing terlepas dan menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya ke kulit sang suami. Jongin yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa diam melongo menatap wajah kesakitan sang istri. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menjerit lagi kalau bayi mereka baru saja lahir?

Jawabannya segera ia dapatkan saat satu tangisan kencang terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas karena Kyungsoo tidak lagi menjerit atau sibuk mengambil nafas.

"Selamat, Kyungsoo-ssi! Kau melahirkan sepasang anak kembar! Laki-laki dan perempuan!" suara dokter bagai terdengar jauh di telinga Jongin.

Pria ini belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata setelah Kyungsoo 'memporakporandakan' penampilannya. Kemudian lewat satu sentuhan hangat dari tangan yang tadi sempat mencakarnya itu membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau ayah yang sempurna." lirih Kyungsoo.

Saat itu Jongin baru menoleh ka arah dua perawat disana yang menggendong kedua buah hati mereka. Wajah-wajah mungil tak berdosa itu adalah makhluk yang akan memenuhi hari-harinya nanti sebagai ayah. Mereka adalah hal indah yang selama sembilan bulan kebelakang sudah membuat Jongin kalang kabut menjaganya siang-malam.

Rengekan nyaring mereka membuat semua rasa sakit bekas kuku-kuku tangan Kyungsoo tidak terasa. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang sudah tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin. Jelas tak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa bahagianya menjadi ibu dari si kembar.

"Pantas saja dokter memvonis bayimu besar. Rupanya mereka kembar, Soo-ya." kata Jongin.

"Kami akan membawa bayi kalian untuk dibersihkan. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Jongin tidak bisa menjawab, melainkan membungkuk sesopan mungkin sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata berair.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"_Eoh! _Aku kelewat bahagia! Bagaimana bisa kau memberiku hadiah terindah seperti ini? Kembar? Oh, Tuhan!"

Tawa pelan berderai dari bibir Kyungsoo kemudian satu ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kedua ujung mata Jongin.

"Maaf. Istri anda masih harus menjalani perawatan pasca melahirkan. Anda boleh menunggu diluar, Jongin-ssi." seorang perawat datang ke samping Jongin dengan membawa beberapa peralatan.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku janji tak akan lama."

Dengan senyum simpati, perawat itu undur diri dan menutup tirai hijau yang menyelubungi ranjang Kyungsoo. Tapi setelahnya tidak ada perbincangan apa-apa. Jongin tak henti menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dalam diam dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyungsoo hanya terlalu lemah untuk bicara banyak, jadi begitu satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya, ia tetap tak bergeming. Setetes air mata bahagia meleleh ke pipi kanannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih banyak." kata Jongin masih dengan bibir menempel ke bibir Kyungsoo.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum lalu mengecup kilat pipi Jongin.

"Baekhyun. Doanya terjawab." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Aku akan menemui mereka dulu. Mereka pahlawanku hari ini."

.

.

Jongin tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun momen kebanggannya menjadi ayah dari dua buah hatinya, si tampan Jongsoo dan si cantik Insoo. Sehabis pulang bekerja ia selalu rutin membersihkan diri lalu beranjak ke kamar menengok si kembar yang kini sudah berusia dua bulan. Selama itu, Kyungsoo selalu dibantu Luhan namun kini tanggung jawab sudah kembali ke tangan ibu bayi kembar ini sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memakai jasa pengasuh bayi. Serepot apapun, aku akan tetap mengurus mereka."

Jongin tidak akan lagi membantah ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Ia percaya pada kemampuan istrinya sendiri dan tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan menjadi ibu yang baik.

Jika semasa hamil Jongin selalu terbangun setiap pukul dua pagi, kali ini hampir setiap hari ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dua boks bayi itu sengaja mereka letakkan di kamar mereka agar Kyungsoo bisa leluasa mengawasi, tapi dampaknya Jongin harus terbangun dengan tangisan nyaring mereka.

"_Mian. _Lagi-lagi tidurmu terganggu." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyusui Insoo ditepi ranjang.

"_Aniya. _Apa Jongsoo tidak menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia kekenyangan."

Dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan, Jongin tersenyum. Ia menggeser posisinya agar bisa mengecup rambut tipis Insoo. Setelahnya, _namja _ini mengecup puncak kepala istrinya lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan ke pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah punya dua anak, tapi bentuk tubuhmu tidak berubah sama sekali. Waaah...beruntungnya aku."

Wanita itu mendengus dan tidak membalas apa-apa karena saat itu kedua mata bening Insoo membuka menatapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengajak bayi cantiknya itu bercakap-cakap.

"Apa Insoo sudah bisa melihat?" tanya Jongin menaruh dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Dia baru dua bulan."

"Tapi tiap kali kau bersuara, malaikat kecilku ini akan melihat langsung ke matamu."

"Itu karena dia anakku. Selama hamil aku juga selalu mengajaknya berbicara. Bayi bisa mengenali suara ibunya sejak dalam kandungan, sayang."

Jongin hanya memberi gumaman singkat lalu mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Insoo dan mulai ikut berbincang seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"_Hey, my beautiful girl. Thank you for coming to the world and make our day full of happiness. I promise I'll be a good father. Your the gift that I never imagined before. I love you..."_

"Hooo...kau pintar berbahasa asing juga?"

"Kris _hyung _yang mengajariku."

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas tapi saat itu Jongin mengecup pipinya dan membuatnya kembali bertatapan.

"_And you... I feel so lucky to having you. You are the greatest thing that I ever had in every single of my life. Thank you, _Jongsoo _and _Insoo _eomma."_

Meski tidak fasih, tapi Kyungsoo tidak lagi tertawa atau merasa lucu mendengar suaminya mengucapkan kalimat berbahasa Inggris itu. Sebagai balasannya, ia memberi Jongin kecupan singkat di bibir dan seraut senyuman manis.

"Tidurlah kembali. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Sebentar lagi juga Insoo akan tertidur." katanya.

"Ah, _keurae? _Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai malaikat kecilku itu terlelap."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

Jarak antara cuping hidungnya ke cuping hidung Jongin begitu dekat dan Jongin jelas tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk menyambar bibir _heart shape _istrinya walau hanya sekilas.

"Karena itu artinya kau milikku. Aku juga punya hak. Dulu, dua benda itu milikku sepenuhnya, tapi sekarang kau sudah membaginya dengan anak kita. Malah aku sering tidak kebagian jatah!"

Satu pukulan ringan mendarat di paha Jongin.

"_Yadong! _Kalau aku tidak membaginya dengan mereka, apa kau mau menggantikanku?" sambar Kyungsoo.

Pria itu malah tertawa meledek. "_Arasseo. _Aku akan menunggu sampai menjadi milikku kembali." katanya sambil kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekecap.

Kemudian setelah memastikan Insoo ternyenyak, Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menggendong dan menidurkan bayi cantik itu ke boksnya. Begitu ia berbalik, Kyungsoo paham arti senyuman lebar di wajah suaminya itu kala ia mendekat tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan, kalau aku belum bisa memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai istri. Aku ini masih dalam masa pasca melahirkan, Jongin." katanya.

"_Ara._" jawab Jongin sambil duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Sambil mengelus lembut rambut panjang istrinya, Jongin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi dokter tidak melarangmu untuk membaginya kepadaku, bukan?"

"Membagi? Membagi apa?"

Dua mata Jongin beralih dari manik hitam mata Kyungsoo turun perlahan ke leher dan berhenti didepan dadanya. Kemeja tipis longgar dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka itu memperlihatkan gundukan putih mulus nan kenyal yang membuat jakun pria ini kerap turun naik dan merasa cemburu karena harus membaginya dengan si kembar.

"_YA!"_

Jongin tergelak puas seraya meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan dan jatuh bersama ke kasur. Rupanya ia hanya sedang menggoda saja karena tawanya masih belum berhenti meski Kyungsoo berulang kali memukulnya pelan dengan bantal.

"Awas kalau kau menurunkan sifat _yadong_mu ini pada Jongsoo!"

.

.

Sudah delapan bulan Jongin menjadi ayah dari si kembar yang kini bergerak makin aktif hingga membuatnya kelabakan mengasuh jika Kyungsoo sedang berada diluar rumah. Zitao beberapa kali meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya membeli perlengkapan bayi. Maklum, saat ini ia tengah mengandung dan tak lama lagi juga akan melahirkan.

Karena Luhan sedang menikmati momen sebagai pengantin baru dan Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan _road show _musikalnya, jadi Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya teman wanita yang bisa Zitao ajak. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Kris menjadi jaminan pengasuh dadakan tiap kali dua _yeoja _ini pergi berbelanja.

"_Hyung, _bantu aku! Tolong tuangkan air panas ke botol ini. Sedikit saja, lalu campurkan sedikit air biasa. Ukur dengan kulitmu. Kalau masih terlalu panas, beri air lagi." instruksi Jongin dari kamar mandi itu terdengar ke ruang tamu.

Kris saat itu tengah mencoba memejamkan mata dengan bersandar rileks ke sofa. Ia terlihat begitu mengantuk.

Tak juga mendapat sambutan, Jongin akhirnya muncul dengan membawa Jongsoo dalam balutan handuk putih tebal di gendongannya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya baru saja selesai memandikan si kembar dengan susah payah karena keduanya tidak mau diam saat berada didalam air sampai membuat baju dan celana pendek Jongin basah kuyup.

"Aaaaah...selalu begini. Sebenarnya dia hanya menumpang tidur saja disini, bukan malah membantuku. Apa Zitao _noona _tidak memberinya waktu tidur?"

Saat itu Insoo menangis keras. Bayi mungil yang baru saja tertidur setelah Jongin mandikan itu rupanya juga membangunkan tidur ayam Kris yang duduk tegak di sofa.

"Oh, Jongin-ah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi linglung.

"Lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Aku mengerti betul bagaimana sulitnya proses menjadi seorang ayah." ledek Jongin setelah mengingat kembali keadaannya dulu saat Kyungsoo hamil besar.

"Siapa yang menangis? Jongsoo? Atau Insoo?"

"Insoo. Jongsoo baru selesai mandi, _hyung_."

"Ah, _keurae. _Dimana botol susunya?"

Jongin sangsi kalau kakak iparnya ini sudah dalam keadaan sadar karena langkah Kris limbung saat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pergilah ke dapur. Lalu siram wajahmu dengan air di wastafel." kata Jongin sambil melengos pergi menuju kamar si kembar.

Ia tidak lagi mengurusi masalah Kris dan fokus mengasuh dua buah hatinya dengan cukup sabar. Pertama, baringkan Jongsoo dan pastikan ia terselimuti handuk, lalu membuat susu botol untuk meredam tangis si cantik Insoo dan membuatnya tertidur, terakhir kembali ke Jongsoo. Bayi tampan ini akan kedinginan kalau Jongin tidak segera memakaikannya baju.

Saat membuat susu, ia memang menemukan Kris di dapur. Tapi bukan sedang mencuci muka atau menuangkan air ke botol, _namja _blasteran ini malah kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di meja makan. Jongin memilih untuk mendiamkan Kris karena ia tahu malam nanti tidurnya akan kembali terganggu oleh Zitao.

Selesai sudah semua tugas ayah dua anak ini. Jongin tersenyum puas sambil menggendong Jongsoo dan mencoba menimang-nimangnya. Jongsoo lebih tenang dibanding Insoo. Matanya perlahan berubah sayu ketika Jongin mengayun-ayun lengannya. Ayah dua anak ini selalu puas tiap kali berhasil menidurkan buah hatinya karena baginya, anak tidur adalah waktu untuk mengambil nafas. Rasanya seperti bebas kembali.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Dua mata bening itu kembali terbuka lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjap saat mendengar bunyi nyaring bel rumah. Jongin melenguh kecewa karena Jongsoo tidak jadi tertidur dan malah rengekan Insoo mulai terdengar lagi di kamar.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memencet bel kalau pulang, masih saja dilakukan." keluhnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu rumah dengan mengabaikan tangis Insoo yang kembali mengeras.

"Oh, Sehun _hyung! _Untunglah kau yang datang!" tiba-tiba wajah kecewa Jongin berubah cerah saat membukakan pintu dan melihat sosok Sehun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali melihatku?" tanyanya.

"Masuklah! Wah, bantuan memang selalu tiba di waktu yang tepat!"

Dengan kening berkerut, Sehun melangkah masuk setelah sempat tersenyum lembut pada Jongsoo yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku dan Luhan-"

"Bicaranya nanti saja, _hyung! _Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu! Kris _hyung _tak bisa ku andalkan dan kau satu-satunya yang sudah fasih mengasuh bayi. Bisa bantu aku menenangkan Insoo? Dia terbangun dan aku baru saja mau menidurkan Jongsoo." katanya dengan tatapan memelas.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar si kembar darimana suara tangis kencang Insoo berasal. Jongin hanya diam ditempat sambil terus menimang-nimang Jongsoo dan sekitar lima detik kemudian suara tangis Insoo mereda. Rumah kembali sunyi. Sehun keluar dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

"Menidurkannya. Itu kan yang tadi kau minta?"

"Caranya? Aku sudah berulang kali menidurkan mereka tapi aku butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk itu. Sekarang saja Jongsoo masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Padahal tadi dia sempat tertidur sebelum _hyung_ datang dengan menekan bel rumah kami."

Lagi-lagi pria bertampang dingin ini menghela nafas sabar kemudian mengambil alih Jongsoo dari gendongan Jongin dan menggendongnya dengan membiarkan kepala bayi itu terkulai ke bahunya. Cara Sehun barusan rupanya membuat Jongin sadar kalau selama ini ia selalu menggendong si kembar masih sama seperti mereka baru lahir. Jongsoo terlelap lebih cepat saat Sehun mengelus-elus lembut punggungnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau benar-benar sosok suami yang sempurna, _hyung_." tanpa sadar Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Jangan pernah kau berani mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi! Rasanya menjijikan kalau pria yang mengatakannya!" balas Sehun lalu melengos pergi masuk kembali ke kamar si kembar.

Jongin terkekeh kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia masih harus merapikan semua perlengkapan mandi sang anak sebelum Kyungsoo pulang. Meskipun mengurus anak itu baginya sangat melelahkan, ia tetap tidak mau membebani Kyungsoo dengan tugas-tugas yang sebenarnya bisa ia kerjakan sendiri. Apalagi saat ini Jongin sedang libur dan istrinya itu sedang menikmati waktu bebasnya setelah berhari-hari dikelilingi tugas rumah tangga.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya di kamar mandi, Jongin beralih ke dapur. Masih ada tumpukan piring bekas makan siangnya bersama Kris dan beberapa perabotan lain. Saat itu Kris sudah terbangun dan tengah menatap kosong ke jendela didepannya.

"Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin.

"_Nothing. _Apa mereka belum kembali?"

"Belum. Sepertinya baru akan pulang nanti sore. Kau tahu kan bagaimana wanita kalau sudah berbelanja? Lebih baik kau bantu aku mencuci piring."

"Lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku di sofa." balas Kris sambil meregangkan otot-otot lengannya setelah sempat menguap lebar.

"Wah, kalian membuatku ngeri!" tiba-tiba Sehun datang bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Oh, pengantin baru ada disini rupanya." sapa Kris sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Wajahmu lusuh sekali, _hyung._"

"Tapi masih lebih baik daripada wajahmu yang datar dan dingin itu, kan?"

Jongin tertawa dan Sehun mendengus kasar.

"Apa yang membuatmu ngeri?" tanya Kris.

"Semua yang sedang terjadi dengan kalian inilah yang membuatku ngeri menghadapi kehidupan rumah tangga. Jongin dulu juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, _hyung_. Kurang tidur, selalu bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan sampai mau bercerai karena hal sepele. Apa semua ibu hamil akan selalu sesensitif itu?"

"Hoooo...kau cemas rupanya. _Wae? _Apa kau belum pernah melihat Luhan mengamuk?" goda Kris.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya melempar tatapan dingin. _Namja _dengan alis mirip _angry bird _ini tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menepuk bahu Sehun lebih keras.

"Kuncinya hanya satu, Sehun-ah." katanya.

Sehun menoleh kesamping saat Kris mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya ke depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Nikmatilah." lanjutnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba terkekeh kembali tapi kemudian ia meneruskan kalimat Kris karena merasa satu suara dengan kakak iparnya itu.

"Benar. Nikmati. Sehun _hyung_ mungkin terlalu membayangkan kalau menjadi seorang suami itu berat. Yah, aku akui memang berat, apalagi menghadapi istri yang sedang hamil. Aku mengerti betul posisi Kris _hyung _saat ini. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk banting stir menjadi koki restoran!"

Sehun mendengus tawa. Dulu Jongin memang sempat meluapkan keluh kesahnya tiap kali Kyungsoo ngidam dibuatkan sebuah masakan.

"Koki? _Well, _itu masih lebih baik. Kurasa aku akan jadi seorang _make-up artist _atau mungkin _hair stylist. _Zitao selalu memintaku mengomentari penampilan wajahnya setiap kami akan pergi. Dia tak akan mau keluar rumah tanpa merias diri."

"Itu sih sudah jelas. Zitao _noona _kan mantan artis musikal. Lagipula, dia cukup terkenal di media." komentar Sehun.

"Apa _hyung_ takut Luhan akan meminta yang aneh-aneh ketika dia hamil nanti?" tanya Jongin setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan bergabung di bangku lain.

"_Ani. _Justru yang kutakutkan, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya."

"_Easy man! _Mereka kadang melupakan permintaan yang sudah disebutkan-"

"Dan meminta permintaan lainnya. Benar, bukan?" sambar Sehun.

Kris dan Jongin tertawa bersamaan, tanda kalau mereka juga tidak membantah.

"Sudahlah. Nanti _hyung_ juga akan merasakannya sendiri. Menderita memang, tapi disitulah mental dan fisik kita diuji sebagai pria. Dan sepertinya, Luhan bukan tipe istri rewel yang akan minta dibuatkan ini-itu. Dia juga tidak suka berdandan menor keluar rumah."

"_Ya! _Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Zitao-ku menor?"

"Ahahaaa...bukan begitu, _hyung_. Ini perumpamaan. Kalau Sehun _hyung _terlalu khawatir, nanti dia tidak akan menikmati pernikahannya, bukan?"

Kris mendelik sebal tapi toh dia mengangguk setuju dengan pola pikir sang adik ipar. Sejujurnya ia bangga melihat Jongin serius melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga walau usianya masih terbilang muda.

"Akan ada saat dimana kau merasa istrimu terlihat begitu menyebalkan, sifat-sifat yang tidak kau temukan semasa kalian pacaran dulu juga akan terlihat. Tapi justru itu yang selalu membuatmu bersyukur sudah menikahinya." katanya.

Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku benar-benar bangga bisa menjadi tumpuannya. Kita memang tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mengandung, tapi aku tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang berat sekaligus menyenangkan bagi kaum wanita. Aku selalu menunggu Zitao meminta sesuatu padaku, seaneh apapun permintaannya aku akan berusaha mengabulkan. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa tahu kalau dia percaya padaku. Dia mengandalkanku sebagai suami dan ayah bagi anak-anak kami, bukan? Jadi tak perlu ada yang kau takutkan. Walau nanti pola tidurmu akan berantakan, tetap nikmatilah setiap momen yang ada. Aku melakukannya, dan itu malah membuatku semakin mencintainya."

"Dan kalau _hyung _meminta pendapatku, tidak akan ada hal yang lebih seksi selain melihat bagaimana seorang wanita mengandung."

"Ck! _Yadong!_" Sehun dan Kris meledek bersamaan. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saat itu sepasang lengan kurus dengan wangi feminin khas menempel ke leher Kris bersama dengan satu kecupan mesra di pipi kirinya.

"Zitao?!"

"_I love you, ge! _Maaf sudah membuat tidurmu berantakan._" _katanya.

Tiga _namja _disana kompak saling terdiam begitu melihat Zitao datang memeluk Kris dari belakang dan sempat menciumnya. Mereka tidak mendengar bel rumah berbunyi atau setidaknya tanda-tanda orang masuk ke dalam.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kris seraya menarik satu kursi disebelahnya untuk Zitao.

"Beberapa menit lalu. Kami mendengar semua kekhawatiranmu, Sehun-ah." jawab Zitao sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun lalu duduk.

Kyungsoo muncul dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan dan langsung melangkah ke arah kulkas. Dibelakangnya, Luhan mengekor tanpa membawa apapun. _Yeoja _yang saat itu memakai mini _dress _warna krem dengan rambut tergerai ini duduk didepan Sehun dengan memasang wajah serius. Sehun sendiri pura-pura tidak mengerti dan memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Kalian itu benar-benar berjodoh! Luhan juga sempat mengatakan kalau ia khawatir akan meminta hal aneh jika mengandung nanti. Benar kan, Lu?"

Merasa kartunya juga terbongkar, Luhan gelagapan. Ia baru saja mau membantah ucapan Kyungsoo tapi kata-katanya tertelan saat Sehun menggenggam satu tangannya dan memberinya senyuman penuh arti. Menyerah, Luhan akhirnya balas tersenyum masam.

"Kalian pergi bersama?" tanya Jongin membantu Kyungsoo merapikan barang belanjaannya.

"Itu yang tadi mau aku katakan. Sebelum kemari, aku dan Luhan sedang berada di _mall _dan kami bertemu dua ibu ini disana-"

"Jadi daripada menganggur, kukirim saja Sehun kesini. Dia banyak membantu, bukan?" ucapan Sehun dipotong begitu saja oleh Zitao.

"Oooh..._neomu! _Harusnya dulu aku juga minta les privat cara menidurkan anak padamu, _hyung_!"

Mereka tertawa sedangkan Sehun hanya mendelik sebal.

"Kalian tidak berencana bulan madu?" tanya Kris.

"Bulan depan kami berangkat. Joonyi sedang lengket-lengketnya pada kami, jadi aku tidak tega meninggalkannya begitu saja." jawab Sehun.

"Tapi si manis itu tidak mengganggu malam-malam kalian, kan?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak,_ eonni_. Joonyi selalu datang di siang hari dan merengek minta diantarkan ke kafe untuk bertemu Sehun. Yang bermasalah adalah Junmyeon _oppa_. Dia bahkan membatasi Sehun untuk sering-sering bertemu Joonyi. Tapi usahanya itu tak pernah berhasil!" Luhan menjawab kemudian tertawa kecil.

"_Maja. _Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan anak lucu itu?" Kris menyetujui.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ketika itu tangis si kembar terdengar dari arah kamar. Zitao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang langsung berdiri sigap dari tempatnya.

"Duduklah, sayang. Kau sudah berbelanja seharian." kata Kris.

"Aku rindu si kembar! Nanti malam aku janji tidak akan mengganggu tidurmu lagi. Kau bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dan kau Luhan, diam ditempatmu. Sekarang giliranku." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan membuat _yeoja _itu duduk kembali di kursinya.

Zitao akhirnya pergi menyusul Kyungsoo diiringi oleh tatapan khawatir Kris dari belakang.

"Tidur nyenyak apanya? Aku yakin tengah malam nanti dia akan memintaku untuk memijat kakinya." katanya setengah menggerutu setengah tersenyum geli.

"Zitao _eonni _benar-benar tipe wanita yang tidak mau diam, _oppa_. Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia seorang _shoppaholic! _Kau harus memasang kedua matamu untuk mengawasinya." kata Luhan.

"Itulah yang selama ini aku lakukan. Kalau perutnya tidak sebesar itu sih, aku tak akan begitu cemas. Ah, sudah. Biarlah. Kalau kebanyakan kularang, maka jurus _wushu_nya akan keluar saat itu juga." Jawaban Kris membuat tiga orang disana tertawa bersamaan.

"Jadi kemana kalian akan berbulan madu? Eropa? Paris _maybe_? _Or _Beijing, _your hometown_? _I would like to say that Kanada is the one of the best place for honeymoon too._" kata Kris.

Luhan mengangkat bahu sambil menatap Sehun. "Sehun masih merahasiakannya dariku." katanya.

"_Don't worry. For honeymoon place, everywhere is paradise. And you gonna love it, _Lu!_ I know this man has a lot of romantic sides even with his poker face!"_

Luhan dan Jongin tertawa lagi, lain dengan Sehun yang kembali mendelik tajam ke arah Kris. _Namja _jangkung turunan Kanada-Korea itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri setelah mengecek arloji di tangannya. Kemudian sambil menepuk punggung Sehun dan memberi senyuman pada Jongin serta Luhan, Kris berujar.

"Sudah waktunya ibu hamil itu istirahat. Terima kasih tidur siangnya, Jongin-ah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungiku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, _okay?_"

Jongin mendengus geli. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan juga ikut berpamitan.

"Pengantin baru tentu tidak akan rela meninggalkan kamarnya berlama-lama." goda Jongin.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil melingkarkan satu tangan ke pinggang Sehun.

"Sampaikan peluk ciumku untuk si kembar! Lain waktu aku akan mengajak Joonyi main kemari." katanya.

Jongin mengangguk. Pria ini menanti sampai mobil Sehun dan Kris keluar dari pekarangan rumah lalu ia melambai singkat. Setelahnya, _namja _ini buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi menemui Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengurus si kembar didalam kamar.

Insoo tengah asyik memainkan mainannya di kasur, sedangkan Jongsoo mulai terlelap lagi setelah Kyungsoo menyusuinya. _Yeoja _bermata bulat ini hendak mengancingkan kemejanya tepat ketika Jongin berseru dan sontak membuatnya seketika melempar sebuah bantal tepat ke wajah sang suami karena ucapan nakalnya yang biasa.

"_Andwae. _Sekarang giliranku."

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa paham bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat melihat Sehun bersama Joonyi. Didepan matanya kini, Jongin tengah duduk selonjoran dengan si kembar di masing-masing pangkuannya asyik bermain mainan yang berserakan di karpet kamar. Kadang jika tidak memberikan mainan, Jongin akan bernyanyi, menggendong, menyetel musik atau menggelitiki dua buah hati kesayangannya. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang rutin Kyungsoo lihat tiap akhir pekan.

"Insoo mengantuk, ya?" Jongin bertanya ketika anak perempuannya menguap lebar dan bersandar ke dadanya.

Mata bulat yang ia warisi dari sang ibu itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu hingga membuat Jongin menciumi puncak kepalanya yang wangi berkali-kali. Tak lama, si tampan Jongsoo juga menyusul sambil meregangkan kedua lengan kecilnya.

"Oooh...jagoan _appa _juga sudah bosan bermain? Kemarilah." Jongin membetulkan posisi duduk dua anaknya agar lebih nyaman bersandar.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ibu muda ini muncul dari dapur sambil memamerkan dua botol susu. Wajah Jongin entah kenapa langsung berubah sumringah melihatnya, seolah minuman itu dibuatkan khusus untuknya.

"Ini untuk mereka." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu gembira begitu?"

"Jelas bahagia. Artinya, aku sudah mendapatkan milikku lagi, kan?"

Kyungsoo enggan menimpali dan beralih duduk didepan Jongin sambil memberikan botol susu pada kedua anaknya. Awalnya dua bayi mungil itu bingung melihat benda asing di tangannya sendiri, tapi saat Jongin mengarahkan dot ke arah mulut mereka, Jongsoo dan Insoo langsung tersenyum. Keduanya tak berhenti sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur di pangkuan Jongin.

"Kau tidak lagi memberikan ASI eksklusif?"

"Aku masih memberikan mereka ASI. Tapi aku kan tidak bisa menyusui kalau mereka jauh dariku. Jadi botol susu ini bisa jadi penggantinya supaya Jongsoo dan Insoo terbiasa."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya galak.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan malah memberikan senyum samar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu memamerkan layarnya pada Jongin yang tidak bisa berkomentar banyak.

Annyeong_ cucuku yang paling cantik..._jal jinaesseo?

_Bagaimana dengan si kembar? Aku sangat sangaaaaaat merindukan mereka._

_Minggu ini kami akan datang menjemput mereka untuk berlibur disini selama 6 hari._

_Kau dan Jongin istirahat saja dirumah. Ibumu akan ikut denganku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir._

_Tunggu kedatangan nenek ya, Jongsoo-Insooku..._

Saranghae! _-Heechul-_

"_Halmeoni?_"

"Siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku bisa menghubunginya sekarang juga dan membatalkan rencana ini."

"_Aniya. _Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku senang _halmeoni _mau mengajak Jongsoo dan Insoo berlibur bersama ibuku, hanya saja...aku tidak tega kalau selama enam hari mereka harus minum susu botol terus. Mereka kan masih perlu air susuku." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lembut pipi kanan dan pipi kiri dua buah hatinya.

"Aku juga memerlukannya."

Satu tatapan tajam menghujani guyonan Jongin barusan. _Namja _itu tertawa sebentar kemudian berkata enteng.

"Ikutlah. Kau juga sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesana, bukan? _Harabeoji _pasti merindukanmu."

Seulas senyum manis kemudian tersampir di bibir _heartshape _wanita yang diperistri Jongin ini dan tangan lembutnya beralih ke kedua pipi Jongin lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku juga tidak akan tega membiarkanmu sendirian disini, sayang." katanya.

"_Wae? _Aku kan tidak serius soal air susu itu."

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Jongsoo dan Insoo jelas aman aku tinggalkan bersama nenekmu. Tapi kau? Bisa-bisa selama enam hari ayah dua anak ini berkeliaran sepuasnya diluar!" jawabnya sambil mencubit cuping hidung Jongin.

"_Yaaa..._sampai kapan kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Sampai kau sembuh dari sifat _yadong_mu." jawab Kyungsoo seraya mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan cuping hidungnya ke cuping hidung Jongin sesaat.

Suatu keputusan yang salah mengingat pria yang ia dekati ini sepertinya memang tak akan pernah merubah sikap jahilnya. Jongin tahu-tahu malah menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu dengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau takut merindukanku, kan?" tanyanya lirih.

"Jongin-ah, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"_Sirheo. _Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba mendekat."

"Kim Jongin!"

Si kembar bergerak gelisah mendengar desis Kyungsoo barusan. Jongin akhirnya menyerah dan hanya melemparkan senyum lebarnya saja.

"Pergilah. Aku juga tidak bisa tenang kalau mereka tidak bersamamu." katanya lagi.

"_Dwaesseo. _Kita juga tidak tahu kan, kapan _halmeoni _akan datang."

"JONGIN-AH! KYUNGSOO-YA! BUKAKAN PINTUUUUUU!"

Suara familiar barusan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap. Mereka menunggu untuk memastikan kalau telinga mereka tidak salah dengar.

"_Ya, _Kim Jongin! Nenekmu datang!"

Suara itu menyahut lagi dan kontan membuat Jongin juga Kyungsoo berseru bersamaan dengan nada panik.

"_HALMEONI!_"

.

.

Pria ini masih saja menatap heran deretan tas besar yang berbaris rapi di bagasi mobil sampai seorang wanita dengan _dress _selutut tanpa lengan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Tapi...benar kalian hanya akan pergi selama enam hari?"

"_Aigoo..._hanya ditinggal sebentar saja kau sekhawatir ini? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menculik anak dan istrimu!" Heechul tiba-tiba menyambar sambil menggendong Jongsoo.

Nenek lincah ini memang baru saja tiba kemarin dan langsung membawa si kembar kembali ke rumahnya. Ia juga memperbolehkan Kyungsoo ikut karena dirinya juga tidak rela kalau harus memberikan susu kemasan pada si kembar.

Ryeowook, ibu Kyungsoo, muncul dari dalam rumah dengan Insoo dalam gendongannya. Ia masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil dan menempatkan diri dengan nyaman disana. Heechul menyusul kemudian.

"Dengan barang bawaan sebanyak ini kau seperti akan pergi berlibur satu bulan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat. "Aku berangkat." katanya, lalu menutup bagasi mobil.

"Soo-ya..."

"Hmm..." ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya sayu. Melihatnya saja membuat hati Kyungsoo luluh.

"Jongin-ah, aku janji hanya enam hari. Kau kan sudah pintar memasak-"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengunci bibir istrinya itu dengan satu kecupan lembut. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada dua pasang mata tengah menonton mereka dari kaca spion mobil.

"Baiklah! Kuberi kalian waktu sepuluh detik untuk melakukannya!" Heechul berseru kencang dan membuat kedua insan itu saling memisahkan diri.

"Aku pergi." kata Kyungsoo lagi dengan senyuman dan kedua pipi memerah.

Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu pindah ke sisi mobil. Perlahan mobil yang dikendalikan oleh supir neneknya itu melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

Saat itu ponsel di saku celana Jongin bergetar dan menampilkan nama Kris _hyung_ dilayarnya.

"_Wae, hyung?"_

"Neon edisseo?"

"Rumah. Kenapa?"

"_Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Terlambat dua puluh menit! Pekerjaanmu sudah menumpuk, Kim Jongin!"_

"_Arasseo arasseo! _Aku akan ke kantor sekarang!"

Jongin segera berangkat bekerja dan kembali disibukkan dengan semua pekerjaannya di kantor. Kris mendapatkan klien baru dan sebagai rekan kerja, Jongin selalu mendampingi kakak iparnya itu hingga larut malam.

Biasanya, selelah apapun ia pulang ke rumah, seluruh rasa penatnya hilang tiap kali melihat si kembar atau mendapatkan sentuhan sayang dari sang istri. Namun selama enam hari ini ia harus rela pulang dengan keadaan sepi tanpa ada tangis nyaring dua buah hatinya. Padahal hanya beberapa hari saja, tapi Jongin seperti sudah ditinggal lama.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali menghubungi dan kerap menertawakannya tiap kali Jongin merengek agar istrinya itu cepat kembali ke rumah. Si kembar juga selalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah ayahnya di _video call_.

Kadang, untuk mengusir rasa sepi, setiap jam makan siang ayah tampan ini datang ke kafe untuk berbincang sebentar dengan dua seniornya terdahulu. Sayang, hatinya malah semakin dibuat miris karena Luhan selalu berada disisi Sehun yang berdiam diri diruang kerjanya dilantai dua, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya yang tersambung ke nomor Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang sedang menjalani _road show _musikal diluar negeri. Dua pria ini kerap asyik ber_lovey dovey _dan membuat rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo semakin tak terbendung.

Yang bisa menghiburnya secara utuh hanyalah Joonyi. Balita yang mau menginjak usia tiga tahun ini memang selalu berada di kafe, duduk di sofa empuk didepan meja Sehun dan serius membaca buku-buku cerita bergambar atau mainan yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo pulang besok? Bersabarlah." ujar Sehun tanpa melepaskan mata dari _laptop_nya.

"_Hyung _sih enak, ditempeli Luhan terus selama bekerja."

"Apa sekarang kau melihatnya disampingku? Kebetulan saja tiap kali kau datang Luhan juga sedang berkunjung kemari. Biasanya dia ada dirumah Yixing _noona _dengan Joonyi."

"Kudengar kau akan membuka cabang untuk kafe ini?"

"Baru rencana. _Wae? _Kau berminat menjadi investor?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkomentar. Ia malah membujuk Joonyi untuk turun kebawah bersamanya.

"_Appa _tunggu dicini, ya? Kacian Jongin _ahjussi _cendilian." Joonyi berkata cadel seperti biasa.

"_Ahjussi? Mwo ahjussi, _Joonyi-ya?! _Oppa. _Jongin _oppa._"

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat raut lucu Joonyi yang tidak menggubris protes keras Jongin barusan.

"_Keurae. Appa _akan tunggu disini." katanya.

Balita itu mendekat kearah tempat duduk Sehun lalu menunjuk ke salah satu pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. Hal ini membuat Jongin dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sehun kemudian mengecup sayang pipi gembil Joonyi dan meminta balasan yang sama.

"Jangan nakal, ya."

"_Ne, appa."_

Pada akhirnya Joonyi yang menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya menuruni tangga. Dibawah sana, Luhan terlihat sedang berbincang serius dengan Minseok di salah satu meja dan hanya melambai ceria pada mereka.

Jongin membawa Joonyi ke depan meja kasir lalu mendudukannya di salah satu kursi yang sudah berderet rapi disana dan bertanya singkat.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Coko babel!"

"_Choco bubble_? Eeey...kau ini sebenarnya anak siapa? Hmm?" Jongin mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Joonyi lalu menyebutkan pesanannya pada penjaga kasir baru disana.

"Aku anaknya Junmyeon _appa, _Sehun _appa, _Yixing _eomma _dan Luhan _eomma_." jawabnya lugu.

"Hoooo...banyak sekali _eomma _dan _appa_mu."

Bocah itu tertawa renyah beberapa saat. Dua tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul permukaan meja sambil mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah. Jongin memperhatikan dalam diam dan mendadak rasa rindu pada dua buah hatinya makin berat terasa.

"Jongsoo...Insoo..." celoteh Joonyi dengan wajah menoleh kesamping, berlawanan arah dengan Jongin.

"Kau merindukan mereka? _Oppa _juga. Aaaah...kalau Jongsoo dan Insoo pulang, _oppa _akan mengajakmu kerumah, _ne_?"

"Jongsoo Insoo!" tiba-tiba ia berseru dengan ekspresi lucu menatap Jongin lekat-lekat dan satu telunjuk mengarah lurus kearah pintu masuk kafe.

Jongin mendongak penasaran dan seketika wajahnya berubah terkejut saat melihat dua sosok yang baru saja disebutkan Joonyi itu ada disana. Berada dalam kereta bayinya yang biasa dengan Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakangnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kemudian mendekat ke meja Luhan dimana Minseok langsung memburu si kembar.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Jongin langsung menggendong Joonyi dan melangkah kesana.

"Kau kembali hari ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm. Tiba-tiba _appa _menelepon kami. _Eomma _harus menemani _appa_ku lagi ke luar kota."

"Ooh...syukurlah. Kukira _halmeoni _akan menculikmu lagi." Jongin mendesah pendek.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Jongin. Wanita ini jelas tengah mengungkapkan kerinduannya sendiri tanpa kata.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti disini. Sebenarnya Luhan memberitahuku kalau setiap jam istirahat kau akan mampir dan bermain dengan Joonyi disini."

"Aku terpaksa memberitahunya karena wajahmu benar-benar terlihat seperti pria-pria kesepian, Jongin-ah."

Ucapan Luhan membuat tiga wanita disana tertawa pelan. Jongin hanya membalas dengan ekspresi masam.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor? Jam makan siangmu sudah habis, sayang." kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kembali kesana setelah mengantarmu, anak kita dan Joonyi ke rumah. _Kaja!_"

"_Mwo?" _Luhan memekik.

"Joonyi ingin main dengan mereka, Lu. Kau boleh ikut kalau mau."

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tiba-tiba Minseok berbicara malu-malu.

"Tak ada yang berani menolakmu, _noona. _Nanti akan kuhubungi Jongdae _hyung _agar menjemputmu dirumahku. _Kajaaaaa!_"

Sambil menggendong Joonyi, Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Luhan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tepat saat itu seseorang berseru lantang dari belakang dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"_Ya ya ya! _Mau kau bawa kemana istriku?" tanya Sehun yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri diujung tangga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pinjam sebentar, _hyung! Bye!" _Jongin menjawab cuek.

Luhan hanya bisa melambai singkat dan mengikuti langkah cepat namja beranak dua itu.

"_Noona!_" Sehun kembali berseru begitu melihat tubuh kecil Minseok mendorong kereta bayi bersama Kyungsoo. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia menjawab polos.

"Ehehehee...aku rindu bergosip dengan mereka. _Annyeong, _Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeaaaaaah...chapter khusus KaiSoo tamat dulu disini :)**

**Kita bertemu lagi dengan mereka di chapter gabungan nanti yaaaa~**

**Does anyone here CHANBAEK SHIPPER?**

**Be ready. They special story will begin at the next chapter ^^ gidaehaejuseyo~**

**But first, to all of KaiSoo shipper, reader-deul, follower and viewer...thank you for the review~**

**SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOMAWO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


	4. Signature

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**~ Signature ~**

**(Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang di malam itu masih membuat siapapun merapatkan mantel dan jaket yang dikenakan. Termasuk pria berambut hitam cepak dengan _snapback _yang juga berwarna hitam bertengger di kepalanya. Dua tangannya sedari tadi berada dalam saku mantel. Telinga yang mencuat bagai peri itu juga memerah karena kedinginan. Sebuah sepeda terparkir rapi disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku. Diluar kan dingin sekali." ujar seorang perempuan berbalut _sweater _abu-abu kebesaran.

_Yeoja _ini baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung dan berhenti tepat didepan tubuh jangkung si pria. Sepasang _puppy eyes_nya mengerjap khawatir.

"Park Chanyeol!" sahutnya karena tak juga mendapat jawaban.

"_Chuwo." _Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

Asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya itu makin membuat Baekhyun merasa cemas. Pasti Chanyeol sudah menunggunya cukup lama diluar gedung teater tempatnya berlatih. Tanpa menimpali jawaban sang kekasih, Baekhyun merogoh saku _sweater _lalu mengeluarkan sekotak _hotpack _dari sana dan menaruhnya di salah satu saku mantel Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku, ya? Nanti selesai latihan aku akan menemuimu di kafe. Kau malah kemari." katanya.

"Kalau kau datang, kafe sudah tutup. Yang ini masih dingin." kata Chanyeol memperlihatkan sakunya yang kosong.

"Tapi kan kau masih bisa menungguku disana dan tidak kedinginan begini. Aku hanya punya satu _hotpack_. Kuambilkan dulu didalam."

"_Dwaesseo._" tiba-tiba satu tangan Chanyeol menarik jari-jari mungil Baekhyun yang hendak masuk kembali ke dalam gedung dan membuat keduanya bertatapan beberapa saat.

"Kau lebih hangat." katanya.

"Dasar _kkamjong_. Dia pasti menularkan otak mesumnya juga padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Latihannya sudah selesai? Atau aku mengganggumu?"

"Bagianku sudah. Kalau tadi aku tidak melihatmu dari jendela, pasti kau akan terus menungguku sampai aku selesai. Mau berlagak pahlawan ya, berdiri diluar dengan suhu sedingin ini?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat kemudian memasukkan sebelah tangan mungil itu ke salah satu mantel yang berisi _hotpack_. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di salah satu pilar beton panjang yang mengelilingi gedung bertingkat tersebut.

"Aku memang sudah jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkanmu dari Sehun _effect _nyaris dua tahun lalu."

"Sehun _effect_?"

"Hm. Kau sempat menyukainya, kan? Untung aku datang disaat yang tepat. Karena kalau tidak, kau pasti akan menjadi gadis-gadis genit yang selalu datang ke kafe hanya untuk melihatnya saja. Nona Byun, meskipun aku hanya bermodal sepeda gunung, aku juga tidak kalah keren dari seorang Oh Sehun. Pria yang sekarang menjadi suami sahabatmu itu."

"_Aigoo..._tak usah cemburu begitu. _Maja! Uri _Park Chanyeolie _neomu moshitda!_" kata Baekhyun dengan satu senyuman manis.

Pria jangkung didepannya itu balas tersenyum. Tangannya yang berada didalam saku menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Kemudian seolah menilai penampilan cuek sang kekasih, mata besar Chanyeol menilik baju hangat yang saat itu Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kau masih sering memakainya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menunduk mengecek pakaiannya sendiri. "_Eoh. _Aku suka _sweater_mu. Hangat!" jawabnya ceria.

"Hangat atau kau sebenarnya rindu dengan wangi tubuhku?"

"Ck!"

"Kau janji akan mengembalikan _sweater _ini di hari pertama kita bertemu. Tapi sampai sekarang kau malah masih menyimpannya. Rupanya aku begitu membuatmu jatuh cinta, ya?"goda Chanyeol.

"Benar. Aku saaaaaaangaaaaaat jatuh cinta padamu! Mantra apa yang kau pakai di_sweater _ini sampai membuatku menerimamu begitu saja? Hari pertama bertemu, kau sudah lantang mengatakan suka. Hari kedua, kau menyatakan cinta. Hari ketiga, kita kencan pertama. Woah! Kau yang hebat, atau aku yang terlalu polos ya waktu itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi lalu mengacak-acak surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Sungguh! Kau mengalahkan Sehun _effect!_" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak melupakan hari keempatnya bukan? Bukankah empat adalah angka favoritmu? Masa kau mau melupakan momen bersejarah kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sssssttt! Jangan dibahas."

"_Wae? _Kau tidak mau mengakui kalau di hari keempat itu adalah hari dimana aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu?"

"_Ya, _Park Chanyeol! _Jinjja."_

Chanyeol terkikik puas seraya mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku mantel untuk merangkul Baekhyun dan mendekapnya. Untuk sesaat, mereka diam menikmati momen sunyi ini tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun juga merasa nyaman berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol yang meraup bahunya dengan satu tangan.

Tidak seperti didalam gedung yang ramai dan penuh dengan para pemain serta kru musikal, suasana diluar gedung teramat sepi. Tentu saja tidak ada siapapun yang rela berlama-lama berdiam diri dengan suhu sedingin ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi tengah malam.

Ditengah kesunyian itu, Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali. Sambil menoleh kebawah mengecek wajah kekasihnya, Chanyeol bertanya cemas.

"_Gwaencanha? _Kurasa kau harus segera masuk ke dalam. Udaranya semakin dingin."

"Kalau begitu peluk aku lebih erat."

"_Ne?"_

"Aaaah..._chuwooo..." _rengeknya sambil berpura-pura menggigil.

Kelakuan Baekhyun barusan tak ayal membuat senyum semakin melebar di bibir Chanyeol yang menuruti keinginan _yeoja_nya ini dan mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan. Baekhyun membetulkan posisi kepalanya didada Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya. Ia juga sempat menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"Kau ini memang selalu berterus terang seperti itu. Harusnya sebagai aktris, kau pintar mengatur ekspresimu pada orang lain."

"Maksudmu menjaga _image? _Berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya tidak? Aku ini aktris musikal, bukan pemain drama."

"Apa bedanya? Kau juga berakting, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang lain didepanmu, Tuan Park." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. "Lalu, kenapa dulu kau memaksakan diri memakai _dress _ketat dan sepatu _high heels_ padahal jelas sekali kau tak nyaman dengan itu? Bukankah kau sengaja memakainya untuk menarik perhatian Sehun?"

"Ck! Terus saja bahas dia. Sebenarnya yang belum _move on _itu kau atau aku?"

"_Arasseo arasseo._" dengan mengelus lembut lengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjaga atmosfer tetap tenang dan tidak lagi mengatakan hal yang bisa menaikkan emosi Baekhyun.

"_Chuwo..._" _yeoja _itu merengek.

"_Aigoo..._bisa juga ya kau manja padaku seperti ini."

Keduanya lalu tertawa pelan bersamaan.

"Baekhyun-ah..." sahut Chanyeol setelah tawanya mereda.

"_Ish! _Tidak romantis sekali." balas Baekhyun dengan tampang murung dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lagi.

"_Keureom...jagiya..._" ralatnya.

Gumaman tawa bahagia berderai dari bibir Baekhyun. "_Ne.." _katanya manja.

"Luhan sudah menikah. Kemarin kita baru saja hadir diresepsinya Minseok _noona_. Zitao _noona _juga sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Dan Kyungsoo sudah punya dua anak."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Yaa...walau kadang aku sering tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang hanya untuk bertemu si kecil Joonyi dan si kembar. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat menyukai anak kecil."

Chanyeol tersenyum paham. Dan begitu sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat senyumannya, ia bertanya.

"Kau tidak mau menikah juga?"

"Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak, Park Chanyeol."

"Jadi buatmu, menikah itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Denganku?"

Baekhyun diam.

"_Sirheo?" _tanya Chanyeol karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban cepat.

Saat itu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke manik hitam kekasihnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kalau kau memang jodohku, mana bisa aku tolak?"

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?"

_Yeoja _itu mengangguk sekali.

"Sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi lalu menjawab santai. "Sekarang sudah malam. Jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Oke?" ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lagi.

"_Wae? _Kau takut aku tidak bisa menghidupimu?"

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Atau kau memang masih menyimpan perasaan pada-"

"_Ya!" _Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol cukup keras dan membuat pria itu meringis tertahan.

"Berhentilah, kecuali kalau kau memang menyukai cubitanku." lanjutnya.

"_Aniya. _Aku hanya...ingin tahu."

Sambil menarik nafas cukup dalam dan mengatur emosinya, Baekhyun menuturkan penjelasannya dengan nada tenang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Kau juga baru merintis bisnis kafemu bersama Sehun, kan? Dan aku sendiri saat ini masih mendapatkan banyak tawaran peran. Untuk sementara, menikah belum jadi prioritasku. Lagipula, meskipun orang tuaku dan nenekmu di Mokpo tahu hubungan kita, mereka tidak menyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat menikahiku, bukan? Atau malah...orang tuamu yang seperti itu? Memintamu untuk segera menikah? _Maja! _Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang mereka padaku!" Baekhyun menuntut bertanya.

"_Ani. _Mereka menyerahkan semuanya padaku."

"Kalau begitu, tak usah buru-buru. Kita fokus dulu dengan pekerjaan kita masing-masing. Kalau memang sudah saatnya, nanti kita akan berbicara dengan mereka semua. Dan kalau memang kau berniat untuk melamarku, carilah cara yang jauh lebih romantis daripada ini atau aku akan langsung menolaknya, Park Dobby!"

Chanyeol meringis tertawa seraya mengelus lembut lengan kurus Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Sebelum kau mempertemukanku dengan kedua orang tuamu, jangan pernah membahas masalah pernikahan lagi." kata Baekhyun lagi.

"_Wae? _Apa hanya bertemu dengan nenekku saja tidak cukup? Kau tahu sendiri nenekku sangat menyukaimu waktu kalian bertemu."

"_Ya! _Kau pikir kau ini dilahirkan oleh nenekmu?"

"Tapi dia yang membesarkanku."

Baekhyun diam. Selama ini Chanyeol memang selalu bercerita tentang neneknya yang memang bertetangga baik dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun di Mokpo.

"Apa kau tidak mencintai orang tuamu? Apa ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Kalau iya, boleh aku tahu?"

"_Aniya. _Keluargaku baik-baik saja. Dan siapa bilang aku tidak mencintai orang tuaku? Mereka adalah panutanku selama ini! Aku sangat mencintai ayah dan ibuku."

Tiba-tiba _yeoja _itu duduk tegak dan memasang wajah cemberut seraya berkata kesal.

"Kau ini seperti Luhan. Dulu, dia juga tidak pernah mau menceritakan keluarganya. Bagaimana bisa kau mau menikahiku kalau saat ini saja kau tidak mau berterus terang! Buat apa kita berhubungan kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Kau percaya padaku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, minggu lalu aku tak akan mengajakmu ke Mokpo dan mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku!"

"Jadi pada intinya, aku boleh menikahimu kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan orang tuaku juga?"

"Park Chanyeol, itu memang sudah tradisi setiap pasangan yang mau menikah, bukan? Mengenalkan calon mereka untuk dinilai. Apakah aku cocok atau tidak, tergantung restu dari mereka juga."

"Dan kalau setelah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku, ternyata kita tidak direstui, bagaimana?"

Sambil berdecak tak sabar, Baekhyun menjawab enteng dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Itulah kenapa aku perlu bertemu mereka. Orang tuaku kan sudah tahu kau ini kekasihku dan mereka menyukaimu. Jadi, jika nanti aku tidak masuk dalam kategori menantu yang baik, maka aku masih memiliki waktu untuk memperbaiki diri agar diterima orang tuamu, bukan? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Aku juga bisa serius!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka akan jawaban Baekhyun yang sangat optimis itu.

"Inilah kenapa aku menyukaimu. Kau unik!" katanya sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Sekarang jelas, kan? Jadi...jangan pernah membahas ini lagi sebelum aku bertemu mereka."

"_Arasseo._" balas Chanyeol dan ia tidak lagi membahas topik itu lebih lanjut.

Ini adalah percobaan perdana baginya untuk menggali informasi apakah Baekhyun tertarik membicarakan pernikahan atau tidak. Mereka memang sudah cukup lama berpacaran, dan sejauh itu tidak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun memberikan tanda-tanda ingin menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah memutuskan untuk menikah muda.

Seperti yang diketahui dan cukup disesalkan oleh Chanyeol, _yeoja _bertubuh mungil ini memang santai menghadapi apapun. Termasuk pekerjaannya yang selalu menyita waktu panjang terutama jika sedang diadakan _show _didalam dan luar negeri yang mengharuskan kondisi Baekhyun tetap prima dalam segala keadaan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sifat pekerja kerasnya ini agak mirip dengan Kris bahkan Kyungsoo sering menyebutnya sebagai Kris versi wanita.

"Aku selalu kagum dengan semua pertunjukkanmu." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Memangnya kau pernah datang menonton? Kemarin saja kau tidak hadir. Padahal pertunjukkannya digelar disini."

"_Mian. _Tiap kali kau mengundangku, kafe selalu sedang ramai. Sehun benar-benar pebisnis handal! Lain kali aku akan datang."

"Jangan membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak. Aku tahu kau sangat senang berada di kafe."

Untuk sesaat, pria itu terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi aktris musikal?"

"Aku sudah menjadi aktris musikal!" jawab Baekhyun penuh percaya diri. "_Wae? _Kau tidak suka berpacaran dengan seorang aktris?" tanyanya.

"_Aniya. _Meskipun terkadang kau bekerja sampai larut dan sedikit tidak kenal waktu, aku tetap senang kau memilih pekerjaan yang memang kau sukai. Orang-orang juga menyukai aktingmu."

"Kalau kau? Apa kau menyukainya juga?"

"Tidak_."_

Baekhyun kontan duduk tegak lagi. Tatapannya berubah tajam menilik wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku mencintaimu." kata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat.

_Yeoja _yang emosinya sudah sedikit tersulut itu mau tak mau dibuat tertawa seketika.

"Menyebalkan!" kata Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun Baekhyun adalah tipe perempuan yang suka berbicara apa adanya dan selalu tertawa ceria, ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tengah mencoba melawan rasa lelahnya. Pria ini bisa melihat dari cara Baekhyun bernafas didepan dadanya sekarang. Lambat dan tenang. Apalagi saat itu Baekhyun juga menutup kedua matanya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti dari profesimu ini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol.

Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Dengan gerak refleks dan raut wajah tak lagi ramah, Baekhyun melepaskan diri lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menjawab tegas.

"Dan kau tahu ini impianku!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan batas kemampuanmu. Jangan forsir tubuhmu untuk terus bekerja seharian, Baek. Kau lelah, tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya padaku dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Aku hanya mengantuk!"

"Jelas kau akan mengantuk karena jam tidurmu berantakan. Kau ini bukan Kris atau Jongin yang harus begadang menghadapi orang hamil. Bukannya aku tidak suka kau menjalani profesi ini, tapi tidakkah lebih baik jika kau mengikuti jejak Zitao? Atau seperti Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing _noona_? Aku serius ingin menikahimu."

"Oh! Jadi kau ingin agar aku melepas apa yang sejauh ini sudah aku capai demi menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang kerjanya mengurus rumah dan menantimu pulang bekerja. Begitu?" Baekhyun berdecak. "Jangan harap, Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau mencari yang seperti itu, nikahi saja wanita lain!" katanya dengan raut marah.

"Ah..." Chanyeol bagai kehilangan kata. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya baru saja kembali merusak suasana. Jadi, untuk mengembalikan emosi Baekhyun ke awal, ia merogoh saku mantel lalu mengeluarkan beberapa butir permen ke telapak tangannya.

"Mau permen?" tanyanya.

Sayang, Baekhyun bukan anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudah dialihkan hanya dengan rayuan permen. Dengan wajah garang dan kemarahan di puncak ubun-ubun kepalanya, ia meraup seluruh permen itu lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah kemudian berseru kesal.

"Apa kau pernah bermimpi?! Apa pernah kau merasakan mimpimu jadi nyata?! Aku tidak pernah menyinggung soal pekerjaanmu karena aku tahu kau suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Dan aku tidak suka seseorang mencampuri urusan pekerjaanku! Baru saja kau bilang kalau kau tidak memiliki masalah berpacaran denganku. Kenapa sekarang kau malah menuntutku untuk berhenti?!"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku-"

"Kalau kau serius mencintaiku, seharusnya kau juga mencintai pekerjaanku!"

Ia langsung pergi masuk kembali ke dalam gedung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu diam menatapnya. Setelah Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu, Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri. Pria ini juga mendesah kesal dan mengusap dagunya dengan kasar.

Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta maaf lewat telepon. Tapi belum juga Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, benda itu sudah bergetar lebih dulu dan menampilkan satu pesan masuk. Nama Baekhyun muncul dilayarnya dengan sederet kalimat penegasan.

_Tidak usah menungguku._

_Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya, jangan menjemputku lagi._

_Aku bisa pulang sendiri._

.

.

Bukan sebuah hal mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun melihat sosok jangkung itu berdiri tegak ditempat biasa ia menunggu bersama sepeda kebanggannya. Ini sudah malam ketiga dan mereka belum saling berbicara. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menggigil kedinginan dibawah sana dari kaca gedung yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan posisi Chanyeol berdiri.

Sejauh ini, tiap kali Baekhyun keluar gedung, Chanyeol akan membuntutinya sampai ia naik bus di halte. Meski diacuhkan, tapi pria itu tetap melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengatakan permohonan maafnya. Bukan hanya itu. Chanyeol masih berusaha menghubunginya sejak pagi, siang, sore atau malam. Tapi semua pesan dan panggilannya tak pernah Baekhyun jawab.

"Kalau tidak mau mengangkatnya, matikan saja ponselmu, Baek." tegur Hyorin, salah seorang rekan musikalnya ketika mereka baru selesai berlatih dan melihat ponsel Baekhyun baru saja berkedip mati karena diabaikan pemiliknya.

"Biarkan saja." Baekhyun membalas pendek.

"_Sonsaengnim _bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit tidak fokus berlatih. Padahal kalau aku perhatikan, sejauh ini kau tidak pernah tampil mengecewakan. Kau tidak lupa kalau minggu depan kita akan berangkat _show _ke Jepang, kan?"

"_Ara."_

"Apa kekasihmu tahu? Kali ini dia akan hadir, bukan?"

"_Aniya. _Dia tidak suka pekerjaanku.Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Suamiku sedang menuju kemari. Dia mengajakku makan malam! Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahanku yang pertama." Hyorin berkata riang.

"Ah. _Keurae? Chukahae."_

"Temuilah dia, Baek. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengannya. Diluar itu dingin sekali! Teganya pria tampan seperti dibiarkan sendirian. Kalau aku masih _single, _pasti sudah kugoda!"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjemputku. Jadi itu resikonya sendiri kalau masih melakukannya!" balas Baekhyun dengan melirik sekilas keluar kaca jendela dimana Chanyeol masih setia berdiri dengan merapatkan kedua tangan didalam saku mantelnya.

"Coba bicarakan baik-baik. Kalian ini kan sudah bukan remaja lagi. Aaaah...aku jadi tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kalian menikah nanti? Masih mau bertengkar seperti ini juga?"

"Apa menikah itu enak?" Baekhyun refleks bertanya.

Kedua bola mata Hyorin menatap lurus ke manik matanya dan kontan membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Bu..bukan enak yang seperti itu! Maksudku..."

Hyorin malah tertawa keras melihat wajah polos Baekhyun saat itu.

"Aku paham maksudmu, Baek. Oh, Tuhan! Kau ini lucu sekali. Pantas saja Chanyeol terpikat denganmu." katanya membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin murung.

"_Wae? _Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masalahmu? Apa Chanyeol sudah melamarmu?" tanya Hyorin.

_Yeoja _bermata _puppy _itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. Lalu dengan raut simpati, Hyorin menepuk sebelah pundak Baekhyun dan berujar pendek.

"Jangan menikah." katanya.

"_Ne?!"_

"Jangan menikah kalau kau masih ragu dan masih memprioritaskan pekerjaan. Aku tahu itu alasanmu. Kau adalah orang paling antusias dari semua pemain disini. Dan untuk tipe wanita sepertimu, kau akan mudah tersinggung jika seseorang menyuruhmu untuk memilih sesuatu yang harus melibatkan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin Chanyeol salah satunya."

"Dia tidak menyuruhku memilih. Dia hanya bertanya apakah aku bisa berhenti jadi aktris."

"Apa bedanya?"

Pertanyaan itu tak bisa Baekhyun jawab.

"Kau bingung harus menempatkan siapa yang pertama. Kekasihmu atau pekerjaanmu. Begitu, bukan? Kita berkarir di bidang yang sama, jadi aku tahu perasaanmu. Suamiku tidak menyukai pekerjaanku dan menginginkanku untuk diam dirumah. Kau tahu, menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari wanita lain!"

Baekhyun meringis karena jawaban Hyorin tidak berbeda dengannya.

"Tapi toh aku menikah dengannya juga, kan? Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan keduanya. Mungkin aku beruntung karena suamiku mau mengerti keadaanku dan mengizinkanku untuk tetap menggeluti profesi ini walau mungkin aku juga akan berhenti jika aku punya anak nanti. Siapa yang mau melihat ibu hamil di panggung pentas?" candanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Pada akhirnya kau memang harus melepas karirmu, bukan?" tandas Baekhyun lalu tertawa lagi.

"_Keurae. _Kau benar. Tapi selama aku bisa berkarya, kenapa tidak? Aku ini sama sepertimu, tidak bisa diam. Jadi bisa saja setelah aku pensiun jadi aktris nanti, aku akan menjadi guru akting di sebuah sekolah seni." kata Hyorin.

Baekhyun memberinya anggukan bangga dan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu.

"Menjadi ibu rumah tangga juga tidak buruk. Tapi kalau kau belum siap, bicarakanlah lagi dengannya. Jangan jadikan ini sebagai penghalang hubungan kalian." ujar Hyorin lagi.

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku jika kau sudah menjadi guru. Nanti aku mau menjadi muridmu."

Hyorin hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan Baekhyun sudah tertawa lagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi tawanya tidak berlangsung lama ketika lawan mainnya itu kembali memberinya nasehat penting.

"Jangan pernah kau memaksa Chanyeol agar mencintai pekerjaanmu. Biar bagaimanapun cara pandang kalian akan berbeda apalagi kalau ia sudah menyinggung masalah pekerjaan dan pernikahan."

Baekhyun menoleh. Ada ekspresi tanya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata. Hyorin kembali menyunggingkan senyum simpatinya dan berkata ramah.

"Walaupun suamiku tidak suka pekerjaanku yang sekarang, dia tidak pernah memprotes atau menuntutku untuk menjadi apa yang dia mau. Karena dia mempercayaiku dan begitu pula aku. Itu dasar awal pernikahan, bukan?"

Mata _puppy _Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian Hyorin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menikahlah dengan orang yang tidak pernah mengeluh akan keputusanmu bekerja, yang tidak pernah marah ketika kau sibuk diluar rumah karena pekerjaan, yang selalu menunggumu jika kau terpaksa pulang larut malam, dan yang sepenuhnya mendukungmu walaupun dia tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu. Kalau Chanyeol bukan tipe seperti itu, _well..._kurasa kaulah yang harus mencari pria lain."

Hyorin langsung tertawa pelan setelah mengucapkan candaan itu.

"Aku tidak serius, Baek! Jangan memandangku seperti itu." katanya lagi saat melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu padamu karena biar bagaimanapun kau ini wanita dan dia hanya ingin kau percaya kalau dia juga bisa sepenuhnya memberikan tanggung jawab padamu. Selama dia tidak memaksa kau harus berhenti, kurasa kalian bisa menjalaninya. Bicarakanlah."

Hyorin tersenyum ramah sebelum menenteng tasnya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun beberapa kali lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Sepeninggal Hyorin, ruangan itu sepi, hanya menyisakan Baekhyun sendiri. _Yeoja _itu belum mau angkat kaki dan malah duduk dengan kaki bersilang didepan kaca jendela yang besar sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dalam diam. Kaca itu tidak tembus pandang dari luar, jadi Chanyeol tidak akan tahu kalau sepasang mata Baekhyun tengah menatapnya.

Sosok Hyorin terlihat berjalan keluar melambai riang pada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Mereka berbincang sebentar, mungkin Chanyeol bertanya keberadaan Baekhyun karena ia melihat satu tangan Hyorin menunjuk ke lantai atas tempatnya berada. Lalu, sebelum pergi, Hyorin sempat memberikan dua _hotpack _ke telapak tangan Chanyeol, seperti apa yang dulu pernah Baekhyun lakukan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai kayu itu berdering. Baekhyun sempat melirik sebentar dan melihat kata _Eomma _dilayarnya.

"_Ne, eomma?"_

"_Kau dimana? Tidak sedang berlatih, bukan?"_

"_Aniya. _Aku di kamar. Kenapa kau selalu meneloponku tengah malam? Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidur? Kau kan mengganggu tidurku."

"_Justru aku sengaja selalu menghubungimu malam-malam! Aku ini ibu, wajar kalau aku khawatir anaknya masih terjaga dan bukannya istirahat. Dua hari lalu saja kau masih menjawab teleponku di pagi buta. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong?"_

Baekhyun meringis tertawa. "Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Tidurlah."

"_Chanyeol masih menjemputmu, kan? Pokoknya aku akan tenang kalau kau pulang bersamanya. Biarpun nenek Park memanjakannya, aku tahu dia pria mandiri, Baek."_

"_Ara.."_

"_Dimana dia? Apa kau sedang bersamanya? Awas! Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Diluar sangat dingin!"_

Mata Baekhyun menatap lurus ke sosok Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa dinginnya dibawah sana. Ia bisa melihat bibir Chanyeol bergetar.

"Dia ada. Sedang menungguku."

"_Ooh..baguslah..."_

"_Eomma..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"Apa kau suka anakmu jadi aktris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Wae?_"_

"Jawab saja."

"_Hhhh...tentu! Orang-orang di Mokpo banyak yang membaca surat kabar tentang kesuksesan pertunjukanmu di berbagai negara. Tiap kali aku dan ayahmu berjualan di pasar, selalu saja ada orang yang meminta titipan tanda tangan. Meskipun kau bukan _idol _yang sering di sorot kamera, tapi masyarakat mengenalmu. Aku bangga padamu, sayang."_

"Kau lebih menyukai Byun Baekhyun yang ada di panggung, atau Byun Baekhyun yang bekerja mengurus rumah?"

"_Memangnya kau suka bersih-bersih rumah?"_

"_Eomma!"_

Sang ibu tertawa diseberang. _"Mana yang lebih membuatmu bahagia?" _tanyanya.

Baekhyun diam.

"_Jadi aktris adalah impianmu sejak kecil. Tapi aku ini hanya ibumu, yang menjalani hidupmu ya kau sendiri. Hidup itu pilihan, Baek. Sekarang kau sudah besar, kau tentu tahu mana yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Apapun itu, aku dan ayahmu akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya? Apa kau mau berhenti jadi aktris?! _Wae? _Mereka memperkerjakanmu terlalu keras?"_

Gadis itu mendengus pelan tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Museun iriya? _Kau ada masalah?"_

"_Ani, eomma. Nan gwaencanha. Ja. _Tidurlah. Aku mau pulang."

"Arasseo. _Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat telepon kemari. _Saranghae, nae adeul..."

Setelah mengucapkan salam penutup, Baekhyun lantas memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia masih memicingkan mata menatap Chanyeol yang berjongkok meyembunyikan kedua tangan didepan perut.

Pukul setengah satu pagi dan minus delapan derajat celcius. Begitulah keterangan yang ada di _home screen _ponsel Baekhyun saat _yeoja _itu melihat layarnya.

Sambil mendengus pelan, ia kemudian membuka _phonebook _lalu menyambungkannya dengan satu nomor dan kembali menatap lurus ke arah bawah. Tak lama, sosok yang diam membeku dibawah sana bergerak merogoh saku mantel kemudian menempelkan ponselnya sendiri ke telinga.

"_Baekhyun-ah!" _sapa Chanyeol dengan nada antusias.

Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak mendengar suaranya yang khas itu dan seketika membuatnya dilanda rindu.

"Eodisseo? _Kau masih didalam gedung? Aku menunggu di-"_

"_Ka."_

"Ne?"

"_Ka. _Pulanglah. Kau akan beku disana."

"_Baekhyun-ah..sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan biarkan aku menjelaskan-"_

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit." kata Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan lirih.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Aku bangga padamu, Baek! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyuruhmu berhenti. Kau pantas mendapatkan impianmu."_

"_Ara. _Aku tahu kau selalu mendukungku. _Gomawo._" ia tersenyum tulus saat mengatakannya.

"_Turunlah. Ayo kita pulang dengan sepedaku. Aku menemukan turunan panjang lagi dan kau pasti akan menyukainya! Aku juga sudah memasukkan beberapa lagu H.O.T lain di _mp3 player_ku!" _Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hmm..."

"Kita berteman saja."

"MWO?!"

"Itu lebih baik. Aku tidak mau di masa depan kita meributkan permasalahan yang sama."

"Ya, _Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Jika itu alasanmu, kau salah besar! Turunlah dan dengarkan penjelasanku."_

"Aku tahu saat ini kau baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana nanti setelah kau dan aku menikah. Aku hanya tidak mau ambil resiko. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"_Lalu kenapa minta putus?"_

"Karena aku juga mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku belum bisa melepaskan profesi ini untukmu. Aku belum siap menjadi Luhan atau Kyungsoo. _Mian."_

"_Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak melarangmu bekerja! Aku tidak menginginkanmu menjadi Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk memilihku atau pekerjaanmu, Baek. Kau tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, apapun yang kau lakukan."_

"Kita berteman saja." ulang Baekhyun.

Ada jeda beberapa detik saat keduanya saling terdiam dan tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah Chanyeol menyadarinya atau tidak, saat itu Baekhyun sudah menangis dalam diam. Ia berusaha menahan agar isakannya tidak sampai terdengar lewat telepon.

"Neon eodiya? _Ini sudah malam. Biarkan temanmu ini mengantarmu pulang."_

"_Dwaesseo." _jawab Baekhyun dengan suara parau karena gagal menahan isakannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba turun lebih deras ke pipinya.

"_Ka..._aku akan pulang kalau kau pergi." lanjutnya lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Butuh lebih dari tiga menit bagi Chanyeol sebelum naik ke sepeda dan mulai mengayuhnya kearah jalan pulang. Kali ini ia menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang atau memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari gedung.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, _yeoja _itu tidak lagi ragu dan mulai menangis sesenggukan tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya. Kedua matanya yang basah terus memperhatikan sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai itu pergi menelusuri jalanan sampai ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan keputusannya ini tepat setelah meminta pendapat Hyorin dan sang ibu. Walaupun sampai saat ini Hyorin masih menjadi bagian dari dunia peran, tapi pada akhirnya ia akan kembali ke dunia rumah tangga. Dunia yang belum mau Baekhyun injak. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Zitao mungkin sudah menjadi bagian didalamnya, tapi ia tidak.

Mungkin ini egois tapi Baekhyun memang belum bisa melepas impiannya menjadi aktris musikal yang handal. Dan jika pada akhirnya ia harus memilih, maka pekerjaan adalah jawaban yang tidak bisa lagi diganggu gugat. Termasuk oleh sosok yang ia cintai sekalipun.

.

.

"Kalau tidak bisa memasak, tak usah menjadi koki! Kau ini mau mengecewakan pelanggan?!"

Dapur di pagi itu berubah ricuh saat sang kepala koki menyuarakan emosinya. Tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana sosok Chanyeol ketika marah karena selama ini pria itu selalu ceria menghadapi apapun.

"_Sajangnim, joisonghamnida. _Saya tidak teliti mengatur suhu ovennya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf." kata seorang koki yang baru bekerja tiga minggu disana.

"Jangan sampai makanan seperti ini ada di meja pelanggan. Kalau itu terjadi, tamat riwayatmu!"

Beberapa pekerja yang terkejut melihat aksi Chanyeol barusan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Tepat ditengah suasana tegang itu, Sehun muncul dengan raut dinginnya yang biasa. Tapi tidak seperti ekspresinya, nada bicaranya malah terdengar ramah.

"Ah, semuanya berkumpul disini? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjaga mesin kasir? Pelanggan sudah mengantri diluar. Apa harus aku yang melakukannya?"

"_A..anieyo! _Itu tugas saya, _sajangnim_."

Sehun terkekeh. "Jangan memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu. Santai saja. Minseok _noona _sedang cuti bulan madu dan tidak ada yang akan berteriak-teriak nyaring seperti dia disini." sindirnya dengan mata melirik tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"_Ja. _Kembalilah bekerja." Sehun melambungkan senyum ramahnya dan kerumunan itu seketika bubar.

Chanyeol menolak kontak mata dengan Sehun saat sahabatnya itu datang mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa seseorang baru saja mengempeskan ban sepedamu? Atau Minseok _noona _meninggalkan aura galaknya disini?" sindir Sehun lagi.

"Pergilah kalau kau tak mau wajahmu rusak karena tanganku."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memperkerjakan orang labil sepertimu disini. Permasalahan pribadi itu jangan kau campur adukan dengan pekerjaan. Apalagi sampai melampiaskannya pada orang lain. _Sajangnim _macam apa, kau?"

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Tidak akan. Asalkan kau tinggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke ruanganmu untuk menenangkan diri. Apapun masalahmu, kuharap kau bisa mengontrol emosimu baik-baik."

Sehun berkata tegas lalu keluar ruangan tanpa ada raut gurauan lagi di wajahnya. Meskipun ia dan Chanyeol bersahabat baik, tapi untuk pekerjaan, pria ini selalu menjunjung tinggi rasa profesionalisme.

Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apapun dan mungkin ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Jadi begitu melihat rekannya nampak seperti mayat hidup duduk dengan pandangan menerawang, Sehun memutuskan mencari bala bantuan. Pria ini mengirimkan Luhan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Setidaknya karena Luhan perempuan, ia bisa lebih peka dan lihai mencari informasi sebab mungkin saja permasalahan Chanyeol berkaitan dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Woah! _Cake _ini enak sekali! Tidak salah kau memperkerjakan koki baru itu." Luhan berujar ceria setelah menyantap sepotong kecil _cake _yang ia bawa dari dapur.

_Yeoja _itu duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan Chanyeol dan tengah mencoba menarik perhatian pria yang serius menatap _tablet_nya dalam diam.

"Kau mau coba? Kusuapi, ya?"

"Diam ditempatmu, nona Lu. Aku tahu Sehun sedang mengawasi kita."

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sebuah bayangan diluar. _Yeoja _itu berdeham dan bayangan itupun segera menghilang.

"Ada apa kau ke ruanganku? Sudah bosan diruangan suamimu sendiri? Tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa Joonyi."

"Junmyeon _oppa _sedang libur jadi aku tidak mengajaknya kemari. Kau mau bertemu Joonyi? Ayo kita kesana!"

"_Ani. _Aku sibuk."

Luhan berdecak sebal tapi kemudian memasang senyuman lebar.

"Semalam Baekhyun menghubungiku. Ia mengundangku dan Sehun untuk datang ke pertunjukkannya di Jepang. Tapi kami tidak bisa hadir karena jadwalnya bentrok dengan jadwal bulan madu kami." katanya.

"Aaah...akhirnya kalian pergi juga. Kukira manusia itu tidak mengenal kata bulan madu."

"Hmm...tapi Sehun masih merahasiakannya dariku."

"Lalu kau mau dibawa begitu saja tanpa tahu apa-apa?"

_Yeoja _bermata rusa itu berdecak pelan. "Kenapa aku harus takut pada suamiku sendiri? Nah, kau bisa menggantikan kami, kan? Baekhyun sudah mengirimkan dua tiket. Kau bisa mengajak orang lain ikut bersamamu. Ini kesempatan sempurna melihat bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun beraksi! Kau kan tidak pernah menonton pertunjukkannya. Kekasih macam apa itu?"

"_Maja. _Orang sepertiku tidak seharusnya menjadi kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol-ah...sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Luhan akhirnya _to the point._

"Tidak ada. Lebih baik kau berikan saja tiketnya pada yang lain."

"Aaah..Chanyeol-ah..kau ini kan pacarnya. Berilah dia kejutan romantis sedikit."

"Pacarnya? Siapa? Aku? Maaf, tapi aku sudah menjadi pria _single."_

"_Mwo?!"_

"Telingamu masih berfungsi normal kan, nyonya Oh?"

Luhan berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Sambil memegang piring kecil berisi _cake_, ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan satu tangan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kentara sekali ia cukup terkejut dan tidak tahu harus bertanya apa.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan alasannya? Kenapa tidak tanya saja pada gadis itu? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya." kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi semalam Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan bilang kalau kalian baik-baik saja."

"Ah, _keurae? _Baguslah! Tak kusangka dia bisa melupakanku begitu mudah. _Ja, _sesi cerita sudah selesai. Silakan kembali ke pangkuan suamimu dan jangan datang lagi kemari sebab aku pantang membentak perempuan."

BRAK!

Sehun membuka pintu dengan sedikit tenaga agak berlebihan. Pria itu langsung melangkah lurus menuju meja Chanyeol dan menaruh sesuatu diatasnya.

"_Ya! _Sopanlah sedikit kalau mau masuk." seru Chanyeol.

"Ini. Pergilah! Selesaikan masalahmu. Aku tidak suka melihat rekanku bekerja tanpa hati." katanya datar.

'_Jepang, Okinawa. Sakura theatre. 2pm – 4pm.' _Chanyeol membaca dalam hati.

"_Mwoya ige?" _tanyanya.

"Tiket _show_nya. Itu pertunjukkan di hari terakhir dan setelah itu Baekhyun akan berlibur sebulan penuh bersama para pemain musikal yang lain keliling Eropa. Ah, dia membuatku iri!" jawab Luhan dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Lalu?"

"Park Chanyeol! Kau ini tidak peka, ya? Itu adalah kesempatanmu! Temuilah. Atau Baekhyun akan pergi berlibur begitu saja." kata Luhan gemas dengan ekspresi cuek di wajah Chanyeol.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Dia sudah bekerja cukup keras. Jadi satu bulan liburan adalah waktu yang cukup untuknya, bukan? Aku tak akan mengganggunya."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan saja tiketnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin lebih berguna untuk mereka daripada ada di tanganmu." Sehun berkata dingin pada Chanyeol sebelum menggandeng Luhan keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Gemuruh riuh tepuk tangan, seruan pujian dan kilauan _blitz _membuat senyum para aktor dan aktris musikal ini kian melebar. Termasuk Baekhyun, yang berdiri melambai-lambai lalu membungkukkan badan sebagai ungkapan tanda terima kasihnya pada para penonton di hari terakhir _show_nya ini.

Walau ia masih kecewa karena empat bangku VIP di barisan depan itu kosong, tapi demi para penggemarnya yang sudah datang ia tetap melambungkan senyum manis. Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghubunginya untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir karena penerbangan bulan madu keduanya dijadwalkan besok pagi. Dan sebagai sahabat, Baekhyun hanya ingin dibawakan keponakan baru untuk oleh-oleh.

"Masih ada acara _fan signing _sebelum semuanya selesai dan kita akan menjelajahi Eropa!" Hyorin berseru disampingnya.

"Kau ikut, kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang bisa menolak Eropa!" katanya.

Mereka tertawa lalu melambai lagi sampai tirai menutup sempurna.

"Kau menunggu seseorang? Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau selalu melihat ke jajaran bangku depan yang kosong. Apa kau mengundangnya?" tanya Hyorin saat para kru mulai sibuk mengatur meja untuk acara _fan signing _yang akan digelar beberapa saat lagi.

"_Ani. _Tadinya itu untuk orang tua dan dua temanku. Tapi _eomma _dan _appa _tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah karena ada badai salju dan dua temanku harus pergi berbulan madu."

"Cerialah, Baek. Apapun keputusanmu, kau pasti tahu yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar saat Hyorin menepuk pundaknya dan memberinya tatapan simpati. Ia memang sudah menceritakan perihal Chanyeol. Sempat terkejut dengan pilihan Baekhyun, Hyorin tetap memberikannya dukungan sama seperti Luhan saat Baekhyun menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun juga meminta agar kabar ini tidak diumbar pada Kyungsoo atau teman-temannya yang lain. Dia hanya ingin menghargai Chanyeol yang juga memiliki hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal.

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam ia membubuhkan tanda tangan pada poster drama musikalnya dan menuliskan berbagai nama penggemar. Deretan jumlah penggemarnya dan penggemar Hyorin hampir sama panjang. Maklum, kedua perempuan cantik ini memang didapuk untuk menjadi pemeran utama wanitanya.

Leher Baekhyun sudah pegal jadi selama menit-menit terakhir acara _fan signing, _ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan hanya bertanya singkat dengan nada ceria.

"Terima kasih sudah menonton. Siapa namamu?"

Penggemar didepannya itu tidak menjawab.

"_What's your name? Ireumi mwoeyo? Anata no namae wa dare desuka?" _tanya Baekhyun lagi dalam beberapa bahasa.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. Mimik wajahnya menatap serius pada sesosok anak laki-laki usia remaja yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu. Disebelahnya, Hyorin memperhatikan perubahan kecewa di wajah Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Tulis saja untuk nama itu." katanya.

"Ah, kau..Park Chanyeol? Kau dari Korea?"

Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan spidol hitam menggores poster berisi tanda tangan Baekhyun beserta nama yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"_Keurae. Ja. _Ini untukmu. Cepat pulang kerumah, ya? _Gomabseumnida..."_ kata Baekhyun membalas senyuman penggemarnya jauh lebih lebar.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengharapkan Park Chanyeol lain disini." sindir Hyorin cukup keras.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kecil lalu kembali melayani para penggemarnya yang masih mengantri cukup panjang. Entah kenapa energinya kembali melonjak tiba-tiba setelah bertemu dengan anak lelaki tadi. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar lalu menatap ceria wajah para penggemarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dalam tiga bahasa untuk yang kesekian kalinya tiap kali ia selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan dan hendak menuliskan nama penggemarnya.

"Park Yoora." jawab seorang gadis belia didepannya.

"Aaaah...Yura-ssi. _Kamsahamnida. _Belajar yang rajin, _ne?_"

Dibelakang gadis ini berdiri anak lelaki lain. Baekhyun sudah menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menerima poster dan mulai menandatanganinya sambil bertanya singkat dalam tiga bahasa yang biasa.

"Yoochun. Park Yoochun."

"Oooh...namamu seperti aktor Korea!" serunya.

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang semua penggemarmu bermarga Park?" Hyorin berbisik.

"Park adalah nama yang umum dan banyak digunakan, Hyorin-ah."

Sambil memberikan anggukan tanda tidak ingin berdebat, Hyorin kembali ke deretan penggemarnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun _noona, _tolong tuliskan nama Park Chanyeol, ya disana?" pinta seorang remaja tanggung didepan meja Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol? Tadi juga ada yang namanya sama denganmu. Waaah...rupanya banyak ibu yang menggemari nama itu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menorehkan spidolnya lagi.

"Park Chanyeol, _eonni._" ucap penggemar perempuannya yang lain.

"Bahkan anak perempuan pun mereka namai Park Chanyeol." komentarnya lagi.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." ucap anak lain.

"Kau populer di kalangan remaja, Baek." sahut Hyorin saat menyadari deretan penggemar Baekhyun diisi oleh anak-anak remaja.

Baekhyun sendiri juga merasa aneh. Dan karena kelewat seriusn memikirkan keanehan ini, ia sudah tidak lagi menanyakan nama para penggemarnya melainkan langsung saja menuliskan nama Park Chanyeol pada setiap poster yang ia beri tanda tangan.

"Kalau rindu, hubungilah dia. Kasihan penggemarmu yang memiliki nama berbeda."

"_Ne?" _ia memekik tak mengerti akan maksud ucapan Hyorin barusan.

Rekannya itu memberi isyarat melalui dagu. Baekhyun baru sadar ketika seorang wanita seusianya merengut kecewa dalam bahasa Jepang karena ia menuliskan nama itu di posternya.

"Ah, _gomenasai!" _kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan.

Hyorin hanya menggeleng simpati disisinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun jadi menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat karena menyadari kalau ia baru saja kehilangan fokus dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak lagi menatap para penggemarnya, _yeoja _itu tetap berujar ceria sambil menanyakan nama dan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Park Chanyeol." seorang penggemar mengucapkan namanya dalam suara khas pria dewasa.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia berharap kali ini dirinya tidak berhalusinasi menuliskan nama itu lagi.

"Kali ini dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Jangan ragu menuliskannya." bisik Hyorin.

"_Ara." _Baekhyun menjawab lemas sambil menorehkan tanda tangannya.

"Dan tolong yang ini juga." pria itu memberikan secarik kertas putih kosong ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"_Mianhaeyo, _Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi aku hanya bisa menandatanganinya di poster saja. Itu sudah ketentuan acara ini."

"Ah, _keurae. _Meskipun ada yang sangat mengidolakanmu, aku tidak bisa meminta tanda tanganmu dimana saja?"

"_Ne._ Aku minta maaf." kata Baekhyun sambil tetap menunduk dan menggulung poster yang baru ia tanda tangani.

"Hanya satu kertas ini saja, Baekhyun-ssi. Kumohon."

"Mungkin kau bisa membeli poster lagi dan nanti akan ku tanda tangani. Untuk siapa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap wajah penggemarnya yang cukup keras kepala ini.

"Nenekku. Park Yuri. Dia tinggal di Mokpo, sama seperti kampung halamanmu, kan? Nenekku begitu menyukaimu. _Neomu johayo!_" kata pria bertelinga lebar ini.

"Chanyeol..."

"_Ne, _Baekhyun-ssi? Apa kau mau menandatanganinya untuk nenekku? Dia akan senang sekali!"

Hyorin tahu yang terjadi didepannya ini bukanlah drama seperti di televisi, tapi sungguh apa yang ia lihat ini memang benar adanya. Sejak awal pria ini muncul, Hyorin memang sengaja diam membiarkan Baekhyun menyadarinya sendiri. Chanyeol yang satu ini adalah Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan _snapback _putih berbaris mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mantan kekasihnya sendiri dan berkata kalau ia adalah penggemarnya. Cerita klasik yang masih saja menarik untuk disaksikan.

"_Mianhae, _aku tidak menyaksikan pertunjukanmu tadi karena pesawatku dari Korea mengalami penundaan penerbangan_. _Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta tolong pada beberapa anak tadi untuk menuliskan namaku dan nama kedua orang tuaku di poster ini. Park Yura dan Park Yoochun, kau ingat? Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena takut tidak sempat memintanya langsung padamu, Baekhyun-ssi. Tidak bisakah kau berikan bonus satu tanda tangan saja untuk nenekku? Aku kehabisan poster." kata Chanyeol dengan tangan penuh gulungan poster.

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan ke meja Baekhyun yang terdiam beberapa saat dan hanya menatap kosong wajah pria yang beberapa hari lalu masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya ini.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanyanya datar.

Senyum konyol Chanyeol mengembang. Ia segera memberi arah dengan satu telunjuknya ke kertas yang tadi ia bawa.

"Balikan saja. Kau bisa menandatanganinya disana."

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol dengan malas. Gerakannya langsung mematung saat melihat tulisan yang tertera dibalik kertas putih itu. Rahang _yeoja _bertubuh mungil ini seketika mengeras menahan emosi.

_Byun Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

_Tanda tanganlah di kertas ini, maka kita akan pergi menemui kedua orang tuaku._

_Menikahlah denganku..._

Beberapa orang memekik tertahan saat membaca kalimat romantis itu. Kru dan pemain lain tidak lagi mengurusi para penggemar mereka melainkan menanti aksi Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap deretan huruf didepannya.

Detik-detik yang terasa menegangkan dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka tutup spidolnya lalu merogoh sesuatu dari bawah meja, merentangkannya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan disana dengan gerakan cepat.

"Baek, itu-"

"Aku hanya bisa menandatangani poster. Dan kalau kau seorang penggemar yang baik, bisakah kau menepi? Masih banyak yang mengantri di belakang." ujar Baekhyun memotong protes Hyorin.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ada gurat kecewa di wajahnya, tapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"_Arasseo. _Ah, aku mau bilang sesuatu." katanya.

Baekhyun hanya memberinya tatapan tajam.

"_Sweater_mu sama dengan punyaku. Tapi milikku sedang dipinjam seseorang. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai bau badanku yang menempel disana. Kalau saja ada, aku ingin kau menandatanganinya sebagai ganti dari kertas ini. _Gomawoyo, _Baekhyun-ssi."

Pria ini menggulung kembali kertas putih yang ia bawa bersama dengan poster yang baru saja Baekhyun tanda tangani dan menyingkir dari sana.

Perempuan yang hatinya masih berdebar kencang itu merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya. Campuran antara rasa marah dan malu karena Chanyeol menyindirnya.

"_Halmeoni! Mianhae. _Aku tidak mendapatkannya. Mungkin kertasku tidak layak untuk ditandatangani."

Suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar itu mengganggu gendang telinga Baekhyun yang baru saja hendak membubuhkan tanda tangannya lagi. _Yeoja _itu menoleh kesamping dan melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri

"Nanti aku akan minta tanda tangannya lagi kalau dia menggelar _show _di Korea. Tapi kau harus bersabar menunggu ya, _halmeonni, _karena sepertinya idola kita itu akan pergi berlibur lama."

Baekhyun tahu pria ini sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya untuk menarik perhatian publik.

"_Mwo? Andwae. _Kau tak bisa ikut. Dia akan ke Eropa dan aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membawamu kesana. Sudah, kita tunggu saja. Nanti- _mwoya?! Wae? _Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Chanyeol berkata tidak jelas ketika sadar ada dua orang _security _menahannya lalu membawanya keluar gedung.

"_Halmeoni, _sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku! Mungkin aku ini bukan pria baik karena aku dibawa paksa oleh dua orang pria menyeramkan! Ah, aku memang tidak bisa diharapkan! _Mianhae, halmeoni. MIANHAE!"_

Desas-desus mulai terdengar diseisi gedung itu. Kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung terpaksa terhenti karena orang-orang banyak yang bersimpati pada Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun mendengar ada yang menganggap semua ini hanya skenario belaka, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak dari tatapan tajam para penggemar yang pasti menganggapnya wanita kejam. Termasuk Hyorin. Wanita yang duduk disebelahnya ini melirik tanpa ekspresi seolah menilai apakah Baekhyun ini manusia atau bukan.

"Kau tahu, Baek. Aku tidak begitu menyukai drama atu hal-hal yang berbau cengeng." Hyorin berucap lirih disaat semua orang sibuk berbisik.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai akhir yang membahagiakan." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya putus asa.

"Kau harus tahu dimana batas gengsimu sendiri." Hyorin mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menatap _sweater _abu-abu kebesaranyang Baekhyun kenakan.

Kemudian tanpa kata, Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah menegang meredam emosi itu melepas _sweater _begitu saja dihadapan penggemar. Ia lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan diiringi banyak penggemar yang ingin melihat aksinya dari dalam gedung melalui kaca jendela yang transparan.

Hyorin juga sudah berdiri memperhatikan rekannya itu mengejar sosok seorang pria yang berjalan gontai menjauh dari gedung dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tahu sebuah drama tentu akan berakhir indah, jadi senyumnya sudah mengembang lebar dengan ekor mata mengikuti kemana Baekhyun bergerak. Berharap semua penggemar dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan akan mendapatkan _ending _cerita dramatis yang membahagiakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melempar benda tebal tepat ke wajahnya. Hyorin dan ratusan pasang mata lain terperangah kaget ditempat.

"Ambil _sweatermu! _Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong...mian baru update dan malah update cerita ga jelas begini X.x**

**Wah! Aku udah ga ngebuka voting couple lagi tapi masih banyak yang voting hihiii gomawo neeee~**

**Dan HunHan shippernya banyak sekali disini O.o**

**Okeee...setelah chapter ChanBaek rampung, HunHan muncul!**

**Untuk couple lain yang belum nongol, sepertinya setelah chapter khusus HunHan, couple lain aku munculkan di chapter gabungannya aja yaa biar ceritanya ga njlimet(?) dan bikin bingung eheheeee~**

**Gidaehae ne, chingudeul ^^ **

**ChanBaek shipper, semoga ga ada yg teriris hatinya gara-gara aku menuliskan satu nama disana (read: ibu baekhyun) ._. mungkin yang sempat baca WTCMTB, ff aku sebelumnya, pasti tahu kalo sebelum ada skandal itu, nama dia emang udh jadi cameo(?) di ff ini. Aku suka taeyeon tp mian aku bukan BaekYeon shipper T.T jd aku lebih suka itu cewe jd ibunya baekhyun aja disini :')**

**So, what about this chapter? readers semua...review jusseyooooo~**

**SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOMAWO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


	5. Hurt

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally, the DEER is going to the next GALAXY :')**

**Even now HUN without HAN, I still supporting this fenomenal couple.**

**So, for appreciate to all readers and reviewers, I still continue this story. No matter what.**

**EXO-L...we just have to be more stronger than before, right?**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chap 5**

**~ Hurt ~**

**(Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengerjap bingung begitu menyadari benda tebal yang baru saja mengenai wajahnya itu adalah _sweater_nya sendiri. Didepannya, Baekhyun masih menatap tajam dengan bahu naik turun dan pipi memerah menahan rasa kesal. Kemudian, seolah mengerti keadaan, Chanyeol membungkuk untuk meraih baju hangatnya lalu berbicara lagi ke sambungan telepon.

"Dia mengembalikan _sweaterku, halmeoni. _Dan aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan katanya."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura! Aku tahu kau tidak menelepon siapa-siapa!" Baekhyun berseru.

Pria itu tersenyum miris. "Dia juga sudah tidak mempercayaiku. Ah, tidak ada tanda tangannya disini. _Mianhae, halmeoni. _Aku gagal." Chanyeol berujar lagi setelah memeriksa seluruh bagian _sweater_nya.

Saat itu puncak kekesalan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekat dan merebut ponsel Chanyeol dari tangannya. Baru saja bibirnya membuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, suara familiar di _speaker _ponsel itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Keurae? Gwaencanha. _Kapan ada acara seperti itu lagi? Mungkin Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau nenek ini penggemarnya juga. Ya sudah, lekas pulang, Chanyeol-ah. Nenek tidak mau mendengarmu demam lagi karena selalu keluar malam."_

Keduanya masih saling bertukar pandang dan dengan posisi ponsel berada dalam genggaman Baekhyun dihadapan wajah keduanya, Chanyeol menjawab yakin. "_Arasseo, halmeoni_."

Senyum tipis itu masih mengembang ambigu di bibir Chanyeol ketika sambungan telepon diputus dari seberang. Pria ini juga yang memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu seraya meraih kembali ponselnya dalam genggaman Baekhyun yang mematung menatapnya.

"_Gomawoyo, _Baekhyun-ssi. _Keureom, annyeonghi gyeseyo." _kata Chanyeol sambil membungkuk sopan dan pergi begitu saja.

Langkahnya begitu mantap, lurus, dan sama sekali tidak tergugah untuk menoleh apalagi berhenti. Chanyeol terus melangkah keluar area gedung diiringi tatapan nanar Baekhyun yang mengabur karena kedua pelupuk matanya mulai dipenuhi genangan air mata. Gadis ini tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis.

Yang jelas ia hanya tidak ingin membohongi hatinya yang kesal, marah, sedih sekaligus berharap Chanyeol akan berbalik dan tersenyum konyol seperti biasa. Ya. Lagi-lagi disini Baekhyun menuruti gengsinya. Sejujurnya ia terkejut dan terenyuh melihat aksi Chanyeol hari ini. Pria yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis itu nyatanya pintar menemukan ide untuk melamar seseorang dengan cara yang begitu unik dan tidak pernah ia duga. Tapi sekali lagi. Baekhyun tidak suka siapapun mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Emosinya meledak begitu saja ketika melihat Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan _fans_ dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau karena gengsinya hari itu semuanya akan berdampak fatal baik pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol maupun reputasinya dimata penggemar.

Baekhyun terus menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh dan mendadak dadanya terasa sesak ketika pria diujung sana menghilang, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sosoknya lagi. Chanyeol pergi.

.

.

"_Noonaaaaaaaa! Bogoshipeo!"_

"_Ya, ya! _Kenapa denganmu? Tidak biasanya datang-datang memelukku?"

"_Wae? _Tidak boleh? Kau kan pergi selama seminggu. Aku rindu padamu! Bagaimana bulan madunya? Jongdae _hyung _hebat, bukan? Hmmmmm?"

"Park Chanyeol. Kau rindu kepalamu ku pukul, ya?"

Cengiran lebar itu menambah konyol wajah tampannya yang terlihat berseri. Chanyeol baru saja tiba di kafe dan langsung berlari memeluk Minseok yang saat itu sedang merapikan letak kue-kuenya di etalase kaca.

Keduanya kemudian beralih masuk ke dapur. Minseok, Chanyeol dan Sehun memang selalu datang lebih awal sebelum toko dibuka dan sebelum para karyawannya datang.

"Apa selama aku cuti telah terjadi sesuatu? Kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Minseok.

"_Ani. _Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau aneh. Pasti sesuatu baru saja terjadi padamu."

Pria itu mendengus tawa. "Kau betul-betul mengenalku." katanya.

"Ooh..jadi aku benar? _Wae? _Ada apa? Luhan hamil? Anak Zitao kembar juga? Joonyi punya adik?"

"Eeeey...mentang-mentang habis bulan madu, tebakanmu seperti itu semua."

Minseok nyengir tak berdosa lalu berkata enteng. "Kan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau Baekhyun yang hamil. Kalian kan belum menikah!"

"_Maja. _Itu tidak mungkin." jawab Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya mendadak tidak fokus.

"_Museun mariya? _Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba berubah? Apa jangan-jangan kau menghamili Baekhyun? Sejauh itukah? _Ya! Nappeun nom! _Park Chanyeol! Bisa-bisanya ka-"

"_Noonaaaa..._aku tidak sebejat itu. Seenaknya saja kau bicara." ujarnya dengan ekspresi kembali normal. "Luhan baru menikah kurang dari tiga bulan dan Sehun baru mengajaknya bulan madu. Kurasa dia belum hamil. Joonyi juga begitu. Yixing _noona _belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan memberinya adik."

"Lalu kenapa kau ceria sekali?"

"Joonyi, Jongsoo dan Insoo punya kawan baru. Kris _hyung _baru memberi kabar tadi malam. Dia bilang Zifan benar-benar mirip dengannya kecuali mata panda yang diwarisi oleh Zitao _noona._ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan, tapi begitu dia mengirimiku sebuah foto, satu apartemen geger karena teriakanku."

Minseok melongo bingung dengan penjelasan Chanyeol barusan. Jadi, untuk mengurangi kerutan di dahi wanita berpipi _chubby _ini, Chanyeol memamerkan sebuah foto dari ponsel ke hadapannya. Ada sosok lelaki dewasa menggendong bayi yang masih terselimuti selimut tebal disana. Ia berdiri disamping wanita yang terbaring disebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Si lelaki dan wanita itu melihat ke arah kamera dengan senyum bangga dan bahagia. Minseok hanya bisa menahan teriakan dengan menaruh kedua tangan didepan mulut.

"Wah...kau bisa menahannya? Kalau aku, aku malah teriak sekencang-kencangnya di kamar. Zifan benar-benar menggemaskan!"

"_Omo! _Namanya Zifan? Bahkan masih bayi pun dia tampan sekali! Jadi Zitao melahirkan tadi malam? Kau sudah menemui mereka? Yang lain sudah tahu? Ayo kita kesana!"

"Sabar dulu, _noona. _Kau mau meninggalkan kafe begitu saja? Tunggu sampai karyawanmu datang."

"Oh, aku harap Baekhyun ada disini! Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil! Kapan dia kembali dari Jepang? _Show_nya sudah selesai dua hari kemarin, kan?"

Karena Baekhyun memang bukan artis yang sering tampil di kamera, berita soal aksi penolakannya di Jepang kemairn memang belum ramai diberitakan. Dan tidak ada satu pihak pun yang mengetahui hal ini. Termasuk Minseok.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kulkas dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu didalamnya sambil menjawab pendek.

"_Eoh."_

"Dimana dia?"

"Eropa."

"Aaaah...jadi itu sebabnya kau terlihat ceria, _ne? _Dasar. Lelaki."

Pria itu berbalik lagi dengan memasang wajah serius. "Maksudmu?"

"Ck! Jelas kau bahagia. Pacarmu berada jauh di belahan negara lain tanpa pengawasan dan dia juga tidak bisa mengawasimu disini. Artinya, kau bebas menggoda gadis-gadis pelanggan kita seperti yang dulu sering kau lakukan, bukan? Lelaki selalu seperti itu."

Chanyeol meringis sesaat.

"Berapa lama dia pergi? Sebagai gantinya, matakulah yang akan mengawasimu." ujar Minseok sambil memicingkan matanya yang sipit.

"_Ne. _Awasilah aku. Jangan sampai aku berpaling pada gadis lain."

"_Mwo? _Benar kan! Kau sudah ada niatan untuk selingkuh! Ooooh...Baekhyun benar-benar harus siaga."

"Ah, sudahlah, _noona. _Kau jadi melihat Zifan tidak? Kalau tidak, aku duluan pergi kesana."

Chanyeol berkata kemudian melengos keluar dapur begitu saja. Saat itu dapur sudah diisi oleh koki-koki mereka dan sapaan sopan mulai terdengar merendengi Chanyeol dari luar. Minseok kemudian menyusul sambil berseru nyaring seperti biasa.

"Chanyeol-ah! Tunggu! Awas kalau kau berani meninggalkanku!"

Wanita itu tergesa meraih tas dan mantelnya, lalu berlari kecil keluar kafe setelah memberi pesan pada salah seorang pelayannya. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan sepeda gunung kebanggan dan mp3 _player _yang biasa. Tubuhnya juga sudah terbungkus _sweater _abu-abu yang kemarin baru dikembalikan oleh Baekhyun. Melihat gayanya yang cuek dengan _snapback, _celana _jeans _hitam dan _sneakers _ini pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ia adalah salah satu dari pemilik resmi kafe ini.

"Sepeda? Kita naik sepeda?" suara Minseok bahkan menembus _earphone _Chanyeol.

"Hm. Masih untung aku tidak membawamu dengan _scooter teletubbies._" guyonnya.

Sambil memasang tampang cemberut, _yeoja _mungil itu akhirnya duduk di besi depan dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Rok mini _span_nya sedikit membuat ia kesulitan untuk duduk tenang. Belum lagi _heels _setinggi sembilan senti itu.

Chanyeol belum mulai mengayuh melihat bagaimana resahnya Minseok menempatkan diri disana. Tak ayal ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun diawal pertemuan mereka dulu. Lalu tanpa kata, ia melepas _sweater _dan menaruhnya di paha Minseok.

"Biarpun kau sudah menikah, mata lelaki itu tetap tidak pandang bulu, _noona. _Tutupilah dengan itu supaya kau bisa duduk diam." katanya sambil mulai mengayuh sepeda.

"Hohooo...tak kusangka kau bisa semanis ini. Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak pernah protes tiap kali kau boncengi. Rupanya kau benar-benar menjadi peri disini!"

"_Maja. _Aku juga bisa membawamu terbang. Mau coba?"

Minseok hanya tertawa pelan menganggap Chanyeol sedang bergurau. Tapi nampaknya tawa itu berubah mennjadi teriakan histeris ketika sepeda menukik tajam menuruni sebuah turunan panjang yang sering Chanyeol lewati tiap kali mengajak Baekhyun bersepeda.

Jika Baekhyun menikmati momen ini dengan membuka mata dan merentangkan tangan menikmati belaian angin ke wajahnya, Minseok malah meneriaki beragam sumpah serapah dan sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk membuka mata. Chanyeol lantas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah atasannya ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa membawamu terbang seperti peri."

"_Ish!"_

.

.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi untuk memamerkan sengatannya di awal musim dingin. Tapi meskipun demikian, panasnya masih belum sanggup untuk membuat seorang _yeoja _berminat keluar dari kukungan selimut super tebal yang melilit tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur.

"_Ireona! _Mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti kepompong? Jauh-jauh ke Eropa, kerjamu hanya diam di kamar dan tidur?! Bangun, nona Byun!"

Gundukan di kasur itu tetap tak bergeming. Hyorin bahkan sudah mengguncangnya, berteriak nyaring, menggelitiki, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau membuka selimutnya.

"Bangunlah, Baek. Setidaknya habiskan sarapanmu. Aku tahu kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin. Tubuhmu itu sudah kurus, jadi kau tak perlu diet lagi! Memangnya ada lelaki yang akan tertarik melihat tubuh wanita kurus?"

BUGH!

Hyorin menerima lemparan bantal tepat ke wajahnya.

"_YA! _BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"_Arasseo! _Kau ini berisik sekali seperti ibuku!" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka selimut dan mengernyit kesal.

"_Ppali ireona! _Nanti malam kita harus menghadiri sebuah acara. Kita harus bersiap mulai dari siang ini."

"_Mwo? _Liburan macam apa ini kalau kita masih harus bekerja?!"

"Ck! Hanya sebuah undangan kehormatan saja. Kita diundang oleh pihak kedutaan Korea Selatan karena ternyata orang-orang Eropa menyukai pertunjukan kita yang kemarin!" Hyorin menjawab ceria.

Masih dengan tubuh berbaring dikasur, Baekhyun mengeluh malas.

"Suka? Kita kan belum pernah mengadakan pertunjukan apapun disini."

"Itulah kenapa kita diundang datang. Mereka sempat melihatnya dari internet. Kurasa ini ulah penggemar yang meng_upload_ video ke portal khusus. Pihak panitia bilang, anggap saja undangan ini sebagai sambutan ketika nanti kita mengadakan pertunjukan disini. Oh ya, Baek! Siapkan satu lagu terbaikmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mereka memintamu untuk tampil."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil mendesah panjang. Melihat hal ini, Hyorin segera menarik benda tebal itu dan memukul pelan kaki mulus Baekhyun seraya berkata gemas lagi.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih dicintai penggemar setelah aksi jual mahalmu di _fan signing _kemarin! Sekedar info saja, anti _fans _mu sudah cukup banyak dan membuat kru kewalahan karena perbuatan anarkis mereka saat acara selesai."

"Itu bukan anti _fans. _Tapi _sasaeng fans!" _timpal Baekhyun dari dalam selimut.

"Apapun itu, sama saja dimataku. Sekarang, cepat mandi! Aku akan mencarikanmu sebuah gaun untuk acara nanti malam. _Ppali!_"

"_Sirheo! _Aku sedang tidak _mood. _Kau saja gantikan aku. Suaramu kan lebih bagus."

Rupanya kesabaran Hyorin sudah mencapai puncak. _Yeoja _bertubuh sintal ini menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terselimuti selimut dan mulai menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan agar Baekhyun tergugah untuk bangun. Mereka terus bergelut dan saling membalas sampai mata Hyorin teralihkan oleh ponsel Baekhyun yang berkedip menyala di meja nakas.

Ia lantas meraihnya tanpa izin dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk yang berisi beberapa foto didalamnya beserta _caption _keterangan. Hyorin sudah duduk ditepi kasur dan asyik sendiri dengan ponsel Baekhyun sedangkan pemiliknya masih menyelimuti diri menganggap kalau perang sudah selesai dan lawannya sudah menyerah. Ia baru saja mau memejamkan matanya lagi ketika telinganya mendengar suara Hyorin yang bertanya keheranan.

"Siapa Minseok _eonni_? Saudarimu?"

Selimut tebal itu membuka menghadirkan seraut wajah kusut Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi." katanya.

"Siapa Minseok _eonni_?" ulang Hyorin.

"Sedang apa kau dengan ponselku?!"

Baekhyun yang akhirnya sadar kalau benda pribadinya itu ada di tangan Hyorin, langsung duduk tegap dengan kedua kening berkerut tak suka. Tapi Hyorin nampak cuek bebek dan malah kembali menatap layar benda persegi panjang itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Zitao _eonni _memang sangat beruntung. Sudah punya suami tampan, anaknya juga tampan sekali!"

"Zitao? Tadi kau bertanya Minseok, kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan Zitao _eonni_?"

Hyorin berdecak. Kemudian ia memamerkan layar ponsel Baekhyun ke hadapan pemiliknya sendiri.

"Minseok _eonni_-mu baru saja mengirimkan foto-foto ini. Dan sepertinya bayi laki-laki yang ada dalam foto ini adalah anak Zitao _eonni._" ujarnya membuat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membesar.

Ia segera merebut ponselnya sendiri lalu mulai menggeser foto-foto itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Tiap kali melihat fotonya satu persatu, ekspresi Baekhyun semakin berubah ceria. Foto pertama membuat mulutnya membuka lebar karena terkejut melihat seraut wajah tampan seorang bayi laki-laki yang Minseok beri _caption _dibawahnya dengan kalimat _'Baekhyun _ahjumma, annyeong..._ini aku, Zifan. Aku tampan seperti ayahku, bukan?'_

"_Ahjumma? _Seenaknya saja Minseok _eonni _ini." keluhnya tapi dengan senyuman lebar.

Gadis itu menggeser foto kedua dan tertawa pelan melihat _yeoja _mungil menimang Zifan dalam pangkuannya dengan memberikan gaya V _sign_ ke arah kamera. '_Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

"Kau sudah cocok jadi ibu muda, _eonni_." komentar Baekhyun seolah menjawab _caption _di foto itu.

Hyorin hanya duduk diam memperhatikan ekspresi rekannya ini dan terlihat begitu penasaran bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat melihat keseluruhan fotonya sampai akhir.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun sudah menggeser layarnya lagi dan menampilkan foto ketiga dengan _caption _'_Tidakkah kau merasa iri melihat mereka?'_. Sosok gagah Kris merangkul Zitao yang masih terlihat lemas tapi bahagia menggendong Zifan. Keluarga kecil ini tersenyum bangga ke arah kamera.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeser layarnya lagi. Hyorin tahu ini yang akan terjadi pada wajah Baekhyun ketika melihat foto keempat, foto terakhir. Wajahnya memang tetap ceria sampai foto ketiga, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Sudut bibirnya turun dengan bibir mengatup rapat dan kedua matanya terlihat tidak fokus menatap layar.

'_Ada yang tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menjadi ayah rupanya! Ini foto terbaik sepanjang abad!'_

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung menggendong Zifan tanpa melihat ke arah kamera dan tengah menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung si bayi sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Pesan yang disampaikan didalam foto memang sangat sarat akan makna. Bahkan kalau sejak awal tidak dikatakan Zifan adalah anak Kris, Baekhyun akan mengira pria inilah ayah kandungnya yang tengah mengekspresikan rasa sayang. Foto yang mungkin diambil Minseok secara _candid_ ini membuat Baekhyun tak bisa memberikan komentar atau ekspresi apa-apa ketika menyadari sosok sempurna di layar itu adalah Chanyeol.

Hyorin menajamkan tatapannya dengan membiarkan Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik menikmati setiap detail foto terakhir itu dan mungkin menyalurkan perasaannya tanpa kata. Ia melihat Baekhyun menyentuh layar foto dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk memperbesar gambar. Senyum Hyorin langsung melengkung seketika. Matanya juga sedikit mengintip ke arah layar untuk meyakinkan bahwa Baekhyun memang sedang memperbesar gambar dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Tampan. Dia memang sempurna di foto itu." kata Hyorin.

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi. Telunjuknya tanpa sadar mengelus lembut layar ponselnya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya mengelus pipi Chanyeol di layar sentuh itu.

"Merindukannya?" tanya Hyorin sambil mendekatkan wajah pada Baekhyun yang langsung tersadar dan mematikan ponselnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mandi." kata Baekhyun langsung meluncur turun tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Hyorin mendengus kecil melihat gengsi Baekhyun belum juga mereda bahkan untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya sedang bergelut dengan egonya sendiri dan mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ia pilih sudah benar dengan bertindak tegar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hyorin memang sengaja tidak memberikan nasehat apapun atau menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu kejadian seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Baekhyun bertekuk pada perasaannya dan egonya sendiri.

.

.

"Eeeey...kenapa dia tidak membalas? Apa dia sedang sibuk sampai tidak melihat pesan masuk?"

Dilain tempat, Minseok bertanya tak sabar sambil terus melirik layar ponselnya.

"Jongdae _hyung_? Kau bilang dia sedang ada projek konser untuk bulan ini. Wajar saja kalau dia sibuk, _noona_." timpal Chanyeol.

"Itu aku sudah tahu. Ini soal Baekhyun. Aku tadi mengirimkan foto-foto kita padanya tapi dia tidak membalas apa-apa."

Chanyeol mematung ditempat kemudian berujar datar. "Mungkin masih tidur."

"Perbedaan waktu kita dengannya tidak sampai lima jam. Disana pasti sudah siang jadi keterlaluan sekali kalau gadis itu masih malas-malasan di kasur! _Ya, _Chanyeol-ah, kalau nanti kalian menikah, ubahlah kelakuannya sedikit. Baekhyun itu hanya anggun ketika sedang berakting saja."

Ada tawa renyah berderai dari sudut ruangan. Kris yang sedari tadi sedang duduk di sebelah Zitao dan tengah memperhatikan buah hatinya mengerjap-ngerjap di ranjang, tiba-tiba tertawa dan mulai tertarik dengan obrolan Minseok.

"_Maja. _Anak itu benar-benar sedikit liar! Aku saja sangsi kalau ada pria yang tertarik padanya. Tapi rupanya memang ada. Kau! Kalian satu _species_, jadi tidak heran melihatmu bisa bersama dengannya." katanya sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

"Coba kau yang hubungi! Aku jadi takut sesuatu terjadi."

"Ah, _noona. _Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Baekhyun itu doyan tidur. Nanti juga dia akan membalas pesanmu."

"Chanyeol-ah..._jaebal..._" Minseok mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_nya.

Kris dan Zitao terkikik geli. Akhirnya, dengan melenguh panjang, Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan menekan nomor Baekhyun. Tapi belum sempat ia menghubungi nomor itu, ponselnya berdering lebih dulu.

"_Eommonim? _Bukannya orang tuamu-"

Minseok sempat membaca nama dilayarnya dan ucapannya harus terputus saat matanya beradu dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu kemudian keluar ruangan lalu menjawab panggilan teleponnya di sudut lorong rumah sakit.

"_Ne, eommonim?"_

"_Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau datang kemari? Nenekmu sakit." _ujar sebuah suara hangat diseberang.

"_NE?!"_

"_Sejak semalam dia demam tinggi. Aku dan Donghae sudah membawanya ke klinik dekat rumah kami, tapi panasnya tidak turun. Kami mau membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi harus ada anggota keluarga yang mewakili. Jadi kuhubungi saja kau karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Bisakah kau datang ke Mokpo?"_

Chanyeol diam sesaat kemudian menjawab tegas. "_Arasseo. _Aku akan segera kesana."

"_Hhh...syukurlah. Maaf aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Tadinya aku mau memberitahu lewat Baekhyun saja, tapi nomornya tidak aktif."_

"Ah, _eommonim _tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Aku tidak mau liburannya terganggu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Keurae? _Baiklah. Tapi kau benar bisa kemari, kan? Sebenarnya nenekmu juga menyuruhku untuk tidak menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja! Dia masih menjaga kedainya walau badannya panas. Sepertinya nenekmu kelelahan bekerja."_

"Aku akan berangkat hari ini. Tolong jaga nenekku sebentar lagi. _Gomawoyo, eommonim._"

Chanyeol segera kembali ke kamar Zitao dengan wajah makin terlihat kusut. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menjaga ekspresinya sebiasa mungkin ketika Minseok melihatnya masuk ke ruangan. Ada raut penasaran sekaligus sedikit rasa takut di wajah imutnya yang bisa Chanyeol lihat. Jadi sebelum ada pertanyaan, Chanyeol sudah memberikan jawaban lebih dulu.

"Ibunya Baekhyun. Dia hanya menanyakan kabarku disini."

"_Omo! _Jadi kau sudah bertemu orang tuanya? _Ya! _Kalau begitu kau sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau! Cepatlah lamar dia!" seru Minseok.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua lengannya di masing-masing pundak Minseok dan tersenyum ramah.

"_Noona, _bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang? Zifan baru saja tidur." katanya.

Mereka mendengar Kris terkekeh pelan lagi disisi buah hatinya yang berada dalam gendongan Zitao dan memang tengah tertidur nyenyak.

Jam kunjungan sudah berakhir. Setelah memberikan kecupan sayang pada jagoan Kris itu, Chanyeol bersama Minseok pamit pulang kembali menuju kafe. Kali ini Minseok tidak secerewet sebelumnya. Ia sudah bisa duduk nyaman dan menikmati desir angin musim dingin yang berhembus nyaman di siang itu.

"_Noona, _apa aku bisa memberikan tanggung jawab kafe padamu?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya.

"_Mwo? _Apa maksudmu? Kau mau berhenti?"

"Ck! Bukan itu. Sebenarnya aku mau ambil cuti. Tapi berhubung Sehun juga sedang cuti, aku jadi tidak yakin kafe akan aman di tanganmu." candanya.

Jiwa Minseok nampak seperti kembali ke tubuhnya. _Yeoja _ini memukul ringan satu tangan Chanyeol seraya berujar galak.

"Aku ini sudah ada di kafe jauh sebelum kau bekerja disana dan menjadi _sajangnim_nya seperti sekarang!"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. "_Ara. _Itu membuaku lega. Jadi aku benar-benar bisa meninggalkan kafe padamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi kenapa kau mau ambil cuti? Kau belum menikah dan tidak akan bulan madu."

"Apa aku harus menikah dan bulan madu dulu untuk bisa cuti?" tanyanya.

Minseok hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya tanpa menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin ke Mokpo. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Berlibur sebentar sepertinya menyenangkan." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab.

"Rindu nenekmu, ya?"

"Hmm."

Mereka saling diam beberapa saat dan hanya suara nafas Chanyeol saja yang terdengar mulai terengah karena jalanan terasa sedikit menanjak.

"Chanyeol-ah, benar tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu atau...Baekhyun?" kali ini Minseok bertanya hati-hati.

"_Ani." _

"Nenekmu di Mokpo baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Semuanya baik, _noona. _Kau hanya perlu memberiku izin untuk cuti."

"Kau pemilik kafenya! Kenapa masih minta izin padaku?" tanya Minseok merengut lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa dan tidak lagi berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kapan kau kesana?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Setelah mengantarmu ke kafe, aku langsung pergi."

"Sudah bilang pada Baekhyun? Jangan sampai dia tidak tahu dan mengiramu pergi ke tempat lain. Dia bisa berubah menyeramkan kalau sudah marah, tahu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi Baekhyun juga bukan tipe pencemburu berat sepertimu."

Minseok mendengus sebal lalu berkata tegas.

"Bawakan aku kimchi buatan nenekmu kalau kau kembali!"

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap sempurna. Hawa sudah semakin dingin menyapu bahu mulus seorang _yeoja _yang berdiri tak nyaman diluar sebuah gedung mewah. Ada karpet merah merentang sampai pintu masuknya yang dijaga ketat oleh pria-pria bertubuh jangkung dan kekar.

"Santailah, Baek. Tidak ada yang akan menculikmu." komentar Hyorin yang berjalan tepat disebelah Baekhyun menuju pintu masuk.

"Gaun ini benar-benar membuatku kedingingan, kau tahu? Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkanku memakai baju terbuka di awal musim dingin!" desis Baekhyun.

"Aku sengaja memilihkannya untukmu. Barangkali ada pria yang mau menutupi bahumu itu dengan jasnya nanti."

Baekhyun menatap malas lalu melangkah lebih cepat dengan _heels_nya yang tinggi. Gedung ini memang bersih dari kumpulan penggemar karena acaranya memang hanya dihadiri oleh tamu-tamu penting saja. Tapi siapapun yang melihat tentu akan terpesona pada sosok Baekhyun yang terbalut _long dress _biru laut dengan bahan selembut sutra. Bahu dan punggungnya yang putih mulus tanpa noda itu terekspos begitu saja dan menambah nilai plus untuk penampilan sempurnanya malam ini. Belum lagi rambut hitam sebahu yang di tata rapi dan membuat wajah imutnya berubah dewasa sanggup membuat kaum adam menatap tak berkedip. Baekhyun disulap bak diva papan atas.

Banyak rangkaian acara yang harus dilewati sebelum ia berdiri di panggung dan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu hiburan. Hal ini membuat gadis yang duduk di salah satu meja bersama para pemain musikal lainnya merasa bosan. Tapi tidak seperti rekannya yang tetap menghormati jalannya acara dengan duduk tegap dan memberikan senyum sebagai apresiasi, Baekhyun tidak mau berpura-pura.

Hyorin berulang kali menyikutnya jika kepergok menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulut, atau bertopang dagu dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Cara duduk Baekhyun saja sudah tidak karuan. Sudah kali keempat Hyorin melihat Baekhyun berusaha menyilangkan kakinya. Tapi ia puas karena gaun yang Baekhyun pakai saat itu memang sangat pas di badannya dan membatasi gerak lincah si pemakai.

Tiba-tiba ketika Baekhyun masih mencoba menyilangkan kaki, seorang pria dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan kemeja putih menghampirinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk siap-siap. Giliranmu sebentar lagi." Hyorin menerjemahkan setelah pria itu pergi.

"Ah, sudah masuk acara hiburan rupanya." kata Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan sibuk menguap! Cepat kesana."

Baekhyun memberinya senyum masam sesaat. "Oooh...kenapa harus aku? Kau lihat sendiri aku sudah tidak berminat mengikuti acara ini! Jangan salahkan jika nanti penampilanku buruk." katanya dengan gaya mengancam.

"Tidak akan_. _Bernyanyilah dengan caramu, Baek." balas Hyorin dengan senyuman ramah penuh arti.

Baekhyun baru berniat membalas, tapi ponselnya yang ia simpan diatas meja menyala. Setelah hampir seharian ia mematikan benda itu dan menerima beragam pesan, Baekhyun belum juga memberi balasan apa-apa. Termasuk pada pesan Minseok dan ibunya sendiri yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Dengan malas ia membuka pesan masuk dan melihat sebuah foto lagi. Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat nama pengirimnya bertuliskan 'Chanyeol' disana. Tapi begitu melihat foto yang ada dilayar dan sebuah _caption_, ia tahu bukan pria itu yang mengirimnya.

'_Baekhyun-ah, ini _halmeoni. _Sudah lihat _hanbok_ ini? Cantik, bukan? Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Mampirlah kemari. Aku tidak akan meminta tanda tanganmu lagi.'_

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah drastis menjadi dingin setelah ia kembali mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja seperti semula. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia segera beranjak menuju ke balik panggung.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah memilih satu lagu untuk dinyanyikan, tapi lagi-lagi Hyorin menginterupsi dan malah memberikan judul lagu lain pada pihak penyelenggara acara. Memang tidak ada lagu yang tidak Baekhyun tahu, jadi ia tidak begitu keberatan saat Hyorin merubah keputusannya dengan menyuruhnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu barat populer.

Denting piano mulai mengalun merdu, lampu dipadamkan dan Baekhyun beranjak keatas panggung. Mendekati bait pertama, sinar putih menyoroti sosok sang diva yang menatap teduh ke arah penonton didepannya. Untuk awal, Baekhyun masih terlihat biasa walau ekspresi dingin masih sedikit tersisa di raut wajahnya.

Tapi penonton tetap terhipnotis dengan suara merdunya yang sanggup membuat orang-orang merinding ditempat. Ketika sampai ditengah-tengah lagu, _yeoja _ini mulai terlihat terbawa suasana melow yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Terlebih lagi lirik dari lagu yang ia bawakan membuatnya terhanyut lupa diri. Raut dingin tadi seketika lenyap dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan ekspresi sendu seolah bait demi bait lirik yang dinyanyikan mewakili hatinya sendiri. Baekhyun bernyanyi secara profesional dengan caranya sendiri.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away._

_If only I knew what I know today..._

_I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away._

_Thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistake..._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I want to call you but i know you won't be there..._

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt my self by hurting you..._

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun di panggung, Hyorin malah tersenyum puas melihat aksi rekannya kali ini. Usahanya untuk melihat bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun tanpa harus membuatnya mengakui secara gamblang ternyata berhasil. Lagu yang ia pilih tanpa sadar membuat rekannya itu menyampaikan jawabannya secara tidak langsung.

"Wah, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa sesempurna ini!" puji seorang pemain musikal yang duduk disebelah Hyorin.

"Benar. Selama ini dia selalu duet denganmu, Hyorin-ah. Kurasa Baekhyun akan menjadi saingan terberatmu." kata yang lain.

Hyorin tersenyum. "Dia _partner_ku. Bukan sainganku. Dan kalian berdua, jangan sampai kalian jatuh cinta padanya! Baekhyun sudah punya pacar, tahu!"

Dua orang pria yang tadi memuji Baekhyun itu tergelak tawa lalu salah seorang diantaranya bertanya, "Apa saat ini kau sedang merekam aksinya untuk diberikan pada kekasihnya itu?"

"Hmm. Dia harus melihat Baekhyun kali ini."

"Lagu siapa yang dia nyanyikan ini? Baekhyun benar-benar menghayatinya dengan baik." tanya seorang pemain perempuan yang duduk didepan Hyorin.

"Christina Aguilera. _Hurt._" jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar lalu kembali fokus merekam penampilan Baekhyun dengan kamera ponsel miliknya sendiri.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit._

_Sometimes I just want to hide because it's you I miss._

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this..._

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance,_

_to look into to your eyes and see you looking back..._

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt my self..._

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away._

_It's dangerous. It's so out of line to try and turn back time..._

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt my self...by hurting you..._

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari seluruh sudut ruangan ketika Baekhyun mengakhiri penampilan sempurnanya dan segera turun dari panggung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang jelas, Hyorin sempat melihatnya berlari kecil ke sudut panggung sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Setelah pamit pergi ke toilet pada rekan satu mejanya, Hyorin menyusul Baekhyun. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak akan kembali ke meja mereka untuk menyembunyikan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak tak terbendung.

_Yeoja _ini tidak menemukan Baekhyun di belakang panggung. Lantas, ia beralih ke toilet khusus wanita dan menemukannya tengah terisak disalah satu bilik disana. Baekhyun memang tidak memangis keras, tapi kejadian ini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Baekhyun pun akhirnya luluh dan menyerah pada gengsinya sendiri.

Ketika itu terdengar suara benda jatuh. Awalnya karena panik, Hyorin mengira kalau Baekhyun tumbang didalam kamar mandi, tapi begitu melihat ponsel milik Baekhyun tergeletak di sela celah kecil pintu yang ada dibawahnya dan mendengar Baekhyun masih sibuk terisak, ia tahu rekannya itu masih dalam keadaan sadar didalam. Hyorin bergerak mendekat untuk mengambil ponsel yang menyala itu lalu menemukan alasan lain kenapa tangis Baekhyun terdengar semakin keras.

'_Baekhyun-ah, maaf nenek mengganggumu lagi. Nenek hanya ingin menyampaikan saja kalau nenek benar-benar ingin kau datang mencoba _hanbok _ini. Tadinya ini akan nenek berikan ketika kau dan Chanyeol menikah nanti. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya sekedar harapan saja. Tidak apa kan, kalau nenek tetap memberikannya padamu? Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari seorang penggemar.'_

Begitulah isi pesan dari sebuah foto _hanbok _cantik yang ada dilayar. Nama pengirimnya memang Chanyeol, tapi Hyorin tahu kalau nenek Chanyeol-lah yang mengirimkan pesan itu. Mungkin karena takut ketahuan oleh pemiliknya, sang nenek mengetik terburu-buru dan menyisakan beberapa ejaan yang tidak tepat namun masih bisa dimengerti.

Hyorin juga tahu pesan ini adalah lanjutan dari pesan yang Baekhyun terima sebelum naik ke atas panggung dan membuat raut wajahnya berubah dingin. Mungkin selesai pentas tadi, Baekhyun baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan hendak menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi pesan ini justru datang lebih dulu.

"Baek...bukalah." Hyorin berujar lembut.

Tidak ada sahutan dan hanya ada isakan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi tolong, jangan sembunyikan apa yang kau rasa saat ini. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura tegar. _You're in Europe, but your soul still in Seoul!_"

Mungkin terdengar tajam, tapi karena Hyorin mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut, kata-kata itu tidak terdengar seperti cambukan ke hati Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin.

"Katakan kalau kau rindu. Katakan kalau kau benci. Aku ini temanmu. Walau aku tidak membantu, tapi kau masih bisa bercerita padaku. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan dan gengsimu." kata Hyorin lagi setengah bergurau.

Tapi jangankan tertawa atau mendengus kesal, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam. Akhirnya Hyorin bersandar ke pintu dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya sendiri lalu menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke celah yang ada disamping pintu.

"_Hyorin-ah, ini aku. Park Chanyeol."_

Sesaat, isakan Baekhyun terdengar mereda. Hyorin diam-diam tersenyum samar.

"_Karena ponselmu tidak aktif, jadi aku mengirimkan pesan suara ini. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku di acara kalian kemarin. Setelah kupikir, itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah melakukannya. Hari ini kalian berangkat ke Eropa, kan? Boleh kuminta oleh-oleh spesial darimu?"_

Tawa Chanyeol yang khas terdengar dari _speaker phone_.

"_Hanya bergurau. Tapi bisakah aku memohon sebuah bantuan? Tolong gantikan aku selama kalian berlibur. Kau teman terdekatnya. Aku hanya ingin kau memastikannya untuk tidak lupa memakai baju hangat. Suhu Eropa bisa jadi lebih dingin dari Seoul, bukan? Apalagi dia sudah mengembalikan _sweater_ku kemarin. Sebagai temannya, aku hanya tidak mau dia sakit. Ini permintaanku selama kalian berlibur satu bulan di Eropa. Nanti ketika kalian kembali ke Korea, kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini lagi dan kembalilah fokus mengurus suamimu. Dia punya Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minseok _noona _yang bisa melakukan tugas ini nanti. Tak apa, kan?"_

Hyorin mendengus keras. Setelah ia perhatikan, tak ada lagi isakan seolah sepasang telinga Baekhyun benar-benar dipakai untuk mendengarkan suara pria ini.

"_Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan. Ah, jangan katakan apapun padanya tentang ini. Nanti akan kuberi satu kantung besar kimchi buatan nenekku untukmu. _Gomawoyo, _Hyorin-ah."_

Masih tidak ada suara dari dalam.

"_Satu hal lagi." _suara di _speaker _itu masih terdengar jelas.

"_Jangan sampaikan padanya juga, kalau aku mencintainya."_

Sunyi. Pesan suara dari Chanyeol pun sudah berakhir.

"Bisa kau bantu aku, Baek? Sebenarnya sejak sampai disini, aku bingung. Siapa yang dicintai oleh laki-laki ini, ya? Dia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama-"

BRUGH!

Pintu tiba-tiba membuka dan keluarlah Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Hyorin sambil melanjutkan kembali tangisnya. Kali ini ia tidak ragu untuk mengeluarkan emosinya dan menangis tersedu sedan di bahu Hyorin dengan tubuh berguncang.

"Aku mencintainya, Hyorin-ah. _Bogoshipeo. Bogoshipda!_" pekik Baekhyun dalam suara sengau parah.

Hyorin tersenyum simpati sambil mengelus punggung rekannya itu.

"_Ara. _Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan ini."

Baekhyun kembali luruh dalam air mata. Dan ketika Hyorin mengatakan sesuatu, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Liburanmu selesai. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

.

.

Petak-petak sawah yang hijau dan jalanan lengang adalah pemandangan yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan di kampung halamannya ini. Sebagai seseorang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu hidupnya di Seoul, ia jelas menikmati liburannya kali ini. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota dan hanya ditemani oleh sang nenek yang kesehatannya pulih seketika begitu melihat wajah cucunya muncul di pintu masuk rumah beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau datang ke tempat ini atas kemauanmu sendiri. Biasanya harus kupaksa dulu baru kau mau menemui mereka."

"_Halmeoni, _apa salah jika aku ingin bertemu orang tuaku?"

Sang nenek yang saat itu tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol sambil berpegangan tangan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu, walau kadang aku masih tidak suka jika orang lain membahas kedua orang tuaku. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa itu. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu adalah Minseok _eonni. _Dan selama ini aku juga memaksanya untuk tidak membicarakan orang tuaku pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Sehun. Entah dia sudah tahu atau belum, yang jelas dia tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa. Itu membuatku lega."

"_Ara. _Aku tahu. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak pernah mau tinggal disini dan memilih menghabiskan waktumu di Seoul. Bekerja dan melihat gadis-gadis kota yang jauh lebih cantik dan menarik!"

Giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Apa gadis itu tahu tentang orang tuamu? Waktu kalian berkunjung kemari dulu, apa kau sudah menceritakan padanya?"

Pria itu menggeleng sekali. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membawanya bersamaku. Dia selalu memintaku untuk menemui ayah dan ibu dulu supaya aku bisa melamarnya." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum miris.

Sang nenek hanya mengelus lembut punggung tangannya seolah memberikan dukungan tanpa kata.

"Ini _hanbok _barumu, _halmeoni_? Cerah sekali warnanya." kata Chanyeol.

"_Eoh. _Aku menjahitnya sendiri. Tadinya ini untuk seseorang, tapi sepertinya aku malah menjahitnya dengan memakai ukuranku."

"_Mwoya? _Memangnya kau tidak tahu ukuran tubuh orang itu?"

"_Ani. _Aku hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali."

Chanyeol meringis tertawa kemudian berujar. "_Gwaencanha. Uri halmeoni neomu yeppeoyo."_

Langkah mereka sampai disebuah bangunan putih bersih berukuran besar dengan banyak jendela di sisi-sisinya. Setelah melepas alas kaki dan sweater yang dulu masih sering dipakai Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntun neneknya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepi namun berventilasi amat baik. Semua cahaya matahari pagi menembus ke tiap-tiap celah dan membuat suasana damai tercipta didalamnya.

Sampai disebuah tempat, Chanyeol menaruh _sweater_nya ke lantai kayu didepan sebuah lemari kaca. Neneknya sudah sejak tadi berdiri mematung dengan mata mulai tergenang kristal bening dipelupuknya.

"_Halmeoni, _kau sudah janji tidak akan menangis." kata Chanyeol.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian, bersama dengan sang cucu, mereka menautkan kedua tangan didepan dada masing-masing, memejamkan mata dan menunduk selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol baru saja memanjatkan doa untuk kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa ia temui di tempat ini. _Nabkoldang. _Ia memang mengajak neneknya ke sebuah tempat khusus yang menyimpan abu kremasi orang-orang yang sudah tiada. Termasuk abu dari dua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Selesai berdoa, Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan melihat neneknya masih memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum kemudian menatap lagi ke depan tepat ke arah dua guci kecil putih bertuliskan nama kedua orang tuanya. Park Yoora dan Park Yoochun.

"_Eomma, abeoji...mianhae, _aku malah datang bersama nenek."

Sang nenek menyikut pelan perut Chanyeol yang malah terkikik geli.

"Lain kali, aku akan datang untuk mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian jika waktunya sudah tepat." lanjut Chanyeol.

"_Maja. _Anakmu ini mirip sekali denganmu, Yoochun-ah. Banyak tingkah tapi gagal di percobaan pertama! Seperti kau melamar Yoora-ku dulu."

"Eeey, _halmeoni, _jangan mengatai ayahku seperti itu. Kalau _abeoji _menyerah, anak setampan aku pasti tidak akan lahir." ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan.

Pria ini kemudian membungkuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku _sweater_nya untuk diperlihatkan pada guci putih itu.

"Ini kertas lamaranku. Apa _eomma _menganggap yang kulakukan ini konyol? Ah, pasti _eomma _akan selalu mendukung setiap usahaku, kan? Padahal aku kira melamar dengan cara seperti ini termasuk romantis, nyatanya tidak. Kurasa aku telah mengacaukan semuanya. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Yoora-ya..."

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan sang nenek berujar pelan disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dan neneknya sendiri dari kaca lemari yang menaruh abu kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Aku sudah memberinya restu. Gadis itu sungguh baik, ceria, mirip sekali dengan sifat anakmu ini. Tapi sayang, mereka mungkin belum ditakdirkan bersama. Padahal aku ini penggemar beratnya."

Seulas senyum tipis melambung di bibir Chanyeol.

"Yoora-ya, Yoochun-ah...kadang aku selalu berpikir hidup itu tidak adil. Kalian dipanggil Tuhan begitu cepat karena sebuah kecelakaan tunggal bertahun-tahun silam dan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama cucuku yang sangat cerewet ini. Aku takut tidak bisa membesarkannya menjadi pria baik."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan keriput neneknya.

"Tapi kalian memang telah melahirkan anak yang sempurna. Dari semua cucu yang ku punya, hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki sifat keras kepala dan tidak mau dibantu. Semua tabungannya sejak kecil ia habiskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di Seoul dan hidup disana. Aku tidak bisa menentangnya untuk ini." air mata sudah merembes pelan ke pipi sang nenek saat ia menatap sendu wajah Chanyeol.

"Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap, dia akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikanku menjaganya jika aku semakin tua nanti."

"Aku yang akan selalu menjagamu, _halmeoni_." kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata neneknya.

Keduanya lalu memberikan doa terakhir sebelum keluar dari area _nabkoldang_. Chanyeol tahu neneknya masih merasa sedih dan mencoba menahan tangisnya. Jadi untuk mencairkan suasana, pria ini merajuk minta ditemani ke sebuah taman bermain yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari lokasi mereka saat ini.

Ketika hendak menelusuri jalanan desa menuju pusat kota untuk mencapai halte, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah dengan tatapan kosong menatap ke depan.

"Aku meninggalkan _sweater_ku di _nabkoldang." _katanya tanpa ditanya.

"Kau masih ceroboh rupanya. Ambilah. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus berbalik arah lagi. Nenek tua ini akan menunggumu di ujung jalan saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin kembali ke bangunan tadi. Ia memang ingat sudah menaruh _sweater_nya itu di lantai kayu tepat didepan lemari abu kedua orang tuanya dan lupa ia bawa saat pulang.

Pria ini sudah buru-buru masuk menuju lemari itu dan harus berhenti mendadak lagi ketika melihat seseorang membungkuk dilantai menghadap lemari tempat abu orang tuanya disimpan. Seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil, berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah koper cukup besar disisinya tengah memberikan salam penghormatan. Chanyeol diam dibelakangnya tidak berniat menginterupsi.

Gadis ini bangun lalu meraih spidol hitam dari dalam _clutch _peraknya dan menggoreskannya di sebuah benda yang baru Chanyeol kenali sebagai _sweater_nya sendiri. Selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, ia kemudian menaruh kembali spidol ke dalam _clutch_ lalu mendongakkan kepala menatap lemari kaca.

Punggungnya tiba-tiba menegak. Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis ini sudah melihat bayangannya disana dan mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang kaku selama beberapa detik.

"_Annyeong hasseyo, _Baekhyun-ssi." sapa Chanyeol lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kukira aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak tahunya itu memang dirimu."

"Hm. Aku baru akan pulang. Permisi."

"Apa _sweater_ku juga akan kau bawa pulang?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak melangkah sambil membawa benda tebal itu.

Terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja kepergok mencuri, Baekhyun bertingkah kikuk seketika. _Yeoja _ini kemudian menaruh kembali _sweater _itu dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau sudah bertemu orang tuaku. Jadi izinkanlah aku untuk mengenalkanmu secara pantas sebagai seorang teman. Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Ada perasaan perih ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu namun Baekhyun menyembunyikannya dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol lantas menuntunnya kembali ke hadapan lemari lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"_Eomma, appa! _Ini gadis yang tadi kuceritakan. Sekarang dia temanku. Cantik, bukan? Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Putri dari Taeyeon _ahjumma _dan Donghae _ahjussi_. Baekhyun ini seorang aktris, _eomma. _Dia sangat berbakat!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan senyum samar disisi Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku baru mendapatkan tanda tangannya lagi. Wah, _halmeoni _pasti menyukai ini! _Gomawoyo, _Baekhyun-ssi karena sudah menanda tangani _sweater_ku."

_Yeoja _itu tidak bereaksi ataupun menoleh. Ia melihat bayangan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dari samping lewat kaca di lemari. Baekhyun masih tetap diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kali ini tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _sweater_nya.

"Sayangnya, yang ini masih belum. Apa aku harus memintanya lagi?" tanyanya.

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu di kaca. Chanyeol sudah membentangkan kertas berisi lamarannya itu lagi didepan dada seolah sengaja menunggu jawaban. Tak lama, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga mengatur posisinya agar saling berhadapan.

Mata Baekhyun turun mengamati kalimat familiar itu selama beberapa detik sebelum tangannya meraih kertas tersebut dan meremasnya lalu melempar ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa saat melihat wajah tegas Baekhyun saat itu.

"_Sirheo. _Aku tidak akan pernah menanda tanganinya." ujar Baekhyun.

"_Arasseo."_

"Karena aku hanya ingin memberikan tanda tanganku di surat nikah kita saja."

Butuh waktu bagi otak Chanyeol untuk mencerna kata-kata ini. Gadis didepannya itu sudah memberikan senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar dan pipi memerah karena malu.

"_Saranghae, i babo ya!" _katanya dengan gayanya yang khas.

Rupanya Chanyeol lebih mudah menyerap kalimat Baekhyun yang barusan ketimbang kata kiasan yang sebelumnya diucapkan. Tubuhnya langsung bereaksi merengkuh _yeoja _itu dalam dekapan erat bersamaan dengan sebuah tawa ringan yang mulai berderai.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Kenapa harus gengsi untuk mengatakannya padaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun tertawa masam sambil membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sedang menyembunyikan air matanya sendiri.

"_Na do saranghae, jagiya..." _ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Ia tidak lagi mempedulikan gengsi seperti dulu dan membiarkan isakannya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat pasti akan menganggap Baekhyun tengah berduka. Padahal nyatanya, hatinya justru tengah berbunga-gunga bahagia bisa kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih.

Setelah tangisnya mereda, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya sendiri. Pria ini kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun yang memberinya tatapan melotot.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Apa kau membuntutiku?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk terang-terangan. "Aku tiba saat kau keluar rumah bersama nenekmu. Dan aku bersembunyi di balik tembok ini waktu kalian berdoa tadi." akunya.

"Hooo...jadi kau juga mendengar semuanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos lagi. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya yang mirip seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian mengelus lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun dan memberinya kecupan kilat.

"Nenek sedang menungguku. Ayo kita temui dia." katanya.

"Apa ini benar-benar ulah nenekmu yang mengirimkanku foto?"

"Foto apa?" kening Chanyeol berkerut.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya dimana sebuah foto _hanbok _terpampang jelas disana. Mulut Chanyeol membulat karena merasa familiar dengan foto yang Baekhyun pamerkan.

"Jadi kemarin itu _halmeoni_ yang mengambil ponselku saat aku mandi. Dan _hanbok _ini dia jahitkan untukmu? Wah, kurasa kau harus segera bertemu dengannya."

"_Wae?"_

"Agar _halmeoni _bisa menjahit ulang _hanbok_nya menjadi ukuranmu, bukan ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. _Kaja!"_

Chanyeol menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun saat melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan sempat membantunya mengenakan sepatu dengan _heels _setinggi tujuh senti itu ke kaki kurusnya. Begitu hendak melangkah keluar, Baekhyun berujar manja dengan menambahkan jurus _aegyo _agar tidak mendapat penolakan.

"Chanyeol-ah...gendong. Aku baru tiba hari ini dan koperku pun berat."

"_Aish. _Lalu kau pikir tubuhmu tidak berat?"

"Aaaaah...gendong. Kau tidak lihat aku pakai sepatu tinggi?"

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar sambil berjongkok dan membiarkan Baekhyun naik ke punggungnya. Sebelum melangkah, pria ini mengikat _sweater _miliknya ke pegangan koper Baekhyun lalu mulai menelusuri jalanan lengang diluar.

Wangi parfum Chanyeol yang khas membuat Baekhyun enggan mengangkat kepalanya di bahu kiri kekasihnya itu. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang menyampaikan rasa rindunya tanpa kata.

Sosok wanita lanjut dengan _hanbok _cerah itu sudah terlihat dari ujung jalan. Awalnya wanita usia lanjut itu diam mematung beberapa saat kemudian setelah menyadari siapa sosok jangkung yang baru dilihatnya, ia melambai penuh semangat sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Sepertinya _halmeoni _tahu itu kau, Baek. Dia sedang menyapamu dari sana." kata Chanyeol karena Baekhyun nampak tidak bereaksi di punggungnya.

Tapi _yeoja _ini masih tidak membalas apa-apa bahkan ketika Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang tubuh mungilnya itu dalam gendongan. Baru ketika menoleh kesamping, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah tertidur cukup pulas dengan nafas teratur. Sepertinya perjalanan langsung dari Eropa ke Seoul lalu Seoul ke Mokpo membuat tenaganya cukup terkuras dan kelelahan. Alhasil, sebagai balasan pada sang nenek, Chanyeol memberikan lambaian singkat dan melangkah cepat ke tempatnya berdiri menunggu.

.

.

"_Eomma! Ige mwoya? _Aku kelihatan kuno sekali!"

"Diamlah! Nenek Park sudah menjahitkannya untukmu. Kau cantik, tahu! Ayahmu saja tidak berhenti memujimu."

"Aaaaah..._sirheo! _Aku tidak mau pakai _hanbok! _Ini bukan jaman _joseon _lagi, _eomma. Jaebaaal..."_

"Byun Baekhyun! Pernikahanmu tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, jadi jangan minta macam-macam! Kau juga harus melestarikan budaya negara kita. _Hanbok _ini juga sama cantiknya dengan gaun-gaun pernikahan mewah di toko. Sekarang, lihatlah ke cermin."

Taeyeon, ibu kandung Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mendadani anak semata wayangnya ini mendorong pelan tubuh sang anak ke depan cermin besar lalu memekik riang.

"_Omo! Neomu ippeuda!" _ujar sebuah suara lain dari belakang.

"Apanya yang cantik, _halmeoni_? Tega sekali menyuruhku menjalani ritual pernikahan semacam ini? Cepat lepaskan, _eomma. _Aku harus pergi."

"_Aigoo..._kau ini baru tiba kemarin, sekarang sudah mau pergi lagi. Tidak rindu dengan orang tua dan kampung halamanmu, ya?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul sebentar. Seniorku baru saja melahirkan bayi tampan minggu lalu dan aku belum menjenguknya. Lagipula, kan ada nenek yang selalu menemanimu." kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk nenek Chanyeol dihadapannya.

Sang ibu hanya merengut sambil membantu Baekhyun melepas pakaian tradisional Korea yang akan menjadi gaun pernikahannya nanti. Baju itu hasil jahitan baru sang nenek. Wanita baya ini memang sengaja membuatkan _hanbok_ khusus yang digunakan pengantin wanita pada jama Joseon dulu dan meminta Baekhyun memakainya di hari pernikahannya nanti.

"_Halmeoni, _aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjaga Chanyeol hari ini, besok dan selamanya." kata Baekhyun.

Nenek itu hanya tersenyum bangga kemudian bertanya. "Kau akan pergi dengan cucuku?"

"Hmm. Aku akan pergi dengan calon suamiku yang paling tampan di Korea!"

Sang nenek tertawa pelan. "_Yeoja _cerewet sepertimu ini sangat cocok bersanding dengan cucuku. Akhirnya kau menikahi penggemar beratmu sendiri." godanya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan menatap seisi dinding kamar yang penuh ditempeli foto-foto serta berita tentang dirinya. Saat ini ia memang sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol. yang rupanya diam-diam mengoleksi semua hal tentang Baekhyun dan membawa semua koleksinya itu ke rumah neneknya ini di Mokpo. Mungkin Chanyeol takut akan menjadi bahan olokan jika ketahuan menempeli dinding kamar apartemennya di Seoul dengan foto-foto Baekhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar.

_Yeoja _berambut hitam itu mengangguk cepat lalu menggelayut manja ke tangan Chanyeol dan beranjak keluar rumah. Setelah pamit, kedua muda-mudi ini berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menelusuri jalanan desa.

"Apa kita harus menjalani upacara pernikahan ala adat seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau membujuk nenekmu?"

"Ini sudah menjadi bagian sejarah keluargaku. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah melihat _hanbok_mu, dan kau benar-benar cantik memakainya!" puji Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mendapat perlakuan menggelikan itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya meringis tawa lalu merapatkan pelukan dilengan Chanyeol.

"Kita akan naik kereta?" tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Pasti setelah sampai, kau akan memboncengku naik sepeda gunung kebangganmu itu."

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa tidak naik mobil saja? Ayahku sedang tidak kemana-mana dan mobilnya ada dirumah." kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan bergantung pada orang tuamu. Kau ini sebentar lagi menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak membeli mobil?"

"Tabunganku sudah habis dipakai membeli apartemen di Seoul untuk kita pakai setelah menikah nanti. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi bangkrut sebelum semua urusan pernikahan selesai. Kenapa? Kau gengsi? Ah, takut ada _paparazzi _yang memotretmu menaiki benda konyol itu, ya?"

"Kau ini!Aku hanya tidak mau setelah menikah nanti kerjaanku cuma mencuci baju-bajumu karena kau masih senang kemana-mana mengantarku naik sepeda. Bajumu akan terus berkeringat!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras seraya mencubit cuping hidung Baekhyun. "Justru nanti kau akan menyukai keringatku, Byun Baekhyun."

_Yeoja _itu memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol sambil menengadahkan kepala memasang tampang galak.

"Setelah menikah, jangan pusingkan hal-hal semacam itu. Fokus saja pada karirmu dan tetap lakukan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang pengantin baru."

Baekhyun langsung melotot dan seketika membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Pria ini kemudian merangkul bahu sempit kekasihnya itu seraya berujar ceria.

"Ada kabar gembira untukmu. Luhan sudah kembali dari bulan madunya dan saat ini semua sedang berkumpul dirumah Kris _hyung_. Kelihatannya mereka semua menanti kabar gembira dari kita. Kau sudah bawa undangannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mereka pergi bulan madu kemana? Apa Sehun mengatakannya padamu?" tanyanya.

"_Molla. _Sehun tidak pernah mau memberitahu. Kau sendiri tidak bertanya pada Luhan?"

"Dia juga tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Padahal kalau tempatnya bagus kan bisa jadi referensi untuk kita selanjutnya!"

Chanyeol melirik. "Sudah tidak sabar ingin bulan madu denganku ya, nona?"

Baekhyun memberinya sebuah cengiran lebar lalu berkata manja sambil mendorong pelan bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol dan menempelkan hidungnya ke cuping hidung pria bertubuh jangkung itu. "Hmm...sangat tidak sabar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian kalo chapter ini abstrak **

**Kita ketemu HUNHAN mulai chapter depan :')**

**Annyeoooooong~**

**SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOMAWO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN GALAXY***_


	6. Honeymoon

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: ada beberapa review yg minta rating FF ini dinaikkan ke M**

**Miaaaaaan...jinjja mian~**

**Mungkin selama reader-deul baca FF aku, kalian ga akan nemu satu pun scene2 yg begitu(?)**

**Kalo menjurus kesana mungkin ada tapi kalo sampe ngerubah rate? Hmm..jujur, ga kuasa kalo harus nulis cerita sedetail itu hiahahaaa**

**Jadi, kita tetap pada norma yg berlaku sewajarnya dan mari mainkan imajinasi masing2 saja yaaaa**

**Semoga fluffy scene di FF aku ini ga kalah sama FF yg ber-rated M XD**

**Dan untuk siapapun kalian, all HUNHAN SHIPPER, chapter khusus HUNHAN ini aku dedikasikan buat readers yg patah hatinya karena ga bisa liat HUNHAN MOMEN lagi *hiks***

**We will love you, deer...as always :')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 6**

**~ Honeymoon ~**

**(Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sengaja tidak membangunkan suaminya yang masih terlelap nyenyak di ranjang besar mereka pagi itu. Sebelumnya Sehun memang bilang kalau ia butuh tidur lebih lama mengingat beberapa hari terakhir ia dan Chanyeol cukup disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di kafe, apalagi sang mandor pergi cuti selama satu minggu.

Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya semalam pria berwajah poker ini memberi tahunya bahwa mereka akan segera menyusul Minseok dan Jongdae menjalani kegiatan ritual pengantin baru. Bulan madu. Keduanya akan pergi dua hari lagi dan walau sampai saat ini Sehun belum mau memberitahu kemana dan dimana tempatnya, Luhan yang kelewat bahagia langsung mengepak barang-barang mereka dalam beberapa koper besar sejak semalam. Dia bahkan tidak mau Sehun bantu.

Luhan hanya ingin bersyukur. Mendapati Sehun ada disampingnya tiap kali ia membuka mata di pagi hari saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Seperti pagi ini dimana pria berwajah datar dan terlihat polos itu membuat Luhan mendaratkan sebuah _morning kiss _ke keningnya sebelum ia beranjak ke toilet untuk mandi lalu membuat sarapan.

Tepat pukul tujuh saat beberapa potong roti isi dan segelas susu itu siap dihidangkan, bel apartemen berbunyi. Luhan bergegas menuju pintu dan sekilas melihat dua wajah familiar di layar monitornya.

"Luhan _eomma!_" seru seorang balita dalam gendongan Junmyeon ketika pintu dibuka.

"Joonyi-ya!" balas Luhan tak kalah ceria.

"Yixing harus pergi karena diundang ke sebuah acara ditempatnya dulu bekerja. Sebenarnya aku libur hari ini. Tapi karena Siwon mendadak tidak enak badan, aku harus menggantikan pekerjaannya. Tidak apa kan, Joonyi kutitipkan disini lagi?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Kau ini seperti baru menitipkannya saja, _oppa_. Kebetulan Sehun juga sedang libur."

Pria berseragam polisi itu tersenyum ramah lalu menatap wajah sang anak dalam gendongannya.

"_Appa _pergi dulu, ya? Joonyi dengan Luhan _eomma_ dulu disini." katanya.

"_Appa _mau tangkap penjahat?" Joonyi bertanya polos.

"_Ne! _Joonyi akan _appa _jemput kalau penjahatnya sudah ditangkap. _Keurae?_"

Bocah perempuan itu mengangguk lucu. Kemudian Junmyeon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang di kedua pipi gembul Joonyi lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. Begitu ia hendak pergi, Joonyi merengek manja.

"_Appa..._"

Junmyeon memberikan sebuah senyum sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"_Ppali dolawa. Appa...bogoshipeo..." _katanya.

Wajah ayah satu anak itu seketika berubah sendu setelah mendengar ucapan tulus dari bibir mungil anak semata wayangnya. Ia kembali memberikan beberapa kecupan ke kening, pipi dan bibir Joonyi sebagai ungkapan perasaan sayang seorang ayah.

"Itu karena kaujarang bermain dengannya, _oppa_." ujar Luhan.

"Hhh...kalau saja aku bisa membawanya ke kantor setiap hari, Lu. Aku iri dengan Sehun." kata Junmyeon sambil tertawa pelan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu berkata ceria pada Joonyi.

"_Ja! Appa annyeong..._nanti jemput Joonyi, ya?"

Joonyi melambai dengan senyum lebar pada Junmyeon yang balas melambai sampai ia tiba didepan _lift _dan masuk ke dalamnya. Luhan juga segera membawa Joonyi masuk ke apartemennya sambil memberi isyarat pada balita cantik itu untuk diam dengan menempelkan satu telunjuk didepan bibir saat ia mendekati pintu kamar.

"Sehun _appa _masih tidur. Joonyi mau membangunkannya?" tanyanya.

Bocah dalam gendongan itu mengangguk semangat dan mulai terlihat tidak sabar.

Keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Sehun masih terlelap damai dibalik selimut tebalnya dan sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda ia akan terbangun. Bahkan ketika Luhan sudah membawa Joonyi kesamping Sehun, pria ini tidak terusik sedikit pun.

Saat itu Joonyi menatap Luhan seolah bertanya apa ia boleh mengganggu tidur _appa _keduanya itu dan Luhan hanya memberinya anggukan cepat. Maka, jari-jari mungil Joonyi perlahan mulai membelai sayang wajah Sehun mulai dari mata, ke hidung, pipi lalu bibir. Anak kecil ini tersenyum lebar ketika melihat alis Sehun berkerut tipis.

"Cium ayahmu." bisik Luhan.

Joonyi menatapnya lagi dan bertanya polos. "_Ppoppo?"_

Luhan tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk.

Dan tanpa ragu, Joonyi mengecup dengan suara keras ke pipi Sehun beberapa kali dan membuat pria itu mengernyit tanpa mau membuka mata. Luhan tahu Sehun sudah bangun saat itu.

"Cium bibirnya." bisik Luhan lagi.

Balita itu tertawa kecil beberapa saat sebelum ia mencondongkan badan untuk mendekati wajah Sehun lalu mencium cepat bibir tipisnya.

"Luhaaaaan...kau sudah membangunkanku. Jangan sampai kau membangunkan bagian yang lain." keluh Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan harus menahan tawanya saat itu juga. Untung saja Joonyi masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami maksud ucapan 'nakal' Sehun saat itu. Sepertinya Joonyi lama-lama dibuat gemas karena targetnya tidak juga mau membuka mata untuk menyapa keberadaannya. Bayi itu kemudian melampiaskannya dengan memanjat naik ke atas perut Sehun dan mulai memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Untuk hal ini, Luhan harus memegangi Joonyi dari samping agar menjaga anak itu tidak jatuh dari ranjang.

Karena ulah jahil Joonyi, Sehun terbatuk-batuk sampai ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke samping dan membuat Joonyi yang ada diatas perutnya itu terjatuh ke kasur dengan tawa keras. Ia menyangka kalau Sehun baru saja mengajaknya bermain.

"Ini Joonyi, sayang. Dia datang untuk membangunkanmu." kata Luhan sambil membelai kepala Sehun.

Kedua mata elang mengantuk itu akhirnya terbuka lebar menatap sepasang mata rusa cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis didepannya. Kemudian tatapannya turun menatap sesosok bocah yang berbaring didekat perut Luhan sambil tergelak tawa.

"Tehun _appa..._" katanya disela tawa.

Sehun tiba-tiba bergerak cepat membopong Joonyi dan menidurkannya diantara ia dan Luhan lalu mulai menggelitikinya. Tawa renyah bocah mungil itu tak ayal membuat Luhan juga ikut tertawa. Ketiganya masih terus saling menggelitiki satu sama lain selama beberapa menit sampai Joonyi mulai terengah karena kelelahan.

Menjelang siang, setelah Sehun terlihat jauh lebih segar dan wangi karena baru saja mandi, Joonyi kembali berulah. Ketika tengah dipangku Sehun saat menyantap makan siang, tangan Joonyi yang tidak mau diam tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk ke kaos putih dan celana pendek yang Sehun kenakan. Sambil menyunggingkan tawa tak bersalah, anak ini dengan polosnya kembali serius dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Ah, _jinjja. _Aku tidak tahu kalau mengurus anak itu akan seperti ini."

"Joonyi bukan bayi lagi. Wajar kalau tingkah lakunya lebih aktif. Gantilah baju dan celanamu sebelum jusnya merembes masuk ke bagian dalam."

"Sudah terlanjur merembes, Lu. Sepertinya aku harus mandi dua kali."

Luhan tertawa lalu menggendong Joonyi dan memindahkannya ke kursi khusus anak yang sengaja Sehun beli. Pria itu kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan setelan santai yang baru dan terperangah ketika melihat Joonyi sudah tertidur pulas dengan kepala terkulai di bahu Luhan.

"Ajaib sekali. Sepuluh menit lalu dia masih lincah kesana-kemari. Sekarang sudah seperti mainan yang kehabisan baterai." katanya dengan senyum lebar dan memberi Joonyi kecupan sayang di pipi.

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir _peach _Luhan saat itu. Gadis ini berdiri sambil terus menimang Joonyi agar tidurnya semakin terlelap nyenyak dalam gendongannya. Namun tubuhnya harus berhenti bergerak ketika Sehun meraupnya kedalam dekapan dengan menaruh dagu diatas puncak kepala Luhan.

"Sehun-ah...aku harus menidurkan Joonyi."

"_Keurae. _Kau harus menidurkan dia dulu baru bisa bermesraan denganku."

Gadis itu mendengus tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun lalu melangkah keluar dapur untuk membaringkan Joonyi di kamar tidur.

Tak lama, ia kembali ke dapur untuk merapikan bekas makan Joonyi. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menginterupsi. Pria yang kala itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi makan tiba-tiba menarik Luhan dan menjatuhkannya di pangkuan.

"Kita ini sudah bukan pengantin baru lagi." kata Luhan

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh aku memangku istriku sendiri? Kan tidak setiap hari kau datang ke kafe. Lagipula, kalau disana kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Si dobby itu doyan sekali curi-curi pandang jika kau ke ruanganku." Sehun berdalih.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah malas tanpa mau beranjak.

"Selama kita belum bulan madu, aku akan tetap menganggap kita sebagai pengantin baru." kata Sehun lagi. Dagunya ia tempelkan ke bahu kiri Luhan.

"Jadi kemana kau akan membawaku? Lusa kita sudah berangkat tapi kau tetap tidak mau memberitahu. Kyungsoo, Yixing _noona _bahkan Chanyeol saja bertanya-tanya padaku."

Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di perut ramping Luhan saat itu.

"Ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat kita lupa diri."

Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang malah tertawa lepas di bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur ke dalam masalah orang lain karenaku. Istriku ini butuh liburan." kata Sehun yang memang sempat meminta bantuan Luhan untuk mengorek informasi tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yah, kuharap mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Baekhyun sedikit sulit ditaklukan kalau sudah marah."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah."

"Kau mau melihatnya?" Luhan menoleh cepat menatap wajah Sehun yang berjarak begitu dekat.

Seolah diberi kesempatan, Sehun mengecup kilat bibir istrinya itu lalu berujar lirih dengan mata terpancang lurus ke mata rusa Luhan.

"_Ani. _Kau tidak akan bisa marah padaku."

Gadis itu kontan tersipu malu dan hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Meski sudah menjadi istri Sehun, Luhan terkadang masih bersikap malu-malu tiap kali lelaki itu memperlakukannya begitu manis dan romantis. Yang mana perlakuan ini selalu ia dapatkan jika dirinya tengah berduaan dengan Sehun saja. Bahkan di kafe pun, seperti apa yang tadi Sehun katakan, pria itu sering memberinya ciuman tiba-tiba yang dengan berat hati harus Luhan hentikan karena waspada akan kehadiran Chanyeol atau Minseok.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" ulang Luhan tak menyerah. Kali ini ia mengalungkan sebelah lengan ke leher Sehun sebagai usaha untuk mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Kau keras kepala juga rupanya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kau tidak pernah mau membahasnya dan ini sangat menyebalkan! Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Aku benci ketinggian. Jadi jangan bawa aku terbang jauh."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, apa aku harus mengganti tiket pesawat ini dengan kapal laut? Ah, tapi aku tidak yakin ada kapal yang berlayar kesana dari Seoul. Naik kereta pun sama. Tidak ada jalur yang mengarah sampai sana. Atau kita pinjam sepeda gunung Chanyeol saja?"

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan menggertak datar melihat Sehun tidak serius menanggapi pengakuannya. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu masih tertawa ketika ia membelai rambut panjang Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku mengidap _acrophobia_. Aku tidak suka terbang. Itulah alasan lain kenapa aku tidak pernah kembali ke Beijing. Belum lagi kabar tentang kecelakaan _eomma _dulu semakin membuatku tidak nyaman berada di pesawat." ujar Luhan lagi. Nadanya lirih dan seketika membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa.

Ada raut sendu di wajah mulus Luhan yang tidak lagi menatap Sehun dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala melihat kearah lantai.

"Kita akan naik penerbangan bisnis dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu duduk didekat jendela." kata Sehun membuat senyum samar tercipta di bibir Luhan.

"Apa kita batalkan saja? Sebagai gantinya, Seoul punya destinasi tempat wisata menarik yang bisa kita kunjungi. Apapun akan kulakukan demi membuatmu nyaman." lanjutnya.

"_Aniya!" _bantah Luhan cepat. "Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Pergi bersamamu dan tidak duduk didekat jendela adalah hal ternyaman untuk saat ini."

Keduanya saling melontarkan senyum dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya seraya berujar genit. "Bawa semua koleksi bikini terbaikmu, Lu."

"_Mwo? _Bikini? Ini musim dingin, Sehun! Kau mau membuatku membeku kedinginan?"

"Ah, jadi aku belum bilang, ya? Kita tidak akan pergi ke tempat bersalju atau bersuhu dibawah nol derajat seperti disini. Tempat macam itu kurang cocok untuk bulan madu." jawabnya tanpa sadar memberikan Luhan petunjuk.

"Kemana-"

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan nama tempatnya jadi jangan bertanya lagi. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin kau membawa semua bikini terbaik yang kau punya dan singkirkan baju hangat, syal atau _hotpack _dari bekal kita. Bawalah persediaan_ sunblock _ sebagai gantinya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan bulan maduku dengan melihatmu tertutupi jaket tebal dan kedinginan. Tubuhmu ini juga perlu udara segar, bukan? Aku juga belum pernah melihatmu memakai bikini."

Perkataan genit itu dihadiahi Luhan dengan sebuah tatapan melotot yang justru membuat Sehun gemas dan membopong Luhan beranjak ke sofa lalu menghujaninya dengan perlakuan lembut yang tidak bisa ia lakukan didepan Joonyi ataupun orang lain.

.

.

Malamnya, tepat pukul sembilan, Junmyeon tiba di apartemen untuk menjemput Joonyi. Anak perempuannya itu sama sekali belum terlihat mengantuk atau lelah dan malah sedang berlagak menjadi seorang penyanyi mengikuti acara televisi yang ia tonton bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

"_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby gee gee gee gee..." _lantunnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggul dan menunjuk centil ke arah Sehun.

Pria ini kontan tertawa lepas sambil bertepuk tangan. "_Jalhanda, _Joonyi-ya!"

Nampak jelas bocah ini belum sadar akan kehadiran sang ayah yang saat itu berdiri diam memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan bersama Luhan. Dua sudut bibirnya sudah terangkat tinggi melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Kemarin Joonyi melihat program acara dunia binatang dan mengatakan dia ingin jadi dokter hewan. Tadi pagi aku sempat menonton liputan pertandingan sepak bola dan kau tahu, Joonyi tiba-tiba mengganti cita-citanya menjadi kiper gawang!" Junmyeon berujar lalu tertawa pelan.

"Oh, _oppa _harus lihat bagaimana tadi dia mengacaukan dapur setelah melihat tayangan masak-memasak! Dia bilang pada Sehun kalau dia ingin menjadi koki. Dan sekarang kau lihat sendiri. Cita-citanya berubah dalam sekejap lagi."

Mereka berdua tertawa sambil memperhatikan Joonyi yang masih bergoyang lincah didepan Sehun. Junmyeon tidak mau mengganggu buah hatinya itu dan memilih untuk tetap diam ditempatnya. Ia dan Yixing memang sudah sepakat tidak akan membatasi keinginan sang anak yang masih perlu arahan orang tua itu. Mereka hanya mau mengawasi Joonyi secara normal tanpa harus menahan imajinasi dan kreativitasnya.

"Joonyi mau jadi apa? Koki atau penyanyi?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ai-dol! _Yeppeun _ai-dol!"

Ketiga orang dewasa disana kompak menahan tawa.

"Aaah..._idol _cantik? _Keurae...uri _Joonyi _neomu yeppeuda!_" kata Sehun membuat bocah manis itu tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendekap ke dada Sehun.

"Cepat-cepatlah memberinya anak, Lu. Kadang aku masih cemburu melihatnya bersama Joonyi."

Luhan mendengus tawa mendengar ucapan Junmyeon barusan. Dan benar saja. Pria yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkap kepolisian ini langsung masuk ke dalam untuk menghampiri buah hatinya. Sebenarnya untuk sedikit mengganggu momen Sehun-Joonyi karena cemburu.

"Joonyi-ya.._appa wasseo!_"

Joonyi sontak menoleh dan menjerit girang melihat wajah _angelic _sang ayah berada tak jauh darinya. Ia bergegas melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beralih ke dekapan Junmyeon yang langsung mengecup pipi gembulnya berkali-kali.

"_Appaaaa..."_

"_Aigoo..._anak _appa _pintar sekali. Sudah mau pulang? _Eomma _sedang menunggu dirumah sendirian."

Anak itu malah memberikan tatapan bimbang sambil menatap ke arah Junmyeon dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ah, Joonyi bingung mau pilih Sehun _appa _atau Junmyeon _appa_, ya?" Luhan bertanya.

Joonyi mengangguk cepat.

"Biarlah Joonyi menginap malam ini, _oppa._ Sepertinya dia masih ingin bersama Sehun."

"_Andwae! _Aku tidak mau Joonyi mengganggu 'pekerjaan malam' Sehun. _Andwae andwae! _Yixing juga sudah berpesan agar tidak membiarkan Joonyi menginap di apartemen kalian."

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. "_Gomawo, hyung!_" katanya dan langsung diberi tatapan tajam Luhan.

Akhirnya setelah dirayu akan dibelikan es krim, Junmyeon berhasil membopong Joonyi pulang dan segera pamit dari apartemen.

"Katanya kalian akan pergi bulan madu? Kapan?" tanyanya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Lusa. Mau titip oleh-oleh?" Sehun bertanya.

"_Eoh. _Bawakan aku kabar gembira secepatnya!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke perut rata Luhan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Pasti! Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, _hyung! _ARGH!" Sehun meringis kesakitan saat Luhan menginjak kakinya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." desisnya.

Sehun baru mau menutup pintu dan menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam ketika sebuah suara wanita memanggil namanya dari belakang dengan nada malu-malu.

"Sehun-ssi, bisakah anda membantuku?"

Sepasang suami istri itu segera menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh ke belakang. Tepat didepan pintu masuk berdiri tetangga apartemen mereka yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari lalu. Seorang wanita yang usianya hanya berselisih beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, cantik, tinggi, seksi, posturnya pantas jika disandingkan dengan model-model majalah dan membuat setiap mata lelaki tidak akan rela melepaskan kesempatan untuk melihatnya.

Wanita ini memang sudah pernah berkenalan dengan Luhan dan Sehun di hari pertama ia menghuni apartemen ini. Namanya juga lelaki, nafsunya bisa muncul kapan saja apalagi melihat wanita yang menggoda hadir didepan mata. Sebagai sesama wanita, Luhan jelas merasa tersaingi dan khawatir. Bukan hanya karena penampilannya, tapi karena status wanita ini yang membuat Luhan kadang merasa was-was. Dari apa yang sering Luhan dengar, Soyu adalah seorang janda tanpa anak.

"_Ne, _Soyu-ssi? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Senyuman ramahnya membuat Luhan sedikit geram.

"Lampu kamarku mati. Sepertinya harus segera diganti. Bisakah anda membantuku? Aku pendek, jadi tidak bisa mencapainya."

'_Pendek? DIa bahkan lebih tinggi dari aku!' _desis Luhan dalam hati.

"Oh, _keurae._"

Sehun main pergi saja tanpa bertanya atau melihat ke arah Luhan. Soyu, wanita yang malam ini membuat hatinya terbakar cemburu, membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman manis lalu pergi menyusul Sehun. Tanpa basa-basi Luhan lekas mengekor di belakang keduanya dalam diam.

Baik Luhan ataupun Sehun tidak pernah tahu apa profesi Soyu. Keduanya memang tidak ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain yang tidak mereka kenal. Terutama bagi Luhan yang jelas tidak mau tahu-menahu apa dan siapa itu wanita bernama Soyu.

Malam ini juga pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Harus Luhan akui kalau ia terpesona dengan tata ruang dan semua properti didalamnya. Seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah galeri foto karena di setiap dinding banyak figura berbagai ukuran yang memuat foto-foto Soyu sendiri juga beberapa foto orang asing yang tidak Luhan kenal.

Foto berbagai pose. Mulai dari pose biasa yang masih terbilang normal, sampai beberapa pose berani dan menantang yang Luhan yakin sudah Sehun lihat saat ia masuk ke dalam apartemen ini.

"Anda model?" tanya Luhan refleks.

Soyu tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak pernah melihatku di majalah?"

"Maaf. Tapi aku memang bukan penikmat majalah mode." tandas Luhan.

"Oooh...sayang sekali. Aku prihatin denganmu, Luhan-ssi. Kalau diperhatikan, kau ini menarik."

Perkataan yang lebih menjurus ke sindiran itu membuat bibir Luhan terkatup rapat.

"Kau sudah menikahi seorang pria tampan. Nanti kalau kau ketinggalan mode atau istilahnya kurang _up to date, _siapa sangka suamimu itu bisa tertarik melirik wanita lain. Menikah juga bukan berarti kau akan memiliki dia seutuhnya, bukan?"

Ingin rasanya Luhan meremas apapun yang ada disekitarnya saat Soyu berlalu dari hadapannya dengan senyum sinis penuh arti. Tapi suara Sehun membuat perhatiannya teralihkan lagi.

"Dimana kamar anda?"

"Sebelah sini." Soyu menjawab riang sambil menuntun Sehun ke sudut ruangan.

Luhan semakin panas melihat wanita itu seenaknya menggandeng tangan Sehun didepan matanya. Apa dia lupa kalau istrinya ada disini?

Akhirnya dengan menahan emosi, _yeoja _yang tidak pernah merasa secemburu itu mengikuti mereka dalam langkah cepat dan berhenti disebuah ruangan gelap gulita di ujung ruangan. Luhan bisa melihat siluet jangkung Sehun berdiri di kasur dan tengah menggapai sesuatu diatasnya.

"Aku ini tidak bisa tidur kalau gelap. Dulu, waktu suamiku masih hidup, dia tak pernah lupa mengganti bola lampunya. Sekarang karena aku sudah tinggal sendirian, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan hal itu lagi." kata Soyu yang entah berada dimana karena ruangan begitu gelap.

Wajah Luhan berubah santai. Rupanya benar kalau wanita ini adalah seorang janda.

"Tak apa. Lain kali anda bisa meminta bantuanku lagi."

Ketika itu lampu menyala terang dan mata Luhan segera disuguhkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang sanggup membuat ubun-ubunnya bergolak seketika. Sehun masih dalam posisi berdiri diatas kasur dan tengah memutar bohlamnya tanpa terlihat risih dengan sosok centil yang memeluk kedua kakinya dibawah. Soyu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kepala menengadah menatap Sehun dan kedua lengannya melingkar ke kaki Sehun begitu erat. Mungkin biasa saja, tapi yang membuat Luhan risik adalah wanita yang memakai sebuah _dress _ketat tanpa lengan itu benar-benar menempelkan dadanya ke kaki Sehun.

"Oh, sudah menyala!" katanya baru sadar.

"EHM!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang _yeoja _berdiri menatapnya tajam sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Entah hanya perasaan Luhan atau itu memang nyata terjadi, Sehun tersenyum manis pada Soyu lalu turun dari kasur tanpa menggubris keberadaan istrinya sendiri.

"Oh!" tiba-tiba pria itu berseru tanpa sadar dengan telunjuk terarah ke salah satu figura besar yang menempel di dinding sebelah kanan ranjang.

"Anda tahu dia?" tanya Soyu tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "_She's my favorite one."_

"_Me too! She's so stunning! Well, actually I was inspired being a model by her."_

"_Jinjja? _Anda menjadi model karena Miranda Kerr?" tanya Sehun.

Soyu mengangguk cepat. Senyumnya semakin lama semakin mengembang lebar.

Luhan melirik sekilas dan melihat bagaimana sosok Miranda Kerr itu. Jujur saja, sebagai wanita ia jelas iri melihat begitu sempurnanya lekuk tubuh model papan atas asal Australia itu yang hanya dibalut gaun tipis sampai paha dan tidak menutupi pakaian dalamnya yang berenda.

"Jadi anda penggemarnya?" tanya Soyu.

"_Ani. _Lebih tepatnya lagi,aku ini penggemar beratnya."

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan tidak menyadari ada seorang wanita yang terpaksa menatap heran dengan mulut sedikit membuka melihat kejadian didepannya. Luhan tidak tahu kalau pria dingin dan datar macam Sehun bisa mengidolai seorang model wanita. Model yang sering mengisi halaman majalah pria dewasa.

"_Gomawoyo, _Sehun-ssi. Kalau anda tidak ada, mungkin aku akan begadang semalam."

"Kau kan masih bisa tidur di sofa ruang tamu." Luhan berbisik cukup keras.

Dua orang disana jelas bisa mendengarnya tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubris Luhan lagi. Soyu kemudian keluar kamar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kulkas lalu memberikannya ke tangan Sehun.

"Aku baru membuat _omelet _dan puding. Cicipilah sedikit. Ah, dan untukmu, Luhan-ssi..." ia beralih ke sebuah rak yang ada didekatnya.

"Ini. Edisi terbaru! Kuharap kau terinspirasi." katanya lagi sambil memberikan tiga majalah _fashion_ berbeda pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak mau membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih seperti apa yang Sehun ucapkan ketika Soyu mengantar mereka ke pintu keluar. Selama melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri, Luhan diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah merah menahan kesal. Bahkan ketika sampai, ia mengacuhkan Sehun yang berseru mengatakan kalau _omelet _dan puding buatan Soyu sangat enak seperti buatan toko.

"_Omelet _Kyungsoo masih jauh lebih enak!" kata Luhan dalam suara rendah tapi marah.

Tanpa berniat mencicipi, ia langsung beranjak ke kamar, mematikan lampunya, naik ke kasur, menaruh tiga majalah Soyu di kolong ranjang, lalu menarik selimut dan memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Sehun masih menyantap dua hidangan itu sendirian di dapur.

Malam ini Luhan jatuh tertidur lebih cepat tanpa memberikan ciuman selamat malam atau sekedar menunggu Sehun untuk tidur bersama seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Hatinya bertambah kesal karena pria itu tidak peka pada perasaannya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun mengacuhkan posisinya sebagai istri didepan wanita lain.

_Yeoja _ini baru terbangun ketika ia merasakan hawa panas dibagian belakang tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya ditengkuk leher. Luhan mengernyitkan kening saat baru menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Ingatan tentang Soyu mendadak muncul di kepala Luhan begitu melihat wajah suaminya sendiri.

Dan masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun, _yeoja _ini menepis lembut sebelah tangan suaminya dari pinggangnya sendiri lalu membuat sedikit jarak menjauh.

"Beginikah cara kau marah?" suara Sehun terdengar jelas dari belakang.

Luhan tak bergeming.

"Cemburu, ya?"

"_Ani._" ia menjawab tegas. Sehun mendengus tawa kemudian menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke arah Luhan lagi.

"Kau tahu, melihatmu seperti ini justru membuatku semakin gemas! Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa semenarik ini ketika marah." katanya.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Memang. Tapi kau cemburu berat."

Luhan baru membalikkan badannya dengan kening berkerut dan mata menatap tajam. Melihat ekspresi yang jarang ia lihat itu membuat Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Luhan sampai cuping hidung mereka saling bertemu.

"Siapa yang kau cemburui? Soyu? Atau Miranda Kerr?" tanyanya.

"Sama saja! Yang jelas aku baru tahu kalau kau ini penggemar wanita seksi!"

"Aku kan pria normal, Lu. Aku juga bisa tergoda dengan penampilan seksi seorang wanita. Memangnya kau mau kalau suamimu ini lebih tertarik pada sesama jenis?"

BUGH!

Luhan membanting bantal yang ia kenakan ke wajah Sehun lalu berbaring membelakanginya lagi. Nyatanya aksi luapan kesal barusan itu malah semakin membuat Sehun gemas. Ia menarik satu tangan Luhan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat ke dada.

"_Mian. _Aku memang sengaja inign membuatmu cemburu. Ternyata menyenangkan melihatmu seperti ini!" katanya dengan tawa pelan.

_Yeoja _dalam pelukannya itu memukul dadanya sekali tapi tidak berontak minta dilepaskan.

"Soyu itu ancaman buatku." kata Luhan jujur.

"_Wae? _Memangnya dia berbahaya?"

"Sangat berbahaya. Dia itu wanita yang sudah pernah menikah dan sempat memiliki suami."

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau pernah mencintai seorang _single parent _dan Soyu berpeluang besar menarik perhatianmu!"

Tawa Sehun meledak seketika. "Apa yang kau maksud _single parent _itu dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Kemudian Sehun mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sekali lalu menghela nafas pendek dan berujar lirih.

"_Single parent, _wanita _single _yang pernah menikah atau Miranda Kerr sekalipun, aku tetap akan memilihmu sebagai _partner _hidupku berumah tangga. Mau seseksi apapun penampilan mereka, tidak satu pun memiliki sepasang mata rusa yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dalam sekali tatap. Mereka bukan dirimu, Luhan. Dan Soyu, aku sebagai lelaki hanya ingin bersikap wajar membantu tetangga yang sedang kesulitan, walau tadi aku memang sengaja membiarkannya memeluk kakiku hanya untuk melihat reaksimu."

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"_Well..._kau punya hak lebih besar untuk merebut kesempatan itu lagi. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya!"

Senyum seketika mengembang di bibir Luhan saat itu juga. Amarahnya mereda seketika. Gadis ini lantas menengadahkan kepala menatap wajah teduh Sehun lalu mengalungkan satu lengan ke lehernya. Kedua pasang mata itu akhirnya beradu.

"Kalau aku menggilai seorang idola, kau tak boleh cemburu, ya?" katanya.

"Idola? Seperti Tony Ahn-mu itu misalnya?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, itu bukan tantangan besar. Aku sadar kalau penampilanku ini masih jauh lebih menarik dari _ahjussi _H.O.T itu!"

Mendengar idolanya diejek, Luhan tak terima dan hendak menepuk dada Sehun lagi tepat ketika pria itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan mesra ke bibirnya dan membuat darahnya berdesir semakin deras dengan degup jantung berdetak cepat.

Tangan kurusnya ditahan oleh satu tangan kekar Sehun yang masih mencumbunya hingga membuat tenaga Luhan lemas dan akhirnya menyerah dalam kukungan Sehun semalaman.

.

.

Harusnya hari itu Sehun melihat keceriaan di wajah Luhan karena akhirnya mereka berada didalam pesawat yang tak lama lagi akan terbang menuju destinasi tempat bulan madu mereka. Tapi sejak tiba di bandara sampai kini Luhan duduk tepat disebelahnya, ia tidak melihat luapan kegembiraan di wajah cantik istirinya itu.

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang menahan rasa takut dari fobianya sendiri. Walaupun mencoba untuk tetap bersikap normal, tapi keringat dingin dan tatapan cemas itu tak bisa membohongi mata Sehun. Apalagi Luhan sudah tidak bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Ia bahkan tidak melihat papan atau memperhatikan informasi kemana pesawat mereka akan terbang. Luhan terlalu sibuk mengontrol perasaannya sendiri.

"_Gwaencanha. _Ini tak akan lama." kata Sehun menenangkan sambil menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menolak menatapnya karena posisi Sehun bersebelahan dengan jendela. Luhan memilih untuk melihat penumpang lain di arah yang berlawanan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannnya sendiri.

Gagal. Penumpang di kelas bisnis jelas jauh lebih sedikit dari kelas biasa yang artinya tidak banyak yang bisa Luhan perhatikan. Apalagi hampir semua penumpang merupakan bos-bos penting yang pergi melakukan pekerjaannya diluar negeri dan hanya ditemani asistennya. Tidak ada pasangan seperti dia dan Sehun yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Saat pesawat akan lepas landas dan wajah Luhan semakin berubah cemas, Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami nalar siapapun.

"_Jogiyo!_" serunya pada seorang pramugari yang kebetulan lewat.

"_Ne?_" tanyanya ramah.

"Apa anda _single_? Kalau iya, bolehkah saya meminta nomor ponsel anda?"

"_Iye?_" wajah pramugari yang tadinya ramah itu berubah kaget sekaligus senang mengetahui ada pria tampan yang meminta nomor pribadinya.

"_Partner _terbang saya sepertinya tidak suka duduk disebelah saya. Sedangkan penerbangan menempuh waktu berjam-jam. Bukankah akan membosankan jika anda terbang bersama dengan orang yang anda cintai tapi dia diam saja bagai patung tepat disebelah anda?"

Luhan memelototi Sehun terang-terangan yang memberinya lirikan sekilas.

"Atau...bisakah anda menggantikannya? Sebenarnya kami akan pergi bulan madu."

Tak bisa menahan rasa jengkel, Luhan akhirnya menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun berkali-kali didepan si pramugari yang berdiri bingung menatap sepasang muda-mudi ini. Sampai pramugari ini kembali ke tempatnya masih dengan wajah linglung dan pesawat sudah mulai melaju pelan, Luhan masih saja sibuk mencubiti Sehun yang tertawa-tawa puas.

"Kau ini tidak jera, ya?" katanya.

Sehun menoleh sekilas ke jendela. Senyumnya seketika mengembang saat menyadari burung besi ini sudah tidak menjejak tanah dan tengah mengapung melintasi awan. _Namja _ini bersyukur Luhan tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah lepas landas. Ia memang sengaja menggoda pramugari tadi sebagai cara lain agar perhatian Luhan teralihkan.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun sambil memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

"_Mwo? _Siapa lagi yang mau kau goda? Ternyata _namja _es sepertimu ini sama saja dengan lelaki di luaran sana."

"_Saranghae._"

"_Heol! _Sudah memberikan sakit, kau beri aku obatnya juga? Tidak mempan, Oh Sehun."

Tapi Sehun tidak lagi berkomentar dan malah mencium punggung tangan Luhan sambil memejamkan mata.

"_Geogjeong hajima. _Aku selalu ada disampingmu kapanpun kau merasa takut." ujarnya.

Luhan awalnya tidak paham, tapi begitu matanya melirik ke samping dan melihat tumpukan awan putih didekat jendela, ia baru sadar kalau saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak berada didarat lagi. Mereka sudah terbang tinggi dilangit cerah.

Jantungnya memang tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat tapi genggaman erat tangan Sehun rupanya sanggup mengurangi kecemasannya yang muncul beberapa saat lalu. Teduh mata elang itu juga membuatnya bisa bernafas normal, sedikit mengurangi kepanikannya dan tanpa sadar telah berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk sekali lalu Sehun membawanya untuk bersandar ke bahu sambil memberikan belaian lembut ke punggung tangannya.

Kurang lebih sembilan jam perjalanan, akhirnya Luhan bisa bernafas lega saat keluar dari pintu pesawat dan melihat tanah padat tepat dibawah kakinya. Senyumnya melambung lebih lebar dan ceria seolah nyawanya baru saja kembali ke tempat asal.

Udara ditempat itu hangat, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Seoul yang masih bersalju dimana-mana. Luhan bahkan terdiam beberapa saat ketika angin sepoi berhembus meniup _simple dress_nya yang tipis. Saat itu Sehun datang dari belakang sambil menyeret koper besar mereka lalu merangkul Luhan dalam diam.

"Kita dimana? Cuacanya enak sekali!" seru Luhan.

Masih tanpa kata, pria yang kala itu sudah memakai kacamata hitam dan _snapback _merah di kepalanya, menunjuk lurus ke sebuah tulisan yang ada di bangunan bandara. Luhan membaca alfabet yang berukuran besar disana dalam hati lalu sedetik kemudian keningnya berkerut penasaran.

"Ngurah Rai? Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya begitu mesra sambil berbisik lirih ke telinga wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Bali. Indonesia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OT 12, OT 10 dan entah akan jadi OT berapa ke depannya, HUNHAN TETAP HUNHAN! Couple ini dan official couple lainnya tetap bakal jadi couple abadi di semua FF aku nanti. Jadi jangan takut ada crack pair yaaa ^^**

**Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya di chap 5 kemarin...sungguh terharuuuuu~ T.T**

**Yah, kita biarkan hunhan momen tetap 'hidup' di dunia FF saja :')**

**Is there anyone wanna be friend with me? Kalo berkenan, yang punya Instagram boleh add IG dgn id: dnlestarii *hiahahaaa promo***

**Yosh! Sampai ketemu di kisah bulan madu mereka selanjutnyaaaa...annyeooooooong~**

**SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOMAWO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN GALAXY***_


	7. Secret Weapon

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 7**

**~ Secret Weapon ~**

**(Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyadari dirinya berada diatas tanah salah satu negara bagian Asia Tenggara, Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya yang begitu tinggi. Bali. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat senyumnya terus mengembang bersamaan dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. _Yeoja _ini tak pernah mengira kalau Sehun akan membawanya kemari untuk menghabiskan bulan madu mereka.

"Oooh...bagaimana bisa hotel ini memiliki _spot _sempurna langsung menghadap _sunset_?!" katanya.

Entah ini pujian keberapa yang Sehun dengar sejak mereka meninggalkan bandara sampai menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sehun tak pernah berkomentar banyak dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebagai ekspresi atas luapan gembira istrinya.

"Apa kau pernah menginap disini? Sudah berapa kali kau ke Bali?" tanya Luhan.

Gadis ini berdiri sambil menempelkan kedua tangan ke jendela berkaca besar yang ada di kamar hotelnya itu dan masih terkesima dengan hamparan panorama pantai. Seperti apa yang Luhan bilang, mereka bisa melihat keindahan matahari tenggelam dengan sempurna dari sana. Sebuah _spot _yang sangat pas bagi pasangan yang tengah berbulan madu.

"Ini pertama kalinya juga untukku." jawab Sehun.

"Sungguh? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah sangat familiar berada disini. Untuk mencari hotel yang pas saja kau tidak kebingungan."

"Berkat _eomma_. Dia dan ayahku sering melakukan perjalanan kemari. Jangan berdiri disana terus! Kau masih bisa melihat _sunset _selama seminggu kedepan. Sekarang, kemarilah. Aku tidak bisa memelukmu selama berada di pesawat."

Luhan menoleh dan tersipu saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk sambil merentangkan tangan dengan senyuman menawannya yang jarang sekali ia umbar. Tanpa banyak diam, gadis ini lantas melangkah ke dalam dekapan sayang sang suami sembari mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya yang tak kunjung reda.

"Aaaah...coba saja kalau dalam penerbangan tadi kau semanja ini. Pasti perjalanannya akan lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kita harus punya perjanjian selama disini." kata Sehun.

"Perjanjian?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyalakan ponsel. Matikan benda itu sampai waktu bulan madu kita selesai. Mengerti?"

"Tapi kalau ada berita penting dari Seoul bagaimana? Joonyi juga selalu menghubungimu, kan? Kasihan dia kalau rindu padamu!"

"Kau sendiri tak rindu padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi-"

"Aku tak dengar! Aku tak dengar! Aku tak dengar!" Sehun berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk telinganya sendiri.

Luhan malah tertawa melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"_Arasseo. _Sekarang pergilah mandi. Aku mau membereskan barang-barang kita." katanya tak lagi ingin berdebat.

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti sayang, setelah kita menuntaskan tugas pentingnya dulu."

Sehun tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk bertanya apa-apa lagi karena _namja _ini sudah kelewat 'lapar' melihat umpan yang menggoda berada dalam dekapan. Pria ini tiba-tiba saja mengunci bibir Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman panas sampai membuat _yeoja _itu kewalahan dan menabrak dinding kamar disampingnya.

Hendak mendorong dada Sehun karena membuat nafasnya sesak, Luhan malah semakin terpojok. Tenaga Sehun sebagai lelaki apalagi saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan bernafsu tinggi kontan membuat Luhan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Jelas selama ini Sehun selalu memperlakukan semuanya secara lembut dan pelan, makanya Luhan cukup terkejut mengetahui sisi lain seorang Oh Sehun yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Sehun-ah!"

Pria itu tidak menggubris karena nafsu masih menguasai akal sehatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak memberikan sedikit pun celah bagi Luhan untuk menginterupsi.

Mulai kerepotan dengan aksi cumbu suaminya, Luhan yang tidak kehabisan akal melangkah mendekati ranjang secara perlahan dan ketika itu pula tangan Sehun sudah bergerilya menyentuh tengkuk lalu perlahan turun ke bagian punggungnya. Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun mencoba untuk membuka kancing-kancing baju yang berderet rapi sepanjang punggungnya itu dengan sangat tidak sabar. Sampai jari suaminya itu menyentuh kancing terakhir, Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya ke kasur.

Keduanya saling pandang dengan wajah memerah, bibir bengkak dan nafas terengah. Dada Sehun bahkan naik turun begitu cepat saat ia jatuh telentang diatas kasur.

"_Neo..._" Luhan mencoba berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya di pinggir kasur.

Seringai jahil yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat itu pun terpampang jelas di wajah suaminya.

"Kita 'libur' malam ini!" tandas Luhan.

"_MWO?! _Ah, _wae?_ Apa aku kelewatan tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah melengos pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi begitu saja. Sehun bisa melihat hasil perbuatannya tadi dan baru benar-benar sadar kalau ia sudah dibutakan nafsu sesaat. Kancing-kancing di belakang _dress _Luhan terlihat hampir putus dari benangnya. Punggung mulus _yeoja _itu pun sedikit mengintip dari balik bahannya yang tipis, memperlihatkan seutas tali bra Luhan yang berwarna hitam.

"_Mianhae, _Lu. Sikapmu yang kadang malu-malu itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan entah kenapa...kau terlihat begitu menggoda hari ini."

BLAM!

Luhan membanting pintu kamar mandi tanpa membalas apapun ucapan Sehun. Tanpa Sehun ketahui, sebenarnya Luhan tengah tersenyum lebar dengan wajah merah merona sempurna menahan malu. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang.

"_Babo! _Setidaknya tidak sampai merusak _dress_ku, kan?!" desis Luhan kemudian tertawa tanpa suara.

.

.

Malam pertama di Bali, sepasang pengantin muda ini memutuskan untuk hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar hotel saja karena Luhan mengeluhkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin akibat fobia pada ketinggian yang kembali muncul ketika melakukan penerbangan tadi. Ia dan Sehun tidak beranjak kemana-mana sejak sore hari dan hanya bersantai sambil melakukan obrolan ringan di ranjang empuk mereka.

"Kau yakin ini hanya karena fobiamu? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?"

"_Aniya. _Dulu juga begini tiap kali aku naik pesawat. _Geogjeongmal_...cukup tidur saja aku akan merasa lebih baik."

"Tidur? _Yaaa..._kau benar-benar ingin 'libur' malam ini?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya, Sehun-ah. Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak lelah? Aku melihatmu beberapa kali tertidur selama perjalanan."

"Itu karena perempuan yang ada di pesawat dan duduk tepat disebelahku lebih banyak diam dan mengacuhkanku. Beda dengan perempuan yang sekarang ada di pelukanku ini. Benar-benar menggoda."

"_Ya! _Kenapa ucapanmu dari tadi nakal begitu? Apa karena Jongin sering datang ke kafe, kau jadi tertular virus _yadong_nya?"

Pria itu terkekeh puas. "Sudah menjadi kodratnya bagi para lelaki untuk memiliki sifat _yadong. _Itu hal alami, sayang."

Luhan menepuk dada Sehun sekali dan membuatnya malah tertawa semakin keras.

Ketika itu angin berhembus lembut dari pintu balkon yang memang sengaja tidak Sehun tutup atas permintaan Luhan. _Yeoja _ini tanpa sadar meringkuk melipat kakiknya yang tertutup selimut sambil merapatkan pelukannya ke perut Sehun.

"_Chuwo? _Aku tutup saja ya pintunya?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Biarkan saja. Aku senang mendengar ombak pantainya."

Keduanya lalu menoleh bersamaan ke kaca jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam pantai yang sepi dengan deburan ombak halus menyapu pasir putih disisinya. Lokasi hotel yang sangat strategis ini benar-benar memiliki lokasiterbaik bagi mereka yang menginginkan tempat nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai.

Luhan tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang sudah Sehun keluarkan untuk bulan madunya ini. Tiap kali ditanya, pria itu malah menjawab dengan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening sambil mengatakan bahwa uang tidak bisa menggantikan rasa bahagianya bisa berbulan madu dengan satu-satunya wanita yang paling ia cintai. Alhasil, _yeoja _itu menyerah untuk bertanya dan memilih untuk menikmati apa yang suaminya berikan.

"Tidak berminat untuk jalan-jalan malam? Pantai Kuta itu salah satu tempat terbaik disini, Lu."

"Kau mau berkeliling? Pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Apa? Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di malam pertama bulan madu kita? Tidak!"

Luhan meringis tawa sebentar lalu menengadahkan kepala menatap wajah dingin Sehun.

"Sehun-ah...aku tahu kau sangat tertarik berada di luar sana. Pergilah berkeliling sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu. Pulangnya, kau bisa membawakanku sesuatu yang khas dari daerah sini. Aku lapar..."

Tawa pelan berderai dari kerongkongan pria berkulit putih pucat itu. Sambil mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Mau aku bawakan apa? Pasir pantai? Air laut? Atau...pria-pria bule tak berbaju?"

Luhan menepuk dada Sehun lagi sambil berkata ketus. "Mereka tak bisa aku makan!"

Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa kondisi Luhan sepenunya baik sekaligus berjanji akan kembali ke hotel kurang dari satu jam, Sehun pun pergi menelusuri pantai Kuta sendirian hanya dalam balutan kaos tipis, celana pendek dan sandal jepit yang menurutnya sangat nyaman untuk dipakai. Pria ini juga melengkapi penampilan santainya saat itu dengan _snapback _merah. Siapapun yang melihat, tentu tidak akan menyadari kalau lelaki muda nan tampan ini sudah beristri kecuali kalau mereka melihat cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya.

Bali memang punya sejuta pesona yang bisa dinikmati setiap turisnya sepanjang waktu, seolah tempat ini tak pernah tidur. Mungkin semakin malam, suasana justru semakin ramai. Selepas menikmati nuansa sepi dan damainya di tepi pantai, Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mengira kalau berada di jalanan sekitar kawasan Kuta ini banyak dipenuhi turis asing.

Mulai dari yang memenuhi bar, kafe, restoran, atau sekedar duduk bergerombol di tepi jalan menikmati keramaian malam, setiap sudutnya tak pernah terlihat sepi. Bahkan ketika ia memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual makanan khas Bali, Sehun harus mengantri beberapa menit karena padatnya pembeli yang datang. Dan menjelang perjalanannya kembali ke hotel, Sehun mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman menarik yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan.

Ia memilih melewati bibir pantai lagi untuk kembali menuju hotelnya ketika saat itu Sehun bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang berdiri di pinggir ruas jalan tengah menangis tersedu sedan dan mengaku telah kehilangan saudara perempuannya. Sempat kebingungan mencari bantuan, Sehun akhirnya berhasil menemukan gadis itu dengan sang kakak yang ternyata terlalu asyik berada di sebuah kafe bersama teman-temannya.

Entah bisa disebut bonus atau malapetaka, sang kakak yang usianya tidak jauh dari Luhan ini memberikan Sehun sebuah kecupan cuma-cuma tepat di bibir dan pipi sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia tahu kalau budaya barat memang berbeda dengan budayanya sebagai orang timur, tapi hal ini bisa membawa bahaya besar ketika ia sampai di hotel nanti. Memang gadis itu hanya menciumnya tidak lebih dari tiga detik, tapi tetap saja warna _lipstick _merah menyala di bibirnya itu tak bisa Sehun hapus begitu saja walau ia sudah menggosoknya dengan tangan.

Akhirnya, setelah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi, Sehun kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di kasur sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Melihat suaminya datang, gadis itu lekas menyimpan majalahnya lalu tersenyum lebar menyambut Sehun dan memberi isyarat untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana? Diluar sana menyenangkan? Kau sudah pergi lebih dari satu jam." katanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab atau melangkah mendekat. Topinya sudah kembali dalam bentuk normal dan nyaris menutupi bagian mata. Pria ini juga menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, _wae_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih tak mau mengangkat wajah, Sehun perlahan melangkah kearah Luhan sampai tiba di tepi ranjang lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan sekantung plastik belanjaannya.

"Pie susu. Makanan khas Bali." katanya.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tindak tanduk suaminya, Luhan menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Sehun lalu mengintip wajah pria itu dari bawah. Sedetik kemudian _yeoja _ini menahan pekikannya dengan wajah terperangah kaget.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu?!" tanyanya.

Akhirnya Sehun pasrah dan mengangkat wajah serta melepas topi yang ia kenakan lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah. Sudah pasti gadis didepannya ini melihat ada noda merah _lipstick _tercetak jelas di bibir tipis Sehun. Luhan kemudian berdiri diatas kasur sambil meraih wajah Sehun mendekat lalu memutarnya kesamping. Ia menahan rasa terkejutnya lagi saat melihat bentuk bibir cukup samar terlihat di pipi suaminya itu.

"Apa yang-"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Biar ku jelaskan."

Sambil memperhatikan raut wajah menyesal Sehun dengan penuturan kisahnya yang unik, ekspresi terkejut di raut wajah Luhan perlahan mengendur berubah santai. Sehun bercerita dengan nada berapi-api karena kesal. Dan diujung penjelasannya, pria ini meminta maaf dengan tulus pada Luhan persis seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan berbuat nakal dan sedang mengakui kesalahannya pada sang ibu.

"Mendengar ada anak perempuan menangis itu membuatku teringat pada Joonyi, Lu. Tapi kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, harusnya tadi kutitipkan saja dia pada polisi."

Luhan tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Ia hanya membungkukkan badan untuk membuka laci meja nakas disamping ranjang, lalu mengeluarkan sekotak tisu basah dari sana.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menarik sehelai tisu kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa. Tapi karena wajahmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, aku jadi kasihan." katanya, tapi toh ia tertawa pelan juga.

Dengan sangat lembut, gadis itu menyapu noda _lipstick _di bibir Sehun begitu telaten. Sehun sendiri diam sambil terus menatap sepasang mata rusa istrinya dimana lama-kelamaan, atas dorongan hormon kejantanannya, pria ini meraih pinggang ramping Luhan dengan sebelah tangan seolah ingin mengikis jarak.

"Oooh...bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini pada priaku yang tampan? Bukankah ini sama artinya dengan menodai suami orang?" kata Luhan.

Sehun mendelik tajam seolah mendengar ucapan itu sebagai ejekan. Gadis yang saat itu masih berdiri diatas kasur dan posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun sendiri masih mengusap bagian bibir Sehun dengan rapi sampai nodanya benar-benar hilang tak berbekas.

"Dia menciummu sebagai ungkapan terima kasih?"

Sehun mengangguk polos.

"_Igo eottokhae? _Haruskah aku melarangmu keluar dari hotel? Mungkin saja ada perlakuan lain yang akan terjadi nanti jika aku membiarkanmu pergi jalan-jalan sendirian lagi." tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kalau begitu temani aku!"

"_Arasseo. _Sedetik pun aku tidak akan lengah memperhatikanmu!"

Keduanya saling lempar senyum tipis tanpa ada lagi yang berkomentar.

Setelah yakin wajah Sehun sudah sepenuhnya bersih, Luhan kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi _namja _dingin ini lalu menatap intens ke sepasang manik matanya yang tajam untuk sekian detik. Sehun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas senyuman Luhan dan baru akan bicara lagi saat _yeoja _itu menarik wajahnya semakin dekat lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tak terduga yang sangat intens disana. Seolah menghapus jejak bibir wanita lain di bibir suaminya sendiri dengan tisu saja tidaklah cukup.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku atas pie susunya." ujar Luhan setelah melepaskan diri lebih dulu.

Luhan masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sambil membelai sayang kedua pipi Sehun dan enggan untuk bergerak dari posisinya, sampai tiba-tiba lelaki itu bereaksi dengan membopong tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang dan membuat Luhan akhirnya terbaring diatas lengan Sehun.

"Kau yakin mau 'libur' malam ini? Aku tidak, Lu."

Gadis itu tertawa sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan ke leher suaminya.

"Peraturannya tak berubah, sayang. Kita akan lakukan itu nanti. Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku tak mau kehilangan _sunrise _pertamaku disini."

"Kau tak mau mencoba pie susunya? Katanya kau lapar."

"Nafsu makanku sudah hilang karenamu!"

"_Wae? _Apa karena insidenku barusan? Kau marah sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa. Lalu tanpa menjawab, gadis ini malah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun lagi.

"Jujurlah. Apa kau sedang menggodaku? Atau kau ini sedang mengujiku agar kita tidak 'melakukan' itu sekarang? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu agresif, Oh Luhan."

"Aku lelah. Sungguh. Tidak bisakah kita 'melakukannya' hanya sebatas ini saja? Aku janji tidak akan menggodamu lagi dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan tidur sambil memelukmu sampai pagi!"

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa tanpa mau membantah ucapan istrinya lagi. Ia tahu Luhan benar-benar berkata jujur karena saat itu Sehun bisa melihat tatapan sayu juga sedikit lingkar hitam terlihat samar di sepasang mata rusa Luhan ketika mereka saling bertatapan.

Pria ini kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Berbeda jika Luhan yang melakukan hal ini lebih dulu. Setiap kali Sehun menyentuh seinci pun kulit di tubuhnya, tak ada yang tahu kalau jantung Luhan selalu berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia pasti akan tiba-tiba merasa kaku dan terdiam, tapi tetap menikmati semua sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang Sehun berikan.

"_Jal ja. Saranghae...yeobo..._"

Suara dalam khas pria itu akhirnya mengantarkan Luhan kedalam sebuah perasaan tenang dan nyaman didalam pelukan hangat Sehun sepanjang malam. Baginya, tidak ada tempat seaman dekapan Sehun. Tempat dimana ia akan selalu bersandar, menikmati aroma maskulin tubuhnya yang selalu ia rindukan.

.

.

Rupanya Sehun tidak berminat lama-lama tinggal di hotel itu. Dengan dalih Luhan terlihat benar-benar kelelahan ketika baru saja sampai kemarin, Sehun sengaja memilih hotel terdekat dari bandara hanya untuk sekedar istirahat semalam saja. Dan pagi ini ia bersama Luhan sudah berada di hotel lain yang juga memiliki _spot _terbaik menghadap ke lautan luas. Kini bukan pantai Kuta lagi yang mereka lihat, melainkan pantai Tanjung Benoa yang juga tak bisa Luhan pungkiri keindahannya.

Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi sendirian lagi, termasuk di malam hari meskipun dirinya sudah kelelahan. Dua hari pertama memang Luhan habiskan untuk menemani suaminya menikmati arena permainan yang bisa memacu adrenalin di lepas pantai itu. Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat tersebut karena berdasarkan cerita orang-orang, Tanjung Benoa memiliki sederet _water sport _menarik yang wajib untuk dicoba bagi siapapun turis yang datang ke Bali.

Alhasil, Luhan hanya bisa menemani suaminya ini dengan perasaan cemas dan panik tiap kali ia menyaksikan aksi Sehun di laut lepas. Ini adalah kali keempat pria itu menantang nyalinya sendiri. _Parasailing, banana boat, fly fish _adalah deretan _watersport _yang sudah lebih dulu ia coba.

Dan seolah tidak melihat raut gusar di wajah istrinya, Sehun kemudian memilih _jetski _sebagai tantangan berikutnya. Sempat panik karena melihat Sehun terguling jatuh dari _jetski_, Luhan hanya bisa menahan nafas dan mendesis sebal ketika pria tampannya itu melambai ceria dari tengah laut. Kentara sekali Sehun sangat menikmati semua kegiatan langkanya ini.

"Jangan berulah! Untung kau memakai rompi pelampung ini." cecar Luhan saat Sehun sampai dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku masih bisa berenang."

"Oh Sehun! Jangan macam-macam dengan laut."

Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk patuh sambil membelai surai kecokelatan rambut Luhan.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak panik tiap kali kau mencoba semua permainan ini? Apalagi barusan kau terjatuh ke tengah laut."

"Ah! Kau mau mencoba _rolling donut_? Kurasa aku akan mencobanya sekarang. Ini menyenangkan, Lu. Ayolah!" Sehun seperti menulikan pendengarannya.

"_Sirheo!"_

"Sayang, ini tidak seperti _parasailing _atau _fly fish _yang membawamu terbang tinggi. Lihatlah. Banyak anak-anak yang menaikinya."

Luhan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam lalu berkata ketus.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang berbulan madu atau aku ini sedang mengasuh seorang anak yang overdosis melihat pantai lepas? Aku menemanimu bermain selama dua hari berturut-turut disini. Yang bahagia itu cuma dirimu!"

Sehun melihat raut kesal di wajah Luhan begitu jelas. Ia tahu Luhan melakukan ini karena janjinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi sendirian lagi karena takut terjadi hal-hal aneh lain seperti insiden cium bibir kemarin. Dan jujur saja, sebagai pria, Sehun juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa antusiasnya melihat rangkaian permainan menarik didepan mata yang wajiib ia coba. Tapi rupanya Sehun juga sudah lupa diri.

"Satu kali lagi. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu, kau bebas membawaku kemana saja." katanya.

"_Mwo? _Lagi?"

"Luhan-ah...kumohon. Aku penasaran ingin mencoba _wake board_nya."

Hanya dengan satu desahan nafas panjang Luhan sebagai jawaban, Sehun tersenyum riang lalu beranjak menuju tempat permaian _skate board _versi air itu dengan sangat antusias. Pria ini benar-benar berubah seperti seorang bocah lelaki lincah seolah imej datar dan dingin tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

Kalau bukan karena _sunset, _mungkin Luhan bisa saja marah padanya.Setiap sore, Sehun akan selalu membawanya menikmati satu pemandangan terbaik sepanjang hidup yang tak bisa Luhan lukiskan lewat kata-kata. Seolah ini adalah bayarannya karena telah menemani suaminya itu sepanjang hari. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia melihat matahari tenggelam dengan eloknya di ufuk barat, Luhan tak pernah bosan dan selalu terhipnotis oleh sinar jingganya yang mempesona. Semua rasa kesalnya pada Sehun lenyap seketika.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi? Pusat oleh-oleh, mungkin?" Sehun bertanya.

"Belum ada. Dua hari ini kan aku tidak bisa fokus ke hal lain selain padamu. Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, tahu?"

"_Mian. _Tapi aku serius, _water sport _disini yang terbaik!"

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari samping setelah memberinya senyuman manis. Keduanya kembali menikmati pucuk matahari yang masih tersisa diujung pantai sambil duduk santai diatas pasir putihnya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba dua orang wanita bule yang hanya mengenakan bikini super seksi lewat dihadapan mereka. Luhan bisa merasakan kepala Sehun memutar mengikuti arah perginya dua orang asing itu.

"Hoo...kau bisa juga terkecoh dengan pemandangan seperti itu rupanya." sindirnya.

Sehun malah tertawa sebentar. "Aku hanya sedang membayangkan. Bagaimana kalau kau yang memakai baju itu?"

Dengan cepat Luhan mencubit pelan perut suaminya itu.

"_Wae? _Kau sudah mengepak semua bikinimu, bukan?"

"Aku hanya membawa satu pasang saja. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa aku tak akan memakainya. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir agar aku memakai baju itu lalu memamerkan tubuhku untuk dinikmati mata pria-pria asing disini? Kau benar-benar mau hal itu terjadi?"

"_Keureom..._maukah kau memakainya didalam kamar hotel untukku?"

Gadis itu bangkit lalu memukul pelan sebelah tangan Sehun yang tertawa puas sebelum kembali merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya dan sedikit ikut tertawa bersama.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sempurna meski sinar jingganya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Sepasang suami istri ini juga masih betah berdiam diri disana dan mulai memperhatikan beberapa fotografer yang saat itu tengah memotret model mereka dalam mode siluet. Sebuah pemotretan khusus edisi _wedding _karena keduanya bisa melihat model wanitanya memakai gaun putih besar dengan ditemani si model pria berjas putih.

Wangi khas air laut, deburan ombaknya yang cukup tenang dengan gradasi warna langit sore berganti malam itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan terbuai selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya setelah mengajak Luhan untuk kembali ke hotel, Sehun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan didepan Luhan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Naiklah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Kata Sehun.

"Yang seharusnya bicara begitu itu, aku. Dua hari ini kan hanya kau yang banyak melakukan kegiatan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk melakukannya bersamamu semalaman."

"Apa? Melakukan apa denganku semalaman?"

Gemas karena Luhan masih saja polos, Sehun akhirnya menepuk kaki istrinya itu agar sedikit terhuyung dan jatuh ke punggungnya. Berhasil menggendong Luhan, ia mulai melangkah menuju kamar hotel yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter saja.

"Aku masih mengerti kau tidak mau melakukannya di hari pertama kita tiba. Tapi semalam kau mengelak lagi karena terlalu lelah menemaniku seharian. Dan karena itulah malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi tidur begitu saja."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukannya? Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Sehun-ah."

"Ya, memang. Tapi waktu kita disini tak kurang dari empat hari lagi dan aku tidak mau membuangnya begitu saja."

Luhan tertawa pelan dalam gendongan suaminya itu.

"Di Seoul kau tidak bertingkah seperti ini. Setiap kita akan melakukannya, kau pasti bertanya dulu padaku. Apakah aku mau atau tidak. Dan kau tidak pernah memaksa untuk melakukannya kalau aku memang sedang tidak ingin. Kenapa di Bali kau jadi begini?"

"Nyonya Oh tersayang, kita ini sedang menjalani ritual bulan madu. Wajar bukan jika aku bersikap seperti itu? Kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya."

Sehun sudah menurunkan Luhan ketika mereka tiba didepan pintu kamar. Saat ia sedang membuka pintunya, Luhan bertanya singkat.

"Kita akan makan malam dimana?"

"Disini." jawabnya singkat lalu membuka pintu kamar. Luhan masuk lebih dulu dan masih tidak menyadari kilatan lain di mata elang suaminya.

"Kau sudah memesan layanan kamar?" tanyanya.

BLAM!

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang saat Sehun menutup pintunya dengan cukup kasar.

"Apa menunya? Bisa kau pesankan pie susu juga untukku? Rasanya enak sekali!"

Senyuman ganjil di bibir Sehun kala itu tidak juga membuat Luhan curiga akan bangkitnya serigala lapar nan berbahaya dihadapannya.

"Kau menu malamku."

Baru ketika pria itu menjawab lugas, Luhan lagi-lagi tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya sanggup tertawa pasrah menyadari bahwa malam ini ia dan Sehun akan sama-sama kelelahan.

.

.

Bali membuat Luhan mendadak _speechless _karena tak bisa mendeskripsikan setiap senti keindahannya. Perasaan bahagia terus menerus mendera dan membuat wanita berdarah campuran Cina-Korea ini tak pernah luput mengunjungi setiap tempat yang ada. Kamar hotelnya saja sudah dipenuhi dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan dan buah tangan yang akan ia bawa kembali ke Seoul.

Jika Sehun menghabiskan hasratnya dengan bermain olahraga air, Luhan menuruti kodratnya sebagai wanita yang akan selalu lapar melihat pernak-pernik cantik yang dijual di banyak toko-toko suvenir. Sampai hari terakhir mereka di Bali, _yeoja _ini masih saja bertingkah _excited _tiap kali menemukan barang yang menurutnya unik.

"Lu, ini hari terakhir kita. Tidakkah kau mau berjemur di pantai sekali saja? Mataharinya cukup enak dinikmati hari ini."

Luhan yang kala itu tengah memilih-milih gelang rajutan, mendongakkan kepala keatas melihat langit dan sedikit mengernyit karena silau. Kemudian dengan bergaya bak model, _yeoja _ini memakai _sunglasses _hitamnya lalu menggandeng lengan Sehun menuju pantai sambil berkata singkat.

"_Let's go to the beach._"

"_Jamkanman!"_

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae? _Bukannya kau mau berjemur di pantai?"

"Aku memang akan berjemur. Tapi tidak denganmu. Tidak dengan pakaian yang kau pakai ini maksudku."

Kening Luhan berkerut tak mengerti. Saat itu ia tengah mengenakan kaos putih longgar dan _hot pants_ saja. Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya, Luhan membela diri.

"Apa tidak boleh berjemur dengan penampilan begini? Memang ada larangannya? Lalu aku harus memakai pakaian seperti apa?"

"Bikini. Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Itu bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan baginya. Luhan pergi lebih dulu ke _stand _penjual es kelapa muda, lalu membawa minuman itu ke salah satu kursi santai yang berderet rapi di bibir pantai dan duduk disana. Sehun tidak duduk di kursi lain. Pria ini malah membuka kaosnya begitu saja didepan umum dan mempertontonkan otot perutnya yang masih terlihat samar. Luhan kontan melongo heran dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku mau _surfing_. Tunggulah disini." kata Sehun. Lalu tanpa menunggu komentar istrinya, ia beranjak menuju tempat penyewaan papan _surfing _dan mulai asyik sendiri lagi bersama laut.

Khawatir? Tidak sama sekali. Luhan sudah terlanjur kesal melihat kelakuan Sehun hari ini. Ia tahu tidak ada lelaki yang suka menemani wanita belanja berjam-jam sampai berhari-hari mengunjungi toko yang sama dan melihat barang yang juga tak jauh beda. Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah berjanji padanya dan bersedia ia bawa kemanapun? Luhan saja tidak mengacuhkannya ketika ia harus menemani lelaki itu menantang permainan air beberapa hari lalu.

Jadi ketika melihat Sehun terjatuh dari papan selancarnya, lalu terlihat mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang siku tangan kirinya dan duduk ditepi pantai, Luhan tetap tak bergeming. Termasuk saat beberapa wanita berbikini mulai mengerubuninya. Gadis ini malah berdesis sebal. Mau sedingin apapun sikapnya, lelaki tetaplah lelaki. Makhluk yang tidak bisa mengelak bila disuguhkan pemandangan 'indah' secara cuma-cuma.

Mata rusanya terus terpancang menilik apa yang wanita-wanita itu lakukan. Sehun sendiri memang terlihat risih. Pria itu berulang kali memberikan isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja dan mungkin sadar kalau Luhan tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke laut tepat ketika seseorang meraih tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau butuh sesuatu untuk membersihkan darahnya."

Mendengar wanita itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Perempuan jangkung dengan tubuh langsing yang hanya terbalut bikini ini kemudian menatap Sehun dan membuatnya memekik terkejut.

"Soyu-ssi?!"

"Oh! Rupanya benar! Aku pikir ada orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan anda, Sehun-ssi!"

Kerumunan wanita bule lain yang tadi sempat mengelilingi Sehun itu perlahan bubar dengan raut wajah kecewa dan sedikit memandang Soyu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku bersama Luhan-"

"Berbulan madu, bukan?" Soyu berkata lebih dulu.

Sehun lalu mengangguk dan tidak memberikan senyuman. Ia tidak mau melihat Luhan salah paham dan cemburu lagi.

"Anda?" tanyanya.

"Aku bekerja. Maksudku, pemotretan kali ini dilakukan di Bali. Kami sedang mengusung tema _wedding. _Ah, kemarin sore juga aku melihat kalian duduk di pinggir pantai berdua. Apa kalian melihatku memakai gaun pengantin? Oh, aku jadi rindu saat-saat itu! Tadinya aku mau menghampiri anda, tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai. Tahu kalian akan ke Bali juga, harusnya kita pergi bersama saja! _So, _dimana Luhan? Anda tidak terlihat sedang bersamanya."

Disaat Soyu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, Sehun menoleh ke tempat dimana seharusnya Luhan sedang duduk menantinya. Yang ia temukan adalah tempat kosong dan hanya menyisakan sebongkah kelapa saja.

"Kurasa dia sudah kembali ke hotel. Aku akan pergi melihatnya-"

"Bisa kau temani aku menaiki _jetski_? Aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari setengah jam sebelum kembali bekerja dan semua teman-temanku tidak ada yang berani mencobanya. Yah, sebagai model mereka takut kulit mereka terbakar atau cedera. Seperti apa yang terjadi padamu barusan."

Sehun melirik luka goresan kecil di sikunya akibat terkena batu saat berselancar tadi lalu kembali menatap wajah memelas Soyu didepannya.

"Hanya satu kali saja. Kumohon..." Soyu sudah menarik satu tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya begitu erat.

Tak sampai dua detik, dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati, Sehun melepaskan tangannya sendiri kemudian menjawab tegas.

"Ada _guide _yang akan menemanimu. _Mian. _Aku harus kembali ke hotel."

Ia lalu berbalik arah dan menjauh dari pantai. Sehun tidak peduli kalau dirinya akan dianggap sebagai tetangga kurang ramah di mata Soyu. Saat itu yang berharga baginya adalah martabatnya sebagai seorang pria beristri yang memiliki tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga perasaan seorang wanita yang juga mengucapkan janji suci bersamanya.

"Lu? Kau disini? Luhan-ah!" ia berseru didalam kamar hotel sembari mencari ke setiap sudut.

"Luhan!"

"Apa? Berisik sekali." gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut kaos tipis panjang yang menutupi sampai paha. Rambut cokelatnya basah dan wangi.

"Kenapa menghilang?"

"Oh. Kau mencariku?" tanyanya ketus.

"Luhan, kalau ini karena Soyu, dia hanya-"

"Soyu? Soyu siapa? Aku pergi karena kepasanan. Matahari membuat tubuhku gerah! Kau benar. Pakaian itu tidak cocok kupakai untuk berjemur."

Sehun tahu ada makna lain di balik jawaban Luhan barusan.

"Kau mau pergi berbelanja lagi? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu mati kebosanan. Lagipula, aku hanya tinggal membeli beberapa kotak pie susu saja."

"Kita bisa membelinya sekarang! Besok pagi kan kita sudah harus ke bandara."

"Tak usah repot-repot. Tadi aku sudah memesannya pada seorang pelayan kamar dan dia akan mengantarkan pesananku nanti malam."

"Luhan-ah...kalau kau marah-"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku mengantuk. Jadi bisakah kau menepi? Tubuhmu masih penuh pasir dan kau juga mengotori karpet kamar. Pergilah mandi."

Sehun hanya bisa menggeser langkah kesamping dan membiarkan Luhan berbaring cuek ke ranjang mereka tanpa mau mendebatnya lagi.

"Sehun-ah." sahut Luhan.

Ia menoleh sekilas.

"Kalau kau mau ke pantai lagi, bawalah _sunblock_ku. Daripada tidak terpakai, lebih baik kau bawa saja bersamamu. Barangkali ada wanita yang bisa kau olesi punggungnya dengan itu. Seperti Soyu mungkin."

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa. Memang benar kalau rasa cemburu kadang membuat seseorang bertingkah kekanakan. Tapi kalau ia tertawa, Sehun takut Luhan malah akan semakin mengacuhkannya bahkan sampai mereka tiba di Korea nanti. Jadi untuk menimalisir pertengakaran, Sehun memilih untuk mengalah dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri kemudian ikut berbaring disebelah Luhan yang masih memunggunginya.

.

.

Semburat jingga yang masuk melalui kaca jendela itu membangunkan tidur nyenyak Sehun. Sedikit merasa pusing karena cahaya silaunya, pria ini mengerjap sebentar di tepi kasur baru kemudian menoleh ke belakang tempat dimana Luhan berbaring beberapa jam lalu.

Tempat itu kosong. Kamar juga sepi. Tapi pintu balkon yang mengarah langsung ke bibir pantai itu terlihat sedikit membuka. Luhan pasti sudah lebih dulu bangun dan pergi tanpa berniat untuk memberi tahu Sehun. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul sempurna, Sehun memutuskan untuk bangun dan ketika hendak melangkah menuju pintu balkon, kakinya menginjak sesuatu didekat ranjang.

Ada tumpukan majalah berserakan dibawahnya. Sehun meraih benda itu dan terpaksa harus menahan tawa saat melihat potret seksi model kesayangannya terpampang hanya memakai bikini. Itu adalah tiga majalah yang sempat Soyu berikan dan memang, foto Miranda Kerr mendominasi setiap halamannya yang ada dimana nyaris semua fotonya hanya berbalut pakaian minim dan tipis.

Sehun akhirnya mencari Luhan dengan menyusuri sisi pantai yang sepi. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama menghadapi situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini, apalagi ini hari terakhir mereka berada di Bali untuk berbulan madu.

Mata elangnya kemudian menemukan sosok ramping berambut cokelat yang digulung keatas asal-asalan itu tepat di pinggir pantai. Luhan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain pantai dan membiarkan sepasang kakinya diterjang ombak-ombak kecil.

Gadis ini masih belum menyadari kedatangan Sehun yang sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya karena saat itu Luhan sendiri tengah menutup kedua mata seolah menikmati merdunya deburan ombak pantai serta sejuknya angin sore.

"_Last sunset in Bali_?"

Keningnya berkerut ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Sehun sudah tersenyum manis selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menatap lurus matahari yang sudah setengah tenggelam.

"Lukamu." kata Luhan datar.

Awalnya Sehun tak paham, namun begitu mata Luhan mengarah ke siku kirinya, ia baru teringat. Goresan lukanya sudah tertutupi sesuatu berwarna putih yang Sehun tahu sebagai krim pereda nyeri. Gadis ini rupanya sudah mengolesi benda itu ketika ia tertidur.

"Lain kali, jangan suka pamer kemampuan kalau memang kau tidak bisa. Lihat akibatnya. Atau memang kau sengaja melakukan ini agar dikelilingi _yeoja-yeoja _berbikini itu?"

"Kau menggemaskan kalau marah!"

Sehun merangkulnya mesra dan Luhan pun tidak menolak.

"Jadi, perempuan itu membuntuti kita sampai kemari? Atau dia menggunakan alasan pemotretan sebagai dalih?"

"Soyu? DIa benar-benar sedang melakukan pemotretan. Entahlah. Aku tidak bicara banyak dengannya. Lagipula, dia kan sudah besar. Tidak seperti rusa kecilku yang butuh pengawasan ekstra karena selalu menghilang tiba-tiba." jawab Sehun sambil menjawil cuping hidung Luhan yang tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita menghabiskan malam disini? Aku benar-benar akan merindukan Bali dan _sunset_nya."

"Kita kan memang selalu menghabiskan malam disini, Lu."

Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun lalu berdiri tegak menghadapnya.

"Bukan di hotel. Tapi disini. Di pantai." tegasnya.

Sehun mengernyit heran beberapa saat sebelum mengedikkan kepala dan mengangkat bahu.

"_Keurae. _Tapi tidak sampai tengah malam. Ingat penerbangan kita besok pagi." katanya.

Pria ini sempat melihat senyum ceria di bibir Luhan sebelum kembali menikmati tatapan manja sang surya yang masih bertengger walau hanya tinggal pucuknya saja. Ketika semua permukaan benda bundar itu tenggelam sempurna, Sehun mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya cukup jauh.

"Sehun-ah...mau menemaniku bermain air?"

Entah karena masih terbuai pesona matahari tenggelam atau terbuai karena pemandangan asing didepannya ini, Sehun berdiri kaku ditempat tanpa mau mengalihkan matanya dari Luhan. Sepasang tungkai kakinya bagai tertanam dalam diatas pasir pantai dan tak bisa ia gerakan. Bagaimana tidak? _Yeoja _ini sudah melangkah beberapa meter darinya sambil bermain air laut dengan melepas kain pantai tipis yang tadi sempat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ternyata benda itu hanya ia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk menutupi apa yang saat itu ada dibalik tubuhnya.

Bikini polos berwarna merah menyala dengan tali-tali tipis terikat membentuk simpul pita di bagian depan dadanya yang putih mulus dan kedua pinggulnya yang ramping itu membuat Sehun otomatis menelan ludah. Memang ini bukan hal aneh baginya mengingat Luhan adalah istri sahnya dan Sehun tentu sudah melihat yang jauh lebih dari ini. Tapi tetap saja. Luhan berbikini adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

Akhirnya keinginan terpendam Sehun terkabul untuk melihatnya memakai baju renang nan seksi yang mengekspos kemolekan tubuh wanitanya itu. Luhan mengeluarkan _secret weapon _atau senjata rahasia yang selama ini ia tutup-tutupi. Dan untuk hal ini, Sehun benar-benar angkat tangan.

"_Wae?_" satu pertanyaan singkat keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"_Wae_?" Luhan bertanya balik sambil kembali mendekat.

Mata pria itu meniliknya dari atas ke bawah dan berhenti di kedua mata rusa Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memakainya?"

"Karena pantai sudah sepi. Karena tidak akan ada pria lain yang melihatnya selain dirimu. Dan karena ini adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang belum aku pakai disini. _Wae? _Tidak suka? Aaah...aku tidak seseksi Soyu dan wanita-wanita bule tadi, ya? _Keurae. _Tubuhku memang tidak seindah mereka, tapi-"

Sehun tiba-tiba meraup tubuhnya dalam satu sahutan lengan saja dan dengan sorot matanya yang dingin serta tajam seperti biasa, Luhan sontak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Oh Luhan."

Gadis itu menatap lurus mata Sehun dalam diam.

"Jangan pernah...kau memakainya lagi...tanpa ada aku disisimu."

"Bukankah kau dari kemarin bersemangat menyuruhku untuk memakainya? Tadi saja sewaktu berjemur-"

"Kutarik kata-kataku kembali. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memakainya kalau aku tidak ada. Mata lelaki diluar sana akan sangat kelaparan melihat tubuhmu, Luhan."

Luhan menyeringai puas lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun.

"Jadi kau mau bilang...kalau aku jauh lebih seksi dari Soyu?"

"Soyu? Kenapa kau membandingkan dirimu dengannya?"

"Lalu siapa? Miranda Kerr?"

Sehun sontak tertawa lepas kemudian bertanya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau diam-diam membaca majalah yang Soyu berikan?"

"Kau tahu?!"

"Kau membawa majalah-majalah itu dan membacanya bahkan ketika aku tertidur lalu menyimpannya dibawah kasur. Nona Lu, kalau mau menyembunyikan sebuah barang, tolong lakukan dengan rapi."

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah mengalahi semburat jingga mentari yang masih sedikit tersisa.

"Miranda Kerr memang cantik. Dia juga seksi. Soyu pun demikian. Tapi tetap. Mereka bukan dirimu. Aku tidak mau menyentuh siapapun selain kau dan aku juga tak mau orang lain bisa dengan mudahnya melihatmu pamer tubuh begitu saja. Jadi...cukup aku yang menikmatinya, bukan?"

Disisi pantai yang sunyi, sepi tak berpenghuni itu Sehun tidak malu-malu untuk mereguk bibir Luhan kedalam sebuah ciuman mesra nan lembutnya. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka datang dimana nafsunya tengah membabi buta, kali ini Luhan benar-benar terbuai akan setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan.

Karena dibalut pakaian minim yang nyaris mengekspos seluruh bagian terpenting tubuhnya, Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang geli ketika Sehun membelai pahanya yang mulus, beranjak naik ke pinggulnya lalu membelai lembut ke bagian punggung dan berhenti di tengkuk dimana Sehun memperdalam kecupannya.

"_Saranghae, _Sehun-ah..." Luhan mencoba berkata parau ditengah-tengah kegiatannya.

Sehun mendadak diam. Matanya perlahan membuka dan melihat Luhan masih terpejam dengan air mata mengalir turun ke kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak sedih. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Tidak pernah ada orang yang memperlakukanku seperti ini sejak aku lahir. Kau selalu membuatku istimewa." kata Luhan seolah tahu ia sedang dipandangi oleh Sehun.

"Kumohon, jangan berhenti." lanjutnya lagi masih dengan kedua mata terpejam tapi tangan mendorong kepala Sehun untuk kembali mendekat.

"_Saranghae..._Luhan..._"_

Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan lagi lalu terlibat dalam sebuah pagutan mesra diiringi isak tangis bahagia Luhan dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang didalam apartemen milik sepasang suami istri yang baru saja kembali dari bulan madu mereka, Luhan bangun tergesa-gesa saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengerut setelah membolak-balikkan kalender di meja nakas dan melihat tanda merah melingkar di salah satu bulannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bangun-bangun wajahmu muram begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Pria jangkung ini sudah siap dengan penampilan _cassual_nya yang biasa. Hari ini ia sudah harus kembali bekerja.

"_Aniya. _Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa pie susunya masih ada? Kemarin aku belum sempat mencicipinya."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju dapur. Setelah membongkar bungkusan oleh-oleh lalu menyiapkan beberapa buah pie susu diatas piring, Luhan mencari sesuatu di tempat penyimpanan obat lalu pergi ke dalam kamar mandi.

Cukup lama ia berada didalam sana dan baru keluar dengan tergesa-gesa saat telinganya mendengar suara Sehun melenguh panjang. Luhan menemukannya tengah membungkuk didepan wastafel untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" kata Luhan sambil memijat tengkuk Sehun.

Ia menggeleng. "Kurasa pie itu sudah basi. Aku mendadak merasa mual."

"Ah, _keurae? _Padahal pelayan kamar hotel bilang pienya bertahan selama satu minggu. Ya sudah, duduklah dulu. Akan kusiapkan teh hangat untukmu."

"_Aniya. _Aku harus segera ke kafe. Sepertinya ini hanya masuk angin biasa. Lagipula, aku tidak mau terlambat. Minseok _noona _juga bilang kalau Chanyeol sedang mengambil cuti. Kau akan ke rumah Yixing _noona_ hari ini?" tanyanya sudah berdiri tegak dan terlihat lebih baik.

"Mungkin akan mampir sebentar untuk memberikan oleh-oleh."

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat sesuatu di genggaman tangan Luhan.

Wanita ini tiba-tiba menyembunyikannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah mau berangkat? Yakin tidak mau kubuatkan sarapan lain?"

"Tidak usah, sayang. Aku bisa makan _pancake_ di kafenanti." jawabnya asal lalu mencium kening Luhan.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan berdiri dibalik pintu masuk apartemennya sambil mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam itu. Sebuah barang berbentuk stik pipih yang dikenal dengan nama _test pack _atau alat tes kehamilan ini menyita perhatiannya. Sejak bangun tadi, ia memang baru sadar kalau sudah dua bulan dirinya tidak mendapatkan menstruasi dan membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Luhan memutuskan mengecek kondisinya lewat _test pack _dan dugaannya benar terjadi.

Tanda merah bergaris dua itu sontak membuat perempuan yang baru dinikahi Sehun kurang lebih tiga bulan ini tak bisa berkata banyak. Ia juga memutuskan untuk tidak membaginya dulu dengan Sehun langsung karena belum merasa sepenuhnya yakin. Siang ini, setelah mengantar oleh-oleh ke rumah Yixing dan mampir selama beberapa jam, Luhan langsung meluncur menuju rumah sakit kandungan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan agar mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

Sehun tiba sebelum malam dan tengah bertanya-tanya akan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan sampai membuatnya terdiam tidak menyapa sama sekali dan hanya fokus pada masakannya. Untuk wajah seorang perempuan yang baru saja menghabiskan bulan madunya, ekspresinya tidak bisa dikatakan bahagia, tidak juga sedih. Tampangnya datar.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu." Sehun akhirnya berbicara.

"Hmm..."

"Zitao _noona _sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Namanya Zifan dan benar-benar mirip Kris _hyung_!"

"Oh, _keurae_? Besok aku akan menjenguknya." Luhan berkomentar santai.

"_Museun irisseo_? Apa aku berbuat salah?" akhirnya Sehun gerah bertanya.

"Sehun-ah..."

Pria itu diam memperhatikan punggung Luhan.

"Kalau kita punya anak nanti, maukah kau membagi kasih sayang yang sama padanya seperti kau menyayangi Joonyi?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal barusan.

"Dia anakku. Kenapa aku harus ragu? Kau tahu anak kecil selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa."

"Kau suka anak kecil?"

"Sejak mengenal Joonyi, ya! Aku mencintai semua anak-anak. _Wae? _Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Apa beban untukmu menjadi seorang ayah dan bekerja untuk menghidupi keluargamu?"

"Luhan?"

_Yeoja _itu memutar tubuhnya lalu bersandar ke meja dapur. "_Daedaphae_." katanya.

Sehun merengut heran sambil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan jujur.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadikan jalan cerita hidupku sebagai beban. Dan demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku yang sudah menikah ini menganggap kehadiran seorang anak adalah beban? Bukankah itu yang selama ini kita tunggu, Lu? Memberikan Joonyi adik? Percayalah, setiap malam aku selalu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh agar aku bisa mengantarmu pergi ke dokter, melakukan _check-up_, menemukanmu mual di pagi hari dan membelikanmu segala hal yang menjadi ciri khas ibu-ibu hamil! Aku menunggu momen itu, sayang."

Akhirnya setelah mematikan kompor dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _apron_nya, Luhan mendekat kemudian berdiri didepan Sehun untuk memberikan _test pack _yang tadi pagi ia gunakan. Pria ini mengerti arti dari tanda dua garis disana dan baru akan tersenyum sumringah saat Luhan berkata lagi.

"Kupikir, dokter juga bisa membuat kekeliruan."

"Keliru? Maksudmu kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter untuk ini?"

Luhan mengangguk. Wajahnya yang benar-benar datar membuat senyum menghilang dari wajah Sehun.

"Yah...awalnya aku memang sempat mengira seperti itu. Aku sendiri masih tidak yakin ini benar." lanjut Luhan. Kali ini mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku _apron_nya.

Sehun membaca setiap kata yang tercetak jelas disana dengan perasaan campur aduk karena pasti berat bagi Luhan menghadapi kenyataan ini. Makin lama keningnya makin berkerut rapat sampai ia harus membacanya lebih dari dua kali untuk memahami kata-kata khas ilmu kedokteran disana.

"Mau dibaca berapa kali pun tetap sama. Tidak ada yang keliru baik aku, _test pack_ atau dokternya sekalipun. Aku hamil anakmu."

Jantung Sehun seolah berhenti berdetak dan matanya tidak lagi fokus ke surat keterangan disana. Disini ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Luhan hanya sedang mengerjainya.

"_Chukahae, appa._"

Betapa bahagianya pria berwajah tampan nan dingin ini mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Luhan. Meskipun ia sudah tidak lagi asing disebuh _appa_, tapi rasanya sungguh berbeda. Sehun benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi yang ada dalam kandungan istrinya sendiri.

"Tega sekali kau membuatku ketakutan! Sudah berapa usianya?" tanyanya saat masih mendekap erat Luhan.

"Baru lima minggu."

"Jadi waktu kemarin kita bulan madu, kau sudah mengandung anakku?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Oooh..._mian..._harusnya aku peka. Aku malah membuatmu kelelahan disana."

"_Gwaencanha. _Aku juga sempat khawatir, tapi tadi dokter bilang kalau janinku baik-baik saja. Dia sepenuhnya sehat!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke bahu sempit Luhan sambil berulang kali mengecup puncak kepala istrinya itu.

"Aku tak sabar ingin mengatakan ini pada semuanya! Sebentar lagi aku akan mengalami apa yang Jongin dan Kris _hyung _rasakan! Apa sekarang ada yang kau inginkan? Makan buah, es krim, _cake, _atau...apapun? Katakan! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Segenap perasaan terharu merayap ke hati Luhan begitu mengetahui suaminya ini sangat siaga dan bersedia melakukan apa saja demi dirinya dan buah hati mereka. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak menginginkan apa-apa, bahkan untuk merasa mual pun tidak.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Sehun-ah. Pie susunya tinggal sisa beberapa buah lagi dan itu belum basi. Rasanya masih sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya!"

_Yeoja _ini bergegas mengambil satu buah pie susu dari piring yang ada diatas meja makan lalu berniat menyuapi suaminya. Belum juga pie susunya menempel ke mulut Sehun, pria itu malah tiba-tiba berlari cepat menuju wastafel di belakangnya.

"Jauhkan! Jauhkan itu dariku!" kata Sehun kembali merasa mual seperti pagi tadi.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku tak tahan aromanya, Luhan! Jauhkan!"

"Kau tidak pernah alergi susu. Selama ini kau juga sering minum susu. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi membenci susu?" tanyanya merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Oh, entahlah, Lu. Sewaktu di kafe saja, aku tidak mau keluar ruangan dan selalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Bau kamarel, _pancake _dan _bubble tea _membuatku mual! Kurasa aku benar-benar masuk angin."

"_Bubble tea_? Kau bahkan membenci minuman favoritmu?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan menyunggingkan senyum gelinya. Sambil membantu Sehun mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening saja, Luhan kemudian berujar riang.

"Bukan kau yang akan mengalami kejadian yang dirasakan Jongin dan Kris _oppa_, tapi aku. Kau sedang mengalami mual dan kurasa juga sebentar lagi juga akan ngidam seperti ibu-ibu hamil lain!"

"_Maldo andwae! _Mana ada hal seperti itu."

"Ada. Memang tidak sering, tapi ada. Itu karena ikatan batin yang terjadi pada ayah dan calon anaknya begitu dekat. Dan menurut mitos yang kudengar, ini bisa terjadi pada semua lelaki yang terlalu dalam mencintai istrinya sendiri." Luhan menjawab kalimat terakhir dengan nada malu-malu.

Sehun menoleh lalu mengusap bibirnya dan berkata tegas. "Aku memang sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan.

"Oooh...aku benci ini karena harusnya aku yang bertanya! Tapi sungguh, entah kenapa aku menginginkan segelas dingin _americano _di kafe dan harus Jongin yang mengantarnya kemari."

"Kopi? Kau ngidam minum kopi? Dan Jongin? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Aku tak tahu. Anak itu tiba-tiba ada dalam pikiranku."

Luhan menahan tawanya karena ngidam aneh Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah berbicara pada Kyungsoo ditelepon lalu menjelaskan keadaan yang ada agar tak terjadi salah paham. Luhan tahu Kyungsoo berhasil merayu suaminya sendiri karena setengah jam kemudian pria berkulit cokelat ini tiba dengan satu _cup _besar _americano _yang langsung Sehun habiskan tanpa sisa.

"Kau benci segala hal berbau susu, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi penyuka kopi dan menyuruhku untuk datang. _Hyung, _tidakkah kau pikir kalau anakmu kelak akan terlihat seperti aku?" Jongin bertanya bangga.

Sehun cepat-cepat mengusap perut istrinya sambil berdoa agar sang jaba bayi tidak berkulit gelap atau memiliki pikiran kotor layaknya pria bernama Kim Jongin ini.

"_Gomawo, _Jongin-ah. _Mian _merepotkanmu malam-malam." kata Luhan.

Pria ini menarik nafas pendek lalu berujar lagi. "Selamat atas kehamilanmu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti bersorak mendengar tiga berita bahagia yang terjadi dalam satu minggu ini."

"Tiga?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Empat, karena kabar kehamilanmu juga masuk dalam hitungan. Kau ketinggalan berita?"

"Aku dan Sehun baru tiba kemarin." jelas Luhan.

"Ah, benar. Kalian bahkan menon-aktifkan ponsel masing-masing untuk fokus berbulan madu."

Sehun mendelik tajam dari sofa dan hanya dibalas cengiran khas Jongin.

"Zitao _noona _sudah melahirkan Zifan ke dunia."

"Itu kami sudah dengar." sanggah Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Oh! Kabar tentang Minseok _noona _dan Jongdae _hyung _yang berbulan madu ke Jeju?"

"Sebelum aku pergi bulan madu, mereka memang sudah lebih dulu melakukannya, Jongin." balas Luhan dengan nada sebal.

Pria ini kembali tersenyum polos.

"Kalau begitu...kabar soal pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol _hyung _juga sudah kau dengar?" tanyanya kemudian.

"_MWO? BAEKHYUN MENIKAH?!"_

"Aaaah...belum rupanya. Ya! Kyungsoo menerima pesan berisi foto Baekhyun memakai _hanbok _dan menulis kalau itu adalah gaun pernikahannya yang dijahitkan khusus oleh nenek Chanyeol. Besok mereka akan datang ke rumah Kris _hyung _untuk menyebarkan undangan. Kalian datang, kan?"

"_Eoh! _Pasti!"

"Kurasa dari semua berita heboh ini, kabar tentang kau yang mengalami ngidam, menjadi penyuka kopi dan membenci segala sesuatu yang berbau susu terdengar jauh lebih menarik untuk didengar, _hyung_! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi mereka semua! Sampai jumpa besok nyonya Oh tersayang..."

Jongin pergi terbirit-birit sebelum _cup _kosong ditangan Sehun melayang kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada reader Bali?**

**chapter ini aku dapat dari sebuah perkiraan sekaligus khayalan belaka dilengkapi dengan mimpi yang tak kunjung berubah nyata supaya bisa ngerasain Bali jd maaf kalo jauh dari sempurna T.T**

**thank you buat review-kritik-saran readers dan followers di FF/IG utk chap kemarin *boooow***

**Dan thank you juga buat Cherry EXOL yang udah ngasih tahu soal event Bubble Tea Couple sebagai tribute to HunHan..semoga nemu ide lain biar bisa ikut meramaikan FF spesial HunHan pairnyaaa~**

**Satu chapter depan masih bercerita tentang HunHan...see you ^^**

**SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN! KAMSAHAMNIDA! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOMAWO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	8. Perfume

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 8**

**~ Perfume ~**

**(Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti menemukan mainan baru, pria beranak dua dan berkulit cokelat itu terus saja menggoda Sehun dihadapan yang lain seolah momen langka seperti ini tidak akan mungkin datang dua kali. Setelah mengetahui sisi kelemahan seniornya itu, Jongin kerap sengaja membawa sesuatu berbau susu ke dekat Sehun tiap kali ada kesempatan bertemu.

Termasuk ketika mereka semua berangkat ke Mokpo untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang digelar menggunakan adat kental khas orang Korea jaman dulu. Rupanya nenek Chanyeol jauh lebih memegang teguh adat istiadat leluhur dibandingkan dengan nenek Jongin, Heechul. Selain memakai _hanbok _khusus, mereka juga melangsungkan pernikahan di sebuah tempat suci bernilai sejarah tinggi.

Kebetulan, sebagai sahabat dan _hoobae_, Sehun serta Jongin tengah mengikuti prosesi upacara pernikahan Chanyeol dari awal acara dimulai dengan duduk berdampingan. Masih satu jajar dengan mereka, Kyungsoo duduk disebelah suaminya dengan wajah haru menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun yang malah bermuram durja. Mungkin karena hiasan besar di kepalanya itu berat dan efek samping _hanbok _tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya itu mulai membuatnya berkeringat tak nyaman. Di sisi Kyungsoo, Junmyeon duduk diam dengan wajah seriusnya yang khas ditemani oleh Jongdae, Minseok, Kris dan Zitao berderet disebelahnya.

"Bisa pegang ini sebentar, _hyung_? Jongsoo terbangun." bisik Jongin tiba-tiba.

Awalnya Sehun hendak menerima benda yang Jongin sodorkan tanpa menolehkan kepala, namun indera penciuman yang tiba-tiba berubah tajam itu membuatnya mengernyit marah. Jongin baru saja memberikan botol berisi air susu formula milik Jongsoo.

"Kau bosan hidup, ya?" desis Sehun.

Pria _tan _itu malah terkikik geli sambil menimang-nimang Jongsoo yang terbangun dalam gendongannya. Karena terlanjur sudah menghirup aroma susu, Sehun terpaksa keluar ruangan dengan kepala pusing dan perut mual. Pria ini sempat mendengar Kyungsoo memarahi suaminya itu karena sedikit melakukan kegaduhan di prosesi adat yang tengah berlangsung serius dan sunyi.

Sehun menghirup udara segar diluar ruangan dimana Yixing tengah menemani Joonyi bermain setelah bosan berada didalam. Lalu didekat tangga ada Luhan yang kala itu tengah mengajari Insoo berjalan dan mendongak ketika melihat suaminya terduduk lemas dekat pintu masuk.

"Mual lagi?" tanyanya saat datang mendekat dengan Insoo dalam gendongannya.

Pria itu mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Sehun _appa _kenapa?" tiba-tiba Joonyi datang menghampiri dan berdiri disamping Luhan yang berlutut didepan Sehun.

"Sehun _appa _sedang tidak enak badan, sayang." jawab Luhan.

"_Jinjja_? _Appa _tidak bisa bermain dengan Joonyi?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya masih terkulai lemas ke dinding tapi kedua matanya sudah membuka saat ia membelai sayang pipi gembil Joonyi.

"Bawalah dia ke belakang, Lu. Tadi aku sempat melihat ada dapur kecil disana. Kau bisa membuatkannya teh hangat." Yixing berkata.

Setelah menitipkan Insoo pada Yixing, Luhan bangkit sambil membantu Sehun melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

"Joonyi tunggu disini, ya? Nanti Sehun _appa _akan mengajakmu bermain kalau sudah sembuh. _Ne_?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk patuh pada Luhan sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Akhirnya sepasang suami istri ini duduk berdampingan disebuah bangunan kecil didekat dapur tradisional dengan halaman luas terhampar didepannya. Luhan beruntung sempat bertemu penjaga dapurnya dan meminta secangkir kopi untuk Sehun.

Sebagai perempuan keturunan Cina, Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau prosesi adat pernikahan Korea memakan waktu cukup lama. Sampai siang ini saja orang-orang yang berkumpul didalam ruangan itu belum ada satupun yang keluar.

Luhan yakin Baekhyun sudah sangat tersiksa berada dalam situasi seperti ini karena beberapa kali _yeoja _itu bercerita kalau saja dirinya boleh memilih, ia akan pergi kawin lari saja dengan Chanyeol daripada harus melakukan serangkaian prosesi panjang nan membosankan ini.

Ditengah lamunannya, Luhan mendengar Sehun terbatuk beberapa kali. Sebenarnya sejak ia memberinya secangkir kopi, Sehun hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata. Mungkin mencoba untuk melawan rasa mual yang mulai sering datang tiba-tiba itu. Gadis yang tengah hamil muda ini kemudian bergeser mendekat lalu menaruh satu telapak tangannya ke kening Sehun.

"Masih merasa mual? Apa kau mau sesuatu? Akan kucarikan." katanya.

Sehun malah melenguh. Alisnya yang biasa tegas itu mendadak turun bersamaan dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung lesu. Kemudian tanpa menjawab apapun, pria ini menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan manja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri ke leher Luhan.

"Kurasa kau butuh tidur."

_Namja _itu menggeleng lalu mengambil nafas cukup panjang dan bertanya keluar dari alur. "Kau pakai parfum apa?"

"Parfum?"

"Hmm..."

"Parfumku yang biasa. Aku tidak pernah menggantinya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau wanginya seenak ini? Luhan, parfummu membuat mualnya hilang!"

"_Jinjja?!_"

Sehun seperti baru menemukan candu yang bisa membuatnya lupa diri. Mungkin karena menjadi lebih sensitif, wangi parfum Luhan yang biasa ia hirup itupun terasa berbeda dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Luhan tahu saat itu memang tidak ada siapapun disekitar mereka dan Sehun adalah suami sahnya, tapi tetap saja, jika ada yang datang dan melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tentu akan menimbulkan sebuah pikiran negatif.

Masih dengan lengan memeluk Luhan, Sehun begitu agresif menciumi leher jenjang istrinya itu dimana wangi parfum terasa kuat menusuk hidung. Ia bahkan sudah menyingkirkan rambut Luhan ke samping agar bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Persis seperti adegan vampir yang hendak memangsa korbannya. Selain merasa geli, Luhan juga risih karena Sehun baru saja menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya dan melakukannya ditempat umum.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun tak menjawab melainkan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke leher Luhan.

"Sayang, kau ingat kan kita tidak sedang di apartemen? Nanti aku akan semprotkan parfumku ke bajumu."

"_Sirheo_. Begini lebih enak."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak disini. Mengerti?"

Luhan sudah melepaskan diri dengan memegang pipi Sehun yang menatapnya kecewa. Wajah Luhan sendiri sudah memerah dan panas.

"Berbaringlah di pundakku. Kita akan kembali ke dalam hanya setelah kau merasa lebih baik." tandasnya.

Senyum seketika mengembang di bibir Sehun setelah istrinya itu memberinya pilihan lain yang menurutnya sama enaknya. Maka, sambil bersandar ditembok kayu, Sehun menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Luhan, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan ke perutnya sambil sesekali Luhan balas membelai lembut kepalanya hingga membuat Sehun merasakan kantuk.

Kelakuan Sehun yang nyaris terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kebiasaannya ini seringkali membuat Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jika sebelum hamil dulu Sehun masih bersikap dingin, datar, dan kadang egois, kali ini Sehun senang sekali bermanja-manja padanya. Setelah dokter mengumumkan Luhan hamil sekitar dua minggu lalu, Sehun tak pernah bisa menjauh dari Luhan. Entah itu ia lakukan untuk meminta sesuatu atau hanya untuk berlaku manja. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan malah sering melihat Sehun melakukan _aegyo _jika ia menolak apa yang Sehun minta.

Bukan makanan atau barang. Yang sering Sehun idamkan adalah Luhan sendiri. Sehun akan selalu tidur di pangkuan Luhan tiap kali mereka menonton TV dan meminta Luhan untuk membelai rambutnya. Selain itu, Luhan juga diminta agar duduk didepannya ketika makan malam, dan Sehun akan merengek jika wanita pujaannya itu tidur tanpa memeluknya. Mungkin baru hari ini rasa ngidamnya meningkat setelah menghirup wangi parfum Luhan.

"_Aegi-ya..._apa ayahmu akan seperti ini jika kau lahir nanti? Lihatlah. Dia bahkan lebih manja darimu." Luhan berucap sambil mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya.

Pria itu hanya tertawa lemas.

"Entah ini mitos atau bukan, ada yang pernah bilang kalau calon ayah tiba-tiba berubah manja, kemungkinan anak mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan. Waktu kita menikah dulu, ibumu memang meminta cucu perempuan padaku. Kalau benar begitu, kurasa mitos itu bisa jadi kenyataan."

"Kau percaya hal seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Percaya tak percaya. Tapi apapun itu, aku hanya ingin anakku sehat! Betul, _appa_?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberikan kecupan sayang ke puncak kepala Luhan sekilas sebelum kembali bersandar ke bahunya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tetap akan menjadi ayah yang siaga untukmu dan bayi kita." jawabnya.

Sebuah kalimat jawaban yang akan membuat siapapun wanita merasa bangga telah diperistri oleh pria bernama Oh Sehun ini. Luhan tersenyum ceria sambil mengelus kepala Sehun dan menempelkan kepalanya sendiri disana.

Ketika suasana kembali sunyi, mereka mendengar ribut-ribut dari dua suara familiar yang datang mendekat dengan langkah terburu-buru. Sehun bahkan melenguh seraya membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke leher Luhan seolah ia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Nah, benar kan dugaanku! Kalian berduaan disini." Jongin muncul tiba-tiba dengan seringai jahil khas di wajahnya. Persis seperti seorang kakak kelas yang baru saja memergoki junior mereka tengah berpacaran dibelakang gedung sekolah.

"_Ish! _Acara belum selesai! Jangan berisik!" Kyungsoo berujar galak.

"Sehun-ah, itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau seperti orang ketakutan?" tanya Luhan saat melihat sepasang suami istri itu datang dari ujung jalan.

"Justru itu! Jauhkanlah Jongin dariku. Dia yang membuatku begini." jawabnya tanpa mau mendongakkan wajah.

"_Hyung!_" seru Jongin.

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah bertampang pasrah karena lelah memperingati suaminya sendiri. _Yeoja _bermata bulat ini mengekori Jongin dari belakang dan ketika suaminya itu hendak mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sehun, ia menarik kerah jasnya begitu kuat.

"Jangan dekati Sehun _oppa. _Kau tidak lihat kalau karena ulahmu dia menderita seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Soo-ya, aku kesini kan mau meminta maaf. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kebenciannya pada susu semakin bertambah parah. Jadi Sehun _hyung, _kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Jongin dengan mimik wajah dibuat-buat.

Sehun tidak menjawab dengan kata melainkan dengan gestur tangan agar menyuruh Jongin menjauh darinya.

"Ah, _wae_? Kau marah padaku sampai tak mau melihatku begitu? Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu memegang botol susu Jongsoo, bukan menyuruhmu untuk meminumnya."

"Noda apa di kemejamu itu, Jongin?" tanya Luhan.

Setengah kebingungan, Jongin akhirnya sadar kemeja putihnya basah dan membentuk sebuah pola berukuran cukup lebar tepat dibagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Aah...ini! Jongsoo menumpahkan air susu botolnya tadi. Aku kelewat serius memperhatikan prosesi upacaranya sampai tidak sadar kalau Jongsoo sudah membuka botol susunya sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum paham. "Kurasa Sehun bisa mencium bau susunya. Makanya dia tak mau kau dekat-dekat kemari." katanya.

"Apa? Hidungnya sampai sesensitif itu?!"

Jongin tak butuh jawaban Luhan karena saat itu Sehun sudah memalingkan wajah, tak mau menatap Jongin, lalu berujar datar.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Jongin-ah. Dan kalau kau mau kudekati, gantilah kemejamu itu. Dari radius seratus meter saja aku masih bisa mencium baunya."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Eeeey..._hyung_! Apa ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja agar bisa bermesraan dengan Luhan?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh melakukannya dengan istriku? Bilang saja kau cemburu karena tidak bisa seperti ini. Minta sana pada Kyungsoo!"

"Oho! Tak usah aku minta pun, Kyungsoo akan selalu menagihnya duluan."

"Bicara apa kau?! Ayo kembali! Kasihan Yixing _eonni _mengasuh tiga anak sekaligus!"

Sambil bertampang merah karena malu, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin untuk menjauh dari sana diiringi dengan tawa jahil pria berkulit _tan _itu sendiri. Setelah suara keduanya menjauh, Sehun baru memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Dasar _yadong_." katanya.

"Kau juga."

Pria datar itu tersenyum lebar lalu membalas. "Aku _yadong _hanya didepanmu saja, sayang. Kau suka, kan?"

.

.

Tidak ada ornamen modern tersemat didinding atau langit-langit bangunan berarsitektur kolosal ini. Jongin saja yang sudah terbiasa melihat rumah kuno neneknya berdecak kagum. Prosesi upacara dan resepsi momentum pernikahan seniornya itu baru saja selesai sebelum langit malam turun dan keenam pasangan suami istri itu tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan santai.

Baekhyun meminta semua teman-temannya untuk tinggal dulu beberapa saat sebelum mereka semua kembali ke Seoul karena ia dan Chanyeol harus tinggal beberapa hari di Mokpo sebelum menempati apartemen mereka yang baru.

Sebenarnya para wanita sudah menatap geli ke arah pengantin baru ini, namun mereka mencoba untuk tidak tertawa terang-terangan. Dihari pernikahannya sendiri, Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis melakukan lari maraton ratusan kilometer. Dengan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, _yeoja _bermata sipit ini tak henti mengeluh pegal di lehernya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memijit tengkuknya.

"Hiasan itu berat sekali! Aku lebih baik disuruh menggendong Joonyi seharian daripada memakainya." keluhnya membuat semua orang terkikik.

"Dimana lagi yang pegal?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu menepuk pundak kirinya. Chanyeol dengan sigap memijat bagian tersebut dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

"_Yaaa..._kurasa kau akan melewatkan malam pertamamu, Baek. Chanyeol _hyung _pasti harus memijatmu semalaman." timpal Jongin.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti seolah hanya mereka saja yang tahu jawabannya.

Obrolan kemudian mulai beralih ke topik bulan madu. Disini Minseok adalah satu-satunya orang yang banyak bicara dan begitu antusias menjelaskan betapa indahnya pulau Jeju. Terkadang, Zitao juga menimpali dengan kisah bulan madunya sendiri di Kanada. Junmyeon bahkan ikut bicara saat menghabiskan waktu menemani Joonyi berobat dulu di Cina dan membawa keluarga kecilnya itu ke tempat-tempat wisata disana. Seolah tak mau kalah, Jongin tanpa ragu menceritakan kisah malam pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak.

Suara tawa mereka yang menggelegar ke seisi ruangan terkadang membuat Joonyi, Jongsoo dan Insoo terkejut dalam tidur lelapnya. Namun berkat tangan cekatan ibu mereka, tiga bocah ini kembali tidur nyenyak dalam pangkuan orang tua masing-masing. Zitao selalu mengeluh merindukan buah hatinya seharian itu karena ia tidak bisa membawa Zifan yang masih sangat kecil bersamanya.

Hanya satu pasangan saja yang sedari tadi diam duduk berdampingan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya ikut tertawa atau menggumam pelan saja.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suamimu, Luhan? Aku perhatikan sejak acara dimulai, wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat baik. Apa dia menyesal aku menikahi mantan penggemarnya?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Sebelum menjawab, ia sempat menoleh sekilas pada Sehun yang masih saja bersandar manja ke bahunya.

"Susu." jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aaaah..._morning sickness_nya kambuh lagi. Kau tahu, aku setengah berharap Sehun akan terus seperti itu sampai anakmu besar nanti. Jarang sekali bukan melihatnya bermanja-manja didepan umum seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kelemahannya." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia tidak membenci susumu, kan?"

"_MWO?!_"

Pertanyaan yang keluar secara spontan dari mulut Jongin barusan sontak membuat yang lain kompak bertanya kaget.

"Ma..maksudku, susu yang Luhan buatkan. Aaah...kalian ini bisanya hanya berpikiran kotor saja."

"Justru karena kita tahu pasti susu mana yang sebenarnya kau maksud, _kkamjong_!" timpal Kris membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum penuh arti lalu mencongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin yang memang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya kemudian mengajaknya ber_high five_. Bukti kalau pria berwajah dingin ini sepenuhnya mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin sekaligus menyetujui maksud ucapannya. Luhan kontan menepuk lengan Sehun dan membuat semua orang tertawa lagi.

"Lihat! Sehun _hyung _saja setuju! Ini normal, bukan? _Hyung-hyung _saja yang terlalu menjaga imej didepan istri sendiri." Jongin berkata bangga dan dihadiahi cubitan pelan dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa Bali mengasyikan, Lu? Kalian sampai kompak tidak mengaktifkan ponsel." Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Maja. _Satu minggu disana tanpa komunikasi dan tahu-tahu kembali dengan kondisi sudah berbadan dua!" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Joonyi bahkan merengek ingin mendengar suara Sehun padaku! Aaah..._jinjja.._" tambah Junmyeon dengan mimik wajah kesal.

"Setidaknya kita tahu kalau Sehun sudah melakukan tugasnya begitu baik. Belum sampai setengah tahun menikah, Luhan sudah mengandung. Aku juga tak mau kalah!" giliran Jongdae yang berbicara. Minseok kontan memberinya tatapan peringatan.

Agar tak terjadi 'penyimpangan' obrolan kembali, Luhan cepat-cepat menjawab dengan nada tegas dan yakin. Seolah apa yang ia ucapkan ini benar-benar keluar dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Aku bersumpah Bali adalah tempat paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Zitao _eonni, _aku tahu kau sangat doyan berbelanja dan kurekomendasikan Bali sebagai tempat yang tepat untukmu. Dan kau Kyungsoo, jika kau butuh tempat tenang dan sunyi, aku tahu beberapa _spot _terbaik disana. Tapi harus kuingatkan. Jangan pernah membawa pria-pria ini bersama kalian. Kalau ada waktu untuk berlibur, cukup kita saja yang berangkat."

Seruan pertanyaan dari para pria menyerbu Luhan secara bersamaan. Mereka begitu antusias ingin mendengar jawabannya. Tapi Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa mau mengucapkan apa-apa. Sepertinya kenangan akan Sehun yang asyik bermain olahraga air sendirian itu sangat membekas dalam memorinya dan tak mau ia ungkit lagi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Perempuan bule berbikini adalah alasan kalian ingin datang kesana, bukan? Dasar lelaki!"

"Eeey...Baek, itu sih sudah pasti!"

Memang dasar sifat mesum Jongin tak pernah bisa hilang, pria ini malah terang-terangan menyuarakan keinginannya sekaligus mewakili semua pikiran para pria disana. Suasana berubah gaduh saat para istri mulai protes dan cemburu. Padahal hanya berupa obrolan kecil, tapi Luhan tak menyangka efeknya akan seperti ini.

"Kau membuat mereka semua ketakutan." bisik Sehun.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Biarkan saja. Lucu melihat mereka seperti ini. Beginilah rumah tangga sebenarnya! Kadang ada percekcokan tidak penting."

"Tapi bisa saja berubah jadi masalah besar, sayang."

"Tidak akan. Karena aku tahu mereka saling mencintai. Dan cinta akan selalu memaafkan, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin hanya karena wanita bule berbikini mereka bisa bertengkar hebat."

"Oh ya? Jadi yang kemarin kau marah padaku itu tidak termasuk bertengkar hebat, ya?"

"Aku hanya cemburu!"

"Aaaah...akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga."

Luhan langsung terdiam karena tanpa sadar ia memang sudah mengutarakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Melihat wajah kikuk istrinya itu justru membuat Sehun gemas. Maka ketika yang lain masih sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangganya masing-masing dan terlihat jengah, Sehun mengambil kesempatan mencium bibir Luhan selama beberapa detik.

Luhan tidak menolak dan setelah Sehun melepaskan tautannya, _yeoja _ini malah tersenyum manis sambil membelai rambutnya dengan tatapan sayang. Lalu kemudian Sehun kembali melesakkan hidungnya ke leher Luhan untuk mencium aroma parfum yang mendadak menjadi candu baginya.

"_Ya ya ya! _Kelihatannya ada yang mengambil kesempatan secara diam-diam." suara Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Tapi rupanya Luhan tidak lagi merasa risih atau keberatan dengan perilaku suaminya ini. Ia tahu Sehun sepenuhnya belum membaik dan sebagai istri, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam membiarkan Sehun menghirup wangi tubuhnya.

"Kalau melihatnya semanja ini, kurasa hanya Sehun yang tidak akan tergoda dengan wanita berbikini di pantai." kata Jongdae.

"Benar. Dia pasti akan berlaku dingin dengan memasang wajah pokernya yang biasa." tambah Kris.

"Ooooh...jadi kalian akan tergoda? Begitu?"

Entah suatu kebetulan, pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Minseok dan Zitao bersamaan. Dua _yeoja _ini seketika bangkit berdiri dengan memasang tampang galaknya ke wajah suami masing-masing.

Menyadari keadaan hendak berubah riuh lagi, Sehun akhirnya menegakkan badan dan bertanya singkat.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah melihat perempuan berbikini?"

Tatapan mata setajam pisau menusuk dari segala penjuru ruangan. Jika para pria menatap lapar, sekumpulan wanita disana malah menatap penuh ancaman. Sehun mendengus geli sesaat.

"Percayalah. Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding _yeoja_-mu sendiri."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum mereka semua paham maksud ucapan Sehun. Dan orang pertama yang langsung menyadarinya tak lain adalah Jongin. Pria ini menatap intens pada Kyungsoo yang hanya mengerutkan kening keheranan.

"Benar juga. Aku belum pernah melihatmu berbikini, Soo."

Satu kalimat yang nyaris diucapkan sama persis oleh sisa pria disana pada istri mereka masing-masing dan membuat pipi para _yeoja _itu memerah malu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, kau pernah melihatnya? Dengan bikini?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk memastikan. Ia sudah mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Luhan.

Sehun memasang tampang poker _face_nya yang biasa lalu mengangguk sekali baru kemudian memeluk Luhan dari samping.

"Begitu sempurna..." katanya.

Mata-mata lapar dengan sorot penasaran terpancar dari cara tatap Jongin, Chanyeol, Kris, Jongdae dan Junmyeon saat mereka memperhatikan wanitanya masing-masing dimana para _yeoja _itu hanya bisa membalas dengan tepukan ringan, tatapan tajam tapi gestur mereka jelas terlihat malu-malu.

Saat mulai asyik kembali dengan obrolan rumah tangga masing-masing, Sehun mendengus tawa geli seraya merapatkan lingkaran lengannya ke perut Luhan.

"Haruskah kau mengatakannya didepan mereka?" protes Luhan.

"Harus! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sore terindah itu, Luhan. Pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa dinikmati oleh masing-masing rumah tangga saja, bukan? Karena aku tak akan pernah membaginya dengan siapapun."

"Kau berubah banyak setelah menikah."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm... Oh Sehun yang dulu kukenal jarang sekali mau bermesraan apalagi bermanja-manja didepan orang. Bahkan waktu pertama kali bertemu saja, aku malah ingin kabur. Kurasa anak kita yang membuatmu begini. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah poker ayahnya sendiri." kata Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kalau begitu...ayo kita punya anak yang banyak, supaya aku bisa selalu seperti ini padamu. Hmm?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tertawa pelan. Kala itu Sehun sudah kembali melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Luhan seperti biasa dimana Luhan mulai membelai sayang sebelah pipinya dalam diam. Mereka berdua satu-satunya pasangan yang tidak ricuh memperdebatkan masalah bikini dan wanita bule seperti yang sedang terjadi pada pasangan lain.

.

.

"Lu...Luhan! Luhan-ah!"

"Aku didapur, sayang. Tunggulah di kamar!"

Pagi itu Sehun baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalaman di pelukan Luhan. Tapi begitu melihat candu kesayangannya itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya, Sehun seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Tanpa mau menuruti perintah sang istri barusan, ia beranjak melangkah ke arah dapur dimana Luhan baru saja selesai menenggak cairan berwarna putih dari sebuah gelas.

"Oh! Jangan mendekat. Aku baru saja minum susu hamil." katanya saat menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

Pria itu malah melenguh sebal dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

"Kau membuatnya? Harusnya kau memintaku untuk membuatkannya untukmu!" kata Sehun.

"Dan membuatmu mual seharian? Tidak, Sehun-ah. Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi."

Tapi rupanya Sehun benar-benar menulikan pendengarannya pada semua perintah Luhan. _Namja _ini tahu-tahu sudah memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang lalu menaruh dagunya di salah satu bahu Luhan yang bergerak gelisah hendak melepaskan diri.

"Sehun! Kau tidak dengar? Aku baru saja-"

"Aku akan menahannya. Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang lepaskan supaya aku bisa menyiapkan perlengkapanmu atau kau akan terlambat bekerja."

"_Andwae. _Kau tak boleh melakukan apa-apa. Mulai saat ini biarkan aku yang menyiapkan segalanya. _Eomma _tidak boleh kelelahan, bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perut Luhan yang terasa sedikit menyembul.

Luhan sekilas menertawakan Sehun. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba merasa mual lagi?"

Cup.

Sehun mencium leher istrinya itu sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi aku kan tidak selalu ada disampingmu. Apalagi saat kau bekerja di kafe."

"Kau lupa? Aku ini _sajangnim_nya. Jadi aku berhak mau pergi bekerja atau tidak, bukan? Dan sampai keadaanku membaik total, aku akan menemanimu dirumah."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Siapa yang akan menjaga kafe? Kasihan Minseok _eonni _kalau harus bekerja sendirian."

"Apa kau juga melupakan Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak. Tapi Chanyeol kan baru saja menikah dan bukankah mereka akan pergi berbulan madu? Kemarin Baekhyun mengatakannya padaku."

Sambil mengecup pundak Luhan beberapa kali, Sehun menjawab datar.

"Mereka tidak akan bulan madu sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan _show_nya beberapa bulan ke depan. Semalam Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan kalau Baekhyun sudah harus berlatih kembali untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan selanjutnya."

"_Jinjja_? Baekhyun akan langsung bekerja begitu saja?"

"Hmm... Mereka sudah saling berkomitmen untuk tidak menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai hambatan. Jadi, Chanyeol membatalkan cutinya lagi dan dia akan siap siaga menjaga kafe. Sekarang aku sudah boleh melayanimu kan, tuan putri?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya seraya tersenyum manis lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun dan berkata manja. "Aku milikmu, pangeranku."

Wajah Sehun saat itu sedikit mengernyit.

"Oh, _mian. _Kau mencium bau susunya, ya? Menjauhlah dariku dulu, Sehun. Aku tidak tega melihatmu muntah-muntah lagi." tanya Luhan sambil menutup bibirnya.

Namun ketika itu, dengan wajah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda lengkap dengan seringai jahil khas seperti Jongin, Sehun menurunkan tangan Luhan secara perlahan lalu mendaratkan sebuah _morning kiss _tepat ke bibir _peach _istrinya itu. Luhan panik karena takut efeknya akan membuat Sehun benar-benar mual seharian. Tapi ketika pria itu melepaskan diri, ucapannya malah membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

"Kalau obat penawarnya seperti ini, kurasa aku akan kuat menahannya."

Alhasil, seharian itu Sehun sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah atau merasakan pusing seperti biasa. Kalaupun rasa mualnya mulai terasa, pria ini akan tiba-tiba datang mendekati Luhan dan beringsut manja sambil menyembunyikan wajah ke leher jenjangnya. Luhan sudah paham. Ia akan selalu membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan membiarkannya disana sampai keadaannya membaik.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di Sabtu sore setelah nyaris satu minggu Sehun tidak berangkat ke kafe, nyonya Oh datang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka tepat ketika Luhan tengah membereskan baju-baju kotor untuk dibawa ke _laundry_. Saat itu Sehun tengah tertidur pulas setelah seharian merasakan mualnya lagi.

"Sedang apa kau, sayang? Ibu hamil tidak boleh banyak melakukan kegiatan! Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya sedikit galak saat Luhan membukakan pintu dengan setumpuk pakaian kotor di tangannya.

"Ah, _eomma. _Duduklah dulu."

"Tidak tidak! Mana Sehun? Bisa-bisanya membiarkan istri sedang hamil muda melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

"Bukan seperti itu,_ eomma. _Aku hanya membereskannya saja karena besok _laundry _langganan kami akan datang mengambilnya. Kumohon jangan bangunkan Sehun. Seharian ini dia muntah-muntah terus."

"Dia tidur? Apa Sehun sakit?"

Karena hanya sempat memberi kabar soal kehamilan saja, Luhan belum memberitahukan kondisi unik yang terjadi pada Sehun ini. Akhirnya setelah menjelaskan secara singkat dan jelas, nyonya Oh mau mengerti keadaan dan mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dimana Sehun masih terlelap nyenyak di ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah membawakan sayuran, buah-buahan dan vitamin terbaik hasil rekomendasi dokter kandungan kenalanku. Kau harus rutin meminumnya, Luhan. Ah! Jaekyung juga titip salam pada kalian. Dia iri padamu karena belum juga dikaruniai anak." wajah nyonya Oh sedikit muram.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan mengusap lembut punggung tangan wanita paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum simpati.

"Kurasa Yunho bekerja terlalu keras dan kurang memanfaatkan waktunya dengan Jaekyung. Apa aku harus meminta saran darimu?"

Keduanya tertawa renyah bersamaan kemudian Luhan bertanya.

"Dimana _appa_? Sehun bilang kalau _appa _sudah tidak memakai kursi roda lagi. Betulkah?"

"Oooh...kau harus melihat keinginannya untuk segera sembuh! Begitu kalian mengabarkan soal calon cucu kami, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk terus terapi dan rutin meminum obat. Ayah Sehun itu suka dengan anak kecil! Jadi dia benar-benar ingin menggendong cucunya sendiri ketika ia lahir nanti."

Mereka bercengkerama seru membicarakan segala hal sambil sesekali tertawa nyaring. Tidak seperti anaknya yang pendiam, nyonya Oh yang masih terlihat bugar ini jauh lebih ramah dan banyak berbicara tentang segala hal pada Luhan. Bahkan hampir sembilan puluh persen obrolan mereka didominasi oleh ibu kandung Sehun ini.

Tapi keseruannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mereka mendengar sayup-sayup samar suara Sehun dari dalam kamar. Pria itu memanggil-manggil nama Luhan.

"Sebentar, _eomma_." kata Luhan sebelum beranjak pergi dan dibalas anggukkan ramah.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Sehun masih terbaring lemas di ranjang tapi tersenyum simpul pada Luhan yang datang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada _eomma _diluar. Kau sudah baikan?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Lalu Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Dimana yang sakit? Kau masih merasa mual? Mau kupesankan _americano, moccacino _atau _iced coffee_?"

Sehun mendengus keras dan tiba-tiba ia menepuk bantal disampingnya sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya berubah seduktif seolah benar-benar meminta Luhan agar berbaring disisinya.

"Sehun-ah, _eomma_mu datang kemari. Dia ada diluar saat ini." protes Luhan.

Hasilnya bisa ditebak. Sehun melakukan _aegyo_ langka yang hanya bisa ia perlihatkan didepan Luhan dengan memasang mimik wajah sedih bercampur imut. Tiap kali melihatnya, Luhan selalu ingin tertawa karena wajah Sehun sangat kontras dengan imej dinginnya yang biasa.

"Aku serius. _Eomma_-"

Sehun tidak menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan malah menarik _yeoja _itu kedalam pelukan lalu mengunci tubuh mungilnya dalam satu kungkungan erat seperti tak mau melepaskan. Luhan sedikit berontak dan berupaya melonggarkan pelukan suaminya yang mulai berlaku liar mendaratkan kecupan singkat ke bagian lehernya seperti biasa. Menghirup rakus wangi parfumnya.

"Sehun-ah! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu_ eomma _buatkan sesuatu untukmu? Katakanlah!"

Mungkin kalau tidak mendengar ketukan dan seruan ibunya dari pintu kamar, Sehun sudah berbuat lebih jauh dari ini. Wajahnya langsung berubah masam kecewa dan kembali terlihat lemas saat bertatapan dengan wajah ceria Luhan.

"Aku akan menyuruh _eomma _masuk supaya kau bisa bermanja-manja juga padanya."

"_Moccacino. _Dan suruh Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya kemari." kata Sehun manja.

"_Arasseo._ Tunggulah disini." jawab Luhan sambil membelai sayang wajah lelah suaminya itu.

"Luhan-ah..."

"Hmm..."

Mata Sehun terpancang lurus ke sepasang mata rusa Luhan sebelum ia berucap lirih.

"_Saranghae..._"

Senyum tersipu mengembang di wajah cantik Luhan. Dan tanpa harus membalasnya lewat kata, Luhan memberi Sehun kecupan singkat di bibir sebelum ia bangkit membukakan pintu kamar untuk mertuanya.

Selama ada ibunya, Sehun tidak berlaku manja apalagi bergelayut mesra seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Luhan beberapa minggu ke belakang ini. Ia kembali seperti Sehun yang orang-orang kenal. Dingin dan datar. Padahal Luhan tahu kalau suaminya itu tengah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merengek atau mempelihatkan kelemahannya didepan ibunya sendiri.

Nyonya Oh baru pamit pulang sebelum langit berubah gelap dan ketika Sehun hendak beringsut memeluk Luhan di sofa, bel pintu apartemen berbunyi lagi. Sambil membelai sayang pipi suaminya yang mengeluh kecewa, Luhan bangkit membukakan pintu.

Diluar Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan senyum bersalah sambil mengangkat bungkusan kopi pesanan Luhan yang seharusnya datang dua jam lalu.

"Simpan saja di kulkas. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi! Kau datang sangat terlambat, Park Chanyeol!" seru Sehun saat Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofanya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya itu persis seperti Joonyi yang marah jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Aaaah..._jinjja. _Aku tak yakin Baekhyun akan sesabar Luhan jika aku ada di posisimu, Oh Sehun!" balas Chanyeol.

"Dia belum selesai latihan?" Luhan bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng lesu. "Harusnya ini masih menjadi momen bahagia kami. Nenekku saja protes karena aku dan Baekhyun batal tinggal disana beberapa hari. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku mau menjemputnya."

"Kau naik sepedamu itu?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan Sehun malah mendengus sebal.

"Belilah sebuah mobil, Chanyeol-ah! Memangnya kau pikir duduk di sepeda itu tidak pegal? Belum lagi angin malam yang berbahaya untuk tubuh."

"Oho! Sejak kapan kau peduli pada istriku? Merasa kehilangan penggemar ya, tuan?"

Luhan bergerak menengahi dengan mengelus lengan Chanyeol dan memberinya tatapan pengertian. Seolah ingin menyampaikan kalau Sehun memang sedang berada dalam kondisi sensitif tinggi. Chanyeol hanya mendesah sabar lalu bertanya masih dengan mata menatap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku tidak mau membeli mobil?"

"Tabunganmu tidak cukup!" jawab Sehun asal.

Pria bertelinga peri itu memberinya tatapan remeh sekilas kemudian menjawab lantang. "Karena aku tidak pernah bisa menyetir kendaraan selain sepeda. Puas, kau?"

Sunyi selama beberapa detik sebelum tawa Sehun meledak nyaring. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau orang yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya ini rupanya tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Pantas saja Chanyeol selalu menolak jika Sehun menyuruhnya bergantian menyetir.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar salut padamu. Sudah mendapatkan suami berwajah datar, sikapnya dingin, sekarang dia berubah menjadi seperti ini disaat kau sedang mengandung. Pasti berat buatmu."

Giliran Luhan yang tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan simpati Chanyeol barusan. Gadis ini menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu menjawab riang.

"Tidak sama sekali. Justru ini sangat menyenangkan buatku! Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Sehun punya sisi lain yang jauh lebih menarik yang tidak bisa kita lihat setiap saat, bukan? Aku menyukainya."

Luhan memberikan satu _hot pack _pada Chanyeol sebelum pria itu pergi. Memang musim dingin sudah berakhir, tapi angin diluar masih terasa menusuk kulit. Begitu Chanyeol pergi, Luhan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyimpan _moccacino _yang tadi ia pesan ke dalam kulkas sambil Sehun mengekor tanpa henti dibelakangnya.

Sehun memang sudah berjanji selama ia berada dirumah akan memperlakukan Luhan seperti tuan putri, tapi ketika melihat pria itu menahan rasa mual saat membuatkan Luhan susu ibu hamil, Luhan terpaksa turun tangan dan akhirnya menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap diam ditempat. Ia baru akan mau Sehun dekati beberapa menit setelah yakin bau susu tidak menempel di tubuhnya sendiri.

Genap satu minggu pemilik kafe ini tidak datang bekerja. Minseok atau Chanyeol juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini karena mereka tahu pasti Sehun masih merasa sensitif dengan bau karamel yang juga mengandung susu dan menguar ke segala penjuru kafe. Tapi karena merasa bertanggung jawab, Sehun akhirnya kembali bekerja dengan meminta Luhan menyemprotkan parfumnya ke mantel serta kemeja yang ia pakai sebagai senjata jika nanti dirinya merasa mual lagi dan tidak ada Luhan yang bisa ia peluk.

"Aku akan meminta Minseok _noona _membuatkanku kopi terbaiknya kalau parfum ini tidak mempan." kata Sehun.

"Jangan mengkonsumsinya terlalu banyak. Nanti kau tak akan bisa tidur lagi."

"Baiklah, nyonya Oh Luhan-ku tersayang! _Appa _pergi dulu." Sehun berujar ceria.

Pria ini mengecup kilat bibir Luhan lalu beralih ke perutnya dan membubuhkan ciuman sayang cukup lama disana sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

"Sehun tertidur lagi diruangannya?" Minseok bertanya.

Dan yang barusan itu adalah pertanyaannya yang kesekian selama tiga hari terakhir setiap jam makan siang tiba dimana Sehun tidak pernah keluar dari ruangannya di lantai dua. Chanyeol selalu datang melihat dan menemukannya tengah tertidur dengan wajah ditutupi masker hitam. Tubuhnya sedikit lemas dengan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Harusnya Luhan tidak mengizinkannya pergi bekerja. Kali ini hubungi dia. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu terus-menerus." kata Minseok lagi.

"Sudah kuhubungi tadi. Dia bilang akan datang kemari setelah selesai memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Apa Sehun kubangunkan saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan. Seharian ini kau berada didapur dan kalau Sehun mencium bau karamel yang menempel di kemejamu itu, keadaannya tidak akan membaik. Biarkan saja dia tidur sampai Luhan datang."

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, perempuan cantik bermata rusa itu datang dengan wajah cemas langsung menuju ke ruangan suaminya berada. Luhan bahkan tidak saling sapa dengan Minseok atau Chanyeol terlebih dulu. Sebelum masuk ke ruangannya, _yeoja _ini menyemprotkan dulu parfumnya yang biasa ke seluruh bagian baju, lipatan tangan dan ke leher jenjangnya baru kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Sehun masih tertidur nyenyak di meja kerja dengan kepala terkulai lemas disangga oleh kedua tangannya sendiri. Sambil mengelus lembut rambut pendek kecokelatan itu, Luhan lirih mengucapkan namanya beberapa kali sampai sepasang mata elangnya membuka perlahan.

"Hai. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan.

Pria itu melenguh pendek sebagai jawaban. Tangan Luhan kemudian terulur membuka tali masker hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Sehun.

"Merasa lebih baik? Aku tidak bau susu atau karamel, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum menyadari kalau wangi Luhan adalah wangi yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini menjadi candunya. Dengan satu tangan ia meraih pinggang ramping Luhan lalu mendudukannya di pangkuan dan kembali menempelkan hidung ke bahu sempitnya. Sehun menghirup aroma parfum Luhan dengan nafas teratur dan pelan. Luhan sendiri sudah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke dokter. Dia sehat, kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat. "Anak kita berkembang baik. Aku juga menceritakan soal kondisimu dan dokter bilang hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Nanti juga kau akan berangsur kembali normal lagi. Jadi...bersabar sebentar lagi ya, _appa_." jawab Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

Pria itu mendongakan kepala dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Luhan yang sedikit menyipit karena tersenyum. Saat Luhan hendak mendekatkan wajah dan menutup kedua matanya, seseorang berdeham kencang dari pintu masuk yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu. Seketika Sehun mengeluh kesal karena orang yang mengganggu acaranya itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Bisa kan kau mengetuk pintunya dulu?" keluh Sehun.

"Oh, _mian_. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengganggu, tapi ada yang sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya, seorang bocah kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

"Joonyi-ya! Kemarilah. Kau baru minum susu!" Yixing mengejarnya dari belakang.

Seolah mendengar kata-kata menakutkan, Sehun dengan sigap merekatkan pelukan ke pinggang Luhan yang masih duduk di pangkuannya lalu menyembunyikan wajah ke bahu _yeoja _itu lagi.

"Tuh, lihat. Sehun _appa _marah karena Joonyi tidak menurut pada _eomma_. Ayo, kemari sayang." kata Yixing lagi.

Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat anak kecil itu seperti sengaja menggoda Sehun dengan mendekatinya. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, wangi Joonyi sama seperti bayi pada umumnya, tapi bagi Sehun, balita ini seperti habis mandi di kolam susu.

"Sehun-ah...maaf. Dari pagi dia ingin diantarkan ke kafe untuk bertemu denganmu. Junmyeon saja tidak berhasil membujuknya."

"Oooh...aku benci ini! Aku juga sudah rindu ingin menggendong Joonyi, _noona_. Tapi aku masih tidak tahan dengan bau susu. Joonyi-ya, _mianhae_..." Sehun berkata dengan nada menyesal sambil mengelus puncak kepala Joonyi yang berdiri didepan lututnya. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di bahu Luhan.

"Sehun _appa_, ayo main. Joonyi punya mainan baluuuu...ayooooo!" rengek Joonyi manja.

Luhan tahu pasti kalau Sehun sedang menahan rasa mualnya saat itu. Maka dengan jurus rayunya, ia membujuk Joonyi dengan membelikannya sebuah es krim dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan bersama Yixing. Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan tawanya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Rasakan sendiri nanti!" seru Sehun.

"Oho! Terima kasih atas doanya, sobat!" balas Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan tawanya kembali dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Prediksi dokter terbukti saat usia kandungan Luhan menginjak bulan keempat. Rasa sensitif Sehun pada susu dan kecintaannya pada kopi juga sedikit berkurang. Sehun sudah bisa bekerja seperti biasa, keluar ruangan, menghirup aroma khas karamel dari dapur dan tidak lagi mengkonsumsi _americano, moccacino _atau _iced coffee. _Ia kembali normal.

Namun hanya satu yang tidak berubah. Sifat manjanya pada Luhan masih tetap sama. Apalagi menghirup aroma parfum di leher jenjang istrinya itu seolah sudah menjadi hobi baru baginya.

Jika dulu Luhan masih bisa mentolerir Sehun melakukannya ditempat umum, kali ini ia harus melarangnya karena terkadang Jongin dan Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba ke ruangan Sehun saat Luhan sedang datang berkunjung. Dengan sifat jahil Chanyeol bercampur sifat _yadong _Jongin, Sehun selalu berakhir menjadi bahan guyonan dua lelaki ini.

Kelakuan keduanya berangsur berkurang ketika Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa Chanyeol jawab dan membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Kapan istrimu hamil, Park Chanyeol? Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa merasakan posisiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter spesial HunHan sampai sini dulu yaaa**

**Chapter depan kita ketemu semua pairing couple ^^**

**See you later HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, TaoRis, SuLay, and XiuChen shipper :***

**Gomawoyooooo~ **

**Annyeoooooooooong~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	9. Singin' in the Rain

**- Just Married -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: FF ini adalah sequel dari FF "WHEN THE COFFEE MEET THE BUBBLE"**

**Untuk yang masih sedikit bingung, boleh dibaca dulu sequel sebelumnya yaaa ^^**

**Happy reading, readers~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 9**

**~ Singin' in the Rain ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun turun dari bus yang berhenti tepat didepan sebuah jalan utama mengarah ke arah kafe. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dengan nafas memburu tak peduli pada _heels _setinggi tujuh senti merek terkenal yang melekat dikedua kakinya. Sampai didepan pintu masuk, _yeoja _ini mendorong kuat lalu menghambur ke dalam kafe yang sudah sangat sepi dimana hanya ada sekelompok orang yang berkumpul disalah satu meja.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ia langsung bertanya tanpa mengambil nafas terlebih dulu.

Beberapa pasang mata sontak memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. _Dress _klasik khas tahun delapan puluhan lengkap dengan topi lebar itu masih menempel di tubuh sang aktris musikal ini. Riasan wajahnya juga belum terhapus. Sejujurnya malam itu Baekhyun baru saja selesai pentas, tapi belum sempat ia berganti kostum, Luhan sudah menghubunginya kalau Chanyeol mengalami perampokan. Alhasil, dari gedung pertunjukan ia langsung melesat ke kafe secepat yang ia bisa.

"Duduklah, Baek. Chanyeol hanya mengalami luka ringan." ujar Luhan.

"Oooh! Apa ini hasil perbuatan mereka? Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?"

Baekhyun merendengi Chanyeol yang duduk meringis kesakitan karena beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Ada Minseok yang sedari tadi mengoleskan krim pereda nyeri ke sekitar luka itu.

"Untung saja saat itu aku tak sengaja lewat kawasan sana. Muridku bilang, orang-orang di sekitar situ tak akan ada yang berani keluar rumah lewat dari pukul sembilan malam." kata Jongdae.

"Kita harus melaporkan hal ini. Kalau tidak, nanti akan ada korban yang lainnya lagi." tambah Minseok.

Karena merasa iba, Baekhyun akhirnya ambil alih tempat ke sisi Chanyeol lalu mengurusi luka suaminya menggantikan Minseok.

"Sssssshhh...perih, Baek!"

"Tahan! Begini jadinya kalau sok jadi jagoan."

"Chanyeol bersikeras mau menjemputmu walaupun sudah kau larang. Jangan malah kau marahi begitu, Baekhyun-ah...dia mendapatkan luka-lukanya demimu."

"Demi aku bagaimana, _eonni_? Aku melarangnya datang bukan tanpa sebab. Di kawasan gedung tempatku pentas kali ini baru saja terjadi kejadian perampokan dan pemerkosaan. Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali!"

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin menjemputmu. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengincarmu?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah. Ia tahu maksud suaminya ini baik tapi rasa kesal juga tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Syukurlah hanya sepedamu yang mereka rampas. Lain kali tak perlu begitu. Kalau sudah larut, teman-teman kru musikal yang lain akan mengantarku pulang. Aku hanya tak mau kau celaka." katanya.

"Apa lokasinya dekat dengan sebuah minimarket?" suara bass lain muncul dari arah belakang.

Mereka semua mendongak dan melihat sosok gagah Sehun datang sambil membawa sebongkah kain berisi es batu yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu langsung mengompres bagian mata kiri Chanyeol yang bengkak kemudian menjawab.

"Iya. Tapi minimarket itu sudah lama ditutup karena pelakunya sering memeras karyawan disana. Aku sendiri heran kenapa mereka memilih gedung itu. Dari cerita orang-orang, kawasan itu memang cukup rawan."

Sehun lantas duduk disamping Luhan lalu tiba-tiba saja _namja _ini menggenggam sebelah tangan lembut istrinya itu sambil menatapnya. "Sangat rawan. Dan hampir membuatku kehilangan seseorang."

Luhan tahu apa maksud ucapan Sehun ini. Ia baru saja memperlihatkan rasa khawatirnya saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan harus menghadapi gerombolan pria mabuk yang mengincar Luhan dan Joonyi. Dari cara tatapnya, Luhan juga bisa melihat Sehun sedikit cemas. Mungkin pria ini takut gerombolan itu akan muncul kembali mengingat mereka juga sempat menculik Joonyi untuk membalaskan dendam walau pada akhirnya Junmyeon berhasil menangkap semua pelaku dan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga pasang suami istri ini keluar dari kafe menuju dua mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut bersama Minseok dan Jongdae yang akan mengantar mereka pulang, sedangkan Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri bersama Luhan.

"Wajahmu mendadak tegang begitu. Kenapa?Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Luhan dalam perjalanan.

"Terang saja! Aku kira kawanan itu sudah jera. Tapi sepertinya mereka punya banyak anak buah. Kalau sudah begini, aku harus segera menghubungi Junmyeon _hyung_ agar melakukan pemeriksaan kesana. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa pengawasanku!. "

"Ow! Sehun-ah! Anakmu baru saja menendang! Sepertinya dia cemburu." kata Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"_Jinjja_? Eeey...aku juga akan seratus persen menjagamu, sayang. Jangan cemburu pada ibumu sendiri. Cepatlah lahir."

"_Omo! _Dia malah menendang lebih kuat. Kurasa kali ini dia menyukainya."

"Anak _appa _yang cantik ini mau bermain, ya? Hmmm?" goda Sehun sambil mengelus lembut perut Luhan.

Keduanya memang sudah melakukan tes USG dimana dokter memberitahukan bahwa jenis kelamin bayi mereka adalah perempuan.

"Tak usah cemburu, sayang. Kau pasti sama cantiknya dengan _eomma_mu." kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan hanya tertawa saat selama perjalanan suaminya itu terus menggoda calon buah hati mereka yang mendadak bergerak lincah mendengar hal-hal manis dari sang ayah.

.

.

"Tidak apa kau tidak kuantarkan ke tempat latihan untuk sementara waktu? Tabungan pribadiku masih belum cukup untuk membeli sepeda baru lagi."

"Chanyeol-ah...sebelum aku mengenalmu dulu, aku ini adalah penumpang bus paling populer! Lagipula, setiap kau tidak mengantar atau menjemputku, aku masih punya teman-teman yang dengan sukarela memberikan tumpangan."

Chanyeol tertawa miris sambil membelai surai hitam istrinya itu. Keduanya belum jatuh tertidur setelah Baekhyun merawat semua luka Chanyeol yang terbaring ditempat tidur. Kini ia sendiri tengah berada dalam pelukannya, menikmati belaian lembut sang pria tampan yang sudah menjadi suaminya lebih dari enam bulan.

"Aku merindukan sepedaku. Dia adalah barang bersejarah." lirih Chanyeol.

"_Maja_. Kalau bukan karena sepeda, mungkin kita tak akan bersama." kata Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"Lalu...kapan aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun? _Halmeoni _juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba diam dan berhenti mengelus dada Chanyeol saat mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar di hampir setiap malam. Mau bagaimana pun juga, selama enam bulan terakhir ini jawabannya masih tetap sama.

"Nanti. Kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak sesibuk sekarang."

"Ah, _jinjja_!" Chanyeol mengerang sebal.

"Lantas kapan?! Sudah tiga judul musikal dan semua peran utamanya itu kau yang bintangi! Bagaimana kau tidak akan bertambah sibuk? _Singin' in the rain_?! Kau malah akan membuatku _crying in the rain!" _tambahnya.

Tawa keras meledak seketika dari tenggorokan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang masih merasa kesal lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Tidakkah kau iri dengan Luhan? Minseok _noona _juga siang tadi baru mengumumkan kehamilannya."

"_Jeongmal_? Jongdae _oppa _akhirnya berhasil?!"

"_Eoh! _Dan itu artinya aku akan di _bully _lagi oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka pasti menganggapku tidak jantan."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kau tahu kalau kita berdua sama-sama sehat dan aku divonis bisa cepat memiliki anak. Bersabarlah. Mungkin akhir tahun nanti aku akan punya banyak waktu kosong."

"Oho! Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyalurkan hasratku pada istri sendiri. Kita bahkan tidak melakukan bulan madu seperti yang lain. Aku ini suamimu apa hanya pihak yang selalu menunggumu pulang larut setiap malam?"

Baekhyun bangkit kemudian menatap sendu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan aku tidak pernah melarangmu melakukannya." katanya manja.

"Percuma kalau kau masih menyuruhku memakai pengaman untuk menunda kehamilan!"

"Kau tidak bermain solo, kan?"

"_YA!_"

Baekhyun masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat Chanyeol menyelubungi tubuh mereka dengan selimut _bed cover _yang tebal dan membawa mereka ke sebuah kegiatan rutin yang selalu keduanya lakukan hanya di setiap malam. Perdebatan itu pun berakhir manis ditempat tidur.

.

.

Satu hari libur itu terpaksa Baekhyun gunakan untuk menopang dagu diatas meja sambil terus memperhatikan sosok jangkung berapron hitam mondar-mandir keluar masuk dapur. Kafe benar-benar ramai. Bahkan dua _sajangnim _yang biasa duduk santai di ruangannya itu pun harus ikut turun tangan melayani pelanggan. Mungkin karena matahari diluar cukup terik dan kafe ini adalah satu-satunya jawaban pelepas dahaga karena menyediakan beberapa menu hidangan menggiurkan yang sanggup membuat siapapun tergoda melihatnya.

Saat tengah bosan, Luhan baru saja tiba bersama Jongdae dan Minseok. Setelah duduk di meja Baekhyun yang bertanya keheranan, Luhan menjawab kalau mereka baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandungan ke sebuah rumah sakit khusus bersalin dimana Jongdae menjadi penjaga khusus bagi Luhan karena Sehun tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Waaah...aku baru sadar kalau perutmu sudah sebesar itu, Lu." ujar Baekhyun.

"Kapan giliranmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kecil lalu beralih menyapa Minseok.

"Jadi...sudah berapa bulan? _Eonni _tidak memberitahuku."

"Baru saja mau aku beri tahu agar kau cemburu dan cepat-cepat minta pada Chanyeol! Jalan dua bulan. Segeralah! Supaya kita semua bisa periksa kandungan bersama-sama."

Hanya sebuah senyuman tanpa arti yang melambung di bibir tipis Baekhyun sebagai respon.

"_Yeobo_, aku harus kembali mengajar. Tak apa kau kutinggal? Nanti sore akan kujemput disini." kata Jongdae setelah melirik arloji hitamnya.

"Hmm...jangan lupa makan."

Jongdae mengecup kening Minseok lalu berujar tegas. "Tolong pastikan kalau dia tidak banyak bekerja hari ini, Luhan. Kau mata-mataku mulai sekarang."

Minseok hanya menepuk pelan lengan Jongdae dengan senyuman manis malu-malu.

"Ohooo..._mwoya_? Minseok _eonni _ mendadak jadi jinak padamu, _oppa_? _Yaaa..._apa kehamilan memang selalu merubah kepribadian seseorang? Dulu Kyungsoo, dan baru beberapa bulan kemarin, Sehun yang mengalaminya."

"Kalau ingin tahu, rasakanlah sendiri. _Ja, _aku pergi dulu!"

Baekhyun kembali memasang tampang sewotnya karena lagi-lagi ia disudutkan. Tak lama setelah Jongdae pergi, Sehun datang sambil membawakan sebotol air mineral dan sebuah kotak yang begitu dibuka berisi obat-obatan berbagai bentuk.

"Waktunya kau minum vitamin, nyonya Oh." kata Sehun.

Luhan meminum pil-pil itu satu per satu dengan tenang. Baekhyun terpaksa mengerutkan kening karena sejak memberikan Luhan obat, Sehun sama sekali tidak beranjak maupun bergerak dari sisinya. Baru ketika Luhan sudah menghabiskan semua vitaminnya, pria itu tersenyum puas dan bertanya lembut.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak. Kembalilah bekerja." jawab Luhan seraya mengusap sebelah pipi Sehun yang mengangguk patuh.

"Ah! _Noona. _Hari ini kau bebas tugas. Selama kau hamil, Chanyeol akan mengambil alih pekerjaanmu. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Minseok bagai anak kecil yang ditawari permen. Dengan ceria ia menjawab "_Mocca bubble._" pada Sehun yang kemudian bangkit melangkah menuju dapur tanpa menggubris tatapan keheranan Baekhyun. Jangankan menggubris, pria itu malah seperti tidak melihatnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak menawariku? Apa aku ini transparan? Bahkan sejak aku datang, Chanyeol pun tidak menyapaku sama sekali!" seru Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Itu karena kau bisa memesan sendiri langsung ke meja kasir."

"Lho, kalian juga bisa pesan kesana, kan?"

"Baek...disinilah keistimewaan ibu hamil. Diperhatikan lebih dari biasanya! Cemburu, kan?" goda Minseok membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus keras lalu bangkit menuju meja kasir.

"Bawakan aku satu _large cup vanilla bubble_! Jangan banyak es, sedikit gula dan tidak pakai lama!"

Suara kekesalannya itu bisa dengan jelas terdengar dari meja tempat Luhan dan Minseok duduk. Dua ibu hamil disana hanya bisa tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat wajah si penjaga kasir berubah cemas.

"Kenapa kasar begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"_Mood_ku kacau!" jawab Baekhyun kembali duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Pesanannya datang beberapa menit kemudian dibawakan langsung oleh sang kepala koki yang kini sudah menjadi salah satu pemiliki kafenya sendiri. Orang yang juga membuat _mood _Baekhyun berantakan.

"Oh! Kau disini? Sudah lama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut. Luka lebamnya sudah membaik delapan puluh persen.

"Apa?! Jadi kau benar-benar tidak sadar aku datang?"

"Tidak. Kau lihat sendiri kafe begitu ramai. Jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini." jawabnya enteng.

"Semalam kan aku bilang padamu kalau hari ini aku libur dan akan datang berkunjung ke kafe."

"Oh ya? Hahaha..._mian_. Sepertinya aku lupa. Kau kan hampir setiap hari pergi dan jarang mampir ke kafe, jadi kupikir hari ini kau pergi latihan seperti biasa. Nikmatilah waktumu. Aku harus kembali bekerja." pria itu dengan cueknya pergi menjauh begitu saja.

Rasa kesal di dada Baekhyun makin terasa menumpuk melihat kelakuan suaminya sendiri tidak memperbaiki _mood_nya. Mendapati sang sahabat tidak dalam keadaan baik, Luhan akhirnya berujar lembut tanpa ada maksud menggurui.

"Kadang, bukan hanya wanita yang ingin di mengerti. Pria juga punya batas kesabaran, Baek. Dan kurasa enam bulan kalian menikah sudah cukup membuatnya sabar menunda momongan. Kau begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menyempatkan bulan madu. Mungkin kau juga jarang memperhatikannya. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol bisa tidak menyadari kedatanganmu."

"Ini keterlaluan, Lu! Sesibuk-sibuknya juga aku masih bisa mengenali orang! Aku juga selalu menghubungi Chanyeol kapanpun ada waktu senggang. Kenapa saat aku libur dia malah melupakanku?!"

"Kau tahu kenapa Jongdae ingin segera punya anak?"

Baekhyun memberi tatapan muram kearah Minseok yang bertanya. Kemudian, tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung berujar ramah.

"Agar dia punya alasan kuat untuk pergi bolos mengajar atau punya sedikit waktu luang. Seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi! Dia menyempatkan waktu mengantarku ke dokter."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah protes apa-apa. Walaupun aku menunda kehamilan, kami masih rutin melakukannya setiap malam. Dan kalau bulan madu menjadi alasan, aku selalu mengajaknya untuk ikut tiap kali kami ada tur _show _musikal diluar negeri. Tapi dia selalu menolak!"

"Baekhyun-ah...dia itu menghargaimu! Kalau kalian bulan madu disaat kau sedang menjalankan pekerjaan, maka orang-orang akan mengira kau tidak profesional karena telah mencampur adukan pekerjaan dengan urusan rumah tangga. Pekalah sedikit." timpal Luhan masih dengan suara lembut.

"Kapan _show_mu berakhir? Rencanakanlah program anak setelah kau merampungkan semuanya."

"Tak bisa, _eonni_. Jadwalku masih padat sampai menjelang akhir tahun nanti."

Ketiganya lalu saling diam tak lagi ada yang menimpali. Ditengah suasana sunyi itu mereka mendengar suara gelas pecah dan tangisan nyaring dari satu meja dan membuat ketiganya sama-sama mendongak melihat seorang ibu sibuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol yang saat itu kebetulan lewat..

Rupanya anak perempuan dari ibu itu yang kurang lebih berusia empat tahun, tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas milik kafe. Dan untuk menenangkan tangis, Chanyeol berlutut didepan balita kecil itu lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mereka dengar, yang jelas saat itu Chanyeol sudah menggendongnya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan mimik muka lucu. Pria itu juga sudah mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop yang ia berikan pada si gadis mungil yang mulai tersenyum ceria.

"Chanyeol memang selalu memberi lolipop pada setiap anak kecil yang datang kemari." Minseok berujar.

Baekhyun diam. Karena kesibukannya sendiri, ia memang jarang datang ke kafe dan tidak tahu menahu kalau suaminya punya kebiasaan lain.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku mengerti betul apa yang kau rasakan." kata Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu suka tiap kali Sehun menggendong Joonyi. Bisa dibilang, hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau kau?"

"Aku? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku sudah sering melihat Sehun mengurus anak dan-"

"Bukan Sehun yang kumaksud. Tapi Chanyeol." kilah Luhan cepat-cepat. "Lihatlah cara dia merayu anak itu. Hanya kalau kau mengerti, maka kau bisa paham betul keinginan suamimu."

Kali ini mulut Baekhyun tertutup rapat saat matanya melihat Chanyeol dari jauh tertawa-tawa menggoda anak kecil di gendongannya itu. Dia sudah berhenti menangis dan tengah melahap lolipop yang Chanyeol berikan sambil memperhatikan pria itu bercerita seru. Setelah yakin balita itu sudah jauh lebih tenang, Chanyeol mengembalikannya kembali pada sang ibu lalu mengecup punggung tangan gadis kecil itu bak pangeran di negeri dongeng.

"Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pernah melarangmu bekerja. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, hampir sebagian pria yang sudah menikah memilih istri mereka menjadi ibu rumah tangga daripada mencari uang. Dan sepertinya, tak lama lagi aku juga akan menjadi salah satu dari istri-istri itu!" kata Minseok ceria.

"Aku pergi dulu." tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit.

"Lho? Mau kemana kau, Baek?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab melainkan terus melangkah lurus tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa kita terlalu menyudutkannya?"

"Biar saja, Lu. Anak itu sangat keras kepala! Sedikit sentilan kuharap bisa meruntuhkan egonya. Lagipula, aku kasihan melihat Chanyeol harus terus bersabar. Waktu aku bilang aku hamil, dia menangis ke ruanganku karena bahagia. Bisa kau bayangkan sendiri kan, bagaimana perasaannya?"

.

.

Sore di sungai Han, dua sejoli ini berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan mesra menikmati desiran angin dan siraman cahaya mentari senja. Sang wanita mengelus lembut perutnya yang membuncit dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Harusnya kita membawa Joonyi kemari. Dia selalu suka berada disini."

"Junmyeon _oppa_ masih memblokir panggilanmu?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya dia tidak lagi cemburu karena tahu aku akan segera punya anak. Joonyi juga makin lengket dengannya."

Luhan tersenyum. "Kurasa Joonyi juga tak ingin membuat bayi kita cemburu kalau tahu ayahnya punya dua anak."

"Perhatianku masih akan sama besarnya untuk kalian semua." kata Sehun lalu merapatkan sebelah tangan ke bahu Luhan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan kafe lebih awal?"

"Pelanggan sudah tidak seramai tadi dan ada Chanyeol yang bertanggung jawab. Kau bosan kan menungguku seharian di kafe? Lagipula, jika malam ini kafe masih ramai, Chanyeol berkata ia akan mengambil lembur. Minseok _noona _juga bilang Baekhyun sempat datang. Apa tadi kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kita semua bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tidak sadar."

"Ah, benarkah? Apa mungkin karena dia jarang datang ke kafe, aku jadi tidak menyadarinya?"

Luhan tertawa geli. "Jangan sampai kau mengatakan ini didepan Baekhyun!" katanya.

Sehun mendengus. "Chanyeol butuh pengamanan ekstra untuk mengawasi perempuan super aktif itu. Aku sudah memberitahu Junmyeon _hyung_ soal insiden kemarin dan dia akan mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk berpatroli di sekitar sana."

"Aku tahu. Dia juga memintamu untuk menjaga Yixing _eonni _dan Joonyi kalau Junmyeon _oppa _terpaksa tugas malam, bukan?"

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali."

Satu tangan Luhan membelai lembut pipi Sehun seraya ia berkata lirih. "_You're such a guardian angel._"

Dipuji seperti itu membuat senyum Sehun melambung malu-malu. Ia lantas mencium tangan sang istri lalu mendekapnya lebih erat.

Mereka menelusuri sisi-sisi jalan yang cukup ramai dalam diam sambil memperhatikan sekumpulan anak-anak kecil bermain bola voli disebuah tempat lapang. Suara riuh teriakan anak-anak ini tak ayal membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan di wajah mereka. Salah satu anak yang paling ceria adalah seorang gadis betubuh paling tinggi yang memakai _sweater _abu-abu kebesaran familiar sepanjang paha.

Luhan memicingkan mata lalu bertanya keheranan pada Sehun.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang Luhan maksud dan melihat sesosok mungil berambut hitam panjang tengah serius ikut bermain bersama anak-anak yang kelihatannya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Suara tawanya yang khas dan nyaring serta mimik wajah imut yang selalu ceria itu membuat Sehun menjawab lugas.

"Itu memang dia."

Baekhyun berbaur bagai tak ada batasan saat ia menjadi salah satu pemain dan bersorak riang jika timnya berhasil mencetak angka.

"Perlu ku panggilkan?"

"_Andwae. _Biarkan dia bermain. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya selincah itu."

Pada akhirnya Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah sekumpulan anak-anak itu bermain. Berulang kali _yeoja _yang berprofesi sebagai aktris musikal itu terjatuh ke tanah saat menangkap bola dan membuat baju hangat milik suaminya itu kotor dibeberapa bagian. Mungkin lutut Baekhyun yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa itu sudah tergores luka, tapi tawa masih saja berderai riang dari bibirnya.

"Apa Baekhyun memang selincah itu?" ujar Sehun.

"Inilah Baekhyun yang kukenal. Aku pernah sekali menyaksikan drama musikalnya waktu kuliah dulu dan dia seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang. Dia itu profesional."

"Terlalu profesional sampai membuatnya bodoh kalau sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang istri."

Luhan menoleh cepat. "Apa Chanyeol bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

Pria disampingnya itu menarik nafas cukup panjang kemudian menjawab. "Bukan hanya padaku. Tapi juga pada Jongin, Kris, Junmyeon,dan Jongdae _hyung _jika mereka sempat datang ke kafe. Membuatku lama-lama tidak tega mendengar curahan hatinya."

"Tak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan jika Baekhyun sudah setia pada keinginannya. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut mimpinya sendiri."

Perbincangan ini terputus ketika dari tengah lapang sana terdengar sorakan nyaring saat tim Baekhyun memenangkan pertandingan. Seolah menjadi pahlawan, Baekhyun merayakan kemenangan dengan menari dan menyanyi tidak jelas yang malah langsung diikuti oleh anak-anak itu tanpa malu-malu. Mungkin maksudnya adalah menghibur tim yang kalah karena tak satu pun dari mereka tidak tertawa melihatnya. Semua dibuat terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aaah..._jinjja_. Pantas saja dulu aku mengira dia ini anak sekolahan. Kelakuannya abstrak sekali!"

"_Wae_? Menyesal tidak mengenalnya lebih jauh?"

"Oho! Kau cemburu lagi?"

Luhan mendengus dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sehun lalu merangkul istrinya ini kedalam dekapan hangat sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

"Dia sudah diciptakan untuk Chanyeol. Dan kau diciptakan hanya untukku." katanya sok puitis.

Tapi toh senyum Luhan mengembang sempurna walau ia tahu kata-kata itu hanya berupa gombalan belaka saja.

"Baekhyun _eonni_! Besok kau akan datang lagi, kan? Sekolah kami akan mengadakan pertandingan voli dan kami butuh pelatih."

"Betul! Pertandingan tadi sangat menyenangkan! Kau juga jago bermain voli! _Noona _akan datang, kan?"

Seruan-seruan lain bermunculan sampai terdengar jelas ke tempat Luhan. Entah apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, yang jelas anak-anak itu menyuarakan nada kekecewaan dalam satu suara. Jika dilihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menyesal, Luhan tahu kalau sahabatnya itu baru saja menolak tawaran dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Eeeey...jangan kecewa begitu. Kalian membuatku seperti orang jahat. Begini saja! Sebagai ganti karena aku tidak bisa datang, kalian semua kuundang untuk hadir di pertunjukanku sabtu sore minggu depan. Bagaimana? Bawalah orang tua kalian."

"_Jinjja_? Kami boleh datang? Waaaah...sudah lama aku ingin menyaksikan drama musikalmu!"

"_Maja! Maja! Oppa_ku bilang, drama musikal _Singin' in the Rain _mu itu sangat menarik! Dia juga _fans _beratmu, _eonni_!"

"_Na do! Na do!_"

"_Hyung_kujuga!"

"_I'm sing...ing in the rain..._" seorang dari mereka menari dan menyanyikan _soundtrack _drama musikal yang tengah Baekhyun bintangi itu dengan gaya lucu.

Hal ini langsung dipakai sang aktris untuk memperlihatkan kebolehannya secara cuma-cuma didepan anak-anak itu dengan ikut menari dan bernyanyi bersama. Suasana muram berubah cepat menjadi sebuah kegembiraan hangat saat mereka semua melompat kegirangan.

"Pintar juga dia merayu anak-anak. Selama ini, dia kan biang keladi kenapa Jongsoo dan Insoo kerap menangis."

"Bukan merayu. Baekhyun memang suka anak-anak. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi membuat mereka selalu tertawa, yaaah..walau kadang malah membuatnya menangis. Dia hanya tidak mau mengecewakan anak-anak ini."

Sehun mendesah pelan disampingnya. Saat Luhan menoleh, pria ini memicingkan mata ke arah Baekhyun berdiri dikerumuni penggemar barunya dengan kening berkerut.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tahu kenapa Chanyeol sering bernyanyi. Rupanya lirik lagu dari drama musikal Baekhyun dia rubah menjadi _crying in the rain _sebagai ungkapan perasaaanya sendiri." kata Sehun lalu tertawa masam.

Kemudian sambil berdecak dan menatap lurus ke mata rusa istrinya, pria beralis mata tegas ini berujar kembali.

"Sebagai lelaki yang mengerti perasaan Chanyeol dan sebagai seorang suami dari satu-satunya wanita cantik didunia, aku hanya berharap dia bisa cepat-cepat menyusulmu." ujarnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu menaruh kepalanya ke bahu lebar Sehun sambil membalas pelan. "Kita doakan saja."

.

.

Chanyeol tiba pukul sebelas malam. Benar rupanya kalau ia harus lembur. Seharian itu kafe banyak dikunjungi pembeli sampai membuat semua stafnya cukup kewalahan. Tapi karena rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemilik, Chanyeol tetap bekerja tanpa lelah melebihi jam kerjanya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan lembur.

Selain karena mengerti sang sahabat perlu waktu ekstra untuk mengurusi istrinya yang tengah hamil besar, Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin bergantung pada Minseok walau _yeoja _itu berniat membantunya tadi. Bisa mati digantung Jongdae kalau pria itu tahu istrinya bekerja kesana-kemari.

Alhasil, dengan kemeja lusuh dan kening bercucuran peluh, pria ini masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Tak lama, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk putih dan terkesiap saat melihat sosok suaminya terbaring lemas.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa malam sekali?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengerang dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik bantal.

"Ck! Setidaknya lepas dulu sepatumu. Bajumu juga penuh keringat begitu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." ujar Baekhyun kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia berlutut di sisi tempat tidur lalu melepaskan sepatu yang masih terikat di kedua kaki Chanyeol.

Tanpa ia ketahui, saat itu Chanyeol tengah mengerjap-ngerjap kaget mendapati suatu perlakuan yang tak pernah ia terima sepanjang kehidupan pernikahannya. Selama ini, dialah yang selalu diam menunggu Baekhyun pulang larut dan menyiapkannya air hangat untuk mandi.

Ketika tangan mungil Baekhyun beranjak ke area dadanya untuk membuka kancing kemejanya, Chanyeol seketika bangkit lalu duduk tegak.

"Lelah, ya? Pergilah berendam. Nanti aku akan memijat bahumu kalau sudah selesai. Begini-begini juga aku tahu beberapa teknik _massage_! Kau mau coba?"

"Kau...kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya polos.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Mian. _Kalau tadi aku mengacuhkanmu di kafe. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja-"

Suara tawa merdu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. _Yeoja _ini sudah sukses membuka semua kancing kemeja Chanyeol dimana dada bidang pria itu mengintip dari celahnya. Tangan Baekhyun kini sudah merambat ke rambut hitam suaminya untuk merapikan poni yang berantakan.

"_Arasseo. _Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Sebelum menjawab kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol, wanita yang kala itu memakai sebuah gaun tidur tipis transparan yang tidak menutupi paha dan sepasang pakaian dalam berenda yang ada dibaliknya, mendadak bangkit berdiri lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Yang bisa dilakukan pria berwajah konyol ini hanyalah mengerjapkan mata dengan ekspresi polos.

Kemudian, masih dengan senyum manis dan satu tangan memainkan pola abstrak tak beraturan didada suaminya, Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"Aku bukan istri yang baik. Selama ini kau mengurus dirimu sendiri dan menyediakan semua keperluanku tanpa pernah aku memperhatikan kebutuhanmu. _Mian_. Rupanya setelah menikah, aku masih saja bertindak egois."

Chanyeol diam mematung. Mungkin masih _shock _melihat wanita yang biasanya lincah, ceria dan heboh ini mendadak berubah menjadi sosok yang bisa menggoda iman para lelaki. Bahkan ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat lembut ke bibirnya, Chanyeol masih tak berkutik.

"Kau masih lelah? Atau aku harus menunggumu selesai mandi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ne_?" nampak Chanyeol sepenuhnya dibawah alam sadar.

Wanita yang saat itu sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti sambil terus membelai setiap senti kulit di dada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun berbisik tepat ke telinga kiri Chanyeol dengan menempelkan bibirnya disana.

Chanyeol diam. Rahangnya menegas. Harus ia akui kalau perlakuan ini membuat dadanya berdebar cepat dan darahnya menjalar panas dari punggung ke wajahnya. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya pun adalah seorang lelaki normal yang memiliki nafsu terpendam dan bisa muncul dengan mudah kapan saja bila dihadapkan pada situasi menggoda seperti ini. Terlebih lagi yang melakukannya adalah istrinya sendiri. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai dan begitu menggairahkan.

Saat itu mata mereka sudah bertemu. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah Chanyeol perlahan melalui sentuhan lembut ke dagunya. Dan dengan satu senyuman teramat manis, wanita ini kemudian berujar lirih.

"Ayo kita punya anak."

"_NEEEEEE?!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miaaaan baru update *bow bow bow***

**Banyak yang minta ChanBaek jd saya munculkan lagi mereka disini heheee**

**Untuk couple lain yg belum muncul, sabar yaaaa...masih belum nemu momen yg tepat ^^**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan readers semua :)**

**Terima kasih ^^v**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	10. Hunhan!

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 10**

**~ Hunhan?! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang orang-orang memperhatikan kita?"

Pertanyaan pertama itu terlontar dari bibir Luhan ketika masuk ke dalam lorong rumah sakit khusus ibu dan anak.

"Jelas mereka memperhatikan kita. Tiga ibu hamil dan satu pria dewasa. Bagaimana mereka tidak merasa aneh?" timpal Baekhyun.

"Sssst! Bukan begitu. Mereka hanya terkesima dengan ketampananku."

"Eeeyy...percaya dirimu itu keterlaluan, Park Chanyeol! Kalau saja Sehun sedang tidak sibuk, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu ikut." balas Minseok.

"Beruntungnya si manusia es itu sibuk berat akhir-akhir ini. Dia sedang gencar mencari investor yang mau membantu membuka cabang kafe kita nanti. Dan sebagai laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, mana mungkin aku melepas tiga ibu hamil ini periksa tanpa pengawasan. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Luhan mau melahirkan di jalan? Ini juga pertama kalinya Baekhyun periksa. Jadi aku ingin tahu seperti apa perkembangan calon bayi kami."

"Ooow...suamiku sangat perhatiaaaaan..." Baekhyun berujar manja sambil menggelayut ke satu lengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku yang harus menyetir mobil Sehun kemari. Tega sekali kau." kata Minseok.

"_Noona_, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa menyetir. Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tenaaaang...rahasia ini aman dari telinga Jongdae _hyung. _Pegang kata-kataku. Yang jelas, kita harus kembali sebelum Sehun sadar mobilnya lenyap."

Minseok kemudian hanya mendesis sebal melihat pria yang akhirnya dinobatkan akan menjadi calon orang tua ini. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Disaat kandungan wanita yang masih berprofesi sebagai manajer kafe ini menginjak bulan kelima dan Luhan sembilan bulan, Chanyeol dengan bangganya memamerkan hasil _test pack _beserta selembar keterangan dokter yang menuliskan bahwa Baekhyun tengah hamil dua belas minggu beberapa hari lalu.

_Sajangnim _satu itu sangat bahagia begitu tahu ia akan menyusul Sehun dan yang lainnya menjadi seorang ayah. Saking gembiranya, semua pelanggan kafe yang kebetulan datang di hari itu juga menerima hujan kebahagiaan. Chanyeol memberikan pelayanan secara cuma-cuma alias gratis selama satu hari penuh.

Dan siang itu, karena Jongdae dan Sehun sedang bekerja, ia mengajukan diri untuk pergi menemani ketiga calon ibu ini periksa kandungan. Kini dirinya sudah duduk di ruang tunggu yang dipenuhi ibu-ibu hamil bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan ketika Minseol masuk lebih dulu ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun bergerak mengitari sekitarnya dengan raut wajah terpesona lengkap dengan senyum lebar di bibir.

"Ekspresimu seperti habis menemukan harta karun, Baek." tegur Luhan.

"Ini lebih dari itu, Lu! Aku masih tak percaya bisa duduk disini bersamamu dan ibu-ibu hamil lainnya menunggu untuk diperiksa! Ooh...aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin perutku melendung besar sepertimu!"

"Aku lebih tak percaya kau akhirnya ada disini, bersamaku, dan mengabaikan jadwal latihanmu yang ketat itu." balas Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Bukankah itu salah satu dari keistimewaan ibu hamil? Mendapatkan sedikit banyak waktu senggang?"

"Heeey...jangan lupakan jasaku juga! Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan menyusul Luhan secepat ini, Baek. Aku perkasa, bukan?"

Ketiganya lalu tertawa bersamaan. Lalu, memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun tidak bisa diam, wanita ini berdiri kemudian duduk di bangku kosong lain untuk menyapa beberapa ibu hamil yang duduk sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Dalam waktu sekian detik, ia sudah akrab dan terlibat perbincangan seru.

Luhan melihat senyum tipis merekah di bibir Chanyeol saat mereka memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang lincah seolah didalam perutnya itu tidak ada makhluk kecil yang bakal menjadi buah hatinya kelak. Walau tersenyum, Luhan tahu sinar mata pria jangkung sahabat Sehun ini memancarkan kekhawatiran yang tak bisa ia ungkap dengan kata.

"Tenanglah. Ia hanya mengobrol, bukan menari atau lompat indah." goda Luhan sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol yang terkesiap kaget.

Ia lalu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi sambil berkata lirih. "Baekhyun selalu membuatku khawatir. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana _hyperactive_nya dia."

"Tapi aku salut padamu. Kukira setelah tahu dia hamil, kau akan membatasinya atau bahkan menyuruhnya berhenti jadi aktris. Rupanya kau masih mendukung mimpinya itu sampai saat ini. Sebagai sahabat, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Baekhyun selalu menceramahiku kalau hamil tidaklah menjadi halangan baginya untuk tetap berkarir. Minseok _noona _juga memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di kafe."

"Dia termotivasi oleh semangat Baekhyun agar bisa tetap menjadi wanita karir." kata Luhan.

"Yaaah...ada benarnya juga. Mungkin bagi dua orang super lincah ini, menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu seperti membatasi gerak-gerik mereka. Aku bisa apa? Yang jelas, kru dan teman-teman Baekhyun di musikal sudah tahu dia kini berbadan dua dan memberikan larangan pada Baekhyun untuk ikut tampil jika pertunjukan digelar diluar negeri. Aku sebenarnya bahagia melihatnya di panggung, Lu, walau Baekhyun akhirnya memberikan posisi pemeran utama pada yang lain. Ini janjinya setelah kami merencanakan program anak dulu."

Luhan menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan tatapan bangga. Pria itu membalas dengan senyuman manis sambil mengusap tangan Luhan.

"_Mian_ karena sering menyuruh Sehun menjaga kafe tiap kali Baekhyun tampil padahal dia sedang banyak kerjaan juga. Aku hanya tidak bisa tenang jika tidak datang menonton."

"_Aniya. Gwaencanha. _Kau jelas harus terus mengawasinya kalau-kalau dia bergerak terlalu heboh di panggung."

"Kau benar. Dan sekarang aku malah tidak pernah absen untuk datang ke setiap pertunjukannya."

"Yang penting, mulai saat ini kau tidak lagi _crying in the rain_. Betul?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ketika itu Minseok keluar ruangan bersama dengan seorang suster yang mengantarnya kembali dan memanggil nama Baekhyun sebagai pasien berikutnya. Chanyeol terlihat ragu, namun Luhan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk ikut bersama Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau suaminya. Temani dia." kata Luhan.

Akhirnya, sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah gembira campur penasaran. Selama menanti giliran, Luhan mendadak asyik melamun seorang diri ketika teringat pada Sehun yang biasanya akan ikut menemani dirinya periksa. Sayang, seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, kini Sehun jauh lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Jika urusan pelayanan didalam kafe diserahkan pada Chanyeol, urusan diluar kafe menjadi tanggung jawab Sehun sepenuhnya. Yang mana hal ini berkaitan dengan para investor penting demi kemajuan bisnis kulinernya itu.

Ketika tengah melamun, ponsel Minseok berdering disebelahnya. Wanita yang saat itu terlibat obrolan dengan seorang ibu hamil lain seketika terkesiap. Sambil mengerutkan kening dan menatap Luhan sekilas, ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu dengan nada ramah.

"_Ne_?" sapanya.

"..."

"Bukan dia, tapi aku. Kau tahu dia tak bisa menyetir. Dan Luhan aman bersama kami. Dia sedang menunggu giliran diperiksa. Jangan khawatir, aku menyetir dengan kecepatan rendah. Tapi kau jangan coba-coba beritahu Jongdae tentang ini, ya?"

"..."

"Eeeey...aku tidak memaksa Luhan untuk ikut. Dia hanya tidak mau mengganggumu! Makanya dia mau bergabung denganku dan Baekhyun kesini. Ah! Kau bicara langsung dengannya saja!"

Minseok tiba-tiba memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. Ketika wajah polos Luhan terlihat kebingungan, Minseok kemudian berkata pendek. "Sehun."

Seulas senyum simpul tersampir di bibir Luhan kala dirinya menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kanannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_..."

"Kenapa tidak mau menungguku? Aku kan sudah bilang hanya akan menemui klien sebentar saja. Dan kenapa kau meninggalkan ponselmu diruanganku? Kau juga tahu tidak satupun dari kalian bisa menyetir, kenapa malah membiarkan Minseok _noona_ melakukannya? Bisa digantung Jongdae _hyung _kalau dia tahu. Mana Chanyeol? Dia sudah membahayakan enam nyawa sekaligus. Kau tidak lupa kalau sedang hamil sembilan bulan, kan? Harusnya-"

"Sehun-ah...aku tidak lupa. Jangan berlebihan."

"Bukan begitu. Aku ha-"

"Aku tahu." Luhan lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Sehun yang berkobar-kobar.

"Yang kulupakan hanya ponselku. Aku lupa membawanya." tambah Luhan cuek.

"Luhan, demi Tuhan. Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Kau ini bisa melahirkan dalam waktu dekat dan itu artinya bisa kapan saja, bukan? Aku panik bukan main saat tahu kalian pergi dengan mobilku. Mentang-mentang aku dijemput klien, kalian bisa pergi seenaknya saja."

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa rusa nakal. Jantungku masih tidak karuan." tegur Sehun.

Luhan malah tertawa semakin keras beberapa detik sebelum bertanya pendek. "Kau sendirian di kafe?"

Terdengar lenguhan kesal Sehun diseberang. "Ada Jongin dan Kris _hyung_. Mereka baru saja datang untuk makan siang."

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari bersama Jongin. Dia bisa mengantar Baekhyun dan Minseok _eonni _kembali ke kafe. Kau mau menemaniku periksa? Kalau iya, aku akan menunggumu."

Jawaban cepat dan bersemangat dari Sehun segera terlontar sebelum panggilan terputus. Luhan mengembalikan ponsel pada Minseok dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun marah?" tanya Minseok.

"_Aniya. _Dia akan datang kemari bersama Jongin untuk mengantar kalian pulang. _Eonni.._kali ini aku harus setuju dengan Sehun. Jangan pernah menyetir selama kau masih menjadi ibu hamil. Aku tidak mau Sehun digantung Jongdae _oppa_."

Keduanya lantas tertawa bersama sebelum Minseok akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

Dua pria dewasa itu akhirnya tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Jongin langsung mengantar Baekhyun, Minseok serta Chanyeol kembali ke kafe karena ia juga harus segera kembali ke kantornya sendiri. Sebelum pergi, Luhan meminta maaf karena telah memotong waktu makan siangnya bersama Kris.

"Tak usah khawatir, nyona Oh. Kris _hyung _itu atasan terbaik. Dia meminjamkan mobilnya padaku untuk menjemput kalian dan menungguku di kafe. Hahaha..."

"Bukan karena Kris adalah atasan yang baik. Tapi karena dia pasrah punya bawahan yang sedikit kurang ajar sepertimu."

Jongin nyengir tak berdosa mendengar celaan Minseok barusan. Pria ini kemudian beranjak pergi sambil merangkul Minseok dengan gaya _playboy_nya yang khas bersama Chanyeol serta Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya. Sebelum berbelok di lorong, ia berseru nyaring.

"Pertimbangkanlah ide dariku dan Kris _hyung _tadi! Nama itu tidak buruk!" katanya lalu menghilang di belokan.

Sehun mendengus pelan sambil menuntun Luhan untuk kembali duduk di ruang tunggu. Luhan sudah menunda gilirannya selama menunggu Sehun datang dan saat ini tengah menanti panggilan dokter kembali.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Ide apa? Nama siapa?" Ia bertanya keheranan.

Pria tampan berkemeja hitam polos itu tersenyum samar lalu meraih sebelah tangan Luhan untuk menggenggam erat jari jemarinya sebelum menjawab cuek.

"Nama anak kita. Tadi Jongin dan Kris _hyung _sedang mendiskusikan beberapa ide nama untuk bayi kita. Dan dari semua nama konyol yang mereka ajukan, akhirnya hanya satu nama yang terpilih."

"Oh ya? Apa? Mereka punya ide untuk nama bayi perempuan juga, kan?"

"Keduanya. Karena prediksi dokter bisa saja salah, jadi mereka menyatukan nama laki-laki dan perempuan. Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya. Siapa pencetus ide nama Joonyi sebelum menjadi panutan bagi Jongin dan Kris _hyung_?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening seolah sedang memahami sesuatu. Sehun lantas menoleh dan kembali berujar sambil melipat jarinya satu per satu.

"Nama Joonyi, Jongsoo, Insoo dan Zifan adalah gabungan dari nama orang tua mereka, kan? Apa kau tahu rahasia dibalik nama-nama ini? Bahkan Zitao _noona _sampai menyelidiki nama asli Kris _hyung _yang juga ternyata memiliki darah Cina dari mendiang ibu kandungnya."

"_Jinjja_? Kris _oppa _punya nama lain? Dia juga keturunan Cina?"

"Hmm. Wu Yi Fan. Itulah darimana nama Zifan berasal." Sehun menjawab dengan mimik wajah sebal.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Zifan nama yang bagus. Jadi nama apa yang mereka berikan untuk anak kita? Apa itu Sehan?"

Ekspresi Sehun berubah datar saat ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak berniat untuk ikut-ikutan menggabungkan nama kita seperti mereka, kan?"

"_Wae_? Sehan cocok untuk perempuan. Sebenarnya nama itu yang pertama kali muncul dipikiranku. Apa mereka menemukan nama yang lain?"

Sehun melenguh pendek lalu tertawa masam dan membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Apa? Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa Sehan tidak bagus?" tanyanya.

"Sehan masih lebih baik. Tapi bagaimana dengan HUNHAN? Mereka menyuruhku untuk memberi nama itu pada anak kita, apapun jenis kelaminnya nanti. Bisa-bisa mereka juga memberi nama Chanbaek untuk anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Hun..Han? HUNHAN?!" kedua alis Luhan terangkat tinggi. "Itu lucu! Unik! Aku suka! Hunhan!"

Sehun malah meliriknya tajam seolah tidak percaya pada reaksi wanita pujannya itu. Luhan terus mengucapkan nama itu berulang kali sampai tidak sadar bahwa namanya sendiri sekarang sedang disebutkan oleh perawat.

"Hentikan itu. Sudah waktunya kau periksa." kata Sehun membuat Luhan akhirnya diam.

"Tapi Hunhan-"

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Oke?"

Perdebatan nama itu pun berakhir saat Sehun menemani Luhan kedalam ruangan dokter dimana mereka mendapatkan vonis bahwa waktu Luhan untuk melahirkan sudah semakin dekat dan Sehun diminta untuk selalu siaga.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang tenang di pagi hari yang cerah dan dingin sedingin wajah pria blasteran Kanada-Korea-Cina yang tengah menyantap secangkir kopi hangat di mejanya. Telinganya seperti tuli, tak menggubris sedikitpun ocehan wanita cantik bermata panda yang sedari tadi duduk diatas meja kayu kokoh itu.

Kris masih menatap lurus PC tablet ditangannya meski Zitao berulang kali mengguncang lengannya minta diperhatikan. Mungkin wajah Kris saat ini sanggup menyaingi wajah dingin dan datar milik Sehun.

"_Ge! _Ayolaaaaah...kali iniiiiii saja. Mereka belum pernah mengadakan diskon besar-besaran seperti sekarang. Ayolaaaaah..."

Kris mengangkat kopinya lagi lalu meneguk cuek sekali. Masih mengacuhkan istrinya.

"Kris! Wu Yi Fan! Zifan _daddy's_! _Are you going to keep ignoring me_?!"

Tanpa bergerak dan tetap terlihat _cool _seperti biasa, Kris akhirnya melirik ke arah perempuan beranak satu yang sedari tadi merengek bagai bocah umur sepuluh tahun. Zitao cepat-cepat memasang tampang memelasnya sebagai jurus jitu merayu jika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Zifan masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu mode. Jadi tak perlu membeli barang-barang bermerek semahal itu, kan?" tanya Kris.

"Oooh..._gege..._ini beda! Aku berniat untuk membawa Zifan ke acara perlombaan foto bayi. Kalau dia menang, kau juga yang bangga."

Kris mendengus kecil lalu menyimpan PC tabletnya ke meja dan bersandar santai. "Anak kita itu bukan barang yang bisa dipamer-pamerkan. Tak usah pakai baju _branded _juga Zifan-ku tetap tampan."

Zitao memutar matanya karena gemas."Kau kan libur hari ini. Kalau tak mau memberiku uang, temani aku berbelanja saja. Aku masih punya simpanan untuk membeli barang-barang diskon itu."

"Oh. Bagus! _Keurae. _Aku akan mengantarmu. Hanya mengantarmu saja karena aku ada janji dengan Sehun. Dia mau mengiklankan kafenya melalui perusahaan kami. Anak itu punya banyak ide brilian!"

"Apa? _Weekend _begini kau masih bekerja juga?"

"Bukan, sayang. Hanya sekedar obrolan santai. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk Zifan."

"Tetap saja itu urusan pekerjaan. Pokoknya temani aku! Zifan akan kutitipkan pada-"

"_No no no. _Bawa dia. Kalau kau mau berbelanja, aku akan mengurusnya di kafe. Pakai kartu kreditku dan belilah sesuai keperluan. Ingat?"

Kris bangkit lalu mencium kening Zitao sebentar baru kemudian memakai baju hangatnya. Walau akhirnya Zitao mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, tapi wajahnya tetap tak berubah. Malah setelah ia dan Kris ada didalam mobil, ekspresinya semakin muram.

"Kenapa? Apa kartu kreditku masih kurang?"

Zitao diam sambil memangku Zifan yang kini sudah berusia lebih dari enam bulan.

"_Honey..._aku tahu kau suka sekali berbelanja barang-barang bermerek. Tapi tetap, aku harus mengontrol pengeluaranmu itu. Kita harus memikirkan masa depan Zifan juga, bukan?"

Bibir Zitao tertutup semakin rapat.

"Hey..." Kris berujar lembut.

Masih tak ada jawaban dan Kris akhirnya menyerah dengan tidak lagi mencoba berbicara.

Zitao terus diam sambil menatap jalanan disamping sampai mobil mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di kota Seoul. Kris sudah membuka kunci mobil secara otomatis dan tengah mengulurkan tangan meraih Zifan dari pangkuan Zitao untuk nanti ia dudukan di kursi khusus balita.

"Zitao-ya? Kita sudah sampai. Dua jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu disini, bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

Zitao meliriknya tajam tanpa mau memberikan Zifan pada tangan Kris yang terulur. Pria itu tengah memberikan ekspresi lucu pada sang jagoan yang tertawa-tawa renyah di pangkuan ibunya.

"Zifan dengan _daddy _saja hari ini. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu _mommy _yang mau _shopping_. _Okay_?" ucap Kris, entah sebuah sindiran atau bukan.

Tiba-tiba, Zitao mengunci kembali pintu mobilnya lalu berujar tegas. "Ayo ke kafe."

"Apa? Kau tidak jadi turun? Kita sudah didepan _mall_."

Sambil membetulkan letak duduk Zifan dalam pangkuannya, wanita berambut panjang ini kemudian menjawab pelan. "Aku mau menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk kalian."

"_Sorry_? Maaf, aku tak dengar."

Mata panda itu melirik tajam kembali seperti tatapan intimidasi polisi pada tersangkanya.

"_Jinjja. _Aku tak mendengar apapun. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku mau menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk kalian. Lagipula, Zifan memang sudah tampan sejak lahir. Dia akan memenangkan lomba itu juga apapun yang dia pakai."

Senyum Kris melambung lebar membuat wajah yang sekilas mirip ekspresi Sehun itu berubah cerah semakin menambah kharisma yang ia miliki.

"Ayahnya saja setampan ini. Tentu dia akan menang." kata Kris.

Zitao mendengus keras sambil membuang tatapannya ke jendela samping kembali.

"Zitao-ya..."

"Aku lapar, Kris. Cepat jalankan mobilnya sebelum aku berubah pikiran." kata Zitao tanpa memandang Kris.

Bukannya menginjak pedal gas, lelaki ini malah menarik satu tangan Zitao mendekat ke tubuhnya dan membuat wanita itu berpaling dari kaca jendela. Tanpa banyak waktu, Kris mendaratkan kecupan kilat ke bibir tipis berwarna merah menyala itu.

"Kris!"

"_I love you._" kata Kris cuek lalu melajukan mobilnya perlahan menuju kafe.

.

.

"Rapi sekali kau. Ada rapat?" tanya Sehun saat ia baru saja turun dari ruangannya dan melihat Jongin sudah berkemeja rapi didepan meja kasir.

"Aku ada janji dengan klien siang nanti. Kau jadi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami?" tanya pria yang memegang segelas _moccacino _panas.

"Hmm. Kris _hyung_ juga akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Kyungsoo dan si kembar tidak kau ajak kemari?" Luhan bertanya. _Yeoja _ini juga baru saja turun begitu hati-hati dari tangga.

"Katanya kau mengantuk? Kenapa malah ikut aku ke bawah?" tanya Sehun seraya meraih Luhan ke dekatnya.

"Aku mau taro _bubble tea _satu. _Large cup_, ya!" serunya ramah pada sang penjaga mesin kasir.

"Ini masih pagi. Kenapa Luhan mengantuk? Apa semalam kau habis menyerangnya?"

Pletak!

Sehun menjitak kepala pria _yadong _itu dan membuatnya meringis pelan. Luhan malah tertawa kecil.

"Aku habis merajut baju hangat untuk calon bayiku, Jongin-ah." katanya.

Mulut Jongin membulat sempurna. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu deretan kursi didepan meja bar, diikuti Luhan yang harus meminta bantuan Sehun untuk menjaga keseimbangan kursinya. Ketika itu Kris tiba. Luhan melambai ceria pada Zitao dan Zifan yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedang Sehun langsung menghampiri Kris dan membawanya duduk di salah satu meja seolah tidak ingin membuang waktu lama-lama.

"Tetaplah disitu, Luhan. Perutmu sudah sangat besar dan aku tahu kau kesulitan bergerak. Kau bisa bermain dengan Zifan nanti." kata Zitao saat melihat Luhan mencoba untuk turun dari kursinya.

"Temani dia, Jongin." Pintanya lagi.

Jongin memberi hormat ala militer pada Zitao yang memilih untuk duduk di meja lain dimana Minseok ikut bergabung dengannya setelah mendengar tawa nyaring Zifan. Tak lama, Chanyeol keluar dari pintu dapur untuk menaruh beberapa _cake _baru ke etalase kaca yang ada disamping meja panjang mirip _bar_ itu.

"Baekhyun tidak kemari? Apa hari ini dia ada latihan lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"_Ani. _Dia ada dirumah. Seminggu ini dia tidak ada jadwal dan memutuskan untuk belajar memasak."

"_Jinjja_? Dia..memasak? Waaaah..._daebak_!"

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar ungkapan terkejut Luhan barusan.

"Seburuk apa masakannya sampai kau saja sebagai sahabat karibnya kaget seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ooh...bukan buruk. Hanya saja...Baekhyun perlu tahu takaran memberi garam atau gula di setiap masakannya. Perkiraan waktu untuk memasak sebenarnya sudah cukup baik, walau seringkali berujung hangus." jawab Luhan.

"Dia makin mahir, Lu. Semalam Baekhyun yang menyiapkan makan malam untukku."

"Oh ya? Dia masak apa?"

"Telur rebus. Hebat, kan? Setidaknya dia tidak memecahkan kulit telurnya meski ada beberapa telur yang harus kumakan mentah-mentah."

Jongin kembali tertawa keras karena penuturan Chanyeol itu. "_Yaaa..._rupanya aku sangat beruntung menikahi Kyungsoo. Dia _chef _terbaik!" katanya.

Tawa tiga orang ini menggelegar dan sedikit menarik perhatian dua _namja _tampan yang tengah berbincang serius tentang permasalahan bisnis. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PC tablet milik Kris begitu mendengar suara khas istrinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau menikmati masa-masa menjadi calon ayah. Tidak sulit, bukan?" tanya Kris setelah lama memperhatikan Luhan yang tertawa renyah diatas kursi.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kehamilan Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah membuatku sulit. Malah aku yang menyulitkannya beberapa bulan lalu." ujarnya.

"Ku dengar, kau akan membuka cabang dari kafe ini? Wah! Tak kusangka kau pebisnis handal!"

"Belum, _hyung. _Masih dalam tahap perencanaan. Aku masih butuh dana cukup besar dari calon-calon investor. Makanya aku ingin kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu untuk mengenalkan tempat ini lewat iklan."

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Pintar juga idemu. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalkan tempat usahanya lewat iklan. Jadi...artis mana yang mau kau jadikan model iklannya? Choi Jiwoo? Lee Minho? Atau mungkin...Miranda Kerr?"

Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa. "Artis? Model?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya punya dana terbatas. Apalagi sampai mengundang Miranda Kerr. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membayar artis-artis terkenal itu! Proyek ini kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Kau kan manajer perusahaan periklanan milik ayahnya Jongin, dan aku tahu kau ahli membuat desain. Buatlah ilustrasi untuk kafe-ku semenarik mungkin di kolom iklan majalah kuliner." ujar Sehun lagi.

"Apa? Majalah? Kupikir kau akan beriklan di televisi!"

"Luhan sebentar lagi melahirkan. Biaya persalinan dan anak juga besar, bukan? Walaupun aku punya tabungan khusus dan kafe selalu laris, tidak mungkin kuhabiskan hanya untuk pasang iklan di televisi. Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku percaya pada hasil karyamu. Kau juga bisa minta bantuan Jongin untuk ide gambarnya."

"Dia memang asistenku. Tapi dia sedang tidak memegang bagian desain. Saat ini saja aku menyuruhnya untuk menemui klien lain. Jongin malah cukup berbakat di bidang _marketing_."

"_Hyung_...terserah kau mau membuat apa. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar meminta bantuanmu untuk mengiklankan kafe ini di majalah. Dan sebagai balasannya, hari ini kau ku traktir!"

Belum sempat protes, Sehun sudah bangkit lebih dulu menuju ke dalam dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi tiga jenis _cake_, seporsi besar _pancake _cokelat, secangkir _cappucino _dan satu _large cup orange bubble tea_. Kris hanya bisa melenguh pasrah menyadari bahwa kliennya kali ini benar-benar unik. Waktu kerja di hari _weekend_nya hanya dibayar dengan setumpuk menu-menu itu.

"Sehun-ah...apa aku ini terlihat seperti orang kelaparan? Bagaimana mungkin aku menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Kris.

"Oh..semua ini pasti akan habis. Tenang saja. Perbincangan kita kan belum selesai sampai disini, _hyung_."

"_Mwoya_? Sudah minta iklan gratis, sekarang apalagi?"

Sehun menepuk pundak Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Tak lama kemudian, ide-ide atau lebih tepatnya keinginan gratis Sehun untuk mengiklankan kafenya itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu lancar. Seolah kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Kris terpaksa hanya bisa diam mendengar celotehan Sehun yang bersemangat karena mau tak mau ia juga salut akan kemauan kerasnya untuk bisa memperbesar lahan bisnis yang digelutinya bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak lagi teralihkan oleh suara tawa tiga orang didekat meja kasir itu yang masih terbahak tak berhenti. Air mata malah sudah sedikit mengalir dari ujung mata Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar memberi mereka nama Hunhan? _Yaaa..._Kim Jongin. Keterlaluan. Hunhan lebih cocok dipakai untuk Sehun dan Luhan saja, bukan untuk anak mereka." ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku suka nama itu. Sehun juga bilang kalau mungkin kau akan memberi nama Chanbaek untuk anak Baekhyun nanti."

"_Mwo_?! Chanbaek?! Otakmu rusak atau bagaimana? Aku baru dengar nama seunik itu."

"Lihat! Kau sendiri bilang nama itu unik untuk anakmu. Kenapa menertawakan ideku? Malah tadinya mau kuajukan nama Baekyeol. Lebih unik lagi, kan?"

Luhan tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan tawanya. Ia sudah tertawa lepas tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun dengan satu tangan menutupi bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ganti nama Zifan dengan Taoris?" ledek Chanyeol.

"Eeey...aku juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi Zitao _noona _lebih cepat dan pada akhirnya memberi nama Zifan. Yixing _noona _benar-benar kreatif. Tak kusangka nama Joonyi akan menjadi pelopor nama anak-anakku sendiri. Aku harus memikirkan nama lain kalau-kalau Kyungsoo hamil anak ketiga."

Mereka tertawa lagi. Chanyeol sudah tak sanggup menimpali ocehan Jongin. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa bangkit dari atas meja karena perutnya bergejolak geli.

"Jongkyung? Kyungin? Kyungjong? Inkyung? Yang mana yang bagus?" tanya Jongin masih saja berceloteh.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak bisa menjawab karena sibuk tertawa. Saat itu Luhan malah tiba-tiba membungkukan badan lalu menarik dasi Jongin kuat-kuat.

"Aku tahu kau puas tertawa. Tapi jangan mencekikku begini, Luhan-ah." kata Jongin.

Perempuan itu tidak menggubrisnya. Cengkeraman tangan Luhan semakin erat ke dasi biru Jongin yang perlahan ia tarik kebawah, membuat si pemakainya ikut merendahkan tubuhnya.

"_Ya ya ya! _Xi Luhan! Apa kau mau membunuhku?!"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Semula ia kira Luhan hanya tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya sendiri, tapi begitu ia melihat raut lain di wajah cantik yang mulai dibanjiri keringat itu, akhirnya ia sadar kalau ekspresi tawa sudah menghilang dari wajah Luhan dan digantikan oleh erangan menahan rasa sakit.

"Luhan-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang sebelah bahunya.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Dalam upaya membebaskan diri itu ia sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Luhan sekilas dan seketika membuatnya terkejut.

"_Ya! _Luhan-ah!" serunya.

Luhan kian meringis memegangi perut besarnya dengan satu tangan yang lain. Keringat semakin bercucuran turun dari kening ke pelipisnya.

"_Hyung, _apa tertawa membuatnya seperti ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Ssssshhhh..." mereka mendengar Luhan mendesis.

Saat tidak ada jawaban apapun, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang akhirnya mendongakkan wajah sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Berulang kali wanita ini juga memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan kembali menarik dasi Jongin ke bawah. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Luhan-ah..._wae_?"

"Perutku...rumah sakit..." katanya tidak jelas.

"_Ne_?!" tanya Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

Luhan mencoba membuka mata dan menarik nafas pendek sebelum berujar lirih. "Bayi..."

Mulut Chanyeol dan Jongin terbuka lebar selama beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol berseru nyaring lebih dulu menggegerkan seisi kafe dan mengagetkan semua pelanggan. Termasuk dua _bussinessman _disana.

"SEHUN-AAAH! ISTRIMU MAU MELAHIRKAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat reviewnya kemarin. Maaf belum bisa balesin satu-satu T.T**

**Makasih juga buat beberapa siders yg sudah bersedia mengaku(?) dan akhirnya ngasih review eheheee senangnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Untuk para wanita karir yg kebetulan sempet baca chapter kemarin dan sedikit protes, miaaaaan..ga ada maksud apa-apa kok. Tenang chingu, mimpi terbesar saya juga menjadi wanita karir kok, jadi saya satu otak sama Baekhyun dan Minseok disini hohooo~ WOMAN POWER!**

**Chapter yg menggantung ini dilanjut di chapter depan yaaaa~**

**Annyeong. Saranghae. Kamsahae. Kiss and hug!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	11. Only One

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 11**

**~ Only One ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris duduk di kursi kemudi dengan wajah kalem namun hati berkecamuk tegang, sama seperti Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya dan terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di telinga kanan. Di bagian belakang, Sehun, pria berwajah tegang lain yang juga tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan. Wanita hamil itu masih saja meringis kesakitan dengan satu tangan masih setia di dasi Jongin yang tak bisa berbuat banyak agar bisa melepaskan diri.

Tarik-menarik itu belum selesai sampai Luhan dibawa masuk oleh para perawat ke ruang bersalin. Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris celotehan Jongin yang mau tak mau harus ikut terseret masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Yang mana suami dari nyonya Luhan?" salah seorang perawat bertanya sebelum membuka pintu.

Satu telunjuk Jongin dengan cepat terangkat ke udara, mengarah ke wajah Sehun.

"DIA!" raungnya.

Sehun tak mampu berkata dan hanya bisa menggenggam satu tangan Luhan yang lain sambil terus menyeka keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Ah! Aaargggh! _Ya_! Luhan-ah! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Ssssshhhh...sssssshhhhhh..."

Mungkin Luhan sudah tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada sebuah benda panjang yang menggantung dileher Jongin dan sedari tadi belum ia lepaskan.

"Tuan ikutlah ke dalam." titah perawat.

"_MWO?!_" tanya Jongin tak percaya ia akan kembali masuk ke ruangan ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Roda tempat tidur itu akhirnya terdorong masuk ke dalam ruang khusus bersalin berbarengan dengan kedua tungkai kaki Jongin. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berbuat banyak dan memilih untuk pasrah karena melihat wajah kesakitan Luhan mau tak mau mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo dulu.

Sampai didalam para perawat lantas menyiapkan segala peralatan, termasuk memakaikan Jongin dan Sehun pakaian steril berwarna hijau.

"Ooh...ada dua lelaki yang siap mendukung anda melahirkan disini." ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Jongin melongo dan terlihat memelas dalam waktu bersamaan saat ia beradu tatap dengan Sehun yang hanya memberinya anggukan simpati. Jujur, pria itu takut kalau harus mengalami prosesi melahirkan lagi dimana akan ada kegiatan cakar-jenggut-jambak-cubit dari kuku-kuku yang bakal menancap ke kulitnya sebagaimana yang Kyungsoo lakukan dulu.

Tapi memang malang tak dapat ditolak. Saat Jongin belum dalam posisi siap karena tubuhnya masih membungkuk tertahan cengkeraman Luhan, dokter tahu-tahu sudah memberi aba-aba agar wanita hamil itu mulai mengejan.

"Tarik nafas perlahan, Luhan-ssi. Baguuuusss...hitungan ketiga siap?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"_Hana...dul...set..._"

"AAARGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Yang barusan bukan teriakan Luhan, tapi Jongin. Suara Luhan sendiri tertelan suara nyaring Jongin yang lagi-lagi tercekik karena Luhan baru saja menarik dasinya begitu kencang sampai membuat pria itu nyaris terjatuh. Jika wajah Luhan memerah karena lelah dan kesakitan, wajah Jongin juga sama merahnya justru karena kesulitan bernafas.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan dokter sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk mengatur nafas kembali entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya karena belum ada tanda-tanda si jabang bayi akan keluar. Wajah dokter yang tadinya terlihat santai, lambat laun berubah serius seiring dengan kerutan rapat diantara kedua alisnya.

"Luhan-ssi...anda mendengar saya? Saya yakin anda bisa. Kerahkan semua tenaga yang anda punya setelah aba-aba saya." tutur sang dokter sambil menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

Dokter itu sudah mengangguk dan mulai menghitung kembali, tapi Luhan tidak juga mengejan atau berteriak nyaring lagi. Ia kehabisan tenaga. Air mata malah sudah mengalir pelan dari kedua sudut mata rusanya.

"Luhan-ssi...anda tidak mau menyerah disini, bukan?" dokter berujar lagi.

Ketika itu Luhan menoleh kesamping dan bertemu tatap dengan mata elang suaminya. Dari bibir merah muda itu terucap kata lirih yang sanggup membuat Sehun serta Jongin dilanda kepanikan.

"Sehun-ah..._.appo..._"

Tenaganya sudah sangat melemah. Luhan bahkan tidak membalas genggaman erat tangan Sehun dan sudah mengendurkan cengkeramannya sendiri dari dasi Jongin. Nafasnya turun naik begitu cepat saat ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sehun dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya sendiri.

"Luhan-ssi?"

Entah kini Luhan ada diambang batas kesadaran atau tidak. Ia masih mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri saat kedua mata itu sudah menutup sempurna. Dokter kemudian memberi instruksi lain pada para perawat disana.

"Jika masih seperti ini, bayinya bisa tidak selamat karena kehabisan nafas."

Kalimat dokter itu terlalu jelas sampai ke telinga Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jika harus teringat kembali pada momen Kyungsoo melahirkan dulu, Jongin tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Luhan. Jadi, begitu cengkeraman Luhan ke dasinya sudah dirasa melonggar dan wajah Sehun berubah semakin pucat pasi, ia meraih tangan Luhan dalam genggaman agar tetap melekat ke dasinya.

"Luhan! Kau dengar aku? Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Ayolah, Lu! Kalau Kyungsoo bisa, kau juga bisa! Ayolah!"

Tak ada respon. Dada Luhan masih naik turun begitu cepat.

"Tarik ini! Tarik dasiku lagi sekuat yang kau bisa! Ayolah!" ujar Jongin lagi sambil menggoyangkan tangan lemas Luhan.

Salah seorang perawat dengan wajah tertutup masker datang ke dekat Luhan untuk memasang alat bantu pernapasan ke hidungnya. Tabung oksigen sudah dinyalakan dan lambat laun wanita yang masih memejamkan matanya itu mulai bisa bernafas pelan teratur.

"Luhan-ah...kau tidak lupa kalau Joonyi dan si kembar menantikan adik baru, kan? Keluarkan dia, Lu! Ayo!" seru Jongin lagi.

Si perawat memperhatikan usaha Jongin ini dalam diam. Baru ketika ia akan berbalik pergi, tangannya sempat menepuk pundak pria yang sedari tadi diam tak bergeming ditempat seraya berujar ramah.

"Istri anda juga butuh dukungan anda, Tuan."

Seseorang seperti baru mengembalikan nyawa Sehun ke tempatnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk membalas anggukan kepala perawat itu sebelum ia kembali ke sisi dokter.

"Luhan sanggup melahirkan secara normal kalau ia dalam kesadaran penuh. Dia masih punya banyak tenaga, dok."

Sehun bisa mendengar ucapan positif perawat barusan dan tak lama dokter kembali memberi kata-kata penyemangat demi membangkitkan kekuatan Luhan. Tidak hanya dokter, sisa perawat disana dan bahkan suara Jongin pun terdengar menyatu bersamaan. Pria itu masih berupaya membuat Luhan menggenggam dasinya kembali.

"Luhan-ah...kalau kau mau mencakarku, cakar saja. Kau juga boleh menarik dasi ini lagi sekuat yang kau mau. Ayolah, Lu! Lakukan apa yang dulu Kyungsoo lakukan! Kau bisa!"

Nafas Luhan memang sudah normal, tapi matanya tidak juga mau membuka. Saat itu raut putus asa terpancar dari wajah Jongin yang mendongak menatap Sehun seolah memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Siapkan peralatan operasi." akhirnya sang dokter memutuskan satu perintah itu.

Para perawat bergerak sigap di sekelilingnya tanpa mau membuang banyak waktu lagi. Melihat suasana ruangan berubah sibuk dengan wajah-wajah yang mulai terlihat tidak santai rupanya membangunkan Sehun ke dunia nyata, seperti ada yang menamparnya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang bersimbah peluh dengan mata terpejam tanpa terlihat lagi ada tenaga yang tersisa disana.

Kemudian, pria ini berlutut tiba-tiba untuk menyamakan tinggi wajahnya ke dekat telinga kanan Luhan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lembut.

"Lu...kau dengar suaraku? Ini aku. Sehun." ucapnya.

"Kau mau melihatnya, kan? Bayi kita? Aku tahu kau bisa, sayang. Ada aku disini. Aku selalu disini."

Ada sebuah gerakan dari jari-jari lentik Luhan. Sehun kembali berujar lebih keras.

"Kau dengar Jongin barusan? Dia bilang kau boleh mencakarnya atau menarik dasinya sekuat yang kau mau."

Jongin mengangguk cepat dari tempatnya tepat ketika Luhan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa, sayang. Kau wanita kuat. Biarkan dunia mendengar tangis Hunhan yang nyaring hari ini."

Tak disangka, kalimat yang mungkin bisa menjadi guyonan itu rupanya membuat Luhan tertawa lemah sekali. Bahunya bergerak dan sepasang mata rusa itu perlahan membuka menatap Sehun yang akhirnya tersenyum manis sambil mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa." lirihnya lagi lalu mengecup kening Luhan sekali.

"Ayo, Lu! Demi anakmu! Demi Hunhan. Hunhan. Hunhan. Hunhan!" sahut Jongin mulai beraksi bak suporter sepak bola.

Wanita itu bagai mendapatkan kekuatan ekstra kembali. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Sehun dan dasi Jongin lagi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Jongin bahkan sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang nanti akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Benar saja. Dari balik masker oksigen itu, Luhan menjerit senyaring yang ia bisa, meremas jemari tangan Sehun sekuat-kuatnya dan menarik dasi Jongin sampai wajah pria itu menempel sempurna ke sisi ranjang. Para dokter dan perawat kembali sigap ke posisi awal untuk melanjutkan proses persalinan Luhan secara normal.

Entah berapa menit waktu yang harus Luhan habiskan, yang jelas Jongin benar-benar tak percaya ia akan berdiri mendampingi orang melahirkan lagi, dicakar, dijambak dan ikut berteriak nyaring kembali seirama dengan instruksi dokter. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega ketika Luhan melepaskan cengkeraman di dasinya seiring dengan tangisan kencang satu makhluk mungil tak berdosa yang masih berlumuran darah dalam gendongan salah seorang perawat wanita.

"Woah! Anda hebat! Tidak heran suara tangisannya sekencang ini." kata dokter.

Disaat tiga orang disana masih mengatur nafas masing-masing dengan mata menatap haru bayi tak berdosa itu, dokter berujar ramah lagi.

"Selamat, Luhan-ssi. Hari ini kau telah menjadi ibu dari seorang putri cantik."

Luhan tertawa dan menangis seketika sambil menatap kedua mata Jongin yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, wanita ini meraih dasi Jongin kembali dan memeluknya erat. Suara tawa dan tangisnya bercampur jadi satu.

"Kau tidak lupa yang mana suamimu, bukan?" terdengar suara cemburu Sehun dari sebelah.

_Yeoja _itu malah tertawa semakin keras dari atas bahu Jongin yang juga ikut terkikik geli melihat wajah datar Sehun.

"Jangan cemburu, _hyung_. Kau tidak lihat istrimu sudah membuatku berantakan seperti ini?" ledek Jongin menyadari kalau kerah kemeja atau kancing Sehun masih rapi dan lengkap tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya.

"Suaminya siapa, kenapa aku yang jadi korban?"

Luhan mendengus sekali lalu berbisik lemah. "_Gomawo, _Jongin-ah..."

Pria itu tertawa sesaat lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan beberapa kali sebelum mereka saling melepaskan diri.

"Haaaaah...aku pikir kau tak akan membiarkanku bernafas lagi. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum kau memporakporandakanku lebih jauh. Sekali lagi, selamat atas Hunhan!" kata Jongin yang kemudian beranjak pergi keluar ruangan.

Perawat sudah membawa bayi mungil itu ke sebuah ruangan steril khusus untuk dibersihkan dan sebelum Sehun diminta untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, Luhan mengelus surai kecokelatan pendek pria itu dengan senyum manis melekat dibibir. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lagi sekali.

"Kau berhasil. Kau hebat!" katanya.

"Dia cantik, kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Sangat! Sangat cantik. Seperti ibunya."

Senyum Luhan kian mengembang. "Hunhan..."

Mendengar nama itu, Sehun malah terkekeh tiba-tiba sampai Luhan bertanya keheranan. "Kau benar akan memberinya nama itu?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Tak ada jawaban karena Luhan malah sibuk tertawa lemas sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dan membuat Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kecupan sayang ke keningnya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang, bangga sekaligus rasa terima kasihnya pada sesosok wanita hebat yang membuatnya resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

Jongin bagai tahanan yang baru bisa menghirup udara bebas. Pria ini melangkah keluar dari ruang bersalin dengan lenguhan panjang melemaskan otot-otot lehernya sembari melonggarkan dasi biru yang sudah tak keruan itu. Begitu tiba diluar, beberapa pasang mata sudah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Kris memasang wajah penasaran disebelah Chanyeol yang duduk dengan ponsel masih menempel erat ke satu telinganya. Dilihat dari mimik dan intonasi nada bicaranya, Chanyeol juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas yang muncul sejak lama.

Ketika mulut Jongin membuka dan hendak memberi penjelasan, terdengar derap langkah cepat dari lorong panjang disisinya dan menampilkan tiga raut wajah panik lain. Junmyeon, Yixing dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah tepat didepan Jongin yang masih berdiam diri ditempat dengan mulut membuka. Si kecil Joonyi yang ada dalam gendongan ayahnya itupun hanya menatap polos ke semua orang.

"Soo-ya?" sapa Jongin.

Bola mata bundar ibu dua anak itu bertemu tatap cemas dengan suaminya. Ada pancaran rasa senang, bangga sekaligus haru disana. Kyungsoo mendekat untuk menempelkan kedua lengannya ke pipi Jongin dengan kedua mata mulai berair.

"Aku sedang dirumah _omma _bersama si kembar waktu Chanyeol memberi kabar kalau suamiku diseret masuk ke ruangan bersalin. Oh! Syukurlah Luhan tidak terlalu membuatmu berantakan." katanya diselingi tawa kecil.

Jongin mendengus. "Untuk urusan cakar-mencakar, kau masih ahlinya."

Saat itu samar-samar terdengar tangisan nyaring khas seorang bayi dari suatu tempat. Hal ini membuat sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata kanan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Jongin begitu lekat.

"Kencang sekali. Itu dia kan, Jongin? Dia sehat, kan?" tanyanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum pria berkulit cokelat inipun mengembang lebar seiring dengan satu anggukan yakin.

"Dia cantik, Soo. Bayi Luhan perempuan." katanya, lalu melanjutkan sambil menoleh pada Joonyi. "Kau dan Insoo akan punya saingan baru, sayang."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Di bangkunya, Kris segera meraih ponsel dari saku celana untuk mengabari istrinya yang menanti cemas di kafe bersama Minseok. Chanyeol masih terlibat perbincangan heboh dengan seseorang di telepon.

"_Jalhanda!_ Kau membantunya. Kau berjasa hari ini, Kim Jongin. Aku bangga padamu!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar lalu mencium satu tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Ia melepaskan semua rasa lelah, rasa takut dan kecemasannya selama menemani Luhan melahirkan tadi ke bahu sempit wanita yang ia cintai itu. Rasanya justru seperti mengulang kembali euforia kebahagiaan saat dirinya dinobatkan menjadi ayah dari si kembar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menjadi ibu itu adalah pengorbanan antara hidup dan mati. Aku benar-benar ketakutan didalam dan entah apa yang harus kulakukan kalau tadi Luhan menyerah. Dia hebat, Soo! Kau hebat! Semua ibu didunia ini hebat!" Jongin meracau dalam pelukannya dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan belaian lembut ke bagian belakang kepalanya sambil terus berbisik lirih bahwa ia sangat bangga pada Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian pintu berderit membuka dan memperlihatkan sosok cerah berwajah kalem Sehun yang baru saja muncul dari dalam lalu berjalan menghampiri semua orang disana. Tak ada kata yang terucap atau luapan emosi berlebihan darinya, termasuk ketika Kris memberi sebuah tepukan keras di punggung dan pelukan sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

"Es sudah mencair di wajah Sehun sekarang, _eommonim_. Anakmu sudah resmi jadi ayah! Kau harus segera melihat cucumu yang cantik disini!" serunya.

Sehun hanya melempar tawa geli pada sahabatnya itu sebelum ia menatap Yixing yang berdiri menahan tangis disebelah Junmyeon. Tanpa banyak diam, pria ini lantas mendekat lalu meraih kakak perempuan Luhan itu ke dalam pelukan. Sontak tangis Yixing pecah tak tertahankan disana.

"Sudah lahir, _noona_. Luhan dan bayi kami selamat." kata Sehun seraya mengelus punggung Yixing yang berguncang.

Tak ada balasan dari wanita itu. Luapan emosi kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah membuatnya hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Mata elang Sehun kemudian beradu dengan mata Junmyeon. Dan sebagai ungkapan selamat, pria berseragam kepolisian ini menepuk lengan Sehun beberapa kali sambil tersenyum bangga.

"_Appa_..." sapa Joonyi tiba-tiba.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Joonyi tak pernah mau memanggilmu dengan kata lain selain _appa_." katanya.

"_Noona_...sebelum aku menikah dengan Luhan, Joonyi memang sudah jadi anakku. Dan aku tahu dia akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Benar kan, sayang?"

Joonyi tersenyum lebar saat Sehun membelai lembut sebelah pipinya.

"Oooh...sepertinya kali ini sudah saatnya giliranku yang benar-benar harus membuatkan Joonyi adik baru." celoteh Junmyeon membuat tawa meledak seketika.

Saat itu Sehun baru menoleh ke arah lain dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman. Ada ribuan kata terima kasih yang sebenarnya ingin Sehun ucapkan begitu melihat sosok laki-laki yang menjadi juniornya semasa SMA ini. Tapi hanya satu kalimat yang berhasil ia ucapkan saat ia memeluk Jongin dan menepuk keras punggungnya sekali.

"Lain kali, lepas dulu dasimu kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan ibu hamil."

Jongin tertawa keras.

"Terima kasih. Kau berjasa banyak, Kim Jongin." kata Sehun lagi.

"_Aniya. _Kau sudah membayarku dengan Hunhan!"

"Eh? Hunhan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dari tempatnya lalu bertanya cepat. "Kau serius akan memberinya nama itu? Ideku dan Jongin?"

"Hunhan?" Chanyeol pun ikut bertanya-tanya di sela-sela perbincangan teleponnya.

Melihat raut penasaran sekaligus tak percaya di wajah-wajah ini membuat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum ambigu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu, _hyung_. Ada beberapa perlengkapan Luhan yang harus kubawa kemari." katanya.

"Aku ikut denganmu! Baekhyun baru saja merengek minta dijemput." ujar Chanyeol.

Kris lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun sambil memintanya untuk menjemput Zitao dan Minseok juga di kafe. "Jongdae masih sibuk. Dia tak bisa menjenguk Luhan hari ini." tambahnya.

"_Keurae_. Sebentar lagi Luhan akan dipindahkan ke ruangan lain. Nanti kalian bisa melihatnya bergantian dan tolong hubungi aku kalau Luhan butuh sesuatu. Aku pergi dulu."

Selepas dua pria jangkung itu pergi, Jongin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada siapapun disana.

"Benarkah dia akan memberi nama Hunhan untuk bayi secantik itu?"

"Kau yang memberi ide saja tak percaya, apalagi kami!" timpal Junmyeon.

Yixing kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelayutkan tangan ke lengan suaminya. "Nanti kita tanyakan langsung pada ibunya saja. Apapun itu, mereka pasti punya alasannya sendiri." ujarnya.

"_Maja_. Sepertimu yang memberi putri cantik kita ini dengan nama Joonyi. Joonmyeon-Yixing, agar kau bisa selalu mengingatku dan momen-momen kita berdua dulu. Benar, bukan?"

Junmyeon membuat yang lain tertawa puas saat Yixing memukul ringan lengannya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

.

.

Mungkin sudah berjam-jam lebih Sehun duduk di ruang rawat VIP itu, tepatnya di pinggir boks bayi yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang tidur Luhan. Pria ini tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil cantik yang tertidur pulas disana. Selagi Luhan tertidur, Sehun menyangga wajahnya ke pinggiran boks bayi sang buah hati dan terus menatapnya dalam diam.

Beberapa jam lalu saat semuanya bergantian menengok Luhan dan bayi mereka, Sehun banyak mendengar bahwa putrinya itu benar-benar mirip dengannya dan Luhan. Perpaduan wajah keduanya ada disana dan membuat Sehun tak pernah bosan melihat rupa cantik putrinya ini yang malah menurutnya justru sangat mewakili wajah cantik Luhan.

Matanya besar, berkilau, bulu matanya juga lentik sama seperti ibunya. Hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya semerah bibir Luhan. Kulitnya putih bersih tak ada noda semulus porselen. Sungguh sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bayi manis ini akan mirip dengan Jongin.

"Kau akan melewatkan makan malam kalau terus-terusan melihatnya." terdengar suara Luhan dari samping.

Sehun terkesiap. Luhan sudah duduk di ranjang dengan menumpukkan bantal di belakang punggungnya. "Oh. Sudah bangun?"

"Hmm..sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu aku juga memperhatikan ayah muda ini duduk melamun memperhatikan putrinya sendiri." jawab Luhan.

Sehun mendengus pelan kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Luhan. Mereka beradu tatap sebentar lalu dengan lembut Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangannya sekali. Wanita itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis sambil membelai pipi tirus Sehun.

Perawat datang dari pintu masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi menu makan malam Luhan saat itu. Setelah mengingatkan Sehun agar memastikan istrinya menyantap habis semua makanan, perawat ini juga meminta Luhan agar tidak lupa memberikan ASI jika bayinya terbangun nanti. Dan seolah tahu waktu yang tepat, suara rengekan khas itu perlahan terdengar saat Sehun baru saja selesai memberikan Luhan suapan terakhir.

Ia memindahkan putri cantik mereka dari boks ke pangkuan Luhan yang langsung memberinya ASI. Ibu muda ini tak hentinya tersenyum tatkala mata rusanya beradu pandang dengan mata cantik si buah hati. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah bosan Sehun lihat dan selalu berhasil menggelitik perasaannya.

"Untuk seorang anak perempuan, anakku ini rakus sekali." celoteh Sehun.

Luhan terkikik pelan. "_Mian _ya, _appa_. Sekarang, ini juga jadi milikku." balasnya sambil memasang ekspresi lucu pada si kecil.

Sehun bergerak mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu membungkukkan badan untuk bisa mengecup pipi buah hatinya dan sedikit mengambil kesempatan, ia juga mengecup payudara Luhan sekilas. Tangan Sehun sudah terulur ke sebelah pipi Luhan saat sepasang mata rusa itu memelotinya. Kemudian, pandangannya beranjak turun ke gelang kecil tempat dimana terdapat sebuah tulisan melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri buah hati mereka.

Oh Hana. Nama itu tercetak jelas dibawah nama Sehun dan Luhan. Tiba-tiba bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang sanggup membuat Luhan bertanya keheranan.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab karena matanya menatap teduh mata Luhan lagi selama beberapa detik.

"Hana..." katanya.

Lewat satu kata itu saja Luhan mengerti maksud jawaban suaminya.

"Kyungsoo dan Yixing _jiejie _sangat protes ketika mendengar kabar soal nama Hunhan. Mereka bahkan memberiku artikel khusus nama-nama bayi perempuan agar kita tidak memakai nama itu untuk Hana. Lucu sekali!" kata Luhan.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar sesaat. Dibawahnya, Hana masih terus menyesap air susu dengan tenang. Lalu, mata rusa itu beradu lagi dengan mata elang didepannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau memberinya nama Hana?" tanya Luhan.

"Kapan kau memikirkan nama itu? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita kalau kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita?" tanyanya lagi.

Senyum samar terlihat di bibir Sehun saat pria itu semakin mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke arah Luhan. Masih sambil bertatapan, pria ini kembali membelai rambut cokelat istrinya seraya bertanya lirih.

"Kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang kata 'Hana'?"

Luhan mengangguk polos. "Di Jepang, Hana artinya bunga."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Lalu?"

Kening Luhan sempat berkerut beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya berucap lugas kembali. "Disini, Hana itu artinya satu. Kau tahu, _hana...dul...set..._"

Kali ini Sehun terkekeh kecil tapi diselingi sebuah anggukan pelan dan kembali berujar lembut.

"Hana itu bunga. Hana itu satu. Hana-ku sama indahnya dengan bunga dan hanya akan menjadi milikku satu-satunya di dunia. Oh Hana. Putriku. Dia yang paling penting dihidupku."

"Jadi aku tidak penting lagi?"

Sehun tertawa. Satu tangannya kini membelai sayang sebelah pipi Luhan. "Kau, Hana, dan Joonyi...aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku kalau tidak ada kalian." ujarnya.

Walau mendengus karena mendengar rayuan barusan, Luhan tetap menyunggingkan senyum malu-malunya didepan Sehun.

"_You're the only one for me, _Luhan. _Nothing else._" tambah Sehun semakin membuat pipi Luhan memerah sempurna.

Saat tak ada kata yang sanggup ia ucapkan, Sehun kembali membungkukkan badan lalu mengecup kening Hana cukup lama sebelum ia berucap lagi dan membuat keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"_And she's gonna be the next only one_. _My _Hana."

Bayi cantik itu tertidur lagi tak lama setelah ia kekenyangan. Luhan memberikan putri kecilnya pada Sehun untuk ditidurkan kembali ke boksnya. Sebelum menidurkan Hana disana, Sehun mengecup kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir mungilnya satu per satu. Dalam diam, Luhan tersenyum haru saat melihat pemandangan penuh cinta ini.

Jarum jam memang belum melewati waktu tengah malam dan walaupun Sehun sudah berkali-kali menyuruh istrinya itu untuk tidur, Luhan tetap tak mau menaruh kepalanya diatas bantal dan masih menginginkan Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk hari ini. Memangnya tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun.

"Rasa lelahku terbayar setiap kali aku melihatmu dan Hana, Sehun-ah."

Luhan menjawab sambil mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. Pandangan mereka berdua terkunci ke masing-masing manik mata tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan jarak wajahnya sampai cuping hidungnya bersentuhan dengan cuping hidung Luhan. Mereka tidak memutuskan kontak mata.

"Hana benar-benar mewarisi mata dan hidungmu. Bibirnya juga sama merahnya seperti milikmu." kata Sehun dengan ibu jari menyentuh permukaan bibir _peach _Luhan.

"_Keurae_? Kalau begitu...itu artinya aku yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan memang benar, bukan?" tanya Sehun bangga.

Luhan tertawa pelan. Kemudian pria tampan itu meralat ucapannya sendiri sambil tetap saling menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung bangir Luhan.

"Aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangaaaaaat mencintaimu! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bilang kalau ekspresi wajah Hana mirip dengan raut wajahku."

"Maksudmu, ekspresi datar sedingin es kutub itu?"

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Hana itu manis. Dia lucu! Kau kan datar dan dingin." ujar Luhan lagi.

"Tapi justru itu yang membuat siapapun yang melihat penasaran, bukan? Termasuk dirimu." balas Sehun.

"Aku hanya berharap Hana tidak mewarisi kedua hal itu. Bisa-bisa jika dewasa nanti, para lelaki akan kesulitan mendekatinya."

"Oooh...tenang saja, nona Lu. Biarpun ekspresi kami serupa, tapi aku yakin pria-pria diluar sana banyak yang mau mengantri untuk mendapatkan perhatian putri kita. Kau tahu, dingin dan datar itu juga termasuk senjata menarik perhatian lawan jenis."

Luhan tak lagi membalas ucapan Sehun karena ia sibuk tertawa pelan sambil mengacak-acak surai pendek suaminya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian tanpa diduga, pria ini sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke perut Luhan seraya merapatkan dadanya ke dada wanita yang nafasnya mulai tercekat tiba-tiba itu.

"Luhan-ah..."

Ia tak menjawab. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun menikah dan Sehun juga sering memanjakannya, tapi tetap saja Luhan tak pernah bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang tiap kali berada begitu dekat dengan sosok suaminya itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata lain selain terima kasih? Dan kali ini aku juga tidak bisa menemukan kata yang sebanding dengan semua usahamu untuk menghadirkan Hana ke dunia, sekaligus menjadikanku seorang ayah. Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Luhan menelan ludahnya saat bibir Sehun dirasa semakin mendekati bibirnya seiring dengan hangat nafas pria yang masih menatap lurus ke matanya itu.

"_Gomawo, _Hana _eomma_..." lirih Sehun.

Wanita itu akhirnya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

Sehun lalu menjauhkan jarak wajahnya beberapa senti sambil mengerutkan kening.

"_Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

Pria itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seraya bertanya heran. "Katakan padaku."

"Apa?"

Sehun merapatkan alisnya. "Hari ini...apa aku sudah menciummu?"

Luhan tertawa lepas. Tapi tak lama, ia menggeleng cepat sambil menggerakan bibir mengucapkan kata "Belum." tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Tak banyak buang waktu lagi, Sehun meraup bibir ranum itu dalam sekali pagutan mesra dengan kedua mata terpejam dan kedua lengan melingkar ke perut Luhan. Lama mereka beradu, aliran basah dan hangat dirasa turun mengenai pipinya sendiri. Meski Luhan masih membalas setiap kecupannya dengan tak kalah mesra, Sehun tahu kalau wanita itu tengah menangis.

Tanpa mau melepaskan pagutan atau membuka mata, Sehun menempelkan kedua ibu jari tangannya ke kedua sudut mata Luhan. Kelopak mata Luhan yang masih tertutup itu memang basah dan hangat, tapi begitu jari Sehun bergerak di kedua sudutnya untuk menghapus air mata, ia juga bisa merasakan lengkungan senyum lebar di bibir Luhan.

Sehun tahu Luhan menangis karena bahagia. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sewaktu bulan madu ke pantai dulu ia juga pernah mengalami hal begini. Jadi, malam ini, biarpun air mata masih tetap mengalir setia tanpa isakan, dan selama senyum masih mengembang di bibir Luhan, Sehun tidak melepaskan ciumannya sama sekali dari benda manis yang akan selalu menjadi candunya itu.

Biarkanlah untuk malam itu keduanya menyatukan rasa bahagia mereka lewat sentuhan hangat yang mengalir dari luapan emosi dan perasaan cinta sepasang insan muda ini.

.

.

Beberapa _pack hot pack_, selusin _cup hot americano _dan _pancake _itu adalah barang bawaan yang tengah dibawa Yixing menuju kantor kepolisian tempat suaminya bekerja. Junmyeon baru saja mengabarkan kalau malam ini dia tidak bisa pulang karena harus lembur. Dan sebagai istri, Yixing tahu pasti suaminya itu perlu asupan makanan lebih untuk tetap menjaga staminanya.

Maka, setelah membagikan beberapa _hot pack, hot americano _dan _pancake _pada petugas yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya, wanita ini kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dimana terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan nama Kim Junmyeon bertengger kokoh disana.

Belum sempat ia mengetuk, seorang pria jangkung berwajah tampan keluar dari dalam dengan raut kesal. Tapi begitu melihat senyum manis Yixing, pria ini balas tersenyum lebar.

"Oh! Yixing-ssi?" sapa Siwon.

"Selamat malam, Siwon-ssi. Anda...mau keluar?"

Siwon tersenyum masam lalu berdecak sekali. "Atasanku baru saja menugaskanku untuk patroli malam ini. Padahal ini sudah waktunya pulang."

Mulut Yixing membulat. Ia juga sudah memasang wajah kecewa. Ia tahu atasan yang dimaksud adalah Junmyeon, suaminya sendiri.

"_Mianhae. _Sepertinya Junmyeon membuat waktu istirahatmu terganggu."

"_Aniya. Aniya! _Dia memang kadang begitu. Tapi tetap, suamimu adalah atasan paling baik disini. Dia profesional!"

Keduanya lalu tertawa pelan bersama. Siwon sudah hendak pergi tapi Yixing menahan tangannya lalu mengambil satu _cup _kopi hitam itu bersama dengan _hot pack _dan sekotak _pancake_.

"Bawalah untuk bekal. Malam ini benar-benar dingin." katanya.

"Waaah...aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang wanita. Tidak pernah ada yang mau membawakanku bekal selama aku menjadi petugas kepolisian."

"_Jinjja_? Junmyeon bilang kau banyak ditaksir wanita-wanita cantik."

"Hanya menaksirku. Bukan berarti mau berbuat seperti ini. Mereka hanya senang makan diluar, menggandeng tanganku, bangga kalau aku ini adalah pacarnya. Kau tahu, kurasa kau masuk ke dalam tipe wanita idealku, Yixing-ssi. Sepertinya menyenangkan punya istri!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah cari! Jangan cuma senang menebar pesona kesana kemari tanpa mau berhubungan serius! Wanita ini sudah ada yang memiliki!"

Tiba-tiba daun pintu membuka lagi dan menampilkan raut tegas Junmyeon disana. Yixing terkikik geli saat melihat Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menarik nafas pendek. Setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan wajah ceria, pria jangkung itu lantas pergi meninggalkan Yixing berdua didepan pintu bersama Junmyeon.

Kantor tidak begitu ramai karena hampir semua petugas pergi dinas diluar. Hanya ada beberapa staf perempuan dan laki-laki yang terlihat sibuk di mejanya masing-masing.

"Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa kemari?"

"Hanya ingin membawakan ini untukmu. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu banyak malam ini dan kau pasti akan lupa waktu makan. Kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke kafe. Joonyi juga masih disana bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kau belum makan, kan? _Ja. _Makanlah ini dan jangan lupa simpan _hot pack_nya di jaketmu. Aku akan kembali ke kaf-"

"Itu saja?" tanya Junmyeon.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengantar ini semua? Tidak mau masuk ke ruanganku? Didalam kosong. Aku sendirian malam ini."

Yixing benar-benar tak mengerti maksud ucapan Junmyeon barusan.

"Kau kan harus bekerja. Dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Joonyi pada Baekhyun. Sehun masih menjaga Luhan di rumah sakit. Aku juga tak mau mengganggumu disini."

Setelah melihat keadaan sekitar, Junmyeon memutar knop pintu ruangannya lalu menarik satu tangan Yixing masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya kembali.

"Junmyeon-ah!"

"Sssssst..." pria itu menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kita berduaan seperti ini? Malam ini juga pertama kalinya kau datang ke kantorku. Aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka seperti ini, bukan?" katanya.

"Tapi anakmu menungguku! Kasihan Baekhyun kalau terlalu lama mengurusnya. Dia sedang hamil!"

Junmyeon malah tersenyum manis sambil menuntun Yixing untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada disana. Walau didera kebingungan, wanita itu tetap saja menurut pada suaminya sampai ia menjatuhkan pantat di benda empuk itu. Junmyeon sudah mengambil tempat disisinya dan mencondongkan badan agar posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Satu jam saja. Aku benar-benar meminta waktumu untuk menemaniku." kata Junmyeon.

"Joonyi-"

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol untuk menjaganya sedikit lebih lama. Kafe juga baru tutup pukul sepuluh nanti. Bagaimana?"

Wanita didepannya itu melenguh cukup panjang sebelum berujar lemah. "Tapi kau kan sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kalau aku disini, aku bisa mengganggu konsentrasimu."

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk tinggal sebentar. Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak dan saat ini aku benar-benar mengantuk. Aku butuh tidur beberapa menit agar bisa konsentrasi kembali."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan sisa pekerjaanmu selama kau tidur?" tanya Yixing dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

Junmyeon tertawa puas melihat emosi istrinya tiba-tiba meluap.

"Bukan, sayang. Mana mungkin aku berbuat sekejam itu padamu."

"Lalu?"

Disaat kerutan masih terlihat di dahi sang istri, Junmyeon mendekatkan posisi duduknya lebih rapat lalu tiba-tiba ia berbaring dengan menaruh kepala di paha Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Joonyi mudah sekali tertidur tiap kali kau belai. Malam ini giliranku. Buatlah aku tertidur." katanya.

"_Mwo_?!"

Junmyeon tak lagi membalas dengan kata. Ia malah menarik satu tangan Yixing keatas kepalanya sebagai kode bahwa ia juga ingin dibelai persis sebagaimana Yixing biasa menina bobokan Joonyi. _Yeoja _ini benar-benar tak bisa berbuat banyak selain tertawa geli melihat tingkah manja suaminya.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini kalau sedang dirumah." kata Yixing.

Hanya sebuah senyuman manis jawaban dari Junmyeon saat itu. Pada akhirnya wanita itu mulai membelai-belai lembut surai hitam pendek suaminya sambil melantunkan lirih lagu balad berbahasa Cina yang juga biasa ia nyanyikan untuk Joonyi.

Junmyeon mungkin memang bukan tipe pria romantis seperti pria-pria pada umumnya. Setiap kali pulang sehabis bekerja, pria ini akan langsung membersihkan diri, makan, mengobrol santai, sesekali memberikan _skinship _sewajarnya pada Yixing dan tak pernah sekalipun minta diperlakukan manja. Oleh karena itu malam ini Yixing benar-benar dibuat heran sekaligus senang karena sejujurnya ia juga menyukai kelakuan langka suaminya ini.

Lama ia meninabobokan Junmyeon sampai deru nafas pria ini mulai terdengar lambat dan teratur, tak ayal membuat mata Yixing sendiri terasa berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sendiri ke sofa lalu tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan kedua mata untuk sekedar merilekskan badan.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa menit matanya terpejam, yang jelas saat ini sosok Junmyeon sudah tidak ada di pangkuannya dan malah sedang duduk tegak dengan sorot mata tajam menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lihat adalah jam dinding. Pukul satu pagi. Yixing bangun begitu mendadak sampai membuat Junmyeon menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Mimpi buruk, ya?" tanyanya santai.

"Joonyi! Kenapa kau tidak-"

Tiba-tiba pria itu memberi kode kembali dengan menempelkan satu jari telunjuknya ke bibir dengan pandangan mengarah ke sofa lain. Yixing mengikuti arah pandangnya dan seketika terkesiap melihat sosok cantik buah hatinya itu tengah terlelap nyenyak dalam balutan baju hangat ayahnya.

"Kau menjemputnya?" tanya Yixing.

"_Ani. _Jongdae dan Minseok yang mengantarkannya kemari. Aku tidak tega kalau harus membangunkanmu. Lagipula, melihat Joonyi dan dirimu ada disini, konsentrasiku malah menjadi lebih baik!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau butuh uang, bekerjalah! Jangan malah menjadi pencuri seperti ini! Sudah kau curi, sepedanya kau rusak juga! Duduk!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar. Junmyeon segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengintip sedikit dari balik gorden. Disana ada Siwon dan beberapa petugas lain tengah mengelilingi seorang pria muda dengan wajah babak belur seperti habis dihajar massa.

"Tunggu disini." pinta Junmyeon pada Yixing sebelum ia keluar ruangan.

Wanita itu menurut dengan tetap berada di ruangan Junmyeon sambil mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi diluar. Yixing juga sedikit mengintip dari balik gorden.

"Dia pencuri sepeda yang buron sejak beberapa bulan lalu, Junmyeon-ah. Aku memergokinya sedang mencuri lagi. Begitu kuikuti, ternyata sepeda-sepeda hasil curiannya itu ia kumpulkan di sebuah gudang untuk dijual! Tapi tak ada sepeda yang utuh. Semuanya ia preteli untuk diambil komponen yang pentingnya saja." jelas Siwon ketika Junmyeon bertanya melalui mimik wajah.

"Ya sudah, hukum saja aku! Tidak usah bertele-tele segala!" seru si maling.

"Diam, kau! Sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul _hyung_mu ke jeruji besi!"

"_Hyung_?" tanya Junmyeon.

Siwon melenguh pendek sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Ingat pria yang sempat menculik Joonyi dulu? Kawanan dari gerombolan pria mabuk itu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk cepat.

"Pencuri ini adiknya! Dia mencuri sepeda untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membebaskan kakaknya. Tak punya pikiran! Kau pikir semudah itu melepaskan penjahat?!"

"Daripada aku harus menculik bayi juga?! Aku butuh uang untuk hidup!"

"DIAM! Kau ini selalu melawan, ya?!" Siwon berseru marah sambil menjitak kepala si pencuri.

Dengan satu perintah dari gestur tangannya, Junmyeon menyuruh antek-anteknya yang lain untuk membawa pria itu ke sel kosong disana. Kerutan didahinya semakin berubah rapat saat memorinya kembali ke kejadian mengerikan beberapa tahun lalu itu.

"Istrimu sudah pulang?" Siwon bertanya tapi Junmyeon masih diam terpaku.

"Junmyeon-ah...sepertinya gerombolan itu tidak pernah jera selama bos besar mereka masih ada di penjara. Bukannya aku mau menakuti, tapi...kurasa kau jangan terlalu sering membiarkan Yixing dan Joonyi dirumah sendirian. Hukuman pria tadi tidak akan terlalu berat jadi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika nanti ia bebas. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal nekat yang tidak pernah kita duga."

Junmyeon tetap diam tapi dalam hati ia menyetujui ucapan Siwon barusan. Sambil menoleh menatap ruangannya sendiri, Junmyeon mau tak mau sedikit merasa cemas.

"Aku harus kembali ke gudang itu untuk mengumpulkan data. Mungkin saja masih ada sepeda yang utuh yang bisa kita kembalikan ke pemiliknya."

"Kau urus dia. Kalau bisa, interogasi saja apakah kawanan yang lain masih ada atau tidak. Berikan padaku laporannya segera." titahnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya lagi.

"_Wae_? Kenapa orang itu? Apa dia pencuri?" tanya Yixing begitu melihat Junmyeon masuk.

"Hmm...dia pencuri sepeda. Tidurlah lagi. Sekarang sudah tenang."

"Sepeda? Jangan-jangan dia yang mencuri sepeda Chanyeol juga? Bisakah kau temukan sepedanya? Kasihan Chanyeol. Dia masih berharap sepedanya bisa kembali."

Junmyeon tersenyum samar lalu mendekati sang istri yang kini duduk di kursinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berlutut didepan Yixing sambil meraih kedua tangannya untuk ia genggam. Yixing memang mengetahui kejadian tempo dulu, tapi jika Junmyeon harus mengatakan siapa pencuri itu, jujur saja ia juga tidak tega. Junmyeon hanya tak mau istrinya ini menjadi cemas dan ketakutan.

"Akan kuminta mereka menemukan sepeda milik Chanyeol asalkan sekarang kau kembali ke sofa dan tidur disana. Pekerjaanku tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi biarkan malam ini aku yang meninabobokanmu." katanya lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan Yixing.

Wanita itu menurut bahkan jatuh tertidur begitu cepat di pangkuan suaminya. Joonyi masih terlelap nyenyak di sofa lain. Sama seperti Yixing, Junmyeon pun tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan mata dan baru terbangun tepat pukul enam pagi karena hembusan udara dingin dari pintu yang menjeblak terbuka didepannya. Ia lupa tidak menguncinya semalam.

Yixing masih tertidur dan ketika Junmyeon mengedarkan pandang ke sisi sofa lain, jantungnya serasa mau copot. Pria ini terhenyak. Sofa yang tadinya ditiduri Joonyi itu kosong. Hanya bersisa baju hangat miliknya sendiri dan sebelah sepatu merah muda kepunyaan Joonyi.

Merasa ada gerakan tiba-tiba, Yixing bangkit dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata setengah membuka. Namun belum sempat ia mengumpulkan nyawa, Junmyeon sudah melesat keluar ruangan yang masih terlihat sepi sambil menyerukan nama Joonyi beberapa kali.

Satu-satunya hal yang pria ini dapati adalah keadaan sel yang harusnya dihuni si pencuri itu juga sama-sama kosong. Pintunya nampak seperti habis dibuka paksa. Ia tak menemukan siapapun didalam kantor karena sepagi ini para staf dan petugas patroli belum akan datang.

"Anda menginap di kantor?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya. Itu salah satu bawahan Junmyeon yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk.

"Kemana tahanan disini? Siapa yang bertugas menjaganya semalam? Kau lihat anakku?" ia bercerocos tanpa jeda.

"Tahanan? Anak? Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda. Dua hari kemarin saya libur. Apa ada tahanan baru?"

Jelas saja. Tidak ada yang tahu soal pencuri sepeda itu selain petugas-petugas yang kebetulan bertugas tadi malam. Apalagi soal Joonyi atau Yixing yang menginap diruangannya. Bahkan Siwon pun tidak.

Disaat cemas begitu suara telepon kantor yang berdering semakin mengejutkan jantung Junmyeon dan membuatnya tercekat kaget. Bawahannya itu lantas menjawab panggilan telepon sambil ditemani tatapan tajam Junmyeon disampingnya. Selama beberapa detik menunggu, pria ini kemudian bertanya dengan mimik wajah keheranan.

"Sepatu warna merah muda? Di ruangan kepala? Siapa ini? Apa maksudmu?!"

Junmyeon lantas merebut cepat gagang telepon itu. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, satu pertanyaan tajam keluar tegas dari bibirnya. "Dimana anakku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's nothing else I can say except THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL READERS**

**Maaf kalo ini kepanjangan O.o**

**ketemu lagi di chapter depan :* annyeooong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	12. At Gwanghwamun

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 12**

**~ At Gwanghwamun ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Chuwo..._"

Anak kecil itu berujar manja pada seorang pria dewasa dari bangku sepeda roda tiga yang tengah ia naiki. Sambil mengangkat satu kakinya yang hanya terbalut kaos kaki putih bermotif polkadot, ia mengadu pada seseorang.

"Oh? Kakimu kedinginan, ya?"

Si bocah mengangguk polos. Hidung dan pipi gembilnya sudah memerah.

"_Aigoo..._kau mau pulang? _Oppa _tidak tahu sepatumu yang sebelah lagi ada dimana."

"_Sirheo_! Kalau pulang, nanti tidak bisa main sepeda lagi." balasnya sambil menggoes sepeda dengan cuek.

Pria ini lantas melenguh pendek kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Sampai dua menit, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi nada sambung telepon tanpa jawaban.

"_Ahjussi!_" anak itu berteriak nyaring.

"Ah, apa yang sebenarnya habis mereka lakukan sampai tertidur sepulas itu? Angkatlah, Junmyeon!"

"Siwon _ahjussiiiiii!_" seru bocah mungil itu lagi dari jauh. "Joonyi tidak bisa belok! _Eotteokhaeeee_?!"

Siwon, si pria yang masih sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya itu lantas pergi mengejar Joonyi sambil tertawa pelan. Anak perempuan mungil itu terlihat kesusahan mengendalikan stang sepedanya.

"Sudah kubilang '_oppa_', kau masih saja berkata '_ahjussi_'. Oh! Selamat pagi! Aku sedang mencari sepatu warna merah muda, mungkin ada diruangan Kim Junmyeon. Bisa tolong bantu carikan?" Siwon tiba-tiba berucap cepat saat seseorang akhirnya bicara di telepon.

"_Sepatu warna merah muda? Di ruangan kepala? Siapa ini? Apa maksudmu?!" _terdengar suara diseberang menjawab heran.

Saat mulut Siwon membuka hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sebuah suara familiar berujar tajam di telinganya.

"_Dimana anakku?!"_

Senyum lebar segera terpampang di wajah tampan polisi jangkung ini ketika ia membalas enteng.

"Ohooo...sudah bangun kau, Kim Junmyeon? Pagi-pagi kenapa galak sekali?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Siwon?"_

"_Eoh! Na ya! _Lupa suaraku? Aku baru saja menghubungi ponselmu tapi tak kau angkat. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kemarilah segera! Sepatu Joonyi hilang sebelah dan barusan dia mengadu kedinginan. Mungkin bisa kau cari di-"

"_KAU BERSAMA JOONYI?! _EODISSEO?!_"_

Siwon refleks menjauhkan telepon dari telinga begitu suara Junmyeon terdengar melengking.

"Aaah..._jinjja_. Matahari saja belum menyengat, kau sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot!" timpalnya.

"_Dimana kau?! Ku pikir Joonyi hilang! Sel tahanan itu juga kosong dan tidak ada siapapun di kantor! Bagaimana aku tidak panik melihat anakku-"_

"_Ya ya ya...easy man! Relax...this is a good day. Look at the outside, open the window. Sun is smiling so bright and_-"

"_DIMANA JOONYI?!" _suara galak Junmyeon memutus puisi absurd Siwon barusan.

Pria jangkung itu berdecak sebal lalu menjawab asal. "Gwanghwamun. Kami sedang bersama Raja Sejong."

Pip. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon cepat-cepat.

"_Ya, _Kim Junmyeon! Setidaknya hargai puisi yang baru kubuat mendadak ini. Dasar!" gerutunya pada layar ponsel.

"Siwon _ahjussi _habis menelepon _appa_ku? Dia mau kesini?" tanya Joonyi tanpa mau memberhentikan sepedanya.

Siwon harus mengekor di belakang agar menjaga Joonyi tidak keluar jalur ke jalan raya yang sudah mulai ramai.

"Apa _eomma _juga datang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, manis_. _Mereka akan datang."

Joonyi tiba-tiba bersorak riang. "Joonyi mau minta dibelikan sepeda pada _appa_! Roda empat dan harus ada boncengannya. Sepedanya juga harus warna _pink_, harus punya keranjang dan harus ditempeli foto!"

"Foto? Untuk apa foto?"

Joonyi menyetop laju sepedanya begitu mendadak sampai Siwon harus mengerem langkahnya tiba-tiba. Anak kecil itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memberi tatapan tajam. Harus Siwon akui kalau ia sedikit teringat pada ekspresi dingin Sehun kala itu.

"Siwon _ahjussi _ini bagaimana? Memangnya tidak tahu kalau adik Joonyi baru saja lahir? Hana, _ahjussi, _Hana! Joonyi harus foto berdua dengan Hana dulu baru nanti fotonya bisa ditempel di sepeda baru supaya orang-orang tahu kalau sepeda itu punya Joonyi dan Hana!"

Siwon tertawa keras saat mendengar penjelasan lucu Joonyi barusan. Tidak ia sangka bocah perempuan yang berusia empat tahun itu sudah sangat pintar bicara. Anak ini bahkan tahu artinya berbagi. Sambil membungkuk mensejajarkan arah pandangnya, Siwon lalu berujar pendek.

"_Oppa_ boleh ikut?"

"_Andwae. _Kaki Siwon _ahjussi _terlalu panjang nanti sepedanya bisa jatuh. Beli saja sepeda sendiri!" jawabnya cuek lalu pergi sambil menggoes sepeda roda tiga itu.

Dibalas seperti itu, Siwon malah makin tertawa keras. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat disana. Siwon tahu mungkin saat ini kostum dan keadaan dirinya sedikit menarik perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang petugas kepolisian berseregam lengkap penuh wibawa yang harusnya mengatur lalu lintas di jalanan malah menemani anak kecil bermain sepeda di tempat yang tidak umum.

Gwanghwamun. Tepatnya, di halaman besar depan patung kokoh Raja Sejong berada. Tempat yang berada ditengah-tengah jalan raya dengan halaman luar dan biasa didatangi para turis mancanegara jika tengah berkunjung ke Seoul untuk berfoto-foto ria sebagai pelengkap perjalanan. Disanalah ia membawa Joonyi dari kantor untuk bersepeda.

"_Eommaaaa_!" lengkingan nyaring Joonyi terdengar lagi.

Siwon sudah menoleh ke arah seberang dimana ada dua sosok familiar baru saja turun dari mobil dan tengah melangkah ke arah Joonyi berada. Anak itu berhenti tak jauh dari pembatas jalan untuk melambai ceria pada orang tuanya.

Tapi hanya Yixing yang membalas lambaian tangan sang anak dengan senyum lebar karena mata Junmyeon sudah terfokus sepenuhnya pada sosok Siwon yang berdiri dibelakang sepeda.

Masih belum peka dengan raut wajah atasannya, Siwon ikut melambaikan kedua tangan sambil memasang ekspresi super ceria dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Baru ketika dua orang itu sampai, pria ini meringis kesakitan saat sang atasan menjitak kepalanya cukup keras.

"Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan! Kenapa membawa Joonyi tanpa bilang-bilang?! Hah?!"

"Subuh tadi aku datang ke kantor untuk meminta data orang-orang yang kehilangan sepeda. Begitu kubuka pintu ruanganmu, Joonyi sedang duduk melamun sendirian. Kalian tidur terlalu nyenyak, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Sssshhh...seenaknya saja menjitak kepala orang!" kata Siwon sambil meringis pelan.

"Lalu kenapa sel tahanan itu rusak?"

"Itu memang sengaja kami rusak karena kuncinya macet! Tahanan itu sudah dibawa ke pengadilan untuk mengikuti sidang pagi ini. Junmyeon-ah, bisakah kau bicara lebih tenang? Raja Sejong sedang memperhatikanmu! _Aigoo_..." Siwon menatap sewot pada Junmyeon dengan telunjuk mengarah ke patung besar berkostum kaisar disampingnya.

Matahari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur dan orang-orang yang akan memulai aktivitas di hari itu sudah bermunculan di jalanan. Adu mulut kecil dari sepasang aparat kepolisian berseragam lengkap ini jelas makin menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"_Mian. _Aku hanya panik. Kupikir Joonyi diculik lagi." ucap Junmyeon dalam nada rendah.

Siwon mendengus keras lalu menepuk pundak rekannya itu seraya berkata. "Tenanglah. Kami sedang mengusut sisa gerombolan penjarah itu. Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari mereka. Dan kalaupun ada, mereka tak akan berani bergerak karena sudah banyak petugas patroli yang berjaga."

Junmyeon hanya mendesah dan mengangguk pelan beberapa kali. Kemudian matanya memperhatikan dalam diam sosok sang buah hati yang saat itu bersemangat menggoes sepedanya diikuti oleh Yixing dari belakang.

"Aku menemukan sepeda itu di gudang. Ada beberapa sepeda yang kami bawa ke kantor dan begitu melihat Joonyi diruanganmu, entah kenapa aku ingin membawanya bermain. Dia suka sepedanya." ujar Siwon seolah tahu apa yang sedang Junmyeon pikirkan.

"Kenapa ke Gwanghwamun?"

"Karena jaraknya dekat dari kantor. Selain itu...lihatlah. Banyak wanita karir yang melewati jalanan ini sebelum mereka menunggu bus di halte sana dan...beberapa turis asing terkadang juga butuh penunjuk jalan, kan?" kata Siwon sambil jelalatan.

Junmyeon hanya berdecak sebal lalu menepuk pelan kepala Siwon lagi. "Mata keranjang!"

Ia tahu kalau kata itu adalah ejekan, tapi tawanya tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Tepat saat itu ponselnya bergetar di saku celana dan tak sampai lima detik, pria ini berujar serius lagi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Mereka sudah menemukan sisa sepeda yang lain dan aku harus mengidentifikasi semuanya sebelum dikembalikan. Datanya kau simpan, kan?"

"_Eoh. _Aku menambahkan satu nama lagi. Sepeda kenalanku sempat dicuri beberapa bulan lalu dan dia juga sudah memberikan ciri-cirinya padaku. Segera hubungi aku kalau kau mendapatkan informasi." jawab Junmyeon.

Siwon mengangguk tapi kemudian pria ini mengerutkan kening dan memasang tampang kecewa.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Bisa kau rayu Joonyi? Aku harus membawa sepeda itu ke kantor lagi. Tapi anakmu daritadi tidak mau turun dari sana." katanya.

Seolah mengerti keadaan, ayah satu anak itu lantas melangkah mendekati Joonyi yang masih tertawa-tawa riang ditemani sang ibu. Ketika sepeda roda tiga itu mengarah padanya, Junmyeon berlutut seraya menahan stangnya dengan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anak _appa _pintar main sepeda, ya?" katanya.

Joonyi mengangguk cepat. "_Appa_, Joonyi mau sepeda! Tapi bukan yang begini. Sepedanya harus roda empat, warna _pink, _yang ada boncengannya, yang ada keranjangnya, terus harus ada foto Joonyi berdua dengan Hana. _Ne, appa_?!"

"Joonyi mau sepeda yang begitu? _Kaja, _kita beli! Tapi sepeda ini dikembalikan ke Siwon _ahjussi _dulu, ya?"

"_Sirheo_...yang ini tidak boleh dikembalikan. Joonyi masih mau main." anak itu tiba-tiba merengek manja lagi. Kedua kaki berbalut sepatu merah muda itu menekan kuat ke masing-masing pedal sepedanya.

"_Jagiya...appa _janji akan belikan sepeda roda empatnya asal Joonyi mengembalikan sepeda ini. _Arasseo_?" bujuk Junmyeon lagi.

Bibir mungil Joonyi maju beberapa senti diiringi dengan rengekan khas anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dituruti. Kedua mata bening itupun mulai terlihat berair.

Kalau sudah begini, jurus satu-satunya adalah sentuhan sayang ibu yang seringkali ampuh menjadi rayuan. Yixing ikut berlutut disamping Joonyi dengan kedua tangan menangkup ke pipi gembilnya.

"Anak _eomma _itu harus menurut. Tidak boleh menangis. Nanti Joonyi boleh pilih sendiri sepedanya di toko. Sekarang, sepeda yang ini harus dikembalikan ke yang punya. Dia bisa sedih kalau tahu sepedanya hilang. Joonyi mau melihat teman sedih?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, Joonyi yang kembalikan sepeda ini ke Siwon _ahjussi_. Bisa, kan?"

Walau dengan wajah masih murung dan air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, Joonyi akhirnya turun dari sepeda lalu menarik stangnya ke arah Siwon berdiri dengan wajah sedih. Pria ini juga sebenarnya tak tega melihat reaksi Joonyi.

"_Ahjussi..._" lirih Joonyi begitu sampai didepan Siwon yang berjongkok.

"_Ne, _Joonyi-ya..."

Bocah mungil itu mengusap air matanya yang turun ke pipi dengan kedua punggung tangan sebelum berujar parau.

"Siwon _ahjussi _harus menemani Joonyi dan Hana main kalau _appa _sudah membelikan sepedanya nanti."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Siwon kala itu. Tangannya sudah mengelus lembut puncak kepala Joonyi saat ia menjawab yakin.

"Oh, pasti! Kapanpun Joonyi dan Hana mau main, _oppa _akan temani! Cuma berdua saja?"

"_Ani. _Jongsoo, Insoo dan Zifan juga ikut! Nanti mereka juga beli sepedanya dulu." jawab Joonyi polos.

"_Joha! Oppa _akan menemani kalian semua!"

"_Oppa anieyo. Ahjussi. _Siwon _ahjussi_." tegas Joonyi.

Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah tertawa puas dibelakang Joonyi.

"Kau harus sadar umur, Siwon-ah!" ledek Junmyeon.

Siwon melirik sewot sebentar lalu berujar pasrah.

"_Arasseo. Ahjussi._"

Akhirnya sepeda kembali ke tangan Siwon yang membawanya pergi kembali ke kantor sambil diiringi isakan kecil dari Joonyi di gendongan sang ayah.

"_Uljimayo..._nanti anak _appa _ini tidak cantik lagi." bujuk Junmyeon.

Anak itu hanya menaruh kepalanya ke bahu sang ayah tanpa mau mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau hari ini _eomma _mengajak Joonyi bertemu Hana, Joonyi masih marah tidak, ya?" tiba-tiba Yixing berkata. Wanita ini sudah berdiri disamping Junmyeon sambil menggandeng satu lengan suaminya.

"Sehun _appa _bilang kalau dia merindukanmu. Katanya, Hana juga ingin bertemu. Tapi kalau Joonyi masih menangis, nanti Hana juga ikut menangis. Bagaimana, ya? Apa tidak jadi saja?"

"_Ani, eomma._" dengan mengulum senyum malu-malunya, Joonyi menjawab lugas. "Sehun _appa bogoshipeo._"

Yixing lantas mengintip kearahnya dan saat itu Joonyi malah tertawa renyah sambil menyembunyikan wajah ke leher sang ayah yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Jadi Joonyi merindukan Sehun _appa_? Kalau begitu...nanti minta sepedanya pada Sehun _appa _saja." kata Junmyeon dengan nada pura-pura cemburu.

"_Aniyo! _Junmyeon _appa ddo bogoshipeo! Saranghaeyo, appa!_"

Cup. Joonyi lalu mencium ayah kandungnya itu di pipi kiri.

Junmyeon dan Yixing tertawa keras dibuatnya. Memang dasar anak kecil. Tingkah laku dan segala tindak tanduk mereka benar-benar polos dan selalu berhasil mengguggah siapapun tertawa karena gemas.

"Kau kembalilah ke kantor. Aku dan Joonyi akan pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum menjenguk Luhan." kata Yixing.

"_Ani. _Hari ini aku akan bermain seharian penuh dengan putri kecilku!"

"Bukannya pekerjaanmu belum selesai?"

"Urusan kantor bisa kutunda. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak akan rela. _Kaja, _Joonyi-ya! Wohoooooo..." Junmyeon tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh sang anak seperti sebuah pesawat terbang dan mulai berputar ditempat.

Joonyi jelas tertawa riang dan mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dibelakang mereka, Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum saat orang-orang mulai memperhatikan aksi seorang petugas kepolisian ini sangat jauh dari imej polisi yang selalu penuh wibawa. Junmyeon melepas semua atribut yang melekat sempurna di seragamnya dengan menjadi seorang ayah didepan mata publik. Ia berteriak, tertawa keras, mengikuti tingkah polos Joonyi tanpa ragu atau takut.

Pagi yang cerah di Gwanghwamun itu mereka habiskan bertiga dengan berlari-lari kecil saling kejar-mengejar. Ketika lelah, sang kepala kepolisian ini berdiri ditempat untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana lalu mengatur posisi sampai wajahnya, wajah Yixing dan Joonyi masuk ke dalam _frame._

"_Appa, _Joonyi mau foto dengan _harabeoji_!" pinta Joonyi dengan telunjuk mengarah ke patung besar Raja Sejong.

Kedua orang tuanya tertawa sebentar lalu menuntun Joonyi untuk berdiri didekat patung yang menjadi ikon kota Seoul itu dan mulai memasang pose cantiknya. Satu tangan ditaruh di pinggang, bibir ditarik keatas melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis, dan satu tangan yang lain membentuk tanda V disimpan didepan mata kanan.

"Siapa yang mengajarkannya gaya itu?" tanya Junmyeon pada Yixing.

Tapi bukan ia menjawab. Seruan nyaring sang anak sendirilah yang terdengar kencang mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ceria.

"Chanyeol _oppa _selalu begini kalau foto dengan Joonyi! Bagus tidak?"

Junmyeon mengambil jepretan pose-pose lucu dan terbaik Joonyi beberapa kali tanpa bisa berhenti tertawa. Baru ketika Joonyi berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada dan wajah tak berekspresi, ia baru bertanya heran.

"Kenapa gayanya galak begitu? Anak _appa_ cantik kalau tersenyum."

Joonyi tidak bergerak dari posenya namun bibirnya tetap menjawab polos.

"Ini gayanya Sehun _appa. _Joonyi juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun _appa _tidak pernah mau senyum, tapi Sehun _appa _keren kalau begini. Cepat foto, _appa_!"

Disini, Junmyeon dan Yixing sama-sama tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa keras. Mereka tergelak geli mendengar jawaban Joonyi barusan dan benar-benar tak menyangka kalau posenya itu memang sangat mirip dengan gaya angkuh nan dingin ciri khas Sehun.

"Yang ini gaya siapa?" tanya Yixing ketika melihat si buah hati memasang cengiran lebar dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, lutut sedikit ditekuk dan sebelah mata berkedip centil. Mirip dengan pose-pose model majalah _fashion _remaja.

"Baekhyun _eonni_." Jawabnya cuek.

"_Ya ya ya_...kapan aku pernah memasang gaya centil begitu?"

Belum sempat mereka tertawa lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng datang menginterupsi dari arah samping. Rupanya si objek tiruan yang asli datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dibalut baju terusan panjang sampai lutut dan _flat shoes _cokelat, Baekhyun tertawa masam saat berhadapan dengan Joonyi. Anak itu malah tersenyum dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ah! Sedang apa disini? Kau sendirian?"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yixing barusan dengan mengangkat satu telunjuk ke arah seberang jalan dimana Chanyeol tengah membayar taksi yang mereka gunakan.

"Aku harus gladiresik, _eonni_. Lusa ada pertunjukkan amal di gedung itu." jawabnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuk lagi ke sebuah gedung besar diseberang jalan.

"Kau tidak jadi pemain utamanya, kan?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya menyumbangkan suaraku untuk bernyanyi. Semua pemainnya anak-anak. Kami mengadakan teater penggalangan dana untuk anak-anak penderita kanker di Seoul. Ah! Apa kau sibuk? Ikutlah denganku! Joonyi pasti akan suka. Ceritanya tentang putri salju dan tujuh kurcaci!"

Tiba-tiba Joonyi melebarkan kedua matanya yang berbinar ke arah Baekhyun. Sebagai anak perempuan, mendengar kata 'putri' itu seperti mendengar segunung permen kapas gratis didepan mata.

"Kurasa tidak bisa. Semalam aku tidur di kantor Junmyeon."

"_Noona _pulang saja duluan. Joonyi biar bersamaku menemani Baekhyun latihan." ujar Chanyeol saat tiba didekat mereka.

Senyum dan kedua tangan Joonyi yang langsung mengembang lebar dihadapannya membuat semua orang tertawa. Melihat aksi Joonyi ini, Chanyeol lantas meraihnya ke dalam gendongan lalu menyuruh bocah mungil itu untuk melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, kalau Joonyi mau ikut. Waktu yang tepat untuk membuatkanmu adik baru." ucap Junmyeon asal dan segera mendapat tepukan pelan dari istrinya.

"Jangan nakal, ya? Hubungi aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." pesan Yixing.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah! Kami sedang mencari sepedamu yang hilang. Jika ada informasi, nanti akan ku kabari secepatnya." ujar Junmyeon.

"_Jinjja? Jeongmalyo?! _Waaah..._gomawo, hyung! _Kalau begini, tabungan pribadiku bisa selamat!"

Tingkah girang Chanyeol ini tak ayal membuat yang lain tertawa geli, termasuk Joonyi sendiri. Mereka berpisah dan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah setelah sepasang suami istri itu melambai ceria pada sang buah hati.

.

.

Tepat pukul empat di sore hari itu, lalu lintas sekitar jalanan Gwanghwamun mulai ramai dan dipadati banyak orang. Semuanya mengarah masuk ke sebuah bangunan megah dan besar yang juga menjadi salah satu ciri khas kota Seoul sejak lama.

_Sejong Center of Performing Arts. _Nama dari sebuah gedung pertunjukkan yang masuk ke dalam satu dari sepuluh _best theatre _didunia ini adalah tempat dimana pertunjukkan amal musikal yang Baekhyun bintangi akan segera dimulai. Bangku penonton yang terbagi kedalam tiga lantai itu juga sudah terlihat dipenuhi para penikmat acara yang didominasi oleh anak-anak.

Berderet di satu barisan kursi di lantai satu bagian depan, ada Chanyeol dan Yixing yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Junmyeon tepat disisi Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Si kembar juga duduk nyaman di pangkuan kedua orang tuanya. Dibelakang mereka, Kris dan Zitao sudah mengambil tempat berdua. Karena Zifan masih terlalu kecil, jagoan Kris itu tidak mereka bawa.

Saat itu mereka melihat Jongdae melambai dari sisi panggung dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa. Jongdae adalah salah satu pelatih vokal anak-anak yang akan tampil nanti jadi ia harus selalu _stand by _dibelakang panggung. Semua orang di dalam gedung ini, termasuk anak-anak, mengenakan setelan formal rapi sebagai _dresscode_.

Beberapa menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, panggung besar didepan itu masih tertutup tirai merah marun saat perlahan lampu meredup dimatikan.

"Mana Sehun?" bisik Minseok resah.

"Disini, _noona_." sebuah suara menyahut tepat dari bangku dibelakangnya.

Dalam keadaan semi gelap seperti itu, Minseok menoleh dan melihat senyum samar Sehun yang baru saja datang di waktu yang tepat. Ia mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Kris.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang." ujarnya.

"Luhan memaksa ingin ikut. Aku harus merayunya dulu." bisik Sehun.

Minseok lantas menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Luhan memang belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan Sehun sudah cerita kalau istrinya itu bersikeras ingin datang ke pertunjukan Baekhyun hari ini. Sehun jelas tidak mengizinkannya.

Dan sebagai ganti, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah _handycam _untuk merekam seluruh adegan sampai selesai. Bukan jalan ceritanya yang membuat Luhan ingin ikut datang, tapi salah seorang pemain yang menjelma menjadi kurcaci teman si putri salju.

"Itu dia, Junmyeon-ah! _Omo! _Lucunyaaaa..." Yixing memekik girang sambil meremas jari jemari suaminya yang membalas dengan belaian sayang di pipi.

"Harusnya ada tujuh kurcaci. Tapi karena undangan khusus, Joonyi mendapatkan peran menjadi kurcaci ke delapan." bisik Chanyeol membuat yang mendengar tertawa pelan.

Termasuk Sehun. Pria yang memfokuskan kameranya kearah sosok balita perempuan di panggung itu terus menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan gambar terbaik yang nanti akan diperlihatkannya pada Luhan.

"_Snow white and the eight dwarfs. Nice title_!" kata Kris, telunjuknya mengarah pada ukiran cantik bertuliskan judul pertunjukan yang melekat didekat panggung.

"Kalau Zifan besar nanti, dia pasti akan selalu mendapatkan posisi pangeran! Aaah...dia memang benar-benar mewarisi ketampananku." tambahnya lagi lalu mendapat dengusan tawa keras dari Zitao.

"Maaf, Tuan Wu. Tapi Zifan masih jauh lebih tampan darimu." ledeknya.

Kris tak lagi membalas dengan kata, melainkan dengan kecupan ringan di punggung tangan istrinya yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Bisa dibilang, Joonyi memang melakukan debut musikalnya hari ini. Hanya dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan saat Chanyeol membawanya kemarin untuk menemani Baekhyun latihan, anak itu tidak mau diam dan selalu turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu berlari ke arah panggung tiap kali _scene _para tujuh kurcaci muncul. Ia akan ikut berdiri lalu menarik-narik kostum kurcaci yang dipakai oleh salah satu pemainnya.

Alhasil, seperti melihat potensi khusus yang tumbuh alami didiri Joonyi, sang pelatih akhirnya meminta bocah mungil itu untuk ikut pentas. Inilah yang menjadi alasan utama Baekhyun mengundang semua orang dan kenapa Luhan ingin sekali datang menonton.

Pertunjukan diakhiri dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Wanita bersuara emas ini masuk ke tengah panggung dengan anggun sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu balad dengan dikelilingi oleh semua pemain. Perut hamilnya belum terlalu kelihatan, jadi Baekhyun tetap terlihat seksi dengan gaun panjang berlengan warna hijau daun penuh _gliter_ itu. Saat semua pemain saling berpegangan tangan dan membentuk lingkaran, Joonyi malah keluar dari jalur untuk mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Semua orang termasuk Baekhyun tertawa. Akhirnya, wanita itu pun menggendong Joonyi dan kembali meneruskan nyanyiannya yang terpenggal. Bait terakhir sudah selesai dilantunkan, dan tiba-tiba saja Joonyi mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun sekali lalu melambai ceria kearah penonton yang bertepuk tangan keras. Semua yang ada di panggung membungkuk sopan hingga tirai menutup sempurna tanda pertunjukan benar-benar berakhir.

Meski hanya sebuah cerita populer sederhana, tapi semua penonton yang memadati seisi gedung mewah bertingkat itu riuh dalam gegap gempita harmoni tepuk tangan selama beberapa detik lamanya. Keceriaan terpancar dari wajah masing-masing anak yang puas dengan pembawaan para pemain di panggung tadi.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan menyusul Baekhyun menjadi artis musikal!" seru Kyungsoo sambil melirik kearah Yixing dan Junmyeon yang tersenyum lebar.

Joonyi mendapatkan hujan ciuman dari orang-orang dewasa disana saat Baekhyun membawanya ke kursi penonton. Walau tidak mengucapkan dialog, tapi aksinya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Joonyi mau jadi artis?" tanya Minseok

"_Aniyo._" jawabnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada polos yang langsung di banjiri tawa. "Joonyi mau jadi putri salju."

Tawa terus berderai tiap kali orang-orang dewasa ini mendengar cerita polos Joonyi tentang pengalaman pertamanya tampil di panggung pentas. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Joonyi memang memiliki bakat _entertain _persis seperti Baekhyun dilihat dari nyamannya ia berada didepan kamera dan ditonton banyak pasang mata.

Obrolan santai ini berlanjut sampai menjelang pukul tujuh malam dimana Sehun sudah pamit lebih dulu untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan sebelum berpisah dengan yang lain, Junmyeon terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri didepan pintu masuk gedung sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti tanpa mau mengalihkan tatapan dari layar persegi panjang itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau ikut aku ke kantor malam ini?" tanyanya.

"_Na? Wae? _Apa aku melakukan tindak kriminal, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah panik.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar lalu menaruh ponselnya di saku celana. "Bukan. Barusan rekanku memberi kabar kalau ia menemukan sesuatu yang mirip dengan sepedamu. Mereka membawanya ke kantor."

"Ah, _jinjja?! _Sepedaku ketemu?!"

"Aku tak tahu. Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk ikut. Kau yang lebih hafal ciri-ciri sepedamu sendiri."

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merengek minta ikut pun pergi bersama Yixing dan Joonyi dengan mobil Junmyeon. Sampai di kantor polisi, pria jangkung ini terpukau melihat puluhan sepeda berbagai jenis dan ukuran terparkir di pekarangannya.

"Ini semua hasil curian? _Daebak_!"

"Sisa yang lain ada di halaman belakang. Periksalah. Kalau benar punyamu, kau boleh langsung membawanya."

Chanyeol beringsut cepat mengecek ke bagian belakang gedung dan mulai sibuk berpencar mencari sepeda gunung kebanggaannya. Tak sampai lima menit, seruannya yang kencang terdengar memekakkan telinga saat ia berdiri didepan sebuah sepeda lusuh yang terparkir.

"_Chajatta!_"

Baekhyun berlari pelan menghampiri suaminya itu dan seketika keningnya berkerut heran. Chanyeol berdiri disebuah sepeda kumbang kotor berkarat dan sangat jelas bukan sepeda gunung kokoh yang biasa dipakainya.

"Chanyeol-ah...ini...tidak terlihat seperti sepedamu." ujar Baekhyun keheranan.

Pria itu mendengus pelan sebentar sebelum ia berjongkok didepan puing-puing rongsokan sepeda yang tidak utuh. Dalam diam, Baekhyun memperhatikan suaminya itu penuh tanda tanya hingga tak lama kemudian Chanyeol meraih satu besi panjang hitam dari sana sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Yang ini maksudku." katanya.

Ada goresan kecil spidol perak dengan inisial huruf P.C.Y terukir di permukaan besi hitam itu dengan sketsa unik karakter Rilakkuma. Walau sudah agak luntur dan terlihat abstrak, tapi mata Baekhyun masih bisa mengenali dua ciri-ciri ini.

"Kau ingat ini, kan? Dulu sebelum menikah kau yang membuat tanda ini disini. Ini stang sepedaku, Baek." katanya.

Saat tidak ada reaksi apapun, Chanyeol kembali berujar.

"Yaaah...kurasa memang sudah waktunya aku harus merelakan sepeda itu hilang."

Nada bicaranya barusan terdengar sedih, tapi Chanyeol malah memasang wajah lucu menahan tawa yang malah membuat Yixing, Junmyeon serta Joonyi tergelak bersama. Baekhyun lalu berjinjit dan meraih kepala suaminya itu ke dalam pelukan sambil melenguh pelan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia pun ikut tertawa.

"_Gwaencanha. _Itu berarti, sudah saatnya kau menggunakan uang tabunganmu untuk sepeda baru." katanya.

"Minta sama _appa _saja! _Appa _juga janji mau membelikan Joonyi sepeda!"

Chanyeol tertawa geli lalu mengangkat satu jempol tangannya pada Joonyi. Saat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia memasang senyum manis yang malah dihadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan dari wanita mungil istrinya itu.

"Kau harus tahu, Park Chanyeol. Tanpa sepedamu pun, kau ini tetap keren dan tampan! Aku tak masalah kalau harus jalan kaki. Ibu hamil kan memang harus banyak berjalan." kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku menemukanmu dengan sepedaku."

"Oooh...jangan mulai merayu kalau tidak ingin Yixing _eonni _dan Junmyeon_ oppa _menertawakanmu."

Chanyeol tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan dengan satu tangan sambil mengangkat stang sepeda itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku boleh bawa yang ini kan, _hyung_?" serunya kencang.

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau Siwon hanya berhasil menemukan sepeda gunung Chanyeol yang hanya bersisakan stangnya saja. Setelah diusut, rupanya komponen-komponen sepeda yang hilang sudah lebih dulu berhasil dijual oleh si pelaku. Walau begitu, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah ini tetap berterima kasih karena ia masih bisa menyimpan salah satu bagian sepeda kebanggaannya sebagai kenang-kenangan sekaligus bagian dari awal cerita cintanya dengan Baekhyun dulu.

.

.

Malam di kediaman Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak kuasa menahan kantuk lebih lama lagi. seharian ini ia harus mengurusi si kembar yang masih saja aktif bergerak lincah kesana-kemari. Dua buah hati kesayangannya yang menginjak tahun kedua itu sedang gemar-gemarnya berjalan dan meraih apapun yang ada didekat mereka hingga tak ayal membuat Kyungsoo kadang kewalahan. Terutama jika ia sedang sendirian dirumah.

Seperti malam itu, dimana Jongin terpaksa harus lembur dan baru sampai dirumah satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Pria ini terkejut melihat sang istri dan kedua anaknya tertidur pulas di sofa dalam pelukan ibu mereka. Insoo disebelah kanan menggenggam boneka pororo kecil dengan botol susu masih menempel di mulutnya dan Jongsoo si jagoan disebelah kiri tertidur dengan masing-masing tangan memegang _action figure _transformer. Botol susunya sendiri tergeletak di lantai.

Dalam diam dan penuh kehati-hatian, Jongin memindahkan buah hatinya satu per satu ke kamar mereka tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Baru ketika ia menutup pintu kamar sang anak yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya, pria ini lantas berbisik lirih sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas dengan kepala terkulai lemas ke sandaran sofa.

"Soo-ya..."

Belum ada reaksi apa-apa. Jongin tersenyum sekilas lalu mengusap puncak kepala istrinya itu beberapa kali. Kyungsoo mulai terusik ketika jari jemari Jongin beranjak turun membelai pipinya. Mata bulat itu akhirnya membuka perlahan diiringi dengan senyum lemah sebagai sapaan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hmm. Apa aku harus menggendongmu juga seperti si kembar ke kamar? Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebentar. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia menaruh kepala di dada Jongin sambil melingkarkan satu tangan ke perutnya. Jongin meraih bahu sempit istrinya itu kedalam pelukan erat tanpa bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Mereka benar-benar bermain seharian penuh bersamaku. Oooh...kalau sedang begini, rasanya aku merindukan Heechul _halmeoni_. Dia selalu berhasil membuat anak-anak duduk diam hanya dengan membacakan mereka cerita."

"Apa kau butuh _babysitter_? Aku bisa cari-"

"_Aniya! _Aku tidak akan mau melihat anakku disentuh tangan tak dikenal. Lebih baik seperti ini saja. Aku suka melihat anak-anak bergerak aktif karena caraku." bantah Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

Jongin tertawa pelan sesaat sebelum ia menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat ke kening istrinya. "Kau adalah ibu paling sempurna untuk mereka, sayang." ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala untuk memberikan senyum manisnya. Setelah itu ia berujar riang. "Aku tidak sempat memasak hari ini, tapi tadi aku memesan _jjajangmyeon _untuk makan malam. Mau aku hangatkan?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jongin menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tetap menengadah keatas. Mata mereka saling beradu lurus.

"Kau tahu ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk menghangatkan _jjajangmyeon_, kan? Ada hal penting lain yang harus kau hangatkan lebih dulu, Soo-ya..."

"Ma...maksudmu?"

Senyum jahil khas milik Jongin ini terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya beberapa detik sebelum ia meraup bibir penuh sang istri dalam satu kali pagutan mesra. Awalnya ia mengira akan mendapat penolakan, tapi begitu Kyungsoo membalas kecupannya, Jongin mulai beraksi lebih jauh.

Rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang tergerai ia remas di bagian belakang kepalanya sampai membuat surai hitam itu mulai terlihat tak beraturan. Sang _yeoja _sendiri sudah ikut terbuai masuk ke dalam belaian suaminya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam kerah kemeja Jongin cukup erat.

Sampai ketika pria itu hendak menyentuh tali yang mengikat bagian depan _dress_nya dan Kyungsoo sendiri malah sudah berhasil membuka dua kancing kemeja milik suaminya, bel pintu rumah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyungsoo sudah membuka mata lebar-lebar tapi Jongin masih belum melepaskan pagutannya sama sekali.

Akhirnya karena takut ia sendiri lupa diri, Kyungsoo mendorong dada suaminya itu sampai membentur sandaran sofa dan mulai membenahi pakaian serta rambutnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja Jongin sudah berhasil membuat penampilannya cukup berantakan. Bahu bagian kirinya terekspos mulus dan wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat segar.

"Ah! Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini, sih?! Mengganggu saja!" desah Jongin putus asa.

"Mungkin ada tetangga yang butuh bantuan. Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengancingkan kembali kancing kemeja Jongin yang sempat ia buka.

"Kita lanjutkan ini nanti." ujar pria itu dengan tatapan tajam lalu bangkit menuju pintu masuk.

Mungkin belum sampai lima detik Jongin membukakan pintu, tamu tak diundang itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah cepat dan raut wajah kesal. Ia datang sambil menyeret sebuah koper kecil tanpa menggubris seruan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"_Ya ya ya! _Baekhyun-ah!"

Kyungsoo masih duduk manis di sofa ketika wanita hamil muda itu datang dan duduk disisinya tanpa mau bicara.

"Baek? Darimana kau? Kenapa membawa koper segala?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Sopan sekali caramu bertamu. Kau ini tidak punya jam, ya?" sindir Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan sorotan mata tajam istrinya.

"_Museun irisseo_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau keluar selarut ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi sambil mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Biar aku tebak." sahut Jongin sambil bersandar ke tembok disamping Kyungsoo. "Kalian bertengkar lagi, kan? Sudah tidak aneh melihat wajahmu penuh emosi seperti ini. Chanyeol _hyung _pernah bilang kalau kau memang paling sulit mengontrol ego-"

Lagi-lagi tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang tajam dan menusuk itu bertemu pandang dengan mata Jongin yang terpaksa meredam kata-katanya.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia masih sibuk di kafe?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Helaan nafas pendek dan kasar itu adalah jawaban ambigu Baekhyun.

"_Kaja. _Aku akan memulangkanmu kembali padanya. Orang normal saja tidak baik keluar malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi kau yang sedang hamil." ucap Jongin.

"Dimana kamar kosongnya?" tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"_Ne?_" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tak punya kamar kosong, biarkan aku tidur di sofa. Aku akan tinggal beberapa hari disini sampai ada yang bisa mengerti perasaanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aduuuh...maaf yah udah bikin ketar-ketir soal Joonyi heheee**

**Dan maaf juga kalo konflik2 kecilnya muncul lagi. Namanya juga hidup, ga selamanya mulus dan penuh lovey dovey, kan? *ngeles***

**Sempet ada yg review klo ff ini bakal sampe chapter 36 O.o aigoo...panjang amat ya ;D**

**Tapi emang belum bisa dipastikan sih mau berakhir sampe chapter berapa..yg jelas, tengkyu berat buat semua yg selalu support dan semoga ga bosen kalo ceritanya msh cukup panjang dr kata 'END' hihiiii...**

**Judul chapter ini ga ada hubungannya kok dengan lagu teranyar bang Kyuhyun yg jadi favorit saya. Semuanya murni karena kebetulan Gwanghwamun adalah destinasi pertama yg pengen banget didatengin sendainya dapet kesempatan bertandang ke Seoul *amin amin amiiin* **

**Sekedar info aja, bagi yg belum kebayang gimana Gwanghwamun atau figur Raja Sejong bisa nonton EXO Showtime episode 7. Masih inget kan kalo disitu 4 member Cina diajak tur sama BaekSoo? Dan readers juga bisa liat megahnya Sejong Center of Performing Art di Running Man episode 7. Member RM syuting didalem gedungnya langsung hahahaa...**

**Untuk karakter ChanBaek, di ff ini emang sengaja dibuat agak beda dari couple lain karena menurut saya mereka bener2 pasangan yg cocok dibikin agak childish dan paling banyak tingkah ^^v**

**Tapi tenaaaang...konflik ff disini cuma konflik2 kecil pemanis kehidupan rumah tangga aja kok ;)**

**Oke, ini udah kepanjangan**

**Keep reading n review yeorobun!**

**Kita ketemu di chap depan!**

**Gomawo...annyeoooooong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	13. Baek Is Back

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 13**

**~ Baek is Back ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Jongin sangat berkebalikan dengan kondisi cuaca yang begitu cerah di pagi hari itu. Setelah semalam Baekhyun datang tanpa diundang dan memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya, Jongin tidak mungkin membiarkan nyonya muda itu tidur di sofa. Sebagai gantinya, ialah yang terpaksa menghabiskan malam di sofa yang sempat menjadi 'sahabat'nya semasa Kyungsoo hamil dulu.

Beberapa saat sebelum pergi bekerja, Kyungsoo membantu memasangkan dasi Jongin ketika Baekhyun tengah berada diruang tengah bersama si kembar.

"Sudah kau tanyakan apa masalahnya? Aku sudah memberitahu Chanyeol _hyung _kalau istrinya ada disini. Bisa bahaya kalau dia benar-benar menginap dirumah kita terus."

"Baekhyun belum mau cerita. Semalam dia langsung tertidur. Tidak apa kan kita bantu dia? Toh dia bisa menolongku menjaga si kembar." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Tapi urusan yang kemarin jadinya malah harus tertunda lebih lama, kan? Mana bisa kulanjutkan begitu saja kalau ada orang lain dirumah ini?!"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan dengan raut wajah memerah. Setelah dasi Jongin terpasang sempurna, wanita ini tiba-tiba melirik ke arah luar sebentar, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Jongin yang masih sibuk didepan kaca tidak memperhatikan tingkah ganjil istrinya ini.

"Sudah tampan." puji Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tersenyum sekilas. "Bisa kau carikan jas ku yang warna hitam?" pintanya.

Tidak ada jawaban atau gerakan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin lantas menoleh dan mendapati istrinya itu tengah bersandar santai ke daun pintu yang tertutup dengan kedua lengan dilipat didepan dada.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau berdiri disitu?"

Kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat keatas. Jongin maju beberapa langkah dengan kening berkerut rapat.

"Soo-ya, Kris _hyung _akan memarahiku habis-habisan kalau aku terlambat. Hari ini-"

"Ssssssstttt..." jari telunjuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir Jongin dan membuatnya terdiam.

Disaat wajah tampan ini masih terlihat kebingungan, Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin kemudian berjinjit dan menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan lembut ke bibirnya tanpa memejamkan mata. Ia bisa melihat kelopak mata suaminya itu berkedip polos beberapa kali. Setelahnya, ia melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher kekar Jongin dan tersenyum manis sesaat sebelum mengecup bibirnya lagi selama tiga detik.

"Kuharap itu cukup. Aku tak mau membuat dasi dan kemejamu berantakan karena ulahku." lirihnya begitu melepaskan diri.

"Lakukanlah. Aku bisa merapikannya kembali."

Tawa pelan berderai dari kerongkongan Kyungsoo saat _yeoja _itu menepuk ringan dada Jongin.

"Aku serius, Soo-ya. Aku juga masih punya segudang alasan untuk Kris _hyung _demi ini!"

Wanita itu malah tertawa lebih keras. Kali ini ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum beranjak menjauh untuk membuka lemari dibelakangnya dan mengambil jas hitam Jongin.

"Akan ku bantu Chanyeol _hyung _menyelesaikan masalahnya segera supaya aku bisa mendapatkan ranjangku kembali." kata Jongin saat Kyungsoo membantunya memakai jas.

"_Ja! _Kau benar-benar bisa terlambat. Anakmu sudah menanti diluar."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekali sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar dan meraih kedua anaknya dalam pelukan sayang. Rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum berangkat bekerja. Ketika hendak keluar rumah, Baekhyun berseru riang sambil melambai ceria padanya. Jongin hanya membalas dengan tawa ringan.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Tidak usah, Kyung. Aku tak lapar. Kalau kau mau berbelanja atau pergi ke suatu tempat, pergi saja. Aku akan menjaga si kembar hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat untuk memasak ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan. Ia keluar dari dapur dengan alis berkerut rapat dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut penasaran.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tak mau makan. Tapi bayi didalam perutmu butuh sesuatu dan aku peduli padanya." kata Kyungsoo dalam nada normal.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu meraih koper miliknya yang ditaruh tak jauh dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak susu hamil dari dalam dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo sambil berujar ramah.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, bisa buatkan aku segelas?"

Setelah menenggak segelas penuh susu ibu hamil dan sepotong roti berkat paksaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama si kembar mewarnai buku-buku bergambar dengan pensil warna. Melihat senyum dan tawanya yang ceria, Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk sibuk didapur menyiapkan camilan untuk mereka.

"Apa kau sudah menjenguk Luhan lagi? Aku ingin kesana." kata Baekhyun.

"Belum. Jongin bilang, dia akan pulang siang ini." terdengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _jinjja_?! Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana! Si kembar juga belum bertemu Hana, kan?"

Kyungsoo muncul dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi _cookies _cokelat lalu menaruhnya diatas meja dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Untuk musikal bulan depan aku tidak mengambil peran. Hanya tampil menyumbangkan lagu di akhir pertunjukan saja. Bagaimana? Kita akan ke apartemen Luhan?"

Melihat senyum lebar sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk tidak mengangguk. "Aku akan menghubungi Sehun _oppa _kalau kita akan berkunjung." katanya.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara melihat Luhan menarik-narik dasi Jongin waktu melahirkan kemarin, aku jadi ngeri membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun melahirkan nanti. Aaaah...haruskah aku menunggu diluar saja?"

"_Andwae. _Pengaruh suami itu besar, Chanyeol-ah. Dan itu akan menjadi momen yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan."

"Jelas tak akan kulupakan, Lu, kalau hasilnya nanti tubuhku penuh cakaran."

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Keduanya baru saja sampai didepan pintu apartemen mereka dengan Chanyeol mengekor di belakang membawa bingkisan-bingkisan lucu dari para kerabat yang sempat datang menjenguk.

"Apa luka di tanganmu itu serius? Kelihatannya seperti luka bakar." ujar Luhan.

"_Ani. _Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil sewaktu memasak. Tega sekali kau, Sehun. Menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Untung saja kafe tidak terlalu ramai." keluhnya seolah tak ingin membahas lagi topik mengenai luka kecil di lengan kanannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, sobat." hanya itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol segera menghambur menuju ruang tamu lalu menurunkan barang bawaannya dan menjatuhkan diri begitu saja ke sofa sambil mengatur nafas. Setelah menidurkan Hana di boks bayi yang ada dikamar mereka, Luhan bertanya singkat pada Chanyeol.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin memejamkan mata sebentar disini, tidak apa kan?"

"Baekhyun membuatmu begadang semalam?" sambar Sehun.

Hanya tawa hambar yang Chanyeol lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Pria ini kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa sambil memejamkan kedua mata. "Bangunkan aku lima belas menit lagi." pintanya.

Akhirnya setelah membiarkan Chanyeol tertidur di sofa mereka, Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Tapi bukannya berbaring di ranjang, wanita cantik bermata rusa ini malah duduk disisi boks buah hatinya sambil bertopang dagu memperhatikan wajah damai Hana yang terlelap nyenyak.

Tak lama, Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan dengan berlutut menghadap ke arah Hana. Seolah tahu sedang diperhatikan, satu tangan mungil Hana yang terbalut sarung tangan kecil itu bergerak menutupi sebelah pipinya. Sehun tertawa pelan lalu menurunkan tangan buah hatinya itu dari wajahnya.

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kau menggendong Joonyi dan menemaninya tidur di flatku." ujar Luhan.

"Salah." kata Sehun sambil menoleh pada istrinya. "Yang benar itu, rasanya seperti baru kemarin kau membohongiku dengan berpura-pura menjadi _single parent _dan membuatku kalang kabut menghadapi orang tuaku."

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. Saat itu Sehun sudah memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Luhan dengan kedua lutut masih menyentuh lantai kamar. Satu tangannya terulur menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Pria ini mengunci tatapan Luhan dengan sorot mata elangnya yang tajam.

Waktu tetap berjalan meski Luhan mematung ditempat ketika Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa melihat kornea mata cokelat didepannya itu begitu jelas. Sorot mata Sehun turun perlahan mengikuti sentuhan jarinya yang berhenti di sudut bibir _peach _Luhan. Saat wanita pujaannya ini tidak bergerak, Sehun menarik sudut bibir itu kebawah sampai membuat benda kenyal didepannya sedikit membuka. Dan beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya menyusup masuk ke celah kecil itu, ia kembali menatap mata Luhan seraya berujar lirih.

"_Saranghae..._"

Aliran hangat menjalar perlahan saat keduanya saling terlibat dalam sentuhan lembut yang membuat keduanya memutuskan kontak mata dan mulai terpejam menikmati segala sensasinya. Luhan bahkan tanpa sadar sedikit menundukkan badannya karena posisi Sehun saat itu sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

Sehun mencumbunya dengan halus, kedua tangan mereka tetap berpegangan disisi saling erat menggenggam. Wanita ini sangsi kalau Sehun akan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang selalu berdetak kencang tiap kali mereka melakukan kontak fisik. Semua perlakuan Sehun selalu lembut dan berhasil membuatnya merasakan emosi kebahagiaan yang tak bisa Luhan ungkap dengan kata. Termasuk ketika ia kembali meluruhkan air mata yang jatuh turun mengenai pipi Sehun dan membuat pria itu tiba-tiba melepaskan diri.

Luhan membuka mata basahnya. Saat ini kerutan rapat sudah terbentuk jelas diantara alis tegas suaminya yang melakukan aksi protes.

"Tak bisakah kau tak menangis kalau aku sedang menciummu? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti _bad kisser_."

Senyum lebar Luhan mengembang seketika. Mengerti betul akan apa yang istrinya rasakan, Sehun balas tersenyum sambil mengusap sisa air mata di kedua pelupuk mata rusa cantik itu seraya berkata pelan.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia. Tapi cobalah untuk tidak menangis atau aku tidak akan menciummu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk polos dan membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbunya kembali. Kali ini keduanya saling tersenyum dan setengah tertawa. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya agar Luhan tidak perlu merunduk lalu menaruh sebelah tangan ke pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

Tidak ada lagi air mata yang menginterupsi. Luhan sudah sepenuhnya mengikuti irama Sehun dan keduanya saling balas tak kalah lembut. Sampai masing-masing pihak merasa kekurangan asupan oksigen, Luhan melepaskan diri lebih dulu lalu memasang senyum cerah di wajahnya yang memerah.

Jari jempol Sehun sudah terjulur menghapus jejak basah disudut bibir Luhan sambil balas tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak melihat cermin?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"_Wae_? Apa wajahku berantakan?"

Senyum itu kian bertambah manis saat Luhan menjawab lirih. "Kau tidak pernah tidak tampan."

Kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tirus Sehun. "Tapi lingkar hitam di matamu ini nyaris menyaingi mata pandanya Zitao _eonni. _Aku tahu kau kurang tidur beberapa hari ke belakang." lanjutnya.

"Rasanya tidak rela kalau harus melewatkan setiap detik saja semenjak Hana ada."

"Tapi tidak dengan begadang tiap malam, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum masam.

"Tidurlah. Aku masih ingin disini." kata Luhan.

Dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng lalu meraih kedua tangan Luhan untuk ia kecup sekali kemudian duduk dilantai dan menaruh kepalanya di paha Luhan persis seperti tingkah seorang anak pada ibunya. Wanita itu hanya bisa mendengus tawa sebentar sebelum ia mengelus lembut bagian belakang kepala Sehun dalam diam.

Menit-menit berlalu tanpa ada gerakan atau ucapan dari Sehun. Luhan. Pria itu sudah memejamkan kedua mata dengan deru nafas mulai terdengar ringan teratur. Tapi ia tidak tertidur. Sedari tadi Sehun mengelus lembur tangan kiri Luhan yang bebas tanpa henti, terkadang ia menggenggamnya cukup erat jika Luhan tidak membelainya dan wanita itu akan mendengus pelan. Semacam kode.

Bunyi getar ponsel di saku Sehun kala itu membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. Sambil berdecak dan tanpa mengangkat kepala, Sehun merogoh saku celananya lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Tiga detik kemudian ia sudah mengirimkan pesan balasan.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Luhan.

"_Your bestfriends. _Mereka akan kemari bersama si kembar."

"Ah, _jinjja_? Kalau begitu aku harus membuat sesuatu-"

Secara mendadak Sehun bangun dan menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata cukup tajam.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan dapur kita, sayang. Selama kau dirumah sakit, aku tidak mengurus apartemen dan jelas tidak ada bahan-bahan masakan yang tersedia. Aku sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membawa sesuatu yang bisa ia olah disini."

"Apa? Mana ada tamu yang memasak dan menjamu dirinya sendiri?"

"Ada. Kyungsoo buktinya."

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban asal suaminya itu. Sehun melirik arloji hitam di tangan kanannya sekilas lalu berujar pendek.

"Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit."

"Apanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol. Dia harus kembali ke kafe, bukan?"

Akhirnya Luhan mengekor dibelakang Sehun saat pria itu beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu dimana Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya terlelap nyenyak dengan dengkur cukup keras. Melihat wajah polos dan kelelahan itu membuat Sehun mendesah panjang ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kurasa kau juga tak akan tega membangunkannya." ujar Luhan.

"Yaaah...aku akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun datang kemari."

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, dua wanita yang masing-masing menggendong bocah mungil itu datang ke apartemen dengan membawa sekantung penuh belanjaan. Ketika Sehun membukakan pintu dan menyuruh keduanya untuk masuk, ia berujar pelan sebentar pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau membangunkannya, gunakanlah cara halus."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya itu. Tidak sampai ia tiba diruang tamu Sehun dimana Chanyeol sudah tidur telentang di sofa dengan nafas berat dan sedikit berisik. Nampak jelas pria itu benar-benar mengantuk.

"Seumur hidupku mengenal Chanyeol, dia tak pernah sekalipun teledor dalam memasak." kata Sehun lagi sambil menunjuk ke lengan kanan Chanyeol yang terluka.

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya dingin berubah perlahan menjadi ekspresi keheranan dengan kedua alis mengerut. Tatapannya fokus pada luka bakar kecil yang masih terlihat memerah di kulit putih suaminya itu.

"Kelihatannya dia seperti habis begadang semalaman. Yah, menjaga ibu hamil juga terkadang butuh waktu ekstra. Biarkanlah dulu, Baek. Nanti kau bangunkan saja setelah Kyungsoo selesai memasak." Sehun pergi setelah menepuk bahu Baekhyun beberapa kali.

Masih diam ditempat dengan menggendong Jongsoo yang mengerjap kebingungan, Baekhyun tidak sekalipun terlihat ingin membalas semua ucapan Sehun dan memilih untuk membiarkan pria di sofa itu tetap terlelap nyenyak.

Sampai didapur, ia sempat beradu pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang sekilas menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Baekhyun tahu kalau Kyungsoo mungkin sudah ingin bertanya masalahnya, tapi berhubung sedang berada ditempat orang, _yeoja _itu akhirnya hanya fokus pada olahan masakannya.

"Titipkan saja Jongsoo pada Sehun. Dia sedang bersama Insoo." ujar Luhan.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menjaganya dan menonton kalian berdua memasak disini." Baekhyun menjawab sambil diiringi tawa kecil.

"Ada apa dengan tangan Chanyeol? Dia terluka sewaktu memasak di kafe?"

Kyungsoo refleks mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Ia sempat melihat air muka Baekhyun berubah kaku beberapa detik.

"Hmm..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Dia lembur semalam? Tidurnya nyenyak sekali, Baek. Sehun saja sampai tidak tega membangunkannya. Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan memintanya ikut mengantarkanku pulang dari rumah sakit. Kasihan sekali dia."

Wanita hamil itu tersenyum manis tanpa menjawab apa-apa kemudian mulai sibuk mengajak Jongsoo bermain. Ia mendudukan jagoan Jongin itu diatas meja sambil memasang ekspresi lucu yang membuatnya tertawa.

Wangi masakan tercium begitu menyengat beberapa menit setelah tangan terampil Kyungsoo dibantu Luhan meracik semua bahan makanan. Bahkan Insoo yang tengah duduk bermain bersama Sehun pun melangkah gontai menuju dapur sambil membawa botol susu kosong di tangannya.

"Dia mengambil botolnya sendiri dari dalam tasmu, Kyung." ujar Sehun.

"_Aigoo..._anak _omma _lapar, ya?"

"Serahkan masakannya padaku. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." kata Luhan seraya mengambil tempat Kyungsoo.

Setelah membuatkan dua botol susu hangat yang langsung disantap rakus oleh dua buah hatinya, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu meja makan tepat berseberangan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling terdiam sampai Jongsoo yang duduk diatas meja itu bersendawa keras setelah mereguk habis susu botol ditangannya dan seketika mengundang tawa.

"Waaah...sangat mirip ayahnya sekali!" kata Sehun.

"Yaaah...cara Jongsoo menghisap botol susunya pun mungkin mirip dengan Jongin. Rakus!" timpal Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendelik sewot.

Mereka sempat tertawa kembali beberapa saat sebelum Luhan melambai kearah pintu dapur dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau bangun disaat yang tepat! Masakan sudah siap, Chanyeol-ah." katanya.

Semua orang menoleh, terkecuali Baekhyun yang menghindari tatapannya dari sosok jangkung yang berdiri dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk dan tengah tersenyum konyol sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Rambut cepak hitam Chanyeol terlihat semakin berantakan.

"Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit. Honormu harus kupotong!" sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan lalu melangkah mendekati meja makan dan berhenti tepat di belakang kursi Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lapar hidangan yang tersaji disana dengan satu tangan mengelus perut ratanya sendiri beberapa kali.

"Kau memasak ini semua? Wah! Hebat sekali. Baru pulang melahirkan-"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Kyungsoo. Memangnya Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu kalau dia datang kemari bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan membuat punggung Baekhyun menegak dan mata Kyungsoo membulat.

Lain hal dengan Chanyeol. Pria ini malah seperti baru sepenuhnya mengumpulkan jiwa dan tersadar akan adanya sosok lain selain Sehun dan Luhan di dapur itu. Pertama, ia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo beberapa detik lamanya lalu kemudian menundukkan wajah melihat puncak dari surai hitam lurus familiar yang duduk diam tepat dihadapannya.

"Duduklah disana. Selagi semuanya masih hangat, ayo kita makan." ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aaah...kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet." kata Chanyeol kemudian berlalu.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Luhan lantas mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan mengarah pada Baekhyun. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Sehun pun ikut mengamati perubahan atmosfer dingin yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke penjuru ruangan.

Dan untuk menghindari pertanyaan, Baekhyun sendiri malah mulai menyidukkan nasi, menaruh berbagai macam lauk-pauk dan mulai berkicau memuji masakan Kyungsoo yang penuh cita rasa.

Chanyeol tidak kembali ke meja makan sampai mereka semua selesai menghabiskan porsi masing-masing. Dan berkat kode yang diberikan Kyungsoo melalui mata bulatnya, Luhan paham bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan rumah tangga satu sahabatnya itu.

Saat Sehun membawa si kembar keluar dari dapur, pria bertelinga peri itu baru muncul dengan seruan nyaring dari pintu.

"Aku harus kembali ke kafe. Kasihan Minseok _noona _meng_handle _sendirian."

"Eh? Kau tak makan dulu?"

"Tak usah, Lu. Perutku masih kenyang. Aku pergi dulu."

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol berbalik begitu spontan dan mengira Luhan telah memanggilnya. Tapi saat itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo malah tengah berdiri diam dengan mulut tertutup rapat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bangun mendadak dari kursinya. Dua insan muda ini saling tukar pandang beberapa saat.

"_Ne_?" balas Chanyeol pelan tanpa senyuman.

"Lu-lukamu..."

Baekhyun menunjuk dengan satu jarinya dan membuat mereka semua beralih menatap luka melepuh di tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Oh. Ini. Ada konsumen yang tidak puas dengan pelayananku. Nanti akan kuobati lagi di kafe." jawabnya lalu berniat melangkah pergi lagi tepat ketika Baekhyun mendorong kursinya dan berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"AH!" Chanyeol memekik keras saat tangan Baekhyun mengenai lukanya dan menariknya menuju ruang tamu.

Tanpa banyak kata ia meraih kotak P3K milik Sehun lalu berlutut didepan Chanyeol yang duduk melongo keheranan. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah krim khusus luka bakar yang mampu meredakan nyeri dari kulit yang melepuh karena panas. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menguping dari balik tembok.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kalian berdua berdiri disini? Kemana Baek-"

Luhan menutup mulut Sehun yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang. Pria itu lantas menatapnya kebingungan. Baru ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara bassnya untuk bertanya, ia mengerti dan ikut terdiam bersama si kembar yang beringsut mendekat ke kaki ibunya.

"Minseok _noona _sudah memberikan obatnya. Aku bisa mengoleskannya nanti di kafe."

Baekhyun bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Tak apa, Baek. Ini sudah agak mendingan. Sekarang aku harus segera ke kafe dan membantu _noona_-"

"Kenapa tanganmu?" akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara.

"Sudah kubilang. Ada pelanggan yang tak puas-"

"Bohong! Aku tahu bukan itu alasannya." timpal Baekhyun lagi. Ia masih fokus mengobati luka Chanyeol tanpa mau mendongakkan wajah.

"Ini karena aku, kan? Kau terkena kuah panas dari sup yang kuminta semalam, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terdiam mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun mengoleskan krim itu secara rapi dan merata. Ia mencoba untuk tidak meringis karena perih yang mulai terasa.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kau bertanya padaku setelah pergi begitu saja dari kafe? Menghilang tiba-tiba semalaman dan aku baru mendapatkan kabar tengah malam dari Jongin kalau kau menginap dirumahnya? Apa itu artinya kau berhak untuk tahu kronologis lukaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku menghubungimu berulang kali. Kau sudah membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kita disaat aku sedang tidak bersamamu?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Ya, nona Byun. Luka ini akibat ulahmu yang menyiramku dengan kuah sup panas hanya karena aku menaruh sesendok acar ketimun yang sangat kau benci disana. Dan tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang, kau melenggang pergi begitu saja."

"Aku tidak menyirammu! Aku hanya-"

"Melempar semangkuk sup panas yang baru dihidangkan dari kompor langsung ke tubuhku? Begitu?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau tersiram kuahnya! Waktu itu kau tidak berteriak kesakitan dan-"

"Itu karena kau pergi tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke belakang dimana aku sedang menggeram menahan sakit. Apa aku harus mengiba meminta pertolongan dihadapan semua pelanggan? Bisa-bisa mereka mengadukanmu pada pihak berwajib karena kekerasan rumah tangga."

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menambahkan acar ketimun? Kau tahu kalau aku membencinya!" dada Baekhyun naik turun dan alisnya sudah mengerut.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek! Kafe begitu ramai semalam dan kau merengek terus padaku minta dibuatkan sup ayam yang tidak pernah ada di menu. Selain tidak ada bahan, waktu pembuatannya pun cukup lama. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pelanggan menunggu hanya karena satu pesananmu, kan? Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jernih?!"

"Kau kan koki! Itu sudah menjadi urusanmu kepada pelanggan. Belum lagi dia itu istrimu yang sedang hamil muda. Kau ini tidak tahu namanya ngidam, ya?!"

Chanyeol mendesah panjang dari sofa sambil menatap Baekhyun putus asa. Kemudian secara perlahan ia menarik lengannya yang terluka dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau pertengkaran kita semakin meruncing hanya karena insiden acar ketimun."

"Kau yang salah! Kenapa memasukkan-"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku memang salah." ujar Chanyeol seketika membuat mulut bawel Baekhyun terdiam.

Masih dengan alis berkerut dan nafas memburu, Baekhyun menolak undangan tatap mata dari Chanyeol yang malah membuatnya mendengus pelan seraya menaruh satu tangan diatas puncak kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas saat ia berujar pelan.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sangat membenci acar ketimun. Saking tidak sukanya, aku sampai tak percaya kau melempar sup panas itu padaku dan tanpa sengaja melukai tanganku. Tapi Baek...melihatmu pergi mengepak barang-barang dengan koper tengah malam dalam keadaan hamil lebih menyakitkan daripada perih akibat kuah panas ini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Tapi Jongin kan memberimu kabar." bisik Baekhyun.

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa langsung tenang? Tidur nyenyak setelah tahu kau aman dirumah orang? Hey, ada anakku di perutmu! Ingat itu. Kalian berdua harusnya tak boleh lengah dari pengawasanku." nada bicara Chanyeol naik lagi setengah oktaf.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun terenyuh mendengar alasan Chanyeol barusan. Walau nada bicara dan mimik mukanya terlihat galak, tapi ia tahu suaminya itu benar-benar tengah mengatakan hal jujur mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Dan dalam diam, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang terluka lagi untuk kembali diolesi krim pereda nyeri.

"Pulanglah." lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak cepat.

"Kamar sepi tanpamu." kata Chanyeol lagi. "Aku suka kau yang berisik. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suara cemprengmu setiap hari. Dan semalam benar-benar..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya saat tersenyum miris sambil menundukkan kepala.

Satu tangan Baekhyun kemudian terulur menyentuh pipinya dan seketika membuat mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lalu mengecup tangan itu dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Pulanglah, Baek. Aku merindukan perutmu."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. Kemudian dari bibir mungilnya terucap satu kata lirih. "_Mianhae..._"

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu mengangguk sekali dan membalas pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Dua orang ini lambat laun saling mendekatkan wajah secara perlahan. Kening mereka sudah saling menempel ketika Chanyeol sedikit merundukkan badan mengikuti tinggi Baekhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi mulus istrinya. Secara dramatis Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tiga detik kemudian jarak mereka terpaksa terpisah tiba-tiba ketika sebuah bola plastik kecil mengenai puncak kepala Chanyeol. Ia meringis pelan.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukannya didepan si kembar, bukan?" sindir Sehun yang muncul dari sudut ruangan bersama Jongsoo dan Insoo.

Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya ditemani Kyungsoo yang justru melangkah menuju sofa sambil melenguh panjang. Mulut ibu dua anak itu sudah membuka hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Ooh...Tuhan! Kupikir kalian bertengkar karena masalah berat! Tidak tahunya hanya karena acar ketimun?! Serius? Hanya karena itu saja?! Oooh...benar-benar!" keluhnya tak percaya.

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa renyah sambil bersandar ke bahu suaminya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Terkadang, hidup memang terasa konyol." kata Chanyeol dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Kali ini aku tidak mau mengomentari masalah kalian." balasnya dengan tatapan malas.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah karena malu.

"Kyung..." kali ini Luhan yang berkata.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dari tempat duduknya saat Luhan melanjutkan.

"Baek _is back! _Cepat beritahu Jongin sekarang kalau Baekhyun sudah kembali ke asalnya. Bilang juga padanya kalau dia sudah bisa mendapatkan ranjangnya lagi malam ini."

"Oh! Dia benar-benar akan bersorak riang! Aku tahu Jongin sedang sangat menginginkan hal itu sejak semalam! Kalau aku tak datang, kalian hampir melakukannya, kan? Waktu itu rambutmu masih terlihat berantakan, Kyung dan-"

"Diam kau, Baek! Kau belum kuizinkan untuk berceloteh!" kata Kyungsoo tajam.

Tapi ucapannya ini justru mengundang tawa kompak yang seketika mencairkan suasana kaku disana. Suara tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar paling keras rupanya membuat Hana menangis nyaring dari kamar. Tangisan yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun berdiri sigap lalu masuk ke kamar Luhan dan tidak keluar beberapa saat sampai tangis Hana mereda.

"Karena tak lama lagi akan menjadi ibu, dia sudah paham bagaimana caranya menangani bayi menangis, ya?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang mendengus geli.

"Tunggu sampai lima detik. Hana pasti akan menangis lagi." katanya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berseru kencang dan membuat Hana benar-benar kembali menangis lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Yang bisa dilakukan dua pria ini hanyalah tertawa keras dan membiarkan Luhan beralih mengurus buah hatinya sendiri.

.

.

Angin awal musim dingin berhembus pelan dari jendela yang terbuka lebar diruangan berornamen kayu itu. Tiga kali ketukan di pintunya berhasil mengusik konsentrasi Kris yang tengah serius menatap layar laptop yang bertengger manis diatas meja. Ia menarik nafas pendek lalu sebuah suara lembut terdnegar menyahut dari luar.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"_Come in._" balasnya.

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melenggang anggun saat daun pintu membuka perlahan. Kris bersandar santai ke kursinya seraya menjalarkan pandangan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut seorang wanita berwajah Asia yang menjadi istrinya ini.

"Hai." sapanya ceria. "Maaf mengganggumu."

Kris melengkungkan senyuman manis sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggapai pinggang ramping Zitao dan mendudukannya di pangkuan. Selama sekian detik, ia menyesap aroma feminin khas yang menguar dari tubuh wanita ini dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Zifan sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

"Hmm. Kau tahu, selama tadi di rumah Kyungsoo, dia tak pernah mau diam bersama si kembar! Waktu di _mall_ dia bahkan tak mau aku gendong! Kyungsoo yang mengurus dua anak saja tidak serepot itu."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "_That's my boy._"

Zitao menggibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang lalu merangkul suaminya agar wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Jadi...kau sudah berada disini seharian penuh dan tidak menyentuh masakanku? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau kerjakan? Bukankah proyek Sehun sudah hampir selesai?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya baik. Walaupun dia hanya ingin pasang iklan di majalah, hasilnya tetap harus memuaskan, bukan? Ada namaku dan nama perusahaan ayah Jongin yang kupertaruhkan disini."

"Dasar. Perfeksionis!" timpal Zitao sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kris yang mendengus tawa.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja dan mengajak Zifan bermain. Aku janji, jika ini selesai aku akan ambil libur beberapa hari. Proyek yang lain sudah kuserahkan semuanya pada asistenku."

"Oooh...jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Aku sudah tidak keberatan dengan waktu kerjamu. Kau membaginya dengan baik setelah kita menikah dan punya anak, Kris. _Now I know you so well_. Lagipula Zifan sudah punya banyak teman sekarang. Dan kalau aku butuh _partner _untuk belanja, adikmu adalah satu-satunya jawaban paling tepat."

Pria blasteran itu tersenyum sekilas lalu mengecup bahu Zitao sekali.

"Ada berita seru apa hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Oh! Aku lupa memberitahumu." seru Zitao tiba-tiba. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya sesaat sebelum kembali berkata riang. "Minseok sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan. Tadi sore Jongdae memberi kabar kalau ia sudah ada dirumah sakit. Mungkin malam ini atau besok pagi, Zifan akan mendapatkan teman baru lagi!"

"Benarkah? Aku sampai lupa kalau masih ada ibu hamil diantara kalian."

Zitao tertawa pelan. "Jangan lupakan Baekhyun. Kandungannya menginjak bulan ketujuh." ujarnya.

"Dia satu-satunya wanita hamil yang membuat jantung para lelaki berhenti berdetak! Naik turun tangga, berlarian mengejar anaknya Junmyeon bersepeda, bernyanyi kencang sambil bergerak heboh. Oh, Tuhan...berkatilah Chanyeol." kata Kris dengan ekspresi iba.

"Setidaknya banyak bergerak akan memudahkannya untuk melahirkan."

Keduanya lantas tertawa pelan bersama.

"Ingin sesuatu untuk makan malam?" tanya Zitao.

Kris menggeleng lalu berkata pendek. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kenyang? Masakanku saja tak kau sentuh dan kau berkata 'aku sudah kenyang'? Kau boleh menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bekerja tapi perhatikan juga kondisi tubuhmu!"

Wajah Zitao agak berubah galak saat ia mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada cukup tinggi. Kris hanya menatapnya lurus tanpa ekspresi ke manik hitam mata panda itu sambil mengulurkan jari telunjuk kanannya menyusuri pipi mulus sang istri yang kembali berujar tajam.

"_Just pay attention, _Kris! Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit."

"_Yes, madam. I'm sorry._"

Tiba-tiba Zitao menekan tombol _off _pada laptop Kris lalu menarik _namja _itu untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu kembali 'bercinta' dengan laptopmu setelah kau menghabiskan makan malammu sekarang. Ayo!"

Pada akhirnya Kris berakhir di meja makan bersama sepiring penuh menu makan malam komplit dengan segelas susu hangat yang langsung Zitao buatkan saat itu juga. Mata pandanya tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari gerak-gerak Kris sampai ia meyakini tidak ada satupun yang Kris sisakan di piring dan gelasnya.

"Bolehkah aku kembali?" tanya pria itu polos.

Zitao melenguh pendek lalu mengangguk sekali. "Kalau kau begini lagi, akan kusita semua _gadget_mu."

Tawa pelan Kris berderai sesaat sebelum ia mengecup kening Zitao dan menaiki undakan tangga menuju ruang kerjanya. Zitao menyusul masuk ke ruangan itu beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau tidak pergi tidur?" tanya Kris. Matanya tetap fokus ke layar persegi panjang didepannya.

"Ini kan masih pukul tujuh. Aku belum mengantuk. Apa kau terganggu dengan keberadaanku?"

"Tidak, sayang. Duduklah disana. Setengah jam lagi kita kembali ke kamar."

"_No. I'll stay here tonight. With you._" lirih Zitao.

Kris spontan melirik ke arahnya yang sudah duduk manis di sofa tak jauh dari letak meja kerjanya sendiri. Senyum terpasang lebar di wajah cantik Zitao tanpa bisa Kris mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan begadang. Ini masih bisa kulanjutkan besok." Kata Kris.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku memang benar-benar ingin disini. Setidaknya sampai lewat tengah malam. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

"_Wae_? Apa kamar kita sudah tidak nyaman lagi?"

Zitao tertawa pelan. "Kris, aku tidak berniat untuk tidur disini. Kubilang, aku hanya ingin diam bersamamu saja di ruang kerjamu. Kalau kau mau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu atau tidak, itu terserah."

Alis tebal nan tegas Kris naik sebelah ketika ia bertanya singkat. "Sampai tengah malam? Ada apa dengan tengah malam?"

"_Nothing. _Sinar bulan disini jauh lebih baik. Itu saja."

"Bulan? Langit gelap malam ini sayang, dan tidak ada bulan yang muncul."

"Oh sudahlah, Kris. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Kris lantas duduk tegak dan berujar lantang. "Oke. Aku akan membereskan semuanya sekaligus kalau begitu." katanya begitu bersemangat seolah dengan adanya Zitao konsentrasinya membaik.

"_Take your time_." lirih perempuan yang kini sudah duduk selonjoran dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ruangan itu sunyi senyap dan hanya menyisakan suara deru nafas tenang yang terdengar ke telinga Kris yang masih serius menatap setiap detail dari ilustrasi gambar hasil karyanya di laptop. Gambar ini yang nanti akan dipakai sebagai desain iklan kafe milik Sehun dan Chanyeol di majalah kuliner.

Bukan lukisan atau potret sempurna dari seorang model terkenal yang rupawan, tapi hanya sebuah gambar sederhana sepasang cangkir kopi dengan kepulan asap putih yang menyambung ke udara membentuk hati dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil mengelilinginya. Sketsa tulisan 'When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble' bertengger manis tepat dibawah dua cangkir ini.

Mungkin jauh dari kata seni yang sempurna, tapi sebagai otak dari desain iklannya, Kris merasa puas. Dan untung saja si pemilik kafenya sendiri juga setuju memakai ilustrasi ini.

'_Not just simple. But also eye catching.' _Prinsip yang selalu Kris katakan pada Sehun setelah karyanya jadi.

Yakin dengan hasil pantauannya selama seharian didepan laptop, Kris akhirnya merengangkan otot-otot badan setelah mematikan benda persegi panjang teman kerjanya itu. Sambil menyandarkan kepala, ia menatap lurus pada sosok wanita di sofa sana yang wajahnya tertutup majalah dan satu tangannya menjuntai ke bawah.

"Menemaniku sampai tengah malam, menikmati sinar rembulan, tapi justru tertidur duluan." ujarnya dengan senyum geli.

Setelah mengambil beberapa langkah, ia sampai disisi sofa lal memindahkan majalah itu dari wajah damai istrinya yang tertidur amat pulas. Melihat polosnya ekspresi lelap Zitao, Kris tidak tega untuk membangunkan istrinya ini. Dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat tepat di bibir Zitao ala pangeran dalam negeri dongeng sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh langsing itu dari sofa.

Zitao tidak terusik. Namun begitu Kris hendak membuka pintu, wanita ini bertanya lemah dengan kepala masih terkulai lemas.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Kita ke kamar-"

"Jam berapa ini?" ulang Zitao lebih keras.

Kris membetulkan letak gendongan _bridal style_nyasesaat. "Setengah dua belas." jawabnya pendek.

"Kembalikan aku ke sofa." kata Zitao.

"_What? _Kau sudah sangat mengantuk! Pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai."

"Aku mau ke sofa, Kris. Ini belum lewat tengah malam." Zitao melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kris dan melesakkan hidungnya juga disana.

Tanpa bisa menolak, Kris akhirnya putar balik menuju sofa dan mendaratkan pantatnya disana. Ketika ia hendak membaringkan Zitao lagi, wanita itu menolak mentah-mentah dan memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di pangkuan Kris sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu lebarnya.

"Aku mau tutup jendelanya dulu. Ini masih awal musim dingin dan kau bisa kena flu."

"_No. Stay here._" rengek Zitao.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menantikan tengah malam begini?"

"Ssssshhhh...bicaralah sepuluh detik sebelum pukul dua belas."

"Hah? Kenap-"

Kris memutuskan ucapannya saat telunjuk Zitao menempel tepat di bibirnya. Mereka akhirnya terdiam dan hanya mendengar deru nafas masing-masing. Jika Zitao menikmati setiap detik dengan kedua mata terpejam di pangkuan Kris, pria itu malah membuka mata lebar-lebar menatap jam dinding klasik yang tergantung di depannya sambil terus fokus pada setiap gerakan memutar disana.

"Kris..." Zitao mulai berujar pelan.

Tak ada sahutan tanggap dan membuat ia berujar kembali. "Kris? Kau tidur?"

"Kau bilang aku hanya boleh bicara sepuluh detik sebelum tengah malam."

Zitao mendengus kecil lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu suaminya itu. Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kris.

Kontak mata itu terputus ketika Zitao mulai memperhatikan detik jam selama beberapa saat lamanya sampai ia mengatakan hal yang tidak juga Kris pahami.

"Lima belas detik sebelum tengah malam. Mau bantu aku menghitung mundur?"

"Zitao-ya, kau ini-"

"Sepuluh...sembilan...delapan..." Zitao mulai menghitung sambil menatap lekat kedua mata tajam suaminya.

"Tujuh...enam...lima...empat... Kris, kau sisanya."

Kening _namja angry bird _ini sempat mengerut sesaat tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan hitungan sesuai dengan permintaan Zitao. Di setiap detiknya, kebingungan makin terpancar jelas di wajah tampan ayah beranak satu ini.

"Tiga...dua...satu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang terjadi?!**

**Kita ketemu di chapter depan :* annyeooong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	14. Midnight

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 14**

**~ Midnight ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tiga...dua...satu..."

Hening. Sunyi sekali sampai Kris bisa mendengar detik jarum jam begitu jelas. Di pangkuannya, Zitao sudah kembali memejamkan mata sambil melengkungkan senyum tipis. Wanita ini juga menautkan jari jemarinya didepan dada seolah tengah memanjatkan doa.

"_What_?" tanya Kris polos.

Zitao tidak menjawab.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya lagi makin tak paham.

"Berdoa."

"Apa? Memang ada yang ulang tahun hari ini? Seingatku hari ulang tahunmu dan Zifan masih beberapa bulan lagi dan baru minggu lalu kau merayakan ulang tahunku. Untuk apa kau-"

"Ssssshh..." Zitao berdesis lembut tanpa membuka kedua matanya, lalu melanjutkan. "_Just pray with me_."

Kris mengerutkan kening semakin rapat. "Bagaimana aku bisa berdoa kalau aku tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang kudoakan?!" tanyanya bingung.

"Ucapkan saja harapanmu untuk kita." kata Zitao.

Dua detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku berdoa agar bisa melewatkan malam bersamamu terus. Aku berdoa...setiap kali aku membuka mata, kaulah yang pertama kali aku lihat. Aku berdoa...selama hari terus berganti, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Kris..."

Saat itu akhirnya sepasang mata panda Zitao membuka perlahan. Senyum masih mengembang di bibir tipisnya ketika ia berucap lirih lagi menatap mata tajam suaminya.

"Tidak perlu menunggu ulang tahun untuk ini, bukan? Aku selalu mendoakanmu setiap tengah malam dan bersyukur kau masih tidur disampingku dengan begitu lelapnya."

"Kau...terjaga setiap malam?"

"Tidak sengaja. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan setelah aku punya anak karena dulu Zifan sering terbangun di tengah malam. Waktu itu aku melihat kau tidur nyenyak sekali dan entah kenapa aku selalu senang melihat wajah polosmu kalau sedang tidur. Seperti bukan Kris si _workaholic_!"

Zitao tertawa renyah dan Kris hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku pikir aku sudah melewatkan momen peringatan penting." ketusnya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kalau kau senang melihatku tertidur, kenapa malam ini kau membuatku terjaga?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya kalau aku ingin berduaan sebentar saja dengan suamiku? Momen seperti ini kan jarang terjadi. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa kali dalam sebulan kau tidur di kamar bersamaku."

"_Okay, I know. Sorry..._" Kris berucap lirih sambil mencium bahu Zitao. "Jadi...apa yang ingin kau lakukan denganku tengah malam begini?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu malah tiba-tiba beringsut pindah posisi dengan menselonjorkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan menaruh kepala di paha Kris lalu menjawab lugas.

"_Tell me a story!_"

"_Story? What kind of story_? _Fairytale_?"

Zitao mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya kemudian berujar lagi. "Aku bukan Joonyi atau Insoo yang suka dibacakan dongeng. Kau tak pernah banyak bercerita tentang masa kecilmu. _Tell me about it_."

Untuk sesaat Kris menarik nafas cukup panjang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya ke wajah Zitao yang saat itu sudah tersenyum tak sabar menanti sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir suaminya. Kris kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya ke kening Zitao dan mulai membelai lembut puncak kepala wanita itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau bisa unik juga. Menghitung mundur tengah malam, berdoa, lalu minta dibacakan cerita." katanya.

Zitao hanya membalas melalui senyuman manis. Kris kemudian mendesah kembali lalu mulai berujar santai.

"Aku pria campuran. Nenekku punya darah Cina, ibuku asli Kanada, ayahku orang Korea sama seperti ibu dan adik tiriku yang sangat aku sayangi. Orang-orang ini punya tempat khusus dihidupku dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka. Tapi hanya satu orang yang menempati tempat teristimewa dihatiku. Kau tahu siapa?"

"Aku." Zitao menjawab cepat. Kris mendengus geli.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini." katanya. Bibir mungil Zitao kembali mengerut hingga membuat Kris gemas untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat disana sebelum ia berujar kembali.

"_Your mom_. Tanpa restunya, aku tak akan mungkin bisa menikahimu."

Jawaban itu membuat tawa Zitao berderai lagi.

"Bagaimana Kris kecil dulu? Apa dia juga manja seperti Zifan-ku?" tanyanya.

"Jagoanku masih jauh lebih jagoan dari ayahnya sendiri. Dan...dia juga akan menjadi pria tampan yang sukses sepertiku saat besar nanti."

"_He will. But you haven't tell any story about your childhood time._"

Senyum Kris perlahan memudar saat ia menatap wajah penasaran istrinya. Dengan segera, pria ini berucap lirih tanpa melepaskan matanya dari manik hitam mata panda dibawahnya itu.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan sejak aku kehilangan ibuku karena kecelakaan dulu. Usiaku lima tahun dan aku lebih senang menyendiri sejak saat itu. Setidaknya sampai ayah menikahi Ryeowook _eomma _dan Kyungsoo lahir. Kyungsoo itu cerewet sekali waktu kecil. Jongin sering datang dengan tubuh penuh luka dan minta diobati oleh adikku saja. Tapi memang ku akui, setelah Kyungsoo hadir, aku bisa membuka diri untuk mengenal orang lain. Dia selalu mengenalkanku pada semua teman-temannya, salah satu alasan kenapa aku dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Meski pada akhirnya hanya Jongin yang selalu ada disampingnya kemanapun ia pergi."

"Aaah...jadi dua anak itu sudah berjodoh sejak kecil."

"Hmm...kurasa juga begitu."

"Pantas saja Jongin selalu lengket dengan Kyungsoo."

Kris tersenyum lebar. Keduanya lalu terdiam cukup lama saling melontarkan tatapan penuh arti ke manik mata masing-masing pihak. Tangan Kris masih membelai lembut puncak kepala Zitao sambil sesekali beralih mengelus pipi tirus si _yeoja_.

"Kau benar-benar mewarisi wajahnya." lirih Zitao tiba-tiba.

"_Nugu_?"

"Mendiang ibumu. Aku sempat melihat fotomu dengannya di album."

"Begitukah?" tanyanya pendek.

"Hmm..." Zitao mengangguk sekali.

"Bagian mana saja?" Kris bertanya lagi.

Jari jemari lentik milik Zitao terangkat ke udara saat ia perlahan membelai wajah Kris dari kening lalu turun ke dagunya. Setelah beberapa detik mengamati, satu jari telunjuk Zitao berhenti tepat di sebelah mata Kris yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"_You have your mother eyes.." _lirih Zitao

"_And a long nose..." _jarinya menuruni hidung mancung Kris.

"Mmm_..._" wanita ini menggumam sebentar saat matanya beralih mengamati bibir tipis Kris yang terkatup rapat. "Mungkin tidak semerah miliknya, _but you also had her beautiful lips." _katanya mengakhiri.

"_Beautiful?_"

"Aku tidak tahu ungkapan yang tepat, tapi kalian memang punya bentuk bibir yang sama indahnya."

Kris tersenyum simpul lalu meraih tangan Zitao yang terulur itu dan mengecupnya sekali.

"_I do admit that I had my mother eyes and her long nose. But lips?" _alis tegas Kris naik sebelah._ "Only you who knows about it so well. Am I right, baby_?" tanyanya.

Zitao tertawa ringan tanpa suara selama beberapa detik Kris membungkukkan badannya untuk mendaratkan kecupan lembut tepat di bibir. Keduanya terlarut dalam malam tenang, hanya diterangi sinar rembulan yang kala itu baru saja menampakkan dirinya di langit hitam membuat dua insan ini sama-sama enggan beranjak.

"Apa itu Zifan?" Kris bertanya di sela kegiatannya.

Zitao lantas membuka mata lalu melepaskan diri dan mulai menajamkan pendengaran. Ada nada musik samar terdengar diselingi rengekan khas anak kecil.

"Itu bunyi ponselmu di kamar dan kurasa Zifan terbangun karenanya." kata Zitao lalu bangkit dan menarik satu tangan Kris keluar.

Benar saja. Bocah laki-laki usia satu tahun itu tengah menangis pelan di ranjang bayinya dan segera mengangkat kedua lengan ke udara saat melihat sang ibu datang mendekat. Kris lantas melangkah ke meja nakas di sisi ranjang untuk menjawab panggilan nyaring itu.

"_Ne, _Chanyeol-ah? Ada apa tengah mal-"

"Hyung!Hyung! _Tolong aku! Bisa kau ke tempatku sekarang juga?!"_

Kris sempat bingung. Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat panik dan terburu-buru.

"_Wae_? Ada apa?"

"_Baekhyun! Baekhyun pendarahan! Dia terjatuh di kamar mandi! Aku-aku tidak tahu harus apa- Hanya kau yang menjawab panggilanku dan- Oh, _hyung!_"_

"Hubungi ambulans! Aku ketempatmu sekarang!"

.

.

Bulan bersinar terang malam itu. Biasnya bahkan sanggup menerobos jendela kamar yang tidak berpenerangan itu. Tapi tidak setenang nuansa malam, Luhan justru terusik di tengah tidur lelapnya tanpa sebab. Wanita ini baru saja membuka mata dan duduk diam di ranjang memikirkan satu nama yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Sehun yang ikut terbangun disampingnya.

"_Ani. _Kau tidurlah kembali."

Pria berperawakan jangkung itu jelas tak akan menurut. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekat ke sisi Luhan dan menaruh kepalanya ke dekat perut wanita itu lalu berujar pelan.

"Hana masih nyenyak. Dia bahkan tidak rewel hari ini. Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Apa aku begitu?"

"Hmm...wajahmu sangat tidak santai saat ini. _Wae_? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sambil mendesah pendek, Luhan kemudian menjawab. "Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba teringat pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah menengadah menatap Luhan yang mengangguk sekali.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Dia pasti sedang tidur nyenyak di pelukan Chanyeol sekarang. Atau mungkin malah sedang mengerjai pria itu dengan permintaannya yang aneh."

"Sehun-ah, aku serius. Perasaanku tak enak."

Sehun diam. Melihat raut cantik itu semakin berubah gelisah, ia akhirnya bangkit duduk disebelah Luhan dan merangkulnya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin itu karena rasa pedulimu pada seorang teman yang sedang hamil tua. Baekhyun masih dua bulan lagi melahirkan, bukan? Dan yang seharusnya kita pikirkan sekarang adalah kapan Jongdae _hyung _memberi kita kabar gembira dari rumah sakit."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat senyum manis sudah terpampang jelas di wajah Sehun yang memberinya anggukan dalam upaya menenangkan perasaannya.

"Kau juga tak sabar menanti teman baru untuk Hana, kan?" tanya pria itu.

Kontak mata itu terputus saat Luhan menatap ke samping tepat ke arah cahaya bulan merembes masuk lewat jendela kamar.

"Sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit, Minseok _eonni _sempat memberi tahu padaku kalau bayinya mungkin akan lahir lewat tengah malam. Apa ada yang menghubungimu sejauh ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Ponselku tertinggal di kafe. Kalaupun ada, mereka pasti akan mengabarimu juga."

Luhan tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya seolah teringat sesuatu. Mata rusanya membulat menatap Sehun yang keheranan.

"Kau benar. Mungkin saja Minseok _eonni _sudah melahirkan! Dimana ponselku?"

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat perubahan di raut wajah istrinya itu. Kemudian dengan telunjuk mengarah ke laci meja disamping ranjang, ia berkata. "Disana. Ponselmu sudah ku _silent_. Aku tahu setiap malam kalian para wanita sering bergosip lewat sosial media."

Luhan tersenyum miris lalu membuka laci meja dan meraih benda persegi panjang itu dari sana. Keningnya segera berkerut melihat puluhan panggilan terabaikan muncul di _home screen_nya. Semuanya berasal dari satu nama.

"Chanyeol menghubungiku beberapa kali. Yang terakhir baru lima belas menit yang lalu." katanya.

Sehun sudah memiringkan kepala untuk melihat _list _panggilan itu. Mulai detik itu juga perasaan aneh merambat lagi ke dada Luhan hingga membuat nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ia sudah memegang lengan Sehun dan menatap cemas ke arahnya sambil berucap gelisah.

"Baekhyun. Aku tahu ada sesuatu dengannya. Sehun-ah! Baekhyun!"

"Luhan, tenang dulu. Oke? Tenangkan dirimu."

"Perasaanku tidak enak!"

Tanpa banyak diam lagi, Sehun akhirnya meraih ponsel Luhan dan menelepon balik ke nomor Chanyeol. Luhan menantinya dengan tatapan penasaran dan hati resah. Satu tangan Sehun menggenggam jemarinya cukup erat saat nada sambung itu terus terdengar. Tiga menit lebih mereka mencoba, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin! Hubungi Jongin! Chanyeol pasti mencoba menghubungi kita semua!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan sampai harus panik seperti itu. Jika memang perasaannya tidak enak, kemungkinan besar sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi pada sahabat karib istrinya itu.

"Jongin-ah! Apa Chanyeol menghubungimu?"

"Ne? _Ah, _hyuuuung... _Aku baru saja bangun karena teleponmu ini." _terdengar suara amat mengantuk dari seberang. Bukti bahwa Jongin baru saja terbangun.

"_Ada masalah apa tengah malam begini? _Eoh?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini seperti orang mabuk.

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba karena menurutnya sekalipun Chanyeol memang menghubungi Jongin, pria itu tidak akan tahu karena tidur begitu lelap. Otak Sehun berpikir cepat hingga ia menemukan sebuah nama. Dalam sekejap, telepon sudah tersambung lagi ke nomor lain disana.

"_Sehun-ah!_"

"_Hyung! _Apa Chanyeol-"

"_Dia bersamaku. Tak bisa kujelaskan disini dan tolong jangan beri kabar apa-apa pada siapapun dulu. Aku tidak mau membuat Luhan dan yang lain cemas. Sekarang dengarkan aku."_

Sehun terdiam mendengar titah Kris barusan. Tanpa Luhan tahu, pria ini tengah memelankan volume ponselnya diam-diam dan mengontrol ekspresinya sendiri tetap datar agar tak dicurigai.

"_Baekhyun pendarahan dan tidak sadarkan diri sejak satu jam lalu. Kami sedang menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau kondisi Chanyeol saat ini kacau."_

Secara refleks, Sehun menelan ludahnya. Pria ini juga masih menolak menatap mata Luhan disisinya.

"Siapa itu? Apa ada kabar soal Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"_Jangan katakan apapun pada Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Hanya kau, aku dan Zitao saja yang tahu masalah ini. Dimana ponselmu_?" tanya Kris.

"Kafe." jawab Sehun pendek.

"_Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah memegang ponselmu sendiri. Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja._"

"_Ne, hyung_."

Luhan masih menunggu penjelasan Sehun setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Akhirnya, dengan senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampan itu, Sehun berucap lembut.

"Kris _hyung. _Semuanya baik, sayang. Kita kembali tidur?"

"Apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang Chanyeol? Kenapa dia menghubungiku tengah malam berkali-kali?"

"Kurasa Baekhyun minta dibuatkan sesuatu yang rumit dan menghubungi semua orang untuk membantunya. Termasuk Kris _hyung_."

Luhan diam tapi wajahnya masih kurang puas.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Semuanya baik. Pasti baik-baik saja." Sehun berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku masih belum bisa tenang."

Mungkin karena ikatan batin kedua sahabat ini sudah terjalin sangat kuat, Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan terlihat resah. Sebagaimana dirinya yang juga berteman lama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun menyembunyikan kegelisahannya sendiri didepan Luhan saat ini.

"Kemarilah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bisa tidur kembali." ujarnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong tepat didepan dadanya.

Luhan beringsut tanpa kata. Ia menempelkan kepalanya disana dengan sebelah tangan melingkar ke perut Sehun yang berbaring dalam posisi miring merengkuhnya erat. Benar-benar terlihat seperti tengah melindungi Luhan yang ketakutan. Kemudian dari atas puncak kepala istrinya itu ia berucap lembut.

"Hey..." jarinya membelai pipi mulus Luhan sekali. "Mau kuceritakan sebuah dongeng?" tawarnya.

Luhan diam. Sehun bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya yang cepat.

"Atau...mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawarnya lagi.

Kali ini Luhan mendongak. "Kau tidak pandai bercerita dan bernyanyi." katanya polos.

Sehun tertawa sebentar lalu bertanya. "Bagaimana caranya membuatmu tertidur?"

Bukan jawaban lisan yang Luhan lontarkan saat itu. Tiba-tiba saja wanita ini membetulkan posisinya lebih tinggi sedikit agar wajahnya bisa berhadapan dengan leher Sehun yang mengeluarkan aroma maskulin khas dimana Luhan melesakkan hidungnya kesana. Tangannya menekuk didepan dada Sehun.

"'_Peluk aku lebih erat, Sehun.'_ Harusnya kau berkata seperti itu." ledek Sehun dan seketika membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

Sehun memang langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Luhan saat itu juga. Yang terdengar saat ini hanyalah deru nafas yang perlahan mulai terdengar damai dan tenang seiring dengan belaian lembut Sehun ke punggung Luhan. Pria itu juga menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Luhan dengan tatapan menerawang memikirkan kondisi dua orang terdekatnya. Dan meskipun hatinya menolak, dugaan terburuk tetap melintas di pikirannya.

Sambil mendesah pendek, Sehun lalu mengecup puncak kepala itu baru kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Sehun tahu Luhan mendengarnya dan mungkin masih merasa resah karena tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, jari-jari lentik Luhan yang berada tepat di depan dada bidang itu terasa sedikit menekan kuat seolah menandakan bahwa rasa takutnya belum sepenuhnya mereda.

"Sehun-ah..." bisik Luhan.

"Hmm..."

Luhan bergerak menempelkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Sehun makin dalam lalu berucap lirih lagi.

"Peluk aku lebih erat."

Setelah tersenyum lebar, tangan Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya itu jauh lebih rapat sampai keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Hangat nafas Luhan yang cepat karena rasa cemasnya itu membuat Sehun tak henti membelai bagian belakang kepala hingga punggungnya sampai Luhan mulai bisa bernafas lambat dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi semalam."

"_Mwo_? Mimpi apa?"

"_Ani. _Kupikir telepon dari Sehun _hyung _yang semalam itu hanya mimpi. Rupanya benar. Chanyeol _hyung _juga menghubungiku berkali-kali. Aah...aku jadi merasa bersalah." ucap Jongin dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tidur hampir seperti orang mati! Tapi ada apa mereka berdua menghubungimu tengah malam begitu?"

"_Molla. _Baru saja Sehun _hyung _mengirimiku pesan agar aku datang ke kafe sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo yang saat itu baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi, melangkah santai ke arah kursi dan duduk didepan Jongin yang tengah menyantap sepotong roti tawar.

"_Wae_? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum tahu, sayang. Kurasa aku harus segera kesana sebelum pergi bekerja."

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu."

Jongin mengangguk patuh lalu meraih piring berisi menu makan paginya yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Tak sampai lima menit, pria ini sudah bersendawa keras dihadapan piringnya yang bersih.

"Jongsoo sedang bermain di ruang TV dan Insoo masih tidur di kamar." kata Kyungsoo.

Diberi informasi seperti itu, Jongin bergegas bangkit untuk memberikan pelukan dan kecupan sayang yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum keluar rumah. Pria ini menemukan jagoannya tengah duduk diatas karpet dimana banyak mainan robot-robotan berserakan ke penjuru ruangan. Jongsoo begitu tenang main seorang diri dan terlihat tidak menyadari kedatangan sang ayah yang muncul tepat di hadapannya.

"Waaah..._Iron Man _sedang bertanding melawan _Batman_?" seru Jongin.

"_Appa!" _bocah dua tahun itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Appa igo_." katanya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah boneka dinosaurus kecil ke tangannya.

Jongin menurut lalu duduk dan menantikan jagoannya yang sudah cukup fasih berbicara itu menginstruksikan sesuatu lagi.

"_Appa _tak boyeh menang. Dinocaurus jahat! Ayo cini lawan aylon men!"

Senyum Jongin melebar melihat aksi heroik sang anak dengan miniatur _Iron Man _di tangannya itu. Tanpa buang waktu, ayah dua anak ini masuk ke dalam cerita _action _sang pahlawan dengan berpura-pura menjadi monster dinosaurus yang menyeramkan. Mulai dari efek suara, gerakan hingga berpura-pura mati, Jongin bermain sebaik mungkin dan membuat Jongsoo tertawa puas karena berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya.

"_Ja. Appa _pergi dulu, _ne_? Nanti Jongsoo main dengan Insoo kalau sudah bangun, ya?"

"_Sirheo. _Insoo mainnya boneka telus!"

"Aaaa..._keurae_? Mm...Jongsoo mau menunggu _appa _pulang? Nanti kita main dengan _Iron Man _lagi. _Eottae_?"

Dengan polosnya jagoan cilik ini mengangguk cepat lalu berdiri dan memeluk sang ayah begitu erat. Jongin tertawa dibuatnya. Ia sempat menggendong Jongsoo sebentar sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang ke kedua pipinya lalu melambai riang.

Ketika Jongsoo sudah kembali serius dengan mainannya, pria berkulit agak kecokelatan itu beralih menuju kamar sang anak dimana Insoo nyatanya baru saja terjaga. Anak perempuan didalam boks itu duduk diam seperti tengah mengumpulkan nyawa dengan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Anak _appa _yang cantik sudah bangun?" sapa Jongin.

Insoo menoleh dan dengan gerakan manja khas anak perempuan, ia mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara. Bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo ini belum sepenuhnya terjaga karena kepalanya terkulai lemas diatas bahu Jongin saat pria itu menggendongnya.

"_Appa eodiga_?" tanyanya polos.

"_Appa _mau kerja dulu, sayang. Insoo masih mengantuk?"

Tiba-tiba saja Insoo merengek dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher sang ayah. Ini adalah bentuk penolakan kalau ia tidak menyukai sesuatu. Dan sejauh ini, setiap kali Jongin akan pergi bekerja, memang hanya Insoo yang terkadang rewel dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal dirumah.

"_Kajima..._" rengeknya.

"_Arasseo._" hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Ia sudah menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Insoo agar membuatnya tetap tenang dan mungkin membuatnya kembali mengantuk.

Cukup lama ia mengulur waktu, Insoo tidak juga terpejam. Malah setelah melihat sosok ibunya di pintu kamar, anak ini bangun dari atas bahu sang ayah sambil berujar lirih.

"_Eomma..._"

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke kamar dengan senyum manis mengembang sempurna. Melalui kode di tatapan mereka, Jongin baru saja memberi sinyal kalau Insoo sedang rewel dan menahannya pergi.

"Kemarilah, cantik_. _Insoo mau main dengan Jongsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba meraih putrinya dari Jongin.

Anak itu berontak mendorong tangan ibunya dan kembali beringsut memeluk leher sang ayah yang mendesah pasrah. Ponsel Jongin berdering nyaring di sakunya dan ia tahu dari siapa panggilan itu.

"Sehun _hyung _pasti sedang menungguku."

"Apa ini soal Minseok _eonni_? Apa mungkin bayinya sudah lahir?" Kyungsoo mendadak bersemangat.

"Aku bisa tahu kalau kau membantuku membujuk putri cantik kita ini."

Sejurus kemudian tangan Kyungsoo berhasil meraih Insoo ke dalam gendongan diiringi tangis nyaring khas anak perempuan lengkap dengan tendangan kaki dan jeritannya. Tapi ketika ibu dua anak ini berujar pelan, tangisan itu pun mereda.

"Insoo mau punya teman baru, tidak?"

Dengan wajah lucu menahan tangis, anak ini diam tak menjawab.

"Sebentar lagi...akan ada adik bayi lagi yang lahir. Insoo suka adik bayi, kan?"

Insoo mengangguk polos lalu berkata. "Zifan."

"Bukan Zifan, sayang. Nanti kita lihat adik bayinya kalau _appa _pulang, _ne_?"

Mata bulat jernih itu mengerjap polos menatap sang ayah yang masih berdiri dengan senyum manis tersungging. Lalu tiga detik kemudian, Insoo mengangguk patuh dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Saat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sambil mengecup pipi sang anak, Jongin membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berujar pendek.

"_Ppoppo!_"

Insoo bengong.

"Tidak mau mencium _appa_?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Pipi gembil memerah itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketika Insoo akhirnya mengembangkan senyum lebarnya sambil mengulurkan satu tangan ke wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih maju agar Insoo bisa mencapai wajah ayahnya.

Cup.

Anak itu tanpa ragu mencium bibir Jongin dengan gayanya yang lucu. Tanpa menunggu balasan Jongin, Insoo malah minta diturunkan dan langsung berlari kecil keluar kamar. Jelas ia menuju ke tempat saudara laki-lakinya berada.

"Kau sudah boleh berangkat. Kabari aku kalau memang ada sesuatu tentang Minseok _eonni_." kata Kyungsoo.

"Ng...Kyung, kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Melihat senyum jahil suaminya itu Kyungsoo tahu pasti kemana arah perbincangan ini akan berlanjut. Dan sebelum tangan Jongin meraihnya mendekat atau menguncinya ke dalam pelukan seperti biasa, ia sudah melakukan ancang-ancang terlebih dulu dengan menarik dasi Jongin ke dekatnya lalu mengecup sebelah pipinya dan kabur keluar.

.

.

Tepat pukul enam pagi empat pria matang ini berkumpul dengan hati cemas didepan pintu buram dimana papan bertuliskan **EMERGENCY **terpampang diatasnya. Kris bungkam setelah menceritakan sekelumit penjelasan yang ia dapat dari bibir Chanyeol sendiri. Sehun tak menyangka ucapan Kris tentang Chanyeol yang kacau itu benar adanya. Masih dalam balutan kaos oblong abu-abu, celana pendek santai dan sendal jepit seadanya, Chanyeol duduk di ujung kursi dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Rambut hitam cepaknya sudah tak beraturan.

Dari apa yang sempat Kris utarakan, Chanyeol seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kejadiannya hanya bermula gara-gara Chanyeol sangat mengantuk setelah seharian menemani Baekhyun minta diantarkan kesana kemari hanya untuk melihat perlengkapan bayi. Sampai tengah malam, Baekhyun minta ditemani ke kamar mandi tapi karena Chanyeol tidur begitu pulas, Baekhyun pergi sendirian dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berteriak kesakitan dengan darah mengalir ke kakinya.

Kejadian ini mau tak mau bisa dengan mudah dipahami oleh Kris dan Jongin yang juga pernah melihat langsung hal serupa terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Sampai saat inipun, Jongin yang meninggalkan mobilnya di kafe dan ikut ke mobil Sehun itu belum mampu berkata-kata. Ayah dua anak ini sebenarnya tengah merasa menyesal karena tidak menanggapi panggilan tengah malam Chanyeol dan Sehun semalam.

"Sudahlah. Kita doakan saja operasinya berhasil." kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Ia mengangguk sekali dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Sudah lebih dari empat jam Baekhyun berada di balik pintu itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dokter upayakan demi menyelamatkan dua nyawa disana. Kris hanya menerima informasi kalau kandungan Baekhyun harus segera di operasi demi meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk.

Disela suasana sunyi, kaku dan tegang itu, mereka semua mendengar sebuah seruan nyaring dari ujung lorong. Jongdae rupanya datang berlari cepat dengan wajah sumringah campur heran. Memang, tak satupun dari mereka yang menghubungi Jongdae karena tahu pria satu itu sedang disibukkan oleh urusan istrinya yang mau melahirkan.

"Kalian disini? Apa kabarnya sudah menyebar? Aku baru saja memberitahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ah, tapi Minseok tidak di ruangan ini. Dia melahirkan secara normal! Anak kami laki-laki!" cerocosnya ceria saat sampai didepan Sehun yang berdiri menatapnya.

Menyadari ada tatapan-tatapan ganjil, Jongdae menurunkan senyum lebarnya.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba pintu buram dihadapan mereka itu membuka dan menghadirkan sesosok pria baya terbalut pakaian biru lengkap dengan masker dan penutup rambut warna senada. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang bergerak mendekat dengan wajah panik disusul Kris yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dokter itu membuka maskernya lalu menatap semua wajah para pria disana. Tatapannya berhenti tepat didepan Chanyeol yang belum juga bisa untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Anda suami dari nyonya Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Seperti sesuatu telah menyita jiwa Chanyeol, pria itu diam ditempat. Tak ada reaksi, gerakan atau ekspresi apa-apa darinya.

"_Ne, uisanim_. Dia suaminya. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun muncul dari samping.

Sesaat, mata elang Sehun bertemu tatap selama beberapa detik dengan dokter ini. Lalu kemudian sang dokter memutuskan kontak mata mereka seraya menepuk lengan kiri Chanyeol beberapa kali dan berujar pelan.

"Ikutlah dengan saya."

Dokter sudah melangkah lebih dulu disaat Chanyeol masih terlihat kebingungan dan _shock _ditempatnya. Kris lalu mengusap punggung _namja _itu tepat ketika Sehun melontarkan anggukan simpati.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami semua percaya Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Masuklah." kata Sehun.

Dengan langkah pelan dan terasa berat, akhirnya Chanyeol mampu bergerak maju mengikuti kemana dokter itu mengantarnya. Sampai tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu, Sehun dan Kris baru melenguh panjang dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Aku berharap Zifan akan dapat kawan baru lagi dari Baekhyun. Jongdae-ya, _chukahae_." ujar Kris dengan senyum ramah.

Semua yang tersisa disana beralih menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongdae sambil melontarkan ucapan bangga sekaligus selamat. Mereka tahu kalau kabar gembira ini memang belum bisa mengobati kegelisahan di hati setiap orang, apalagi Chanyeol. Tapi untungnya, Jongdae bisa mampu mengerti keadaan dengan menerima semua ucapan itu dengan senyum simpul tanpa meminta penjelasan akan kejadian janggal didepannya ini.

.

.

Selang infus, alat bantu pernafasan dan mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu menghiasi kondisi Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang tunggal. Suster baru saja menyelimutinya dengan kain tebal sampai dada saat Chanyeol tiba dan mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

"Baek..." lirihnya sambil meraih satu tangan Baekhyun ke genggaman.

Mata sipit Baekhyun yang sayu dan terpejam itu membuka perlahan. "Chanyeol-ah..." bisiknya.

Dokter terpaku sesaat ketika melihat air mata Chanyeol tumpah mengalir pelan dari kedua matanya. Sejak melangkah bersama dokter menuju tempat Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang sudah mendengar semua penjelasan medis yang dilakukan dokter beserta perawatnya yang lain dalam mengupayakan keselamatan Baekhyun dan calon anak mereka. Dan saat ini, tepat dihadapan istrinya sendiri, Chanyeol tidak lagi ragu atau malu untuk menahan emosi yang akhirnya meledak lewat sebuah tangis sesenggukan sampai membuat lututnya menyerah.

Kepalanya berada tepat disisi perut Baekhyun yang sudah tidak lagi membuncit. Mengetahui suaminya menangis kencang seperti itu, tak ayal membuat Baekhyun sendiri larut dalam ai mata sunyi dengan bibir terkulum rapat. Ia mengelus lembut bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol berulang kali dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang lain lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Pindahkan pasien jika kondisinya sudah stabil." titah dokter pada seorang perawat disana.

Keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan dua orang itu larut dalam emosi masing-masing sampai mereka bisa tenang kembali.

Chanyeol bangun dengan wajah sembab, hidung dan matanya memerah. Didepannya, Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil menjulurkan tangan ke pipi Chanyeol untuk menghapus sisa air mata disana.

"_Uljima..._suamiku bukan pria cengeng." lirihnya.

"Baek..."

"Hmm..."

"_Mianhae...mian..._"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Tangannya kemudian terulur menarik lengan Chanyeol dan secara tiba-tiba wanita ini menarik kaos suaminya lalu mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol yang masih membuka. Tidak ada balasan yang bisa Chanyeol berikan karena lagi-lagi ia larut dalam tangis dan justru membuat Baekhyun enggan melepaskan diri.

Biarpun bahu lelaki itu berguncang hebat dan air matanya membasahi wajah mereka, Baekhyun tetap menjatuhkan sentuhan lembut bibirnya disana. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, pria gagah ini berubah cengeng layaknya seorang perempuan.

"_Gwaencanha. _Tak ada yang boleh kau tangisi disini." ujar Baekhyun dengan mata tertancap lurus ke mata suaminya.

Chanyeol mengangguk makin lama makin cepat lalu meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukan. Sambil mengigit bibir dan memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol tengah berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya namun gagal. Suaranya yang khas itu terdengar ke seisi ruangan saat ia akhirnya luruh dalam emosi dan mulai menangis jauh lebih keras di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sssssttt... _Gwaencanha..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke. Ini menggantung lagi O.o**

**Don't worry! Kita ketemu di chapter depan yg (mungkin) agak panjang yaa~ heheee**

**SELAMAT UAS, SELAMAT BELAJAR, DAN SELAMAT NONTON MAMA 2014!**

***kaburdenganpolosnya***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	15. Happiness, Delight

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 15**

**~ Happiness, Delight ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makhluk kecil tak berdosa ini menggeliat dari balik selimut tebalnya. Mulutnya megap-megap mencari susu sang ibu yang tak juga ia temukan. Walau resah dan gelisah, tapi ia tidak juga membuka mata sipitnya yang hanya berupa garis lurus horizontal itu. Dia belum bisa melihat apalagi mengetahui kalau saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para orang dewasa yang berdiri dengan wajah sumringah didepan kaca yang membatasi mereka.

"Siapa namanya, _oppa_?" seorang wanita bermata bulat bertanya lirih.

"Daemin."

Terdengar dengusan geli.

"Kau boleh tertawa, Oh Sehun. Tapi nama ini memang sudah menjadi pilihanku dan Minseok sebelum dia lahir."

"Yah, aku tahu tren penggabungan nama masih sangat populer diantara kita. Dan Daemin, kau memilih nama yang tepat, _hyung_."

Jongdae tersenyum ramah mendengar pujian Sehun barusan. Sehun lalu berujar kembali dengan nada cukup lantang disampingnya.

"Asalkan pria cengeng ini tidak ikut-ikutan mencampur namanya dan nama Baekhyun juga untuk anak mereka. Sudah kau putuskan?"

Semua orang menoleh ke ujung, tepat dimana Chanyeol berdiri terisak dan cuping hidung memerah bak tomat ceri segar. Bekas air mata mengering nampak jelas tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Ssssh...sudahlah. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja disini." ucap Luhan yang berada tepat disisinya.

Chanyeol menoleh. Wajahnya benar-benar sembab dengan kedua mata sedikit membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau sudah menangis sejak empat jam yang lalu, Chanyeol-ah." kata Luhan lagi.

"A..aku...aku masih tak percaya, Lu...aku..."

"Aku mengerti." Luhan meraih kepala Chanyeol ke bahunya lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Kau hebat. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena aku tahu Baekhyun wanita yang kuat. Buktinya dia berhasil membuatmu menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi laki-laki kecil disana. Kalian sudah memutuskan sebuah nama?" tanyanya.

Di bahunya, Chanyeol menggeleng dan terisak.

"Pikirkan satu nama untuk bayi tampanmu. Tapi jangan coba-coba untuk memberinya nama Chanbaek atau Baekyeol! Kau tahu kan kalau Jongin sering asal bicara." bisik Luhan membuat Chanyeol mendengus tawa.

"Ehm! Kurasa sudah saatnya kau melepaskan pelukan itu, sobat." sindir Sehun.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jongdae, Kris dan Zitao yang ada disana tertawa bersamaan.

"Pinjam bahunya sebentar saja cemburu." gerutu Chanyeol sambil melepaskan diri.

Luhan tersenyum didepannya lalu mengusap kedua pipi pria yang baru dinobatkan sebagai ayah ini dengan pelan.

"Hana punya dua teman tampan yang baru. Dan kau, berhentilah menangis didepan anakmu sendiri. Tidak baik memperlihatkan wajah konyolmu ini pada bayi-bayi lucu disana." ujarnya.

Mereka semua tertawa lagi di saat Chanyeol menutup wajahnya sambil ikut terkekeh pelan. Setelahnya ia menarik nafas lega dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Rasanya seperti baru saja bangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk dimana beberapa jam lalu, ketika dokter memanggilnya masuk untuk menemui Baekhyun, kenyataan mengejutkan dirinya hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata dan malah hanya menangis seperti seorang anak kecil polos di pangkuan ibunya.

"Kau membuat kami semua jantungan disini. Keluar dari ruang _emergency _dengan wajah lusuh, menangis tak berhenti dan mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas. Haaaaaaah..." keluh Kris.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum konyol seperti biasa. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari satu sosok mungil yang ada didalam inkubator di sudut ruangan. Dari sekian banyak bayi baru lahir disana dimana bayi tampan milik Jongdae dan Minseok bergerak lincah di boksnya, salah satu bayi didalam inkubator yang baru beberapa jam lalu berhasil dikeluarkan melalui operasi itu adalah bayi dengan ukuran paling kecil.

Dialah makhluk yang harusnya lahir dua bulan lagi dari perut Baekhyun. Makhluk tampan yang wajah merahnya itu sanggup membuat seorang pria meraung menangis seperti bocah lugu karena merasa bersalah. Makhluk tak berdosa yang membuat Kris, Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae kalang kabut menantikan kabarnya didepan pintu _emergency_. Makhluk kecil yang kehadirannya membuat hati semua orang berdebar tak karuan. Makhluk mungil yang tak bisa menghentikan rasa haru, bangga dan bahagia Chanyeol saat mengetahui kalau hari ini ia resmi menjadi seorang ayah. Sesosok bayi lucu yang mampu membuat Luhan berujar lirih dengan mata menancap lurus ke inkubator tempatnya disimpan.

"Baekhyun pasti sangat mencintaimu. Bayi kalian...wajahnya benar-benar mewarisi wajahmu. Begitu serupa."

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Sudah. _Gwancanha. _Tak boleh ada yang kau tangisi, sayang."_

"_Baek...dokter bilang..dokter..."_

"_Sssshh...aku tahu. Aku sudah melihatnya, Chanyeol-ah. Jagoan kecil kita begitu tampan seperti ayahnya. Kau bahagia?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk bersemangat dari atas bahu Baekhyun yang masih setia membelai kepalanya._

"_Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini kalau bertemu dengannya nanti."_

"_Terima kasih, Baek. Terima kasih kau selamat. Terima kasih kau mampu menghadirkannya!"_

"_Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih kau mau menjagaku yang tak terkadang berlagak tidak seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya dan sering membuatmu khawatir. Aku menyayangimu, Park Chanyeol. Dokter menyebutmu pahlawan. Ya. Kau pahlawanku."_

_Chanyeol melepaskan diri lalu menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun dengan matanya yang basah. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia meraih kedua punggung tangan istrinya itu dan mengecupnya cukup lama._

_Setelahnya, ia beralih mencium kening Baekhyun dengan bahu sedikit berguncang karena masih tak kuasa menahan kelegaan yang membuncah._

"_Akan kuadukan pada _halmeoni _kalau cucunya ini ternyata sangat cengeng!_" _kata Baekhyun. Jempol tangannya terulur ke sudut mata Chanyeol._

"_Adukan saja. Aku tak peduli. Biarkan satu hari ini aku menjadi pria tercengeng yang pernah ada!"_

_Baekhyun tertawa renyah diikuti oleh senyum malu-malu Chanyeol beberapa detik kemudian._

_Tak berselang lama, perawat datang kembali untuk membantu proses pemindahan Baekhyun ke ruang rawat lain. Chanyeol diminta untuk menunggu diluar dan ketika perawat itu menutup pintu ruangan Baekhyun, _namja _ini menangis kembali. Langkahnya terseok menyusuri lorong ke tempat para sahabatnya tengah menanti. Bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan kabar membahagiakan ini tanpa harus terisak._

_Sepasang tungkai kaki panjang berbalut sendal jepit itu akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu buram tempat dimana Sehun, Jongin, Kris dan Jongdae menanti cemas. Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka berdiri resah menunggu kabar dari dalam. Sambil terisak dan sibuk menghapus air mata di pipinya, Chanyeol melangkah lamban tanpa mau menatap wajah tegang para sahabatnya disana._

_Sunyi. Tak ada yang mau buka suara ketika langkah Chanyeol terhenti tepat didepan Sehun. Kris, Jongin dan Jongdae yang mengamatinya dari samping bisa melihat urat semerah darah di kedua mata besar Chanyeol yang masih sembab dan berair._

_Puk. Puk. Puk._

_Tiga tepukan Sehun berikan ke pundak sang sahabat disertai dengan senyum simpati. Jongin refleks mendesah pasrah dengan bersandar ke dinding dibelakangnya sedangkan Jongdae menunduk tak mampu berkata. Dilain sudut, Kris hanya bisa mengusap-usap dagunya dengan kepala menengadah ke atap._

"_Sudahlah." akhirnya Sehun buka suara._

_Mata besar Chanyeol sudah terlihat berair lagi. Malah kali ini ia sudah terisak._

"_Baek...Baekhyun..." katanya samar._

_Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia hanya ingin memberikan simpati yang cukup pada sahabatnya ini, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, buruk atau baik._

"Namja_..._" _ucap Chanyeol lagi._

_Senyum Sehun mengambang hambar._

"_Apa?" tanyanya heran._

_Dengan gaya polos seperti anak kecil, Chanyeol mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu terisak beberapa kali dan menelan ludah menahan tangis._

"_Laki-laki." katanya pendek._

_Alis tegas Sehun kontan merapat membentuk sebuah kerutan didahi. Saat itu Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan menatap ke semua wajah sedih disana dalam satu kali sapuan mata._

"_Anakku..._namja_. Dia lahir. Dia sudah lahir..." lirihnya dan kembali menatap mata tajam Sehun didepan._

"_Dokter berhasil. Jagoanku sudah lahir. Dia kecil, prematur. Kata Baekhyun dia tampan sepertiku. Aku punya anak, Sehun-ah. _Halmeoni_...hhh...hwaaaaaa..._eommaaaa_..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangis keras dengan tidak elitnya persis seperti seorang bocah tidak diberi permen._

_Pria jangkung ini jatuh memeluk Sehun yang terlihat amat kebingungan sama seperti Jongin, Jongdae dan Kris yang datang mendekat dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulut membuka. Chanyeol hanya terlalu bahagia sampai tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan melakukan apa._

"_Dokter bilang aku pahlawan. Aku membawa Baekhyun tepat waktu. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan anakku, Sehun-ah..." katanya lagi disela tangis. "Baekhyun...Baekhyun berhasil. Aku jadi ayah! Aku ayah sekarang!"_

_Seolah baru mendapatkan penjelasan, semua orang disana saling menatap tak percaya. Jelas mereka sudah menduga dokter tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa calon bayi Baekhyun jika dilihat dari ekspresi haru Chanyeol tadi. Tapi rupanya dugaan buruk itu seratus persen meleset._

_Sehun lalu menepuk keras punggung sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak bisa dielakkan kalau matanya juga perih menahan tangis. _

"Great man!"_ kata Kris._

_Mata Chanyeol melebar. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia sudah melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan menghambur memeluk Kris sebagai orang pertama yang menurutnya berjasa besar saat ini. Tangis Chanyeol semakin mengeras dan teredam di bahu pria blasteran itu saat ia bekata parau._

"Gomawo, hyung. Gomawo..gomawo..._"_

_Kris hanya mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Chanyeol beberapa kali sebelum ia memberi dua tepukan keras sebagai apresiasi._

"_Anak laki-laki? Baekhyun? Dia melahirkan bayi laki-laki juga?!" tanya Jongdae._

_Jongin mendesah lalu berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Wajahnya sudah terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan cerah._

"_Yaaah...kalian tahu ini artinya apa?" tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin melanjutkan. "Akan ada saingan baru lagi untuk Jongsoo dan Zifan."_

_Para ayah itu tertawa. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai tersedak karena sibuk menangis dan terkekeh dalam waktu bersamaan._

"_Oh, ayolah, Park Dobby! Kau sudah jadi ayah. Jangan sampai anakmu melihat wajah konyol ayahnya ini! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa cengeng juga." ledek Sehun._

"_Kau tidak tahu rasanya menangis bahagia, ya? Sulit ku ungkapkan. Aku masih tak percaya dengan ini." jawab Chanyeol, lalu membersit hidungnya dengan pinggiran baju. "Kalau harus memilih, aku lebih baik ditarik atau dicakar sepertimu, Jongin, daripada menunggu disini dan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan istriku didalam berjuang dengan maut. Aku menyesal."_

"_Heeey...sudahlah." Kris berujar ramah. "Kau sudah menjadi suami siaga untuknya. Ini hadiah yang pantas kau dapatkan. Baekhyun baik-baik saja, kan didalam?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Harusnya aku menenangkan dia, tapi malah dia yang menenangkanku. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu kalau aku bisa secengeng ini dihadapannya. Bodoh!"_

_Mereka mendengus pelan melihat tingkah polos Chanyeol yang merutuki dirinya sendiri._

"_Baekhyun..." pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "...dia cantik sekali, _hyung!_ Aku baru tahu kalau wanita yang baru saja melahirkan akan secantik itu. Anak kami pasti sangat tampan."_

_Kris lalu maju untuk memberikan tepukan ringan di bahu Chanyeol dan bertanya._

"_Kau belum menemui jagoanmu?"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng._

"_Temuilah. Dia harus segera tahu betapa gagah ayahnya ini."_

_Senyum lebar nan konyol Chanyeol mengembang sempurna di wajah tampannya. Rona merah bekas tangis itu perlahan memudar saat para sahabatnya bergantian memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata selamat._

"_Selamat, _hyung_. Kalau ini perlombaan, kau layak diberi gelar juara." kata Jongin._

"_Minseok akan senang mendengar ini." Jongdae berujar._

"_Zitao pasti akan menangis bahagia sepertimu. Dia menunggu kabar dariku dan tidak tidur saat kau memintaku datang."_

"_Ucapkan terima kasihku pada _noona, hyung. _Aku sudah mengganggu malammu." balas Chanyeol dan malah diberi tepukan keras dari Kris lagi._

_Sampai di orang terakhir, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lenguhan nafas pendek._

"_Entah apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padaku karena merahasiakan ini darinya. Tapi kurasa, kabar tentang jagoanmu itu akan sedikit mengurangi amarahnya." Sehun lalu tertawa dan melanjutkan. "Hana harus melihat teman barunya yang tampan ini. Sekali lagi, selamat sobat!"_

_**-Flashback End-**_

Dan empat jam kemudian semuanya datang berbondong-bondong untuk menemui dua makhluk menggemaskan yang baru saja hadir menyapa dunia. Walau belum bisa melihatnya secara langsung, mereka semua puas hanya menatap si kecil Daemin dan bayi mungil tanpa nama di inkubator itu dari balik kaca.

"Kau mau bertemu Baekhyun? Dokter sudah memperbolehkan kalian untuk membesuknya." kata Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak buang waktu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergegas menyusuri lorong tanpa peduli pada barang bawaan mereka. Barang bawaan disini dimaksudkan pada Hana dan si kembar yang ada di gendongan Jongin dan Kris. Sehun sendiri melongo melihat istrinya main pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan ia dengan Hana yang tertidur lelap di gendongannya.

"Dasar. Wanita."

"Hey, kau lupa ada wanita juga disini?" sindir Zitao yang duduk memangku Zifan.

"Ahahahaa..._mianhae, noona. Kaja!_" Jongin kemudian pergi dengan wajah polos menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke kamar Baekhyun.

Sisanya menyusul dari belakang.

.

.

"Kalian membawa Hana, Zifan dan si kembar kemari?" Baekhyun memekik tak percaya.

"Kami tak mau ketinggalan melihat jagoanmu!" jawab Kyungsoo di sela tangis. Ia masih sibuk berurai air mata sejak masuk ke kamar VIP tempat sahabatnya ini dirawat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan bertanya.

"Aku ingin melihat bayinya Minseok _eonni. _Kalian sudah melihatnya?"

"Sudah, Baek. Sebelum kesana, kami juga sudah menjenguk Minseok _noona_. Dia sedang merayu-rayu Jongdae _hyung _agar diizinkan untuk pulang cepat." kata Sehun.

"Kau butuh istirahat? Sepertinya kedatangan kami sedikit mengejutkanmu." tanya Zitao mendekat.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu kalian semua ada disini. Aku senang kalian datang. Hai, tampan!" sapanya pada Zifan yang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung di gendongan Zitao. "Kondisiku sempurna, _eonni. _Dan rasanya masih kurang lengkap kalau Joonyi tidak ada." tambah Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku sudah memberitahu Junmyeon _hyung _dan Joonyi langsung berteriak-teriak nyaring di telepon. Dia tak sabar bertemu kawan baru lagi." Sehun berkata sambil melangkah ke sisi Luhan.

Disaat yang lain mulai sibuk menanyakan Baekhyun berbagai macam pertanyaan dan kronologis kejadian sampai ia berakhir di rumah sakit, pria dengan satu anak itu justru sibuk menarik-narik ujung baju Luhan yang duduk disisi Baekhyun dan ikut terlibat obrolan seru. Tak juga mendapatkan respon dan sedikit kesulitan karena menggendong Hana, Sehun lalu memanggil-manggil Luhan dengan nada pelan. _Yeoja _itu menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Hana bangun. Sepertinya dia haus. Dia menjilati bibirnya daritadi." katanya.

Mulut Luhan membulat. Ia lalu bangkit dan meraih Hana dari tangan Sehun lalu berjalan menuju sofa disudut ruangan. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau ini sudah punya anak yang masih harus disusui. Jangan keasyikan sendiri, nona Lu." katanya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh polos lalu duduk dan mulai membuka tiga kancing teratas _mini dress_nya. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa posisi duduk Sehun condong mengarah padanya. Seolah sengaja menutupi Luhan dari kerumanan orang disana dengan punggungnya yang lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun polos saat mata rusa itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau haus juga sampai harus duduk dengan posisi seperti itu?"

"Ck! Mereka bisa melihatmu! Kau tahu sendiri Jongin itu _pervert_." desis Sehun.

Gadis didepannya itu malah tertawa tanpa suara. "Oh, Sehun-ah. Aku ini hanya mau menyusui anakku. Bukan mau pamer payudara."

"Sama saja. Orang lain tetap bisa melihatnya cuma-cuma. Aku akan tetap dalam posisi seperti ini sampai Hana berhenti minum susu."

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus menyusui Hana yang sudah terlihat kelaparan. Bayi cantiknya itu merengek tak sabar sambil memukul-mukul bagian dadanya.

"Sabar sebentar, sayang..." kata Luhan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian Hana sudah tenang diberi susu dan Sehun masih tetap diam di posisinya tak tergoyahkan. Mata bening Hana menatap mata sang ayah yang berada tepat diatasnya. Ia mengerjap lucu dengan kening mengerut seperti memberi sinyal pada Sehun untuk tidak memasang wajah es itu didepannya. Luhan terkikik lalu menoleh kearah suaminya dan berkata lembut.

"Ekspresimu, sayang. Hana tidak menyukainya."

Sehun baru mengerti. Ia lantas mengusap dagunya lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Hana tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara dan Sehun memberikan satu telunjuk yang langsung digenggamnya erat. Bayi kecil itu sempat tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali melahap air susu sang ibu.

Keduanya tengah asyik dalam diam mengamati ekspresi puas buah hati mereka sampai perhatian Sehun teralihkan saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut datang kearahnya. Rupanya itu Zitao yang bersikeras menyuruh Kris untuk tidak mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tetaplah disana, _ge! _Kenapa harus ikut-ikutan kemari? Zifan haus."

"Sehun saja menemani Luhan. Masa aku tidak boleh? Kalau dirumah sih, tidak apa-apa. Tapi disini banyak orang. Mereka bisa melihat-"

"Apa? Apa? Ck!" Zitao menghentakkan kaki lalu memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat Luhan menatapnya.

Ia lalu mengambil tempat di sofa kosong lain yang ada didepan Sehun dan dengan cueknya membuka kancing kemeja lalu menyusui Zifan persis seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Kris memekik tertahan hingga otomatis membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan tawa.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini hal lumrah yang harus dilakukan seorang ibu pada buah hati mereka yang masih harus disusui. Kenapa para pria ini begitu tabu?" desis Zitao pada Luhan.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kasihan kan anak kita kehausan tapi ayahnya malah sibuk menutupi dada ibunya dari pandangan orang. Aku juga tahu tempat dimana aku harus menyusui, Kris."

"Didepan Sehun?"

Luhan tertawa. Zitao memukul ringan lengan Kris yang kini sudah berlutut menghadap kearahnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depan Zitao dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun sendiri masih memalingkan wajah menghadap Luhan walaupun Luhan sudah selesai menyusui Hana. Ia hanya menghargai apa yang Kris lakukan karena mau tak mau mereka punya jalan pikiran yang sama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mau ditutupi atau tidak, mata Jongin berulang kali memperhatikan dua pasangan di sofa sudut kamar itu dengan senyum geli dan membuatnya tak tahan untuk berbicara pada istrinya sendiri.

"Kyung, apa kau tidak mau menyusui si kembar juga? Masih ada sofa kosong disana."

Mata bulat itu membesar sempurna. "Aku sudah membawa susu botol mereka, Kim Jongin. Dan berhentilah memperhatikan orang lain kalau tidak ingin anakmu mengacaukan ruangan."

Jongin sedikit terkesiap ketika ia melihat Jongsoo sudah melangkah gontai kesana kemari dengan Insoo mengekornya dibelakang. Si kembar menggemaskan ini hendak masuk ke kolong tempat tidur Baekhyun tepat ketika dua tangan Jongin meraupnya bersamaan dan membuat keduanya tertawa riang.

"Ooouu...anak _appa _ini mulai bandel, yaaaa?" goda Jongin.

Dalam sepersekian detik, semua orang memfokuskan mata mereka pada pria yang kini bersusah payah menggendong dua buah hatinya dari bawah karpet ke atas tempat tidur Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar disisi Chanyeol.

"_Appa! _Geli!" pekik Insoo saat Jongin menggelitikinya.

"Sssst...tidak boleh ribut. Nanti Hana dan Zifan bangun." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Zitao di sudut ruangan.

"_Eomma..eomma..appaaaa..._kkkkkkkk..." kali ini Jongsoo. Ia baru saja berusaha untuk bangun namun gagal karena lagi-lagi Jongin menggelitikinya.

Semua orang tertawa. Untung saja kamar ini VIP maka tidak akan ada pasien lain yang terganggu karena tawa nyaring dan kegaduhan yang Jongin buat bersama sepasang anak kembarnya. Termasuk ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan si manis Joonyi yang datang berlari ke arah ranjang sambil berseru kencang.

"Baekhyun _eonniiiiii_!"

Chanyeol menggendong anak empat tahun itu karena tempat tidur mendadak penuh. Si kembar masih berbaring setelah ayahnya menggelitiki habis tubuh mereka didekat kaki Baekhyun.

"Joonyi sudah lihat Daemin. Dia lucu! Pipinya bulat sama seperti Joonyi." celotehnya didepan Baekhyun.

"_Keurae_? Joonyi sudah lihat Yoochan?"

Joonyi dan sisa orang dewasa yang lain termasuk Chanyeol malah diam mematung. Junmyeon yang baru saja datang bersama Yixing pun tidak bersuara.

"Yoochan? Siapa Yoochan?" tanya Joonyi.

"Park Yoochan. Yang telinganya sedikit lebar seperti Chanyeol _oppa _dan bibirnya tipis seperti aku. Joonyi tadi melihatnya juga, tidak?"

Bola mata Joonyi tiba-tiba membulat sempurna.

"Ah! Lihat! Adik bayi yang ada di kotak lampu itu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Mirip Chanyeol _oppa, _ya? Tapi kenapa Yoochan tidur di kotak begitu? Daemin tidak. Apa Yoochan sakit?"

"_Aniya. _Yoochan sedang tidur, sayang."

"Kenapa Yoochan tidur didekat lampu? Memangnya tidak panas?"

Chanyeol tertawa geli lalu membetulkan posisi Joonyi dalam gendongannya.

"Itu supaya Yoochan cepat besar dan bisa bermain dengan Joonyi, dengan Jongsoo, dengan Insoo, dengan Zifan juga." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oooh... Nanti Chanyeol _oppa _harus membelikan Yoochan sepeda juga, ya? _Appa _kemarin sudah membelikan Joonyi sepeda roda empat warna _pink_! Sekarang Joonyi mau foto dulu dengan Hana biar bisa ditempel di sepeda. Turunkan Joonyi, _oppa_." pinta anak itu.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menurunkannya dan tanpa banyak menunggu, Joonyi lantas berlari ke tempat Junmyeon sang ayah untuk meminta ponselnya lalu melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju Luhan. Semua orang dewasa disana memperhatikannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Tapi disela momen menggemaskan itu, Chanyeol sempat berbisik lirih ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau namanya Yoochan."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik sekilas sebelum ia bertanya singkat. "Kau tidak suka?"

"_Ani. _Aku menyukainya. Tapi...kenapa Yoochan?"

"Tak ada alasan spesial. Hanya saja...aku teringat pada kedua orang tuamu dan _halmeoni _di Mokpo."

Saat alis Chanyeol mengerut, Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan dengan pelan. "Park Yoochun, Park Yoora dan Park Yoori. Semuanya memiliki kata 'Yoo' dalam nama mereka, tapi kau tidak. Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa aku memilih Yoochan untuk jagoanku yang mirip sekali denganmu. Kalau dia perempuan, kuberi nama dia Yoobaek."

Chanyeol mendengus tertawa sambil meraih kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya. Saat itu semua orang tengah tertawa puas lagi karena Joonyi, di pangku oleh Sehun, beraksi centil didepan kamera yang dipegang oleh Kris sebagai fotografer dan memaksa Hana untuk bangun agar bisa bergaya sepertinya. Sayangnya usaha ini dikacaukan sempurna oleh kedatangan si kembar dan Zifan yang terbangun dari pangkuan Zitao karena suara ribut-ribut. Tiga bocah ini mendekat ke arah Joonyi dan tiba-tiba saja mereka duduk rapi di dekat kaki Sehun, berderet menghadap ke kamera. Kris jelas memanfaatkan momen berharga ini dengan menekan tombol kamera berkali-kali.

"_Mwoyaaa_? Joonyi mau foto dengan Hana kenapa semuanya ikut?" tanya Joonyi murung.

"Bukannya kalau foto bersama malah bagus? Nanti semua orang tahu kalau Joonyi punya banyak teman." kata Junmyeon.

"Oh, _keurae_! Kris _ahjussi, _foto lagi yang banyak, ya!"

"_Ahjussi_? Eeey...dia memanggil setiap orang semaunya saja." Kris protes dan malah membuat semuanya tertawa puas.

Termasuk sepasang orang tua baru ini. Baekhyun bersandar nyaman di bahu suaminya sambil mengamati sekumpulan keluarga disana dengan senyum haru.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku sesali didunia ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Mengulur waktu untuk menerima lamaranmu dan memiliki anak."

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Yah...aku sadar itu kesalahan besar. Harusnya aku tahu kalau memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil dengan menjadi istrimu dan ibu dari anak kita adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah ada." ujar Baekhyun lagi. Matanya lalu menatap lurus ke manik hitam milik Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu." lirihnya.

Kemudian tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang yang sibuk menonton aksi Joonyi cs, Chanyeol sudah meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun yang langsung membalasnya tanpa ragu selama beberapa detik lamanya. Keduanya baru melepaskan diri saat Jongdae muncul dari pintu masuk dengan raut wajah kurang senang.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik." katanya.

"Ah, apa kami mengganggu waktu istirahat Minseok?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak. Justru dia sedang sibuk mendengarkan dari kamar sebelah dan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Suara Joonyi cukup jelas menembus dinding kamar sebenarnya."

"Ow, yeaaaah! Kau tahu apa itu artinya, manis?" tanya Jongin bersemangat pada Joonyi.

"Saatnya pindah ke kamar lain! _Kaja, _Insoo-ya!"

Sambil tertatih, Insoo mengekori Joonyi yang sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Jongsoo ada tepat dibelakangnya sedangkan Zifan merangkak kembali menuju sang ibu. Usinya baru setahun dan belum lancar berjalan.

Seolah mereka memang berada pada waktu yang tepat, perawat datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa sudah saatnya bagi Baekhyun untuk istirahat. Seperti apa kata Joonyi, mereka semua pindah ke kamar Minseok, membuat kegaduhan yang sama berisiknya dan sekaligus mengakibatkan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol yang tetap diam ditempat tertawa tanpa sebab. Baekhyun bahkan sempat merengek manja pada suaminya sendiri disela tawanya.

"Ooh...aku tak sabar ingin segera pulang!"

.

.

Empat pasang mata anak lelaki didepan layar televisi itu menatap tak berkedip. Dahi mereka pun sama-sama berkerut seolah ikut terbawa cerita dari drama yang saat itu tengah disiarkan. Dua anak duduk di sofa, dua lagi di karpet sambil bertopang dagu. Masing-masing memegang buku gambar dan pensil warna.

"_Apakah...kau menyukaiku?"_

Begitu bunyi dialog dari pemain utama pria di TV. Tubuh keempat anak lelaki ini condong kedepan seolah ingin melihat lawan main si pria lebih dekat.

"Ya_, Cha Eun Sang.."_

Mereka semakin merapat saat wajah cantik salah seorang aktris ternama di Korea Selatan itu memenuhi layar dan... PIP.

Layar tiba-tiba gelap. Lenguhan panjang langsung memenuhi ruang keluarga.

"_Mwoya_? Kau yang matikan ya, Insoo?"

Gadis usia tujuh tahun itu melirik pedas pada sang saudara kembarnya sekilas lalu kembali ke buku gambarnya sendiri. Ia sedang berkumpul bersama dua anak perempuan lain dengan tenang di sudut ruangan.

"Ehm!" seseorang berdeham nyaring.

Keempat anak lelaki ini seperti baru saja mendengar suara guru galak mereka di sekolah dan langsung kembali fokus ke buku masing-masing. Tapi suara lembut itu malah kembali membuat keempatnya merinding.

"Katanya mau menggambar bersama. Kenapa belum ada gambar apapun disitu?"

"Belum ada ide, _eomma_.." jawab salah seorang anak berumur lima tahun dengan polosnya. Telinganya yang lebar seperti peri itu memerah seketika.

"Idenya ada di drama, ya? Bukankah _eomma _sudah bilang kalau drama itu untuk tontonan orang dewasa?"

"Bukan aku yang menyalakan TVnya. Tapi Zifan!" tuduh Yoochan sambil menunjuk pada seorang anak lelaki tampan yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Anak ini kemudian melenguh panjang dengan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ekspresi yang malah membuatnya semakin menyerupai raut wajah ibunya, Zitao.

"Mama Baek tidak asyik! Drama itu sedang populer. Teman-teman sibuk membicarakannya di sekolah!"

"Zifan, mau kuadukan pada _mommy_mu?" ancam Baekhyun.

"_Okay, okay! _Hari ini aku absen melihat kecantikan Cha Eunsang!" katanya lalu kembali menatap buku gambar kosongnya itu.

"Kalian ini. Ck!" Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Lihat, anak perempuan saja tidak menonton drama. Kenapa tidak sama-sama duduk di meja sana saja?" tanyanya.

"Baekhyun _eomma_..." kali ini Daemin, yang usianya sama dengan Yoochan berceloteh. "Joonyi _noona _itu sangat membenci cerita drama." katanya setengah berbisik.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Baekhyun jadi ikut memelankan suaranya sambil menopangkan dagu di sofa dekat anak-anak ini duduk.

Daemin, Zifan, Jongsoo dan Yoochan terlihat curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis yang tubuhnya paling tinggi dan dewasa diantara mereka semua. Rambut semi ikalnya sedikit menutupi setengah wajah manisnya kala ia menunduk mewarnai buku gambarnya sendiri.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Ini rahasia." bisik Daemin lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Daemin mendekatkan bibirnya ke satu telinga Baekhyun lalu berujar pelan. "Joonyi _noona _sedang naksir seseorang di sekolah tapi sepertinya anak itu menyukai gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik. Ceritanya persis seperti di drama, kan? Makanya Joonyi _noona _tidak pernah mau nonton drama. Pemainnya selalu yang cantik-cantik!"

"Aaaaah..." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Cerita polos anak-anak ini tak ayal mengingatkannya pada jaman ia kecil dulu.

"Tapi menurut kalian, Joonyi _noona _itu cantik, kan?" tanyanya.

"Eeeey..._yeppeo_! _Neomu yeppeo! _Tapi sayang, Joonyi _noona _galak. Sama seperti Junmyeon _appa_!"

Mereka terkikik mendengar ucapan Jongsoo barusan. Memang, semenjak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dan pandai berbicara, anak-anak ini menyebut setiap orang tua dengan sebutan 'eomma' atau 'appa' bukan dengan 'ahjumma' atau 'ahjussi'. Terkecuali untuk ZIfan yang mengikuti gaya kebarat-baratan dengan memakai kata 'Papa' dan 'Mama'.

"_Ja. _Selesaikan gambar kalian. Kyungsoo _eomma _sedang membuatkan makan siang spesial. Nanti kita makan sama-sama, ya!"

"Tidak ada acar ketimun kan, _eomma_?" tanya Yoochan.

"Tidak, sayang. Hari ini tidak ada acar."

"Tidak ada acar. Tapi yang ada adalah setumpuk _bubble tea _disini! Siapa yang mau?!" seseorang tiba-tiba berseru dari pintu masuk.

Mata semua anak tertuju ke arah Chanyeol yang rupanya baru saja sampai dengan membawa dua kantung plastik besar dengan logo kafenya sendiri. Tiga anak perempuan yang tadinya acuh mendadak ricuh saling berebut mendekati meja tempat _cup-cup bubble tea _itu ditaruh oleh Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang. Semuanya kebagian." katanya.

Tapi namanya anak-anak, mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan. Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat keramaian didepannya ini saat ia melangkah ke sisi suaminya.

"Hana-ya, ini taro _bubble _mu." Joonyi menyerahkan minuman berwarna ungu muda itu pada Hana yang menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Putri Luhan dan Sehun itu adalah anak paling kalem dan terlembut di ruangan ini. Rambut cokelat sebahunya tersisir rapi dihiasi bandana putih. Mata rusanya berbinar saat menyeruput minuman favoritnya itu dalam sekali sedot.

"Ah, Joonyi _eonni! _Ini. _Choco bubble!_" Hana berseru polos saat Joonyi terlihat sibuk memilah-milah rasa favoritnya karena banyak sekali _bubble tea _yang Chanyeol bawa.

Gadis usia sembilan tahun yang duduk di kelas empat itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan satu lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Joonyi _eonni _suka rasa cokelat, ya?" Insoo bertanya.

"Hmm...sama seperti _appa_ku." kata Hana.

"Ooh...aku kira sama seperti Yuta. Teman sekelas Joonyi _noona _yang dari Jepang itu. Dia suka membeli _bubble tea _di kafe Papa Chan dan Papa Hun. Dia juga suka memesan rasa cokelat, kan?"

"Zifan!" Jongsoo memekik panik.

Segera saja mereka dihadiahi lirikan mata tajam, datar dan dingin persis seperti bagaimana cara elang hendak memangsa seekor tikus di atas tanah.

"Ah! Yoochan-ah! Tadi kau bilang mau menggambar serigala. Sini aku ajarkan." Zifan ngeles secepat kilat dan kabur dari tatapan menyeramkan Joonyi dengan menggandeng Yoochan menuju buku gambarnya di sofa. Mereka lalu pura-pura fokus sampai Insoo dan Hana membawa Joonyi kembali ke meja mereka di sudut ruangan. Tiga gadis cilik ini kemudian asyik sendiri dengan obrolan khas anak-anak perempuan tanpa mempedulikan sekumpulan anak lelaki yang masih curi-curi pandang ketakutan.

Mereka berempuk sambil memegang dada masing-masing seolah baru saja lepas dari incaran musuh. Pemandangan yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun menahan tawa dan mengerutkan dahi Chanyeol karena bingung.

"Kau pulang cepat?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Hmm...waktu kau memberiku kabar kalau anak-anak berkumpul disini, aku jadi ingin cepat pulang. Ini _weekend _dan kafe memang ramai, tapi setelah Sehun membuka satu cabang kafe dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh disana, aku malah jadi punya banyak waktu senggang. Kau tahu, karyawan kami sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengurus dua kafe." jawabnya lalu mencium kening Baekhyun sekilas.

"Yoochan mengundang mereka semua. Katanya sih, mau menggambar bersama."

"Oho! Benarkah itu? Bukannya jagoan _appa _ini sengaja mengundang teman-temannya agar bisa menonton drama bersama? _Appa _tahu kau sangat mengidolakan Cha Eunsang."

Sang anak yang sedang sibuk 'rapat' itu mendengar ucapan ayahnya ini dan mendongak cepat.

"_Appa! _Sssssttt!" Yoochan panik sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menajamkan mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol malah tertawa puas lalu merangkul istrinya itu menuju dapur dengan sesekali mencuri kesempatan menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya sambil berbisik seduktif ke telinganya.

"Dan aku juga akan punya banyak waktu denganmu, nona Byun."

Baekhyun jelas terlihat risih. Bukan hanya karena masih berada di area anak-anak tapi juga karena didepannya kini tengah berdiri seorang wanita muda bermata bulat yang tengah mengulum senyum geli dengan kepala tertunduk merapikan meja makan.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada Kyungsoo disini." desis Baekhyun sambil menyikut perut suaminya.

"_Ne_? Oh! Hai, Kyung! Aku tak tahu kau ada disini."

"Yah..kalau kau tahu, kurasa adegan mesra tadi tidak akan terjadi didepan mataku."

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan cengiran konyolnya yang biasa. "Jongin tidak libur?" tanyanya.

"Dia ada dirumah, bersama Kris _oppa_ mengerjakan proyekan baru. Rumah kami sudah menjadi kantor kedua bagi mereka. Jam berapa Luhan datang?"

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan diri dan membantu Kyungsoo mengatur menu makanan yang beragam dan berjumlah sangat banyak itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Yoochan yang mengundang teman-temannya. Tapi aku juga. Sehun dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Begitu juga dengan Zitao _eonni. _Dan satu jam lagi, mungkin Kris, Jongin, Yixing _eonni _dan Junmyeon _oppa _akan datang. Ah! Minseok _eonni _dan Jongdae _oppa_ juga sebentar lagi sampai."

"_Mwoya_? Ada pesta disini?"

"_Ani. _Hanya saja...sudah lama kita tidak kumpul lengkap seperti ini. Apalagi kebetulan anak-anak sedang bersama. Jadi, kenapa tidak kuundang mereka sekalian saja?"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu yang tadi kau katakan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin merayakan keberhasilanmu dan Sehun. Tujuh tahun rutin memasang iklan, mengumpulkan investor, rapat sana-sini, dan akhirnya kalian sukses membuka cabang! Selamat, _oppa_!" kata Kyungsoo ceria.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tapi tanpa diduga pria ini malah mencium mesra bibir sang istri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa melotot sambil berupaya melepaskan diri.

"_YA! _Lihat sekitarmu!" pekiknya lima detik kemudian.

"Oh! Jangan pedulikan keberadaanku. Pergilah ke dalam. Aku bisa meng_handle _semua ini sendirian, Baek. Sungguh."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Aku akan menemani anak-anak." katanya lalu keluar ruangan.

Apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat besar. Mereka memang pindah dari apartemen lama sebulan setelah Yoochan kecil lahir. Apartemen ini sanggup menampung banyak kepala seperti yang terlihat saat ini dimana semua orang sudah berkumpul dan sibuk berbincang ini-itu di ruang keluarga.

Menjelang malam, perhatian semua orang teralihkan saat Insoo menangis kencang dengan tubuh tersungkur ke lantai. Jongsoo berdiri diam memperhatikan dibelakangnya.

"Hey, kenapa putri cantik ini menangis?" Kris yang kebetulan berada didekatnya bertanya lembut.

"Jongsoo...Jong..Jongsoo mendorongku..hwaaaa..."

"_Ani! _Kau larinya lambat. Kalau aku tidak menyusulmu, Daemin akan mengejarku dan aku kalah!" kata Jongsoo membela diri.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan kedua anak mereka hanya bisa melenguh pasrah. Walau kembar, tetap saja mereka sering berkelahi layaknya dua bersaudara pada umumnya. Jongsoo yang cuek dan Insoo yang manja.

"Sssstt...sudah..Kris _appa _punya mainan bagus untukmu."

Kris tiba-tiba berlutut kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya dilantai dan berujar ramah. "Mau berkeliling naik kuda?"

Insoo malah tertawa. Ia sudah mengusap matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangan lalu naik keatas punggung Kris, pamannya, yang berlagak seperti hewan berkaki empat itu.

"Woooo...Insoo akhirnya mendapatkan kuda poni impiannya disini!" seru Daemin membuat anak-anak lain memusatkan perhatian pada Kris.

"_Daddy! _Sebentar." tiba-tiba Zifan muncul dan berhenti tepat didepan wajah Kris untuk melakukan sesuatu pada rambut ayahnya itu.

"Nah...kalau begini kan pas. Kuda poni!" katanya lagi.

Semua orang tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat rambut Kris yang biasanya tersisir rapi ke belakang itu sudah berponi miring mirip anggota _boyband _di televisi. Jujur saja, wajah Kris mendadak sepuluh tahun terlihat lebih muda.

Kris hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima kelakuan anak lelakinya itu dan terus membawa Insoo berkeliling ruangan. Saat sampai di dekat balkon, ia mendekat kearah Hana yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya saling berbincang serius dengan Zitao.

"Halo, _princess _Hana. Maukah kau ikut dengan kuda poni tampan ini?" tanya Kris membuat Hana terkesiap.

Gadis lima tahun ini tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dan turun dari paha Sehun untuk naik didepan Insoo yang mendadak girang bukan main.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_? Insoo dan Hana bukan bayi. Dan kau juga sudah tidak muda lagi." ledek Sehun.

"_I'm a strong man!" _seru Kris dan malah membuat Zitao yang duduk didekat Luhan berdesis sebal.

"Paling-paling sampai rumah minta dipijat."

"_Good idea, darling!" _

Zitao terkekeh dan tidak lagi menimpali ucapan Kris barusan.

Tapi ramalan Zitao datang lebih cepat dari waktunya. Belum juga sampai rumah dan baru lima belas menit perjalanan kuda poni buatan ini, Kris sudah terduduk lemas dan melenguh menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Zitao hanya bisa berdecak sebal tapi toh menekan jari-jarinya ke bahu hingga punggung sang suami. Insoo dan Hana sudah kembali asyik bermain dengan yang lain di kamar Yoochan.

"Ingat umur, _ge_!" kata Zitao.

"Selama Zifan belum punya adik, aku ini masih tergolong pria kuat."

Plak!

"Aaw!"

Satu tepukan cukup keras mendarat di punggung lebar itu. Orang-orang dewasa yang sudah berkumpul di sekeliling sofa di ruangan itu tertawa kompak.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Selama Joonyi belum punya adik, aku juga masih kuat ikut patroli malam."

"Junmyeon!"

Mereka kemudian beralih menertawakan pasangan Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Kau masih berusaha, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin.

"Oh, jelas! Biarpun Joonyi sekarang sudah berumur sembilan tahun, usahaku untuk memberinya adik masih menggebu seperti dia masih berusia empat tahun dulu."

Kris mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Dasar! Makin tua makin jadi!" celetuk Zitao.

"_Noona..._kenapa menolak memberi Joonyi adik? Kau membuat Junmyeon _hyung _menunggu terlalu lama." Sehun tiba-tiba ikut menimpali.

"Oh, sudahlah! Bisa kita bahas soal yang lain saja? Anak-anak bisa mendengar kalian!" Yixing berkilah.

Disaat yang lain sibuk tertawa, Junmyeon malah menyentuhkan hidungnya ke sisi kepala Yixing dan tidak lagi menimpali. Tapi belum sempat topik berganti, Hana tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dengan langkah lesu. Ia mengucek satu matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Eommaaa_..." rengeknya pada Luhan.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ngantuk." jawabnya lugu lalu duduk di pangkuan Luhan yang lantas membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Pantas saja. Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Anak-anak biasa tidur pukul delapan." komentar Jongdae.

"Sudah waktunya membawa anak-anak pulang. Terima kasih jamuannya, Baek." kata Minseok.

"Bukan aku. Tapi Kyungsoo yang memasak semua ini."

Mereka sudah bangkit dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi seruan Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Yoochan untuk menjemput anak-anaknya itu serentak membatalkan niat mereka.

"Kurasa tinggal lebih baik. Kalian harus melihat ini!"

Apa yang mereka lihat di kamar itu adalah bentuk tak beraturan dari cara tidur enam anak polos yang terlelap nyenyak tidak pada tempatnya. Jongsoo, kepalanya terkulai ke sisi ranjang berbentuk mobil balap milik Yoochan dengan stik _play station _di genggamannya, persis seperti posisi tidur sang pemilik kamar sendiri yang tertidur telentang memegang stik lain disisinya. Kemudian Zifan, ia tidur di tengah-tengah Joonyi dan Insoo yang masing-masing memegang sisir dan terlihat seperti habis mendandani Zifan karena rambut anak itu dipenuhi jepit berbagai warna. Mungkin selagi menungguk giliran bermain PS, Zifan pasrah dikerjai dua anak perempuan ini. Posisi terakhir ada Daemin. Dari sekian banyak gaya, hanya ialah yang memiliki gaya paling normal dan bermartabat. Setidaknya Daemin tidur pulas diatas ranjang lengkap dengan selimut Yoochan.

"Daemin memang tidak bisa tidur tanpa selimut." ujar Minseok.

"Biarkanlah mereka tidur disini. Toh besok hari minggu." kata Baekhyun dan membuat Jongin berujar riang.

"Oh! Pilihan bagus. Itu artinya kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan tentang 'memberi adik' lebih dalam. Jadi, sampai dimana tadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeoooong~**

**Hehehe...chapter ini mengobati luka soal pasangan ChanBaek kemarin kah?**

**Mian kalau ini masih kurang memuaskan**

**Ini semua karena saya gagal fokus ngeliat Sehun belum juga mau buat cukur rambut(?)**

**Dan karena semua pair sudah bahagia sehat dan sentausa(?) apa chapter depan jadi chapter terakhir aja?**

**Yeoreobun, tell me your wish!**

**Annyeooooong ^^**

**Gomawooo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	16. 8 PM First Snow

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 16**

**~ 8 PM. First Snow ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**8 PM. Jongdae's Noisy Apartment.**_

Salju pertama yang turun perlahan di malam itu membuat pasangan ayah dan anak ini duduk bergumul kompak diatas sofa dalam satu selimut tebal didepan penghangat ruangan. Sepasang kaki mereka juga sama-sama berbalut kaus kaki motif polkadot warna-warni, pemberian dari wanita mungil yang saat ini baru saja datang dari arah dapur membawa dua gelas cokelat panas dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Melihat para jagoannya bersembunyi dibalik selimut, ia hanya mengulum senyum sebentar kemudian duduk mendekat sambil berdeham.

"Ehm!"

Terdengar cekikikan polos Daemin dari dalam diiringi tawa pelan Jongdae, suaminya.

"_Eomma, _tebak aku ada dimana!" seru bocah lima tahun itu.

Minseok tersenyum lebar. Lalu dengan memasang wajah bingung dan tangan meraba-raba sosok terselubung disebelahnya itu, ia bertanya.

"Dimana, yaa? Mm...ini perut siapa? _Eomma _kelitiki boleh, kan?"

"Ho! _Andwae! Andwaeeee..._kkkkkkkk...Ah, _eomma! Eommaaaa!_" Daemin bergerak heboh dibalik selimut saat Minseok menggelitiki perutnya tanpa ampun.

Jongdae yang sudah ikut tertawa pun akhirnya membuka selimut tebal itu dan membiarkan istri serta anaknya larut dalam permainan mereka sampai nafas Daemin habis terengah dan berbaring telentang di pelukan ibunya.

"_Eommaaaa..._aku kan tidak suka di kelitiki! Haaaah..."

"_Keurae_? Mau lagi?"

"_Aniyo, aniyo_! Hehehe..."

Daemin tertawa lucu didepan wajah sang ibu yang langsung menjatuhkan kecupan sayang ke cuping hidungnya.

"Saljunya sudah turun banyak belum? Aku mau main salju diluar. _Appa _sudah janji mau membuatkan boneka salju!"

"Belum, sayang. Saljunya kan baru saja turun. Besok pagi kau baru boleh main salju diluar. _Ne_?"

Sang anak mengangguk polos, lalu berkata pelan sambil melingkarkan satu tangan ke leher ibunya. "_Chuwooo..._"

"Oooh...sini, _eomma _peluk biar tidak dingin."

Tapi tiba-tiba saja pria yang sedari duduk diam memperhatikan obrolan ibu dan anak ini mendadak bergerak dengan duduk disamping sang anak dan menjatuhkan lengannya untuk merengkuh Daemin serta Minseok sekaligus.

"_Appa _juga mau dipeluuuuuk..." kata Jongdae manja.

Daemin malah terkekeh dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Minseok.

Kegiatan menghangatkan badan ini setidaknya bertahan hingga lima belas menit sampai Daemin akhirnya sadar akan wangi cokelat panas yang sudah agak mendingin di meja itu. Ia bangkit lalu meraih satu cangkir besarnya dan meneguk minuman itu tanpa jeda sampai hanya menyisakan jejak cokelat di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah dan duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah lesu tanda kantuknya sudah datang. Jongdae kemudian menyelubungi selimut tebal yang tadi ia gunakan ke bahu Minseok dan bahunya sendiri, membuat ketiganya merasa hangat. Buah cintanya yang masih duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak setara dengan Yoochan dan Hana ini menguap lebar lalu membaringkan kepalanya ke dada sang ibu dan mulai terpejam nyaman dalam belaiannya.

"Cokelatmu dingin. Kau tidak mau meminumnya?" tanya Minseok.

Jongdae tersenyum lalu mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah meja untuk meraih segelas cokelat cair itu. Sebelum menyeruputnya, pria ini menaikkan gelas dan satu alisnya ke hadapan Minseok yang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang diet." katanya.

"Diet? Diet apa lagi? Tubuhmu sudah mungil begitu, Minseok-ah."

"Tubuhku memang mungil, tapi pipiku ini tidak pernah mau mengecil! Daemin saja sering menyebutnya bakpau."

Jongdae tertawa sopan kemudian meneguk minumannya hingga sisa setengah. Setelah menaruh gelasnya kembali, ia merundukkan badan untuk mengecup kening putranya yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpi dan berkata pelan.

"Akan kupindahkan dia ke kamar." katanya lalu membopong tubuh Daemin dari pangkuan Minseok.

Pria ini kembali duduk disamping istrinya semenit kemudian, membetulkan letak selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh mereka dan merangkul mesra Minseok yang menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya pada satu bahu Jongdae.

"Salju pertama turunnya malam hari begini. Sudah berada didepan pemanas pun tetap saja dingin." gerutu Minseok.

"Tak usah khawatir. Kan ada aku yang siap menghangatkanmu kapan pun kau mau."

Wanita itu mendengus keras. Merasa geli mendengar rayuan klasik suaminya barusan.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk konser malam natal nanti? Tim paduan suara yang kau latih tidak ada masalah, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hmm...mereka sempurna. Kami hanya perlu latihan beberapa kali lagi."

"Ck!" tiba-tiba Minseok berdecak sebal.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau tak pernah ada di setiap malam natal dan hari natal! Ini sudah tahun ketiga kau begitu. Daemin pasti bertanya lagi kenapa _appa_nya tak pernah ada. Dia cemburu melihat yang lain, Jongdae-ya."

Jongdae diam sesaat dan hanya menarik nafas panjang sambil membelai puncak kepala Minseok dengan lembut. Wanita ini kembali berujar kesal.

"Tahun lalu dia bahkan menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk merayakan natal di apartemennya karena ingin menunggumu pulang. Tapi kau malah pulang keesokan paginya."

"_Mian_." Jongdae menjawab lirih, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi aku punya kado natal terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

"Apa? Undangan VVIP untuk menghadiri konsermu lagi?"

Jongdae terkekeh karena jawaban Minseok setengah benar. Tapi pria ini tidak membalas apa-apa ketika ia melangkah menuju laci didekat TV dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas persegi panjang dari sana. Minseok menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

Ia membaca kertas pertama yang sudah tak perlu ditebak lagi karena isinya memang undangan konser suaminya. Tapi matanya seketika melebar saat melihat kertas kedua, ketiga dan keempat dimana ada namanya, nama Daemin dan nama Jongdae tertera di masing-masing kertas yang akan membawa mereka ke satu tempat itu.

"Hongkong? Kau...ini...tiket pesawat?! Kau membawaku dan Daemin kesana? Oh! Jongdae-ya, apa ini artinya kita-"

"Berlibur! Tepat setelah acara konser selesai." Jongdae mengakhiri kalimat Minseok yang menatapnya haru dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Daemin beberapa kali memintaku ke Disney Land dan kurasa kau tak akan keberatan jika kita merayakan tahun baru disana. Aku akan memesan hotel jika kau setuju dan-"

Minseok tak perlu penjelasan lagi. Dengan segera ia mengunci bibir suaminya ini melalui satu kecupan mesra hingga membuat kata-katanya terputus seketika.

"_Gomawo..._ini hadiah natal terbaik untuk Daemin." lirihnya.

"Boleh kuminta lagi?" tanya Jongdae.

"Apanya?"

Pria ini tiba-tiba tersenyum sekilas, lalu mendorong pelan kedua bahu Minseok sampai posisinya berbaring ke pinggiran sofa. Dadanya beradu dengan dada Jongdae yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Mi..minta..apa lagi?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Kenapa jadi gugup begitu?"

"_Ne_? _A..ani! _Kau tiba-tiba begini siapa yang tidak merasa aneh?"

"_Keurae_? Aku aneh? Katakan. Aku yang aneh atau jantungmu memang biasa berdetak secepat ini? Hmm?"

"_Ya..ya..._ Kim Jongdae! Apa yang mau kau minta lagi? Jangan menindihku begini. Nafasku sesak!"

"Oh, maaf nyonya Kim. Tapi inilah maksudku. Aku akan membuatmu lebih sesak dari ini. Jadi, bersiaplah."

Tanpa bisa melarikan diri atau mendorong balik suaminya, Minseok tahu-tahu sudah berada dalam keadaan gelap gulita saat Jongdae menarik selimutnya itu sampai menutupi kepala mereka berdua dan membuat Minseok berseru ricuh didalamnya.

"Diamlah, sayang. Kalau Daemin bangun, maka kesempatan ini berakhir." bisik Jongdae.

Minseok malah tertawa tapi toh setelahnya ia diam tak berkutik ketika Jongdae benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan asupan oksigen sekaligus membuat darahnya mendadak mendidih hingga tubuhnya berkeringat.

Bunyi sofa yang sedikit berdecit itu nyatanya membangunkan tidur lelap buah hati mereka yang terpaksa memilih untuk kembali ke tempat tidur saat melihat sesuatu yang tertutupi selimut tebal itu bergerak-gerak lincah diatas sofa. Daemin menganggap ia sedang berada dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang belum bisa ia mengerti dimana ia bisa mendengar jelas suara diluar sana yang makin lama makin terdengar nyaring. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah suara ayah dan ibunya tapi karena takut, Daemin tak mau keluar kamar dan fokus pada bantal gulingnya sendiri untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

_**8 PM. Kris's Luxury House.**_

"Zifan. Matikan TVnya!"

"Aaah..._mom..._ini kan liburan sekolah. Janjinya kan aku boleh menonton seharian!"

"Iya. Tapi bukan menonton drama terus-terusan! Drama itu bukan tontonan anak-anak. Sudah _mommy _bilang berapa kali, tidak mau menurut juga?"

Zifan mendengus kesal tapi tidak juga menekan tombol _off _di _remote _TV yang ia pegang. Saat itu sosok jangkung yang baru saja turun dari ruang kerjanya melangkah mendekat dan sempat beradu pandang dengan istrinya sebelum Zitao masuk ke dapur.

"_Mommy _melarangmu menonton drama lagi?" bisiknya hati-hati saat duduk disamping Zifan.

Anak itu mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sebal.

"Dia sudah menonton drama itu seharian. Kenapa stasiun TV harus menayangkan ulang semua episodenya di malam hari, sih? Apa tidak cukup hanya menyiarkannya di siang hari saja?" Zitao muncul lagi sambil berkacak pinggang didekat pintu dapur.

"Wajar, kan? Drama ini memang sedang _booming_. Karyawanku di kantor saja heboh membicarakannya. Mereka tergil-gila dengaaaan...siapa namanya? Pemain utama pria itu."

"Kim Tan." Zifan menjawab lugas.

"Nah! Kim Tan. Pria itu menjadi _hot topic _di kantorku. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengatakan kalau aku sedikit mirip dengannya. Benarkah itu?"

Zitao mendesis sebal sambil memberikan tatapan matanya yang tajam pada suami super pedenya ini. Zifan malah terkikik pelan. Anak itu tahu kalau sang ayah selalu berada dalam pihaknya. Mendukungnya dan mengibarkan bendera perang tiap kali Zifan dan Zitao beradu pendapat.

"Mana yang namanya Cha Eun Sang?"

"Sebentar lagi, _daddy. _Nanti aku beritahu!" jawab Zifan bersemangat.

Mereka bisa mendengar sang ibu melenguh pasrah disudut ruangan sana.

"Itu! Yang rambut panjang itu_. _Cantik, kan?!"

"Wohoo..pantas kau doyan menontonnya. Jadi bagaimana? Apa dia sudah pacaran dengan Kim Tan itu? Katanya ada orang ketiga ya di hubungan mereka? Siapa yang jadi-"

Pip. Layar berganti tiba-tiba ke _channel _khusus anak-anak begitu Zitao merebut _remote _TV itu dari tangan Zifan yang lengah.

"Ah, _mommyyyyyyy!_"

"Ini juga acara bagus. Kau akan lebih pintar di sekolah."

"_Mom, pleaseeee..._"

"Ayolah, Zitao. Anakmu ini sedang libur sekolah."

"Diam, Kris."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek dan satu tatapan tajam dari wanita berpostur tinggi itu, mulut Kris terdiam dan matanya segera beralih ke layar TV didepan. Menyadari kalau Zitao masih memperhatikannya dari belakang, _namja _ini lalu berujar gelagapan pada sang anak yang duduk dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"_Ba..Barney _juga acara yang bagus, sayang. Lihat. _He's purple, big and...lovely_! Menggemaskan sekali, kan?"

"Aku bukan anak TK lagi, _dad. _Aku juga sudah pernah melihat episode ini."

"Nah. Sama, bukan? Kau juga selalu melihat episode drama yang sama. Jadi kenapa tidak kita tonton _Barney _saja?" tanya Zitao.

Zifan hanya berdecak sebal tanpa mau menimpali apa-apa.

"Awasi dia, Kris. Kalau usianya sudah sembilan belas, Zifan baru kuizinkan menonton drama."

Mulut Zifan menganga lebar tak percaya. _Sembilan belas?! _Ia bahkan belum menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Anak lelaki yang duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar ini belum berani buka mulut sampai punggung sang ibu hilang di balik pintu dapur.

"_I'm only six, dad! Still six! This is not fair!_" desisnya protes.

"_Yeah. You're only six _dan sangat berisik. Kau terlalu cerewet untuk anak seusiamu, tahu?"

"Hhh..._daddy. _Kau ini sebenarnya di pihakku atau di pihak _mommy_, sih?"

Kris tertawa lalu mencium puncak kepala ZIfan sekali sebelum berujar tegas. "_Of course I'm with you! We are one, remember?_" katanya sambil memamerkan satu telapak tangan ke depan.

Zifan nyengir lalu ber-_high five _dengan ayahnya.

"_That's my boy! _Sekarang matikan TVnya karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik malam ini."

Sang anak menuruti perintah ayahnya dengan mengekorinya ke arah balkon halaman belakang rumah. Angin musim dingin langsung menancap ke bagian kulit terdalam saat Kris membuka pintu kayu itu lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa pintunya dibuka? Ini dingin sekali, _dad_!"

"Hey, kau tidak lihat salju pertama baru saja turun? Kita tunggu sampai saljunya menumpuk. Nanti _daddy _buatkan boneka salju."

Anak yang tingginya belum melebihi pinggang ayahnya itu tiba-tiba melenguh sebal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ia bersandar lesu ke daun pintu dan berujar pelan.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Tidak main boneka. Dan aku juga benci salju."

"_Why_? Tahun lalu bukannya kau, Yoochan, dan yang lainnya pergi main seluncur di taman dekat kafe?"

"Yaaah...justru karena itu aku benci salju. Jongsoo menarik papan seluncurku terlalu kuat dan aku menabrak Hana yang sedang bermain boneka salju dengan Insoo waktu itu."

"Lalu? Apa Hana marah?"

Zifan menggeleng. "Tidak. Hana malah menertawakanku karena hidung dan pipiku merah seperti anak perempuan kalau sedang didandani."

Kris menatap bingung. Tapi kemudian Zifan menjelaskan. "Waktu itu udaranya dingin sekali dan aku tidak memakai jaket tebal. Tapi karena aku lelaki, aku tidak mungkin kelihatan lemah didepan anak perempuan kan, _dad_? Jadinya aku menurut saja waktu Jongsoo menarik papan seluncurku."

"Dan membiarkan tubuhmu kedinginan sampai hidung dan pipimu memerah? Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau jadi benci salju?"

"_Daddy _ini tidak mengerti, ya? Saljulah yang membuat wajahku memerah sampai ditertawakan Hana seperti itu. Aku benci salju karena membuatku tidak keren!"

Kali ini Kris tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia sudah terkikik puas setelah mendengar pengakuan polos nan percaya diri dari anak lelakinya ini. Menyadari dirinya ditertawakan tidak membuat Zifan marah atau kesal lagi. Ia hanya berdiri diam menunggu tawa ayahnya mereda beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jad intinya, jagoanku ini tertarik dengan Hana? Kau merasa malu ditertawakan perempuan yang kau taksir, ya? Begitu?"

"_WHAT?! NO WAY! NO!" _Zifan mendadak berseru nyaring dengan pipi mulai bersemu.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa pipimu tiba-tiba memerah? Kau kan sedang tidak jatuh diatas salju." goda Kris.

"_Daddy!_"

Kris tertawa makin keras dan membuat Zifan tak bisa membantah apa-apa. Kali ini bukan hanya pipi, tapi kedua telinganya juga ikut memerah.

"Berhenti tertawa, _dad. _Ini tidak lucu!" katanya kesal.

"_Okay. Okay. Sorry..._" Kris meredakan tawanya walau masih sedikit terkikik. "Ehm!" ia berdeham untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Salju membuatmu tidak keren." kata Kris.

"Hm. Sangat tidak keren! Hidungku mungkin mirip badut ulang tahun."

"Atau tomat ceri segar."

Zifan terkekeh tapi kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"_So..._katakan pada ayahmu ini. Apa yang menarik dari Hana sampai membuatmu merasa tidak keren karena salju?"

"_DADDY!_"

Kris meraih anak lelakinya ini sebelum tangan kecilnya memukuli tubuh sang ayah yang lagi-lagi tertawa keras. Zifan hanya terus-terusan menggerutu bawel dalam gendongan ala _piggy back _Kris. Suaranya terdengar sampai dapur dan membuat Zitao melangkah keluar dengan segelas susu sapi hangat di tangannya.

"Kalian bisa kena flu kalau masih berdiri disana seperti itu." seru Zitao.

"_Mommy's coming_." bisik Kris.

"_Dad, please..._jangan bilang apapun pada _mommy_. Aku tidak naksir Hana, aku hanya benci salju."

"_Okay! I got it, sir. _Ini janji diantara pria."

"_Good_." balas Zifan.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengatakan jawabannya kenapa jagoanku ini bisa tertarik pada putri cantik punyanya Luhan _eomma _itu."

Sedetik kemudian Zifan kembali melenguh panjang dan menyerah untuk mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya agar tidak menggodanya lagi. Kris membawa jagoannya ini kembali ke sofa setelah menutup pintu balkon dan mengambil tempat di sisi Zitao.

"Minum susu dulu." ujar Zitao.

Zifan meraih segelas susu hangat di tangan ibunya itu lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Mana susuku?" tanya Kris.

"Sejak kapan kau minum susu malam-malam?"

"Sejak aku menikah denganmu."

Plak!

Zitao memukul pelan lengan suaminya yang malah terkekeh polos didepan sang anak.

"_Mom, _bolehkah malam ini aku tidur denganmu?"

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa _daddy _habis menceritakan cerita seram?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Hanya ingin saja." jawabnya.

"Ah, kau takut _daddy _menceritakan yang tadi pada _mommy, _ya?"

"_Dad!_"

"Cerita? Cerita apa?" Zitao bertanya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. _Daddy _cuma ngarang saja."

"Hmmm...jadi yang tadi itu hanya karangan, ya? Oke. Baiklah. _Daddy _akan ceritakan hasil karanganmu pada _mommy _kalau begitu." Kris masih terus menggoda Zifan.

"Karangan apa? Kau mendapat tugas mengarang dari sekolah?" tanya Zitao.

"Tak penting, _mom. _Ayo ke kamar! Aku sudah mengantuk." Zifan menghindar dari godaan sang ayah dengan menarik satu tangan Zitao.

"Hey! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Zifan-ah! _Okay, I won't tell anything!_"

"_Dad _tidur saja di kamarku! _Bye!_"

"_Ya ya ya! _Wu Zifan!"

Malam berakhir dengan aksi Kris terus menggoda Zifan yang berbaring diapit olehnya dan Zitao. Anak ini juga terus-terusan mengelak dengan menceritakan segala hal yang ia alami di sekolah demi memblokir usaha ayahnya. Zitao makin tak mengerti ada cerita apa dibalik cerewetnya Zifan dan gigihnya Kris. Tapi wanita ini tak mau bertanya apa-apa dan memilih untuk melihat kedua jagoannya sibuk melontarkan kalimat seru padanya sampai telinganya berdengung.

"_Stop!_ Kalian sudah ribut selama satu jam. Kris, tolong matikan lampunya dan Zifan, sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Ayo, masuk ke dalam selimut." kata Zitao, akhirnya mengakhiri perdebatan sengit antara ayah dan anak ini.

Zifan merasa menang. Kris tentu tak akan lagi bercuap-cuap atau melanjutkan perdebatan. Lampu sudah dipadamkan, Zifan sudah berada dalam pelukan nyaman sang ibu dan suasana berubah tenang.

"_Mom..._kau lupa tidak memberiku ciuman selamat tidur." kata Zifan.

Zitao tersenyum lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening sang anak selama beberapa detik.

"Aku juga, _mom_." Kris berujar polos dan malah dihadiahi kikikkan geli sang anak.

Pria ini hanya senang menggoda dan tahu kalau Zitao tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya, terlebih lagi dihadapan sang anak. Tapi nyatanya keadaan tak bisa diduga. Ketika Zifan belum sepenuhnya tertidur dan masih cekikikan dalam dekapan sang ibu, Zitao mengulurkan satu tangan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada Kris dan memberinya kecupan singkat tepat di bibir.

Zifan tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya baru saja mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam juga karena saat itu ia mendengar jelas suara jantan sang ayah yang berbisik lirih diatas kepalanya.

"_Thanks, baby. I'll kiss you back. Later._"

.

.

_**8 PM. Junmyeon's Sweetest Palace.**_

Mesin mobil baru saja mati saat pria berseregam kepolisian ini tiba di garasi rumahnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Junmyeon sempat mendongak keatas tepat kearah putri kecilnya tengah melambai ceria dari jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Junmyeon masuk dan tidak menemukan siapapun di lantai bawah. Dengan asumsi Yixing tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya seperti biasa, pria ini lantas naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar anaknya perlahan.

Joonyi menoleh. Ia tahu sang ayah akan datang.

"Sedang apa melamun didepan jendela begitu? Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Junmyeon.

Putrinya itu menggeleng dengan senyum simpul di bibir. Junmyeon lantas melangkah masuk untuk mendekat dan menjatuhkan satu kecupan sayang ke puncak kepala Joonyi.

"_Appa _bersalju!" seru Joonyi sambil menepis butiran lembut salju yang ada di pundak ayahnya.

"Oh! Ada banyak bintang rupanya. Pantas saja putri cantikku ini betah melamun disini." balas Junmyeon terpesona dengan pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Bagus kan, _appa_? Banyak bintang dan turun salju. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saljunya menumpuk!"

Pria itu tersenyum manis sambil membelai surai hitam milik sang anak. "Kemana _eomma_?"

"_Appa _tidak bertemu _eomma _dibawah?"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"_Eomma _sudah selesai memasak satu jam lalu. Mungkin sedang mandi." jawab Joonyi.

"_Keurae_? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi? Tidak biasanya anak _appa _ini melamun sendirian di kamar." Junmyeon bertanya. Ia sudah mengambil satu kursi lain untuk duduk disebelah Joonyi.

"Melihat bintang dan salju. Pemandangannya bagus sekali, kan?"

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau lebih suka melihat pertunjukkan musikal daripada mengamati alam?" tanya Junmyeon lagi dengan nada curiga.

Joonyi tak mau menjawab apa-apa dan hanya kembali menatap butiran salju diluar. Memang, sejak tampil pertama kali diatas panggung pentas bersama Baekhyun, Joonyi ketagihan. Tak jarang jika ada pementasan khusus drama, Baekhyun akan mengajaknya langsung untuk berpartisipasi mengambil peran. Tentunya atas izin Junmyeon dan Yixing terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi...kau belum mau mengatakannya pada _appa_?"

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Joonyi bingung.

"Ehm." Junmyeon berdeham sebentar, lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya dan ikut menatap langit diluar saat ia berujar kembali. "Soal temanmu itu. Yuta."

Punggung Joonyi menegak. Bola matanya juga membulat.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kaget begitu? Yuta benar temanmu, kan?"

"Dari mana _appa _tahu? _Eomma _cerita sesuatu, ya?" tanya Joonyi panik.

"_Ani. _Apa ada rahasia diantara kalian berdua yang tidak _appa _tahu? Soal Yuta kah?"

Joonyi memutuskan kontak mata dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak."

Junmyeon mendengus tawa. Tangannya membelai sayang puncak kepala gadis berusia sembilan tahun ini dengan lembut.

"_Appa _tidak melarangmu menyukai siapapun. Tapi kau harus ingat. Kalian masih sangat kecil, masih cocok bermain bersama sebagai teman."

"Memangnya aku dan Yuta tidak bermain sebagai teman? Kami teman kok, _appa_. Berhenti menggodaku yang bukan-bukan."

Pria itu tertawa lagi kemudian bertanya pendek. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Yuta."

"Mm...dia pintar. Yuta anak baru, orangnya pendiam. Mungkin karena dia dari Jepang dan belum terlalu lancar bahasa Korea. Banyak anak perempuan yang menyukainya. Dia duduk tepat dibelakangku. Tapi tetap saja. Yuta sama seperti teman laki-lakiku yang lain. Hanya mengobrol kepada anak-anak yang cantik." jawab Joonyi dengan wajah lesu.

"Hey, anak _appa _ini lebih cantik dari siapapun. Siapa yang bilang kau tidak cantik? Ayo, sini temui _appa._"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan tersipu.

"Tahu tidak, _appa_? Dari semua teman dikelasku, hanya kami berdua yang tidak menyukai drama. Yuta bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Kim Tan dan Cha Eun Sang! Hahaha..." raut wajah Joonyi tiba-tiba berubah cerah.

"Kalian bicara? Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"_Aniyo. _Aku bisa tahu maksud Yuta lewat gesturnya saja, _appa_. Wajahnya lucu kalau ada anak perempuan yang bilang Yuta tampan seperti Kim Tan!"

"Karena itu kau menyukainya? Yuta lucu kalau sedang bingung?"

"_Appa..._berhentilah menggodaku!" pipi Joonyi memerah.

Junmyeon terkekeh lalu berujar lembut. "_Appa _ganti baju dulu. Nanti kita makan malam dibawah."

Joonyi mengangguk patuh dan memejamkan mata saat sang ayah mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar lain yang jaraknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Joonyi. Begitu pintu membuka, ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kamar yang super berantakan dengan banyak pakaian berceceran disana-sini. Ia sempat mengira telah terjadi perampokan, tapi begitu masuk lebih dalam dan melihat sosok Yixing tengah duduk di depan lemari kecil, hatinya melenguh lega.

"Kau disini? Aku kira masih memasak didapur. Dan ada apa ini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" tanyanya.

"Hai. Sudah pulang?" sapa Yixing.

"Sejak tadi. Aku baru saja mendengarkan cerita anakmu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Junmyeon lagi. Ia duduk diatas ranjang, memperhatikan sang istri dengan kening berkerut.

"Hanya ingin membereskan baju-baju lama saja."

"Apa ada acara _charity_? Kau mau menyumbangkan baju yang tidak terpakai? Ah, bukankah di lemari itu isinya baju-baju Joonyi sewaktu bayi?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju-baju itu? Mau disumbangkan juga?" Junmyeon bertanya cerewet.

Wanita didepan lemari itu bangkit dan duduk disampingnya sambil membawa beberapa baju bayi baru lahir. Yixing memang tak pernah membuang atau menyingkirkan baju-baju ini sekalipun Joonyi sudah besar dan tidak mungkin lagi memakai baju-baju itu.

"Tidak ada acara sumbangan apapun. Aku sedang rindu Joonyi kecil saja. Tidak kusangka dia sudah sebesar itu." katanya.

"Dan sudah mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis."

"Joonyi menceritakan Yuta padamu?"

"Ooh...jadi benar ada rahasia diantara kalian berdua?" selidik Junmyeon dengan senyum jahil.

"Wajar. Kita hanya harus lebih memperhatikannya saja. Masih terlalu dini untuknya mengenal cinta. Lihat, baju ini mungil sekali. Dulu Joonyiku memakai baju ini setelah lahir!" tiba-tiba Yixing memekik tertahan sambil merentangkan baju berukuran sangat kecil berwarna biru itu ke depan mata Junmyeon.

"Dia kecil sekali waktu itu. Aku masih ingat pipinya yang merah dan jari-jarinya yang begitu mungil. Joonyi sangat menggemaskan!" lanjutnya.

"Hmm...dia pasti lucu sekali saat itu. Mungkin lebih mungil dari yang selalu aku bayangkan."

Yixing diam. Matanya menatap mata Junmyeon yang memandang sendu baju bayi itu. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia ingat bahwa saat dimana Joonyi lahir adalah saat sebelum dirinya dan Junmyeon dipertemukan. Jelas Junmyeon tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rupa Joonyi kecil kecuali lewat foto-fotonya saja. Dia juga tak akan tahu kalau baju yang kini dipamerkan Yixing adalah baju pertama yang Joonyi pakai tepat setelah ia dilahirkan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." lirih Yixing.

Junmyeon menoleh dan langsung terkesiap. Pria ini lantas meraih satu tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat seraya berkata. "Tidak. Aku juga tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Jadi...mau kau apakan baju-baju ini? Butuh bantuanku untuk membereskannya juga? Kalau kau mau menyumbangkannya, aku bisa carikan tempat yang tepat."

"Aku tidak akan menyumbangkan apa-apa, Junmyeon-ah."

"Lalu? Sayang sekali kalau baju ini harus disimpan begitu lama di lemari."

"Aku sengaja menyimpannya karena aku akan membutuhkannya." jawab Yixing.

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening tanda tak paham. Apalgi dengan adanya senyuman manis berlesung didepannya itu semakin membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Kita membutuhkannya, Junmyeon-ah. Kita _membutuhkannya._" kata Yixing lagi dengan penekanan khusus pada kata terakhir. Kali ini matanya turun menatap kearah perutnya sendiri dan seketika membuat sebuah pemahaman besar di kepala Junmyeon.

"Kau...baju ini...kau...maksudmu kau.." pria itu terbata-bata saking gembiranya.

Yixing mengangguk sekali dengan lembut lalu berkata lirih. "Ya. Aku hamil. Joonyi akan punya adik."

Junmyeon tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedari tadi kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, berbanding terbalik dengan sang istri yang mengangguk-angguk cepat untuk meyakinkannya. Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah pekikan riang Yixing saat Junmyeon memeluknya, mengangkat tubuhnya sesaat dan mencium mesra bibirnya sebagai tanda cinta.

"Kau memberiku kado natal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan. Apa yang harus kuberikan sebagai balasan?" lirihnya.

"Kau." jawab Yixing tegas.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan kening saling menempel, Junmyeon lalu bertanya pendek. "Aku?"

"Hmm...tahun lalu kau terpaksa ikut patroli di malam natal dan membuat Joonyi ngambek seharian. Tadi sore dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau kado apa-apa untuk natal nanti. Sebagai gantinya, dia mau kau ada dirumah, menghabiskan malam natal, mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian dan mengunjungi Hana. Dia hanya mau waktumu, Junmyeon-ah."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. "_Call! _Aku setuju! Bahkan tidak hanya natal saja, akan ku berikan seluruh waktuku untuk Joonyi dan untuk istriku yang sedang mengandung ini. _Saranghae, _Yixing-ah." katanya.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa dulu pada Joonyi atau dia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman."

Yixing kemudian berjinjit dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu sekejap yang dibalas lembut oleh Junmyeon sebagai luapan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

**8 PM. **_**Chanyeol's Quite Place.**_

Melodi lembut bernuansa _orchestra shymphony _itu mengalun tenang dari _speaker _kamar. Alunannya yang damai semakin menina bobokan sosok kecil dalam gendongan pria jangkung ini. Ia bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pelan agar buah hatinya terlelap nyaman. Tapi bocah lelaki yang mewarisi bibir tipis sang ibu ini rupanya kurang menyukai suasana sepi.

Matanya memang terpejam, tapi bibirnya tidak mau menutup rapat. Sudah tiga puluh menit Chanyeol menggendongnya dan berusaha untuk menidurkan Yoochan, buah cintanya.

"Daemin dan aku sudah berjanji, _appa_. Kami mau masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Hana nanti. Hana bilang dia mau masuk ke sekolah Joonyi _noona_. Zifan, Jongsoo _hyung _dan Insoo _noona _juga sekolah disana."

"Aaah..._keurae?"_

"Hm! Boleh kan kami sekolah sama-sama?"

"Tentu! Tanpa Yoochan minta pun nanti _appa _sekolahkan disana."

Yoochan tertawa pelan. Energinya sudah tinggal dua puluh persen dan bicaranya semakin ngelantur.

"_Appa..._Hana itu cantik, ya? Seperti Luhan _eomma_. Kadang-kadang kalau sedang main, Daemin dan Zifan sering berkelahi memperebutkan Hana."

"Zifan _hyung, _sayang." koreksi Chanyeol.

"Zifan tidak pernah mau dipanggil _hyung_! Katanya kelihatan tua sekali. Dia juga tidak memanggil Jongsoo dengan _hyung _atau Insoo dengan _noona_. Tapi Zifan selalu suka kalau Hana memanggilnya _oppa_."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Lalu, kenapa Zifan dan Daemin berkelahi?" tanya Chanyeol, kembali menanggapi celotehan polos sang anak dengan serius.

"Karena mereka naksir Hana! Yoochan juga suka Hana soalnya Hana baik sama semua orang. Teman-teman di TK juga suka dia."

Kali ini Chanyeol teringat pada pihak lain yang juga memiliki riwayat serupa. Sehun. Sebagai teman kecilnya, cerita Yoochan ini mengingatkan ia pada sosok sahabat yang memang selalu digandrungi anak-anak perempuan satu sekolah.

"_Eomma _belum pulang? Jam berapa _eomma _pulang? Yoochan mau tidur dengan _eomma, appa_..." rengeknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"_Arasseo. _Nanti kalau _eomma _pulang, _appa _akan membangunkanmu. Sekarang tidur, ya?"

"_Sirheo. _Yoochan mau dengar _eomma _nyanyi dulu. _Eomma _kan selalu begitu sebelum Yoochan tidur."

"Bagaimana kalau _appa _yang menyanyi. Hm?"

"_Andwae. _Suara _appa _besar, tidak selembut _eomma_. Nanti Yoochan mimpi buruk!"

Chanyeol langsung memasang tampang masamnya secara refleks. Ia tahu Yoochan sudah mengantuk, kepalanya saja sudah terkulai lemas dan nada bicaranya lambat seperti orang mengigau. Tapi karena memang satu kebiasan tidurnya itu belum dilaksanakan, anak ini jadi berceloteh kesana-kemari.

"_Eommaaaa..._" ia merengek lagi.

"Ssssshh... Sssshhhh... _Eomma _sebentar lagi pulang. Sabar sebentar, ya?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoochan agar anak itu tidak menangis.

Tapi Yoochan sudah mulai terisak manja. Musik juga sudah berhenti dan tidak ada nada apapun selama lebih dari tiga detik sampai akhirnya suara lembut familiar ini sanggup meredakan tangis Yoochan seketika. Itu suara ibunya. Suara Baekhyun yang kebetulan ada didalam rekaman musikal yang ia bawa dari tempat latihan.

Chanyeol mendesah lega tanpa berhenti mengayun-ayun Yoochan di gendongan. Anak itu perlahan diam, deru nafasnya juga lambat laun teratur membawanya ke bawah alam sadar semakin dalam.

Bukan hanya Yoochan yang terbawa suasana. Chanyeol sendiri kini tengah melamun menatap jendela apartemennya yang mengarah ke jalanan terang kota Seoul dengan berbagai lampu. Pemandangan itu semakin indah berkali lipat karena butiran halus salju pertama baru saja turun dari langit.

Chanyeol baru tersadar dari lamunan saat mendengar pintu membuka. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok mungil bermantel cokelat tebal dengan topi fedora hitam itu melangkah hati-hati ke arahnya.

"Sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

"Hmm...suaramu benar-benar menina bobokannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia baru akan mencium pipi Yoochan saat Chanyeol berkata tegas. "Jangan cium. Hidung dan pipimu merah. Kau kedinginan."

"Hehee...diluar memang sangat dingin. Salju baru saja turun."

"Aku tahu. Topimu itu banyak kejatuhan salju. Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada. Aku naik bus. Hyorin bersedia mengantarku tapi aku tak enak selalu ikut dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak menelepon? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu."

"Dengan membonceng Yoochan di depan sepeda dan membuat kalian menggigil kedinginan diluar? Tidak, sayang. Bus adalah jawaban terbaik." Baekhyun menjawab lembut lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Oh! Kau hangat sekali!" pekiknya.

"Jelas. Aku dan Yoochan tak pernah jauh-jauh dari penghangat ruangan." balas Chanyeol.

"Oooh..._johda_! Nyamannyaaaa..." Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke perut Chanyeol. Wanita ini baru saja memberinya _back hug_.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengulum senyum karena keadaan tak memungkinkannya untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun saat itu. Yoochan masih ada dalam gendongan.

"Baek..."

"Hmm..."

Lalu diam. Chanyeol tidak lagi menjawab.

"_Waeyo_? Kau mau bilang sesuatu?"

"_Ani. _Aku hanya suka melihatmu begini."

Baekhyun tertawa. Pipinya menempel sempurna ke punggung tegak suaminya.

"Kau tidak ke kafe hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Mungkin Sehun iya. Katanya dia mau mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan karyawan yang lain. Anak itu sedang gemar mencari ide untuk memeriahkan natal nanti."

"Oh ya? Kukira mereka akan merayakannya di Cina."

"Tahun lalu mereka sudah merayakannya disana. Untuk tahun ini, Luhan ingin merayakannya di kafe. Kau mau bergabung?"

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah anggukan kepala di punggungnya.

"Musikal selesai seminggu sebelum natal dan aku punya banyak waktu _free _sampai tahun baru." jawab Baekhyun ceria.

"Ow! Baguslah! Akhirnya aku tidak merayakan natal di bangku penonton lagi."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya Baekhyun memang kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal manggung yang cukup padat dan membuat suami serta anaknya terpaksa merayakan natal di gedung pertunjukkan. Nyaris mirip dengan apa yang dialami Minseok dan Daemin.

"Aku mau membaringkan Yoochan di kamar dulu. Kau tunggulah disini."

"_Sirheo. _Biarkan seperti ini. Punggungmu benar-benar hangat, Chanyeol-ah."

"Baek...Yoochan sudah tidur. Kasihan dia menunggumu pulang sampai mengantuk begini."

"Sebentar lagi." kata Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke perut Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayolah. Tanganku pegal!"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan Chanyeol yang melangkah cepat menuju kamar Yoochan. Wanita ini lantas berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Buat satu saja. Aku tidak kedinginan." kata Chanyeol segera setelah ia kembali dari kamar.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyimpan satu cangkir yang lain dan fokus membuat teh manis itu sampai dua lengan kekar melingkari perutnya dari belakang.

"Kau balas dendam, _eoh_?" tanyanya.

"_Ani. _Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan cara lain padamu kalau aku bisa membuatmu jauh lebih hangat dari secangkir teh." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Ooow...berani bertanya berani bertanggung jawab, oke?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya secepat kilat. "Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya walau ia sudah tahu pasti apa jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan.

Bingo!

Chanyeol tak perlu banyak waktu untuk merapatkan jarak atau membuat Baekhyun penasaran lagi karena wanita didepannya ini benar-benar menggodanya. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau Baekhyun masih merasa kedinginan saat jemarinya membuka mantel besar milik Baekhyun dan menaruhnya begitu saja dilantai. Topi fedora hitam itu juga sudah melayang indah ke sembarang tempat.

Saat ini fokus perhatiannya hanyalah pada bibir mungil manis merekah yang tengah ia kecup lembut untuk mencairkan jejak dingin yang masih tersisa disana. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar beku. Chanyeol jadi merasa kasihan pada istrinya ini. Apalagi ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi dan beralih turun ke lehernya, Chanyeol memutuskan pagutan itu tiba-tiba.

"Ini bukan pujian, tapi kau hebat tidak menggigil kedinginan diluar sana!" katanya takjub.

Senyum dengan sejuta pesona merekah di wajah merah Baekhyun kala itu. Dan dengan mimik seduktif, ia berujar lirih. "Karena aku tahu akan ada orang yang bisa membuatku tetap hangat saat aku sampai dirumah."

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar harus tanggung jawab pada ucapanmu barusan."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa riang saat Chanyeol membopongnya menuju kamar dan membaringkannya ke ranjang. Wanita ini memang wanita yang penuh tanggung jawab pada kata-katanya sendiri. Buktinya ia menolak selimut yang Chanyeol tawarkan, menolak pemanas ruangan dinyalakan, tapi tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol merengkuhnya semalam penuh tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka. Ya, Chanyeol adalah penghangat alaminya tak peduli di musim apapun ia berada.

.

.

_**8 PM. Jongin's Hectic Yard.**_

Sudah jelas suhu malam itu berada jauh dibawah minus nol derajat, tapi nampaknya belum berhasil membuat wanita bermata bulat yang hanya memakai _cardigan _tipis ini merasa kedinginan. Wajahnya sudah pucat, mungkin sedikit membeku dengan cuping hidung memerah. Pemandangan ceria didepannya ini yang ternyata membuat Kyungsoo tetap merasa hangat.

"Hihihi...lihat, _eomma_! Boneka salju ini mirip seperti Jongsoo. Tidak punya hidung!" seru Insoo dari balik syal rajut tebal dilehernya.

"Enak saja! Aku punya hidung, tahu!"

"Iya. Tapi tidak kelihatan. Seperti _appa_. Ahahahaaa..."

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Si kembar dengan balutan jaket tebal, sepatu _boots, _syal dan sarung tangan itu sedang sibuk mengumpulkan butiran salju yang mulai menumpuk di sekitaran halaman rumah untuk mereka buat bulat-bulat menjadi boneka salju ukuran kecil.

"Insoo-ya! Lihat bonekaku. Mirip denganmu dan _eomma_. Matanya bulat!"

"Ooh..._yeppeo_!" Insoo malah memekik riang.

Niat Jongsoo untuk mengatai adiknya ini seketika batal. Wajah Insoo yang memerah kedinginan itu memancarkan rasa kagum polos yang malah membuat Jongsoo semakin serius membentuk boneka saljunya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Biar bagaimana seringnya mereka bertengkar pun, terkadang Jongsoo menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak laki-laki sekaligus seorang kakak.

Salju turun lebih banyak tiba-tiba. Insoo tidak lagi fokus menyelesaikan boneka saljunya karena kini ia sibuk menengadahkan kepala sambil memejamkan kedua mata dan membiarkan wajahnya kejatuhan butiran salju.

"Aaah..._chuwo..._" katanya tapi dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar.

Pluk!

Secara mendadak Insoo seperti kejatuhan butiran salju sebesar kepalan tangannya sendiri yang tepat mengenai hidungnya. Ia mengernyit sebal lalu menoleh kesamping dimana Jongsoo tengah tertawa diam dengan boneka salju yang hanya sisa setengah di tangan kirinya.

"Kau melempar bola salju padaku, ya?" seru Insoo.

"Ahahahaaa...balas kalau bisa!"

"Ih! Awas kau, Jongsoo!"

Si kembar akhirnya melupakan kegiatan mari-membuat-boneka-salju mereka dan menggantinya dengan saling adu cepat mengumpulkan salju untuk dijadikan bola salju sebagai senjata. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengganggu. Ia juga pernah mengalami masa kanak-kanak dan momen salju pertama di musim dingin adalah momen yang tak akan mau ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Saking seriusnya ia mengamati si kembar bermain, telinganya tidak peka pada suara mobil Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke garasi. Baru ketika pria itu melangkah lurus menuju kearahnya, Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia bangkit dan tersenyum manis menyambut suaminya pulang.

"Sedang serius menonton si kembar?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat Jongin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat ke puncak kepalanya.

"Oh! Itu _appa!_ _Appa _pulang!"

"Berhenti ditempatmu! Perang belum selesai, Kim Insoo!"

"Kyaaaaa...!"

Insoo dan Jongsoo kembali melakukan kejar-kejaran dan membatalkan niat untuk menyambut ayahnya yang kini berdiri bersama Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka.

"Padahal sebelum salju turun aku sedang menina bobokan mereka di kamar. Tapi begitu melihat salju dari jendela, mereka langsung memakai baju hangat dan pergi ke halaman." ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Ara. _Setiap tahun kan selalu begitu. Dan kau akan berlagak tidak kedinginan dengan hanya memakai baju tipis begini diluar rumah. Mau kena flu, ya?"

"Aku buru-buru. Mereka langsung kabur begitu saja." elak Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Alasan yang sama juga. Kemari. Mantelku cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

Tangan Jongin sudah terentang lebar didepan Kyungsoo saat ia membuka _coat _panjang dan tebal yang ia pakai saat itu. Sang istri sempat tertawa renyah namun kemudian melingkarkan tangan ke perut suaminya yang langsung merapatkan pelukan mereka. Suasana komplek perumahan ini begitu sepi. Mungkin para tetangga lebih suka menghangatkan diri didalam rumah saja, menunggu salju menumpuk hingga esok pagi.

Karena tinggi Kyungsoo hanya mencapai dagu Jongin, wajahnya tertutup sempurna saat pria itu menyelebungi tubuh mungilnya dengan mantel. Jongin bahkan seolah sengaja menaikkan kerah mantel agar menutupi sebagian wajahnya sendiri.

"Hangat, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang menengadah.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk polos. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jongin seraya menghirup wangi maskulin khas yang menguar dari sana.

"Argh! _Ya, _Kim Jongsoo! Bola saljumu mengenai wajahku! Peraturannya kan tidak boleh mengincar wajah!" seru Insoo dari ujung halaman. Poni, mata dan pipinya putih terkena lemparan bola salju.

Si pelempar malah asyik tertawa sambil sibuk melindungi diri dengan menutupi wajah memakai _hoodie _jaket tebalnya. Dalam waktu tiga detik, Insoo mengejar saudara kembarnya itu penuh nafsu balas dendam. Ia melempar salju tanpa membuatnya bulat-bulat terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, hey! Kau tidak adil! Ini permainan bola salju, bukan main-asal-lempar-salju!" pekik Jongsoo.

"Hahaha...rasakan ini!"

Dari balik mantel itu, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dada Jongin berguncang karena tawa. Perlahan, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari kungkungan mantel yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kembali menengadahkan wajah. Wanita ini terdiam melihat betapa polosnya wajah Jongin ketika tertawa.

Kedua matanya menyipit, sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas semakin memperlihatkan wajah manis nan tampannya, belum lagi hangat nafas Jongin begitu jelas terasa dari jarak sedekat ini. Semua pesona yang Kyungsoo lihat saat itu mampu membuat tubuhnya kaku dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyum lebarnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jongin tengah memperhatikannya sekarang.

"_Wae_? Kau tersenyum?"

"Hehehe...tak apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ini seperti anak kangguru yang masuk ke kantung ibunya, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Lihat. Tubuhku sepenuhnya tertutupi karena mantelmu."

"Itu karena kau begitu mungil."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Tepat saat itu beberapa butir salju jatuh mengenai matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap polos untuk menyingkirkan butiran lembut yang menghalangi pandangannya itu. Jongin malah tertawa pelan.

"Ah, Kim Jongin. Ini perih tahu!"

"Mendekat dan diamlah. Tutup matamu dulu." pinta Jongin.

Sedetik kemudian _yeoja _itu merekatkan lagi dadanya semakin rapat ke dada Jongin dan terdiam bagai patung. Wajahnya masih menengadah dengan mata terpejam dan menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin menyingkirkan butiran salju itu dengan apa karena ia masih merasakan kedua tangan suaminya melingkar sempurna ke pinggangnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah benda lembut dan hangat mengenai kedua kelopak matanya bergantian.

"_Ja. _Sudah selesai."

Mata bulat itu membuka perlahan dan segera saja mendapati wajah tampan seorang pria yang tengah mengulum sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau memakannya? Kau makan salju itu?" pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk.

"_Ya! _Nanti kau sakit perut! Kan bisa kau singkirkan dengan tanganmu, tidak perlu sampai dimakan begitu!"

"Ahaha...aku tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak memakanmu."

Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada suaminya itu sambil merengut lucu. Tapi saat itu Jongin malah semakin menaikkan kerah mantelnya hingga membuat wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar tertutup. Kini _yeoja _itu sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain berhadapan dengan jakun Jongin yang berada tepat didepan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Menutupi kepalamu dari hujan salju." jawab Jongin dengan kepala menunduk. Keningnya nyaris menyentuh kening Kyungsoo. Sudah tidak ada cahaya lagi yang masuk ke balik mantel itu karena Jongin menutupi semua celah dengan sempurna.

"Kita bisa duduk di tangga depan pintu, kan? Tidak perlu membuatku berdiri di kegelapan begini."

"Diamlah, nona Do. Kau tidak tahu seberapa merahnya pipimu? Suhu pasti sudah minus belasan derajat."

"Pipiku merah? Tapi aku tidak kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu, apa itu karena kau berada berdekatan denganku? Hm?"

Jongin hanya bisa mendengar dengusan istrinya itu karena keadaan benar-benar gelap. Ia juga bisa mendengar jerit tawa riang si kembar yang masih saling mengejar di halaman, tak tertarik pada kedua orang dewasa yang saling merapatkan diri dibalik mantel ini.

"Harusnya aku mengajakmu berdiri dibawah _mistletoe_." kata Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Agar aku bisa menciummu. Itu kan yang biasa terjadi di film-film? Mencium pasangannya tepat dibawah karangan indah bunga _mistletoe_."

Tawa berderai singkat dari kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Tak lama, ia kemudian berujar polos. "Kau tidak perlu membawaku ke bawah _mistletoe _untuk menciumku."

"Tepat sekali."

Dan yang terjadi kemudian tentu sudah dapat ditebak. Jongin mendaratkan kecupan mesranya dibawah naungan mantel dan kegelapan yang ia buat sendiri. Kedua tangannya masih terangkat ke udara melindungi kepalanya dan kepala Kyungsoo dengan ujung kerah mantel dari butiran salju.

Keadaan didalam makin lama makin membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas yang awalnya menjalar dari bibir, kini sudah merambat naik ke pipi, tengkuk bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perutnya pun ikut melilit geli saat ia tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan membuat pria itu semakin merunduk memperdalam pagutannya.

"_It's getting hot in here_." bisik Jongin di sela kegiatannya.

Tapi dengan segera ia kembali melanjutkan karena belum ada sinyal-ingin-mengakhiri dari wanita yang masih setia merapatkan tubuh semakin erat ke dadanya itu.

Lama mereka saling bertukar perasaan cinta, Jongin mulai dibuat senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tidak lagi membalas ciuman Kyungsoo yang masih bernafsu. Jongin hanya diam dan tersenyum puas. Mungkin jika ada cahaya, ia bisa melihat kerutan didahi istrinya saat akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengontrol emosi dan melepaskan diri.

"Kau menertawakanku, ya?" tanyanya kesal.

"Apa kau mendengar suara tawaku?"

"Tidak. Tapi bibirmu tersenyum."

"Itu karena kau hampir lupa diri. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau anak-anak sedang melempari kita dengan bola salju saat ini."

Kyungsoo diam. Telinganya mendengar samar seruan nyaring si kembar dari balik mantel.

"Jongsoo-ya, apa _eomma _menangis? Kenapa _appa _menutupi _eomma _seperti itu?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ayo kita lempari saja mereka! Siapkan bola salju untukku."

Begitu bunyi percakapan mereka. Jongin sudah membuka celah lagi dan seketika butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit itu mengenai wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menengadah. Pipinya memerah, bibirnya juga terlihat sedikit bengkak dengan jejak basah tercetak jelas disana.

"_Eomma_! Awas!" Insoo memberi peringatan tepat ketika Kyungsoo menoleh dan satu lemparan bola salju itupun tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Si kembar tertawa, begitu pula Jongin. Sayang, tawanya tak berlangsung lama karena Jongsoo berhasil mengenai wajahnya juga dengan satu kali lemparan. Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

"Heeey...kalian menertawaiku? Awas, ya. Tunggu pembalasan _appa_."

"Oh. Ini gencatan senjata! Cepat berlindung, Insoo-ya! Monster hitam itu akhirnya datang menyerang!" seru Jongsoo yang memang doyan bermain _video game_.

"_Mwo_?! Monster hitam?!" pekik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa lebih keras. Wanita ini lalu melepaskan diri dan ikut bergabung ke kubu si kembar di ujung halaman. Ia dan Insoo membantu Jongsoo mengumpulkan salju dan membuat bola-bola kecil seukuran kepalan tangan secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Waaah...ini curang namanya. Aku sendiri dan kalian bertiga." keluh Jongin dari seberang.

"Kau tidak boleh mengambil siapapun dari kerajaan kami, _black monster_!"

Tenggorokan Jongin seperti tersangkut sesuatu. Anak lelakinya itu semakin masuk ke dalam dunia fantasinya sendiri sampai membuat julukan sekenanya saja untuk ayahnya.

"Baiklah, prajurit kecil. Rasakan pembalasanku nanti." kata Jongin, akhirnya mengikuti alur cerita sang anak.

Kedua pria ini sibuk saling serang dan berteriak-teriak seru seolah mereka benar-benar berada dalam perang dunia kedua. Kyungsoo dan Insoo juga masih sibuk membuat bola salju di belakang Jongsoo. Dan jika salah satu dari mereka terkena lemparan, maka Kyungsoo akan membalas lemparan Jongin bertubi-tubi hingga membuat pria itu kewalahan.

Perang semakin bertambah ricuh saat Insoo ikut terjun ke tengah medan dengan memberanikan diri maju mendekati Jongin yang malah menangkapnya dan jatuh tertidur keatas salju. Anak perempuan usia tujuh tahun itu malah terkikik keras lalu menjatuhkan bola salju yang tengah ia pegang ke wajah sang ayah. Meratakannya seolah benda putih itu adalah masker wajah.

"_Appa _jadi boneka saljuku saja." katanya.

Jongin pasrah. Tenaganya sudah habis. Dalam posisi telentang seperti itu ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo datang mendekat kearahnya.

"TERIMALAH SERANGAN TERAKHIRKU INI, MONSTER HITAAAAAAM!"

Mereka mendengar Jongsoo berseru kencang dengan derap langkah cepat. Jongin sudah menutup kedua matanya untuk menghindari hujan bola salju lagi, tapi yang terjadi kemudian adalah pekikan terkejut Jongsoo yang jatuh terpeleset dan menabrak kaki ibunya sendiri. Kyungsoo dibuat limbung, kedua tungkai kakinya menyerah hingga akhirnya ia jatuh menindih Jongin. Dan entah karena memang sudah semestinya terjadi, bibirnya tepat mengenai bibir Jongin yang melongo polos dibawahnya.

Si kembar terkikik lalu kabur masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja seolah ini sudah bukan menjadi bagian perang atau cerita yang mereka buat. Mereka bersembunyi di balik jendela kamar sambil sesekali mengintip kedua orang tuanya yang masih berbaring tak bergerak.

"Insoo-ya, apa _eomma _marah? Kenapa mereka tidak bangun-bangun?"

"Sssssttt! Diam. Kita tidak boleh ganggu, tahu?"

"Eh? _Ya, ya! _Lihat! Tadi _appa _yang ada dibawah, sekarang malah _eomma_. Kan berat! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Jongsoo-ya! Tak perlu! Mungkin itu karena _eomma _tidak mau _appa _kedinginan kalau berada dibawah terus. Ayo kita tidur saja. Besok pagi aku mau membuat boneka salju lagi."

.

.

_**8 PM. Sehun's Perfect Paradise.**_

"Hana-ya, kita tunggu _appa _pulang di kamar saja, ya? _Eomma _akan menemani." Luhan berujar lembut.

"_Sirheo_. Hana mau tunggu _appa _disini."

"Tapi Hana sudah mengantuk begitu. Kalau tunggu di kamar, nanti _eomma _bacakan cerita. _Ne?_"

"Hana tidak ngantuk, _eommaaaa..._" buah hatinya itu berseru polos dengan nada malas. Jelas ia mengantuk.

Luhan akhirnya mendesah pasrah dan mendekati sang anak yang saat itu tengah duduk santai di sofa menyaksikan acara hiburan di televisi.

Hari ini Sehun sudah berada di kafe seharian. Pria itu bilang ia harus melakukan rapat dengan seluruh karyawannya. Sehun juga tidak bilang akan pulang pukul berapa dan itulah yang sedang Luhan khawatirkan. Takut putri kecilnya ini memaksakan diri menunggu sang ayah dengan melawan rasa kantuknya yang sudah datang.

Memang bukan apa-apa, tapi saat ini Hana sedang flu. Perubahan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim itu membuat imun Hana melemah dan Luhan tidak mau kondisi buah hatinya ini memburuk hanya karena kurang tidur. Kening Hana masih hangat saat Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya disana.

"_Eomma..._"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Hana mau susu cokelat."

"Oh. Oke! _Eomma _buatkan dulu. Hana diam disini, ya?"

Gadis lima tahun itu mengangguk dan kembali fokus menatap layar televisi.

Selama Luhan berada didapur, lambat laun Hana mulai memejamkan mata karena kantuk. Kepalanya terkulai lemas ke sisi bahunya, jari-jari mungilnya yang menggenggam _remote _TV itu melonggar . Tapi belum sempat susu cokelat Luhan datang, sesuatu mengagetkannya sampai membuat ia tercengang dari sofa.

"_Annyeong hasseyoooo..._hohohooooo..." seru seseorang begitu nyaring dari pintu masuk.

Hana langsung duduk tegak. Mata rusa warisan dari Luhan itu membulat sempurna. Dan dua detik kemudian ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok tinggi, yang seluruh wajahnya tertutupi janggut putih tebal dengan topi merah berujung kerucut dikepalanya. Hana hanya bisa melihat mata elang serta alis hitamnya yang tegas saja.

"Ohohohooo...ada putri kecil Hana disini. Halo...mau bersalaman dengan paman Santa?" tanya orang itu dengan suara bass seorang pria dewasa.

"Hh...hiks...hiksss..."

"_Wa..wae? Uljimayo..._paman bukan badut. Paman ini Santa Claus. Hohohoooo...Santa _harabeoji _datang. Hohohooo..." si pria Santa ini menutupi kepanikannya dengan kembali tertawa.

"Hiks..._eom..eomma...EOMMAAAAA!_" Hana menangis nyaring memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Hana-ya!" Luhan muncul dari pintu dapur. Nafasnya tercekat dan dadanya naik turun.

Hana segera berlari ke pelukan sang ibu sambil terus terisak. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kearah pria dengan kostum Santa Claus itu tanpa mau berkata apa-apa.

Luhan mendongak. Sedetik kemudian ia melenguh panjang sambil berkata sebal.

"Hana itu takut dengan orang asing, Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau malah datang dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu? Kau baru saja menakuti anakmu."

Pria berjanggut palsu itu lantas membuka topi, melepas kaitan janggutnya sekaligus membuka sabuk hitam yang menyatu dengan mantel merah-putih khas Santa Claus.

"Maaf. Aku kira Hana sudah tidur. Tadinya aku mau mengagetkanmu, tapi yang ada di ruang depan malah Hana." katanya.

Luhan memberinya tatapan mendelik sekilas sebelum ia merunduk dan menggendong Hana.

"Ssssshhh...itu _appa, _sayang, jangan takut."

Hana masih menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan. Merasa bersalah, Sehun akhirnya mendekat dan mencoba untuk meraih Hana dari gendongan istrinya. Awalnya Hana yang sudah berhenti menangis itu menolak, tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata sang ayah, ia terdiam. Sehun sedang tersenyum manis didepannya. Ekspresi yang selalu Hana sukai.

"_Appa..._" lirihnya.

"Iya, sayang. Ini _appa. _Kemarilah."

Dengan segera setelah mengenali orang tercintanya, Hana pindah haluan ke gendongan Sehun.

"Hana sudah lihat salju diluar belum? Saljunya baru saja turun."

Anak itu menggeleng lemas.

"Lu, kenapa Hana hangat begini?" pria itu bertanya heran saat Hana menempelkan keningnya ke leher Sehun.

"Dia sedang flu. Tadi sempat demam dan tidak mau kuajak tidur. Kalau mau mengajaknya melihat salju, jangan bawa Hana ke balkon. Lihat dari jendela saja."

"_Aigoo..._kenapa anak _appa _ini tidak mau tidur?"

"Nggg..." Hana merajuk, merapatkan pelukannya ke leher sang ayah.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahu dan alisnya bersamaan diselingi senyuman manis. Sudah tidak aneh baginya melihat Hana bermanja-manja pada Sehun, seperti apa yang dulu sering terjadi ketika Joonyi masih kecil.

"Bawalah dia ke kamar. Akan kubawakan susu cokelat untuknya." Titah Luhan lembut.

Kaki panjang Sehun kemudian melangkah membawa Hana masuk menuju kamarnya. Ruangannya berukuran sedang, cocok untuk anak usia lima tahun bernuansa serba _pink _dan penuh dengan ornamen anak-anak khas perempuan. Sehun membaringkan putri kecilnya itu ke _single bed _disana dan ikut berbaring disisi Hana.

Mata bening Hana menatap lesu pada mata elang Sehun. Lambat tapi teratur, nafas Hana terasa hangat. Keringat sudah membasahi kening dan membuat poninya lepek. Hana demam lagi.

"_Appa _ada dua dimata Hana." ujar Hana polos.

"_Jinjja_?"

Anak itu mengangguk sekali lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya menuju pipi Sehun yang malah diarahkan oleh Sehun sendiri ke bibirnya. Ia mencium telapak tangan Hana yang hangat dengan mata terpejam.

"Susu cokelatnya jadi diminum, sayang?" Luhan muncul dari pintu.

"Dimana obat Hana? Badannya panas lagi. Mungkin dia sedkit pusing."

"Hana tidak mau minum obat. _Sirheo, appaaaa..._" rengek Hana tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kalau tidak mau minum obat, besok tidak bisa main salju dengan yang lain. Hana mau dirumah saja?"

"_Sirheo, appa. Sirheo! _Hiks...hhh...hiks..."

"Sssssssttt... _arasseo, arasseo._" Sehun memeluk Hana yang mulai terisak itu sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Tidak ada obat kalau begitu. Tapi sekarang Hana harus tidur, ya?" tanyanya.

Hana tidak menjawab dengan kata melainkan dengan tingkah laku polosnya. Gadis kecil ini melambai-lambaikan satu tangan pada Luhan dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik leher Sehun. Ia baru saja bermaksud memberi sinyal pada ibunya itu agar mendekat.

"Hana mau minum susu?" tanya Luhan saat sampai ditepi kasur.

"_Eomma _sini. Hana mau tidur dengan _eomma _dan _appa_."

"_Ne_? Tapi tempat tidurnya tidak cukup, sayang. _Eomma _duduk disini saja, ya?"

Hana membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah sudah merengut marah. Sambil melenguh pasrah diselingi dengus tawa Sehun, Luhan akhirnya berbaring disisi lain putrinya dengan posisi miring karena memang tidak banyak tempat yang tersisa untuknya.

"_Ja. _Tidurlah." kata Luhan.

Senyum imut mengembang di wajah manis Hana seketika. Anak ini langsung putar posisi dengan menghadap kearah Luhan, menengadahkan kepala, dan mengulurkan jari-jari kecilnya ke wajah sang ibu. Hana mengamati dalam diam kedua mata rusa milik Luhan sambil mengusap lembut kelopaknya, membuat Luhan terpejam.

"Kata _halmeoni, _mata Hanasama dengan mata _eomma_." ujarnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, sayang. Hana memang punya mata _eomma_. Sama seperti rusa."

"_Jinjja_?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengangguk sekali. Hana tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Sehun dan bertanya polos.

"_Appa_ suka mata _eomma_?"

"_Ani. Appa _suka bibir _eomma_."

"Sehun." Luhan langsung berdesis dan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Bibir? _Waeyo_?" tanya Hana.

"Karena bibirnya merah, sama seperti punya Hana juga. Lucu seperti bibir boneka." jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Boneka _barbie _ya, _appa_?"

"Hmm."

Hana tertawa riang. Kemudian, sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, Sehun berujar pendek. Wajahnya maju beberapa senti ke hadapan sang anak.

"_Ppoppohae._"

"_Sirheo. _Ehehee..._appa ppoppo eomma _saja. Jangan Hana."

"Ah, _sirheo. Appa _maunya _ppoppo _Hana. _Ppali ppoppohae_."

"_Sirheooo..._"

"_Ppalliiii..._"

Keduanya saling berujar manja dan terkikik riang didepan Luhan yang diam memperhatikan. Hana menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan karena Sehun terus-terusan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu minta dicium. Buah hati mereka sudah tertawa lepas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hana-ya, _appa ppoppohae. Jebaaal_..." Sehun merengek manja.

"Ihihihiii..._sirheo appa. Sirheoooo..._"

"Hana-ya..."

Cup!

Kecupan kilat itu akhirnya mendarat tidak sampai setengah detik karena Hana cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Luhan setelah ia mencium bibir ayahnya. Sehun masih mengerjai Hana dan minta dicium ulang meski Hana tidak melakukannya lagi dengan berlindung dalam dekapan sang ibu.

Luhan terpaksa meminta Sehun untuk berhenti menggoda putri mereka dan mulai meninabobokannya dalam belaian lembut. Wanita ini menyapu keringat dingin di kening Hana dengan telapak tangan, mengecupnya lama, lalu mendekapnya semakin erat. Suhu tubuh putri kecilnya itu masih sangat hangat.

Sehun memperhatikan adegan ini dalam diam dengan sudut bibir tertarik keatas. Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, Luhan merasakan kantuknya. Ia membaringkan kepala dengan disangga satu tangan lalu mulai ikut memasuki alam bawah sadar seperti Hana.

Salju sudah menumpuk diluar, suhu pun semakin bertambah dingin. Luhan yakin dirinya tertidur cukup lama dengan begitu nyenyak di ranjang kecil milik Hana. Ranjang yang seingatnya dilapisi sprei merah muda bermotif kartun _strawberry shortcake _bukan hanya kain polos berwarna putih. Dan lagi, sebuah jari yang saat itu tengah membelai wajahnya dan membuatnya terjaga bukanlah jari mungil milik Hana.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada didalam kamarnya sendiri dengan Sehun berbaring menyamping menghadapnya dan tengah tersenyum termanis. _Namja _itu sedang menikmati diri membelai setiap inchi bagian wajah Luhan, entah sengaja dilakukan agar Luhan terbangun atau tidak.

"Kau memindahkanku?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm..kalau tidak, kau akan jatuh dari ranjang Hana."

"Dan kenapa kau membelai-belai wajahku?"

"Untuk membangunkanmu."

Luhan mendengus. "_Wae_? Kau bukan Hana yang sengaja membuatku terbangun kalau ia lapar."

"Karena aku memang lapar, sayang." jawab Sehun polos. Luhan terbeliak kaget.

"Seharian ini aku membantu karyawan di kafe mendekor setiap ruangan dengan nuansa natal. Belum ada makanan apapun yang masuk ke perutku. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku lapar?" kata Sehun lagi.

Ucapannya memberikan Luhan penjelasan karena sejujurnya wanita itu tengah memikirkan maksud 'lapar' yang lain.

"Mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Luhan menutupi rasa gugup yang datang tiba-tiba.

"_Cherry._"

"_Cheery_?" pekiknya. "Maksudmu..._pie cherry_? Kau mau itu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Luhan dan menancapkan mata elangnya ke mata rusa itu baru kemudian berkata pendek. "_Cherry lips._"

Disaat Luhan masih tertegun memahami jawaban suaminya, pria itu sudah berada tepat diatas tubuhnya dengan menyangga kedua lengan disisi Luhan, menundukkan kepala, menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti, dan mulai melumat bibir semerah ceri milik Luhan itu dengan lembut. Hanya sekali pagutan, Sehun lalu berujar kembali.

"Ini bukan _cherry. _Ini lemon. Dan sedikit _mint._ Kau mengganti _lip balm _mu?"

Senyum merekah sempurna di bibir Luhan yang terlihat semakin memerah itu. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Melihat wanita dibawahnya ini sudah kembali sadar dan tidak menunjukkan penolakan, Sehun bergerak lebih. Ia sedikit menaruh beban tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan, atau dalam kata lain, menindihnya.

"_Ani. _Aku suka apapun aromanya selama itu adalah bibirmu, _baby deer_."

Teduh tapi tegas tatapan _namja _ini membuat Luhan tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher Sehun, mengangkat kedua kakinya agar bergantung ke pinggang suaminya itu. Sudah jelas, Sehun baru saja mendapatkan lampu hijau dari wanita yang rupanya ingin meminta lebih.

Tanpa banyak buang waktu, Sehun mulai menyusuri leher jenjang istrinya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Terkadang menyesapnya hingga membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan terkekeh geli karena Sehun berhasil menyentuh setiap titik sensitifnya. Wanita itu menoleh kesamping ketika sang _namja _tengah serius mencumbu satu pipinya yang merona.

"_Wae_?" tanya Sehun.

"_You said that you want a cheery lips. Not this blushing cheeks._"

"Bersabarlah. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana."

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan Luhan akhirnya diam membiarkan Sehun menguasai permainan mereka malam ini. Sehun rupanya benar-benar lapar akan bibir ceri Luhan. Berulang kali pria itu menghujaninya dengan lumatan lembut sampai membuat si pemiliknya kalang kabut kehabisan nafas, sibuk terengah mengimbangi perlakuan Sehun yang lambat laun tidak hanya berpusat di bibir saja.

Tak perlu dijelaskan dan tak perlu detail lebih dalam, yang jelas sepasang suami istri yang masih selalu hangat melebihi pengantin baru ini sama-sama kelelahan beberapa menit kemudian setelah semua kancing baju Luhan terbuka dengan tubuh bagian bawah terekspos kemana-mana memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang masih berkemeja rapi diatas Luhan. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berantakan akibat campur tangan wanita itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya.

"Kau mengantuk, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm...sebenarnya aku cukup lelah."

"_Mianhae, _tapi yang tadi itu baru permulaan. Kau masih kuat bertahan, kan?"

"_NEEE?!_"

Oh, sudahlah. Bagian yang ini kita sudahi saja dan biarkan mereka menikmatinya dengan cara mereka masing-masing tanpa perlu dijelaskan lewat kalimat panjang yang malah membuat _readers _semua cengar-cengir bahagia membayangkan yang 'iya-'iya'. Hahahaa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***nyengir kuda dulu***

**Ahahaha...maaf di bagian akhirnya ga saya terusin detail karena sesuai perjanjian, tidak ada scene yg begitu2 disini ohohoooo.. PEACE ^^v**

**Tapi saya juga ga tau mesti ngomong apa..**

**Respon reader-deul semua bikin speechless! Ga nyangka banyak yg minta chapter tambahan O.o**

**Semoga cerita pembagian couple disini tidak mengecewakan teman2 semua yaa...saya cuma coba untuk adil biar semua kebagian scene fluffy hahaa**

**DAN COUPLE MANAKAH YANG JADI FAVORIT READERS DI CHAPTER INI?  
>BOLEH SHARE LEWAT REVIEWNYA YAAAA ^^<strong>

**Berita baik, sebagai rasa terima kasih saya atas semua review dan apresiasi reader untuk FF ini, ada bonus 1 chapter lagi minggu depan dgn cerita Joonyi and the gank yg beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengenal cinta(?)**

**Satu pertanyaan saya. Ada yg bisa jelaskan KENAPA OH SEHUN DAN KIM JONGIN MAKIN LAMA MAKIN KELIATAN TAMPAN DAN MATANG?! bikin ngiler aja mereka berdua hahaa..**

**Ya sudah, kita berjumpa lagi di chapter terakhir nanti ;)**

**Saranghae reader-deul! Gomawo! Saranghae! Jinjja saranghae!**

**I'll see you soon! Muach! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	17. It's You

**- Just Married –**

**Sequel of When the Coffee Meet the Bubble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: Ini chapter terakhir dan terpanjang. Semua **_**scene **_**FULL bercerita seputar kehidupan HANA-JOONYI-YOOCHAN-ZIFAN-JONGSOO-INSOO-DAEMIN! Seumpama bosan, **_**mian**_**. Kalau tidak sesuai keinginan, juga **_**mian**_**. Karena semua kembali pada mood dan ide yg hadir eheheee...**

**READERS...YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU ALL, RIGHT?**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**Chap 17**

**~ It's You ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Siapa bilang cinta hanya bisa diraih saat usia kita sudah menginjak dewasa? Bagi sekumpulan remaja tanggung ini, cinta bisa datang kapanpun, dimanapun dan kepada siapapun tanpa peduli usia. Tak ada yang bisa mengelak pergi ketika perasaan aneh membuncah didada itu hinggap tanpa permisi. Darah muda yang mengalir di tubuh anak-anak ini akan sama panasnya dengan orang-orang dewasa disana yang sudah mengenal apa itu cinta lebih dalam. Dan kisah-kisah indahnyalah yang akan membuat kehidupan siapapun terasa lebih berarti. Termasuk kisah keempat remaja lelaki tampan dan tiga remaja perempuan cantik yang mulai memasuki pintu gerbang kedewasaan._

"Ssssh...aw! Sakit!"

"Tahan sebentar. Sedikit lagi."

"Akh! _Ya!_ Sakiiit..."

"_Arasseo. _Tapi ini tanggung. Tahan sebentar lagi, _ne_?"

"Aaaahhh...periiiiih..."

"Sebentar lagi. Tahan, oke?"

Mata rusa gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap ini sudah mulai berair. Ia mengangguk patuh lalu memalingkan wajah, menolak melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan seorang anak lelaki berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan yang berlutut didepannya. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, ia menggigit bibir _peach_nya sambil bergoyang ke depan ke belakang.

"Hana-ya, jangan goyangkan tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa fokus. " kata anak lelaki itu.

"_Apo..._" desis gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalau tidak dikeluarkan akan lebih berbahaya. Ini sudah menancap terlalu dalam. Tahan sakitnya sebentar saja, oke?"

"Lakukan pelan-pelan ya, Park Yoochan?"

Anak lelaki bertelinga peri itu pun tersenyum ramah dan menganggukan kepala. Hana akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat Yoochan semakin mendekatkan tubuh dengan satu tangan memegang satu jarinya. Titik dimana perhatian anak lelaki ini terfokus sejak tadi. Tepat ke jari telunjuk kiri Hana dimana serpihan kayu kecil masuk ke dalam kulitnya dan menyebabkan gadis remaja ini kerap mendesis perih.

"AAAWW! YOOCHAN-AH!" Hana terpaksa berteriak karena Yoochan menekan jarinya itu kuat-kuat.

"Yeah! Akhirnya berhasil! Kayunya sudah kukeluarkan, Hana-ya."

"_Mwo haneun geoya_?!" seseorang tiba-tiba berseru datang sambil menoyor kepala Yoochan cukup keras.

Dua anak manusia ini lantas mendongak kaget.

"Ah, _noona_ datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. _Scene _romantis baru saja mau dimulai!" desis Yoochan menyesal.

Dibelakangnya kini berdiri sesosok remaja lain yang memiliki wajah cantik persis Do Kyungsoo versi muda yang sudah memasang tampang terkejut saat melihat Hana dan Yoochan duduk saling berhadapan dengan jarak begitu dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hana? Kau buat dia menangis?!" tanya Insoo agak galak.

Wajah Yoochan yang polos itu kontan terperangah. Dengan cepat ia menoleh untuk menatap Hana yang tengah merengut kesakitan sambil meniup-niupkan udara ke jari telunjuknya. Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja ke pipi putih mulus tanpa cela itu.

"Eeeey..._uljima_. Kan sudah tidak sakit lagi sekarang. Kau membuat Insoo _noona _mengira aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." hiburnya.

Hana tertawa manis lalu mengemut jari telunjuknya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar itu dan berujar sopan.

"Tak apa, _eonni_. Cuma luka kecil. Kita ke lapangan sekarang?"

"Hm! Mereka turun di babak pertama. Ayo, Hana-ya!"

Gadis manis bermata bulat dengan rambut di kuncir kuda itu menggandeng tangan Hana lalu melangkah ceria menuju lapangan basket _indoor _sekolah mereka dimana banyak siswa sekarang berbondong-bondong menuju kesana setelah bel sekolah berakhir. Pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang kebetulan digelar di **SMA DAEBAK** tempat Yoochan cs menuntut ilmu itu akan segera dimulai. Nama Kim Jongsoo, Wu Zifan, serta Kim Daemin menjadi tiga dari sekian pemain yang mewakili sekolah mereka sebagai tuan rumah.

"_Ini dia kapten tim basket SMA Daebak! Si nomor 88, Kim Jongsoo! _Skill drible _bolanya tidak usah diragukan lagi! Aku dengar, dulu ayahnya juga sempat menjadi kapten tim basket handal. Oh, dia mengoper pada Wu Zifan yang memakai kaus bernomor 00 kebanggaannya! Zifan berlari, menubruk lawan sedikit tapi bukan pelanggaran, Zifan melompat daaaaaan _SLAAAAAAM DUUUUUUNK! _Si kaki panjang itu kembali mencetak _three point! _SMA Daebak unggul sementara ini!" _suara komentator berkumandang.

"Woooaaah! _Manseeee! _Hebat, Zifan-ah! Cetak lagi!" Insoo berteriak nyaring sambil menepuk-nepuk balon panjang berwarna biru. Warna sekolahnya.

Sorakan itu terdengar memekakan telinga. Sudah hampir setengah jam permainan berlangsung dan Zifan menjadi _MVP _timnya hari itu. Jelas karena tubuhnya paling tinggi diantara pemain lain.

"Aaaaah...inilah kenapa aku tidak mau ikut basket! Berisik!" keluh Yoochan yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Insoo.

"Kau pikir Hapkido-mu itu juga tidak berisik? _Hap! Hap! Hyaat! _Itu kan yang selalu kau katakan tiap kali latihan?"

"_Noona, _tolong bedakan teriakan heboh penonton basket dengan atlet Hapkido!"

Insoo mendelik sewot lalu tertawa polos sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam pendek Yoochan yang usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

"_Siapa pemain bernomor 21 itu? Oh! Rupanya itu Kim Daemin, si mungil yang gagah dan baru saja mengoper bola pada Wu Zifan! Wu Zifan kembali pada Kim Daemin, Daemin ke Jongsoo, Jongsoo berlari, men_drible, _woah..dia mengelak menipu lawan dengan sempurna dan...YEAAAAAAAH! Dua angka tambahan untuk SMA Daebak! _What a nice shoot from _Kim Jongsoo! _Good operation from this three musketers! _Oow..ada apa ini? Baru saja terjadi sorakan kompak yang mengalahi gedung _Music Bank _seketika! Teriakan histeris gadis-gadis disini bahkan mengalahkan _fan girl _diluar sana! Mana suaranya?!"_

"KYAAAAAA!" teriakan para siswi perempuan semakin menggetarkan tribun yang penuh itu.

"Yoochan-ah! Sekolah kita bisa menaaaang! Oooooh...mereka hebaaat!" Insoo tak kalah hebohnya. Malah saking gembiranya, gadis ini sudah melingkarkan tangan ke leher Yoochan yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Untung saja di pertandinganku kemarin kalian berhalangan hadir. Kalau tidak, bisa malu aku mendengar _noona _heboh seperti ini." katanya.

"Kapan kau tanding lagi? Aku pasti akan datang!"

"Oho! Tak akan ku beri tahu."

Insoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Jujurlah, _noona_. Siapa yang kau sukai dari pemain basket sekolah kita? Diantara kami, kaulah yang selalu bersemangat tiap kali ada pertandingan basket. Kau menyukai Daemin, ya?" ujar Yoochan.

"Daemin sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, Zifan?"

"Ck! Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku menyukai sepupuku sendiri. Aku menyukaimu! Puas?"

Yoochan berdecak sebal tapi kemudian Insoo berujar lagi.

"Yoochan-ah, kalau tim kita menang, kau harus mengantarku pulang hari ini."

"_Mwo?_ Kenapa aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-ap-"

"YEAAAAH! KIM JONGSOOOOOO!"

Yoochan berdecak sebal karena Insoo tiba-tiba kembali heboh dengan para penonton lain. Akhirnya ketika suasana kembali tenang dan semua mata fokus ke pertandingan, Yoochan bergeser ke kanan tepat dimana Hana duduk tenang disisinya yang lain. Tidak seperti para gadis-gadis heboh itu, Hana memang selalu kalem tak peduli seberisik apapun keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Hana-ya!"

"Hm?" Hana menoleh dengan senyum simpul yang sanggup membuat lutut Yoochan lemas.

"Mau bertaruh denganku?"

"Bertaruh?"

Yoochan mengangguk cepat. "Kalau tim kita menang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Tapi kalau kalah, aku akan membonceng Insoo _noona _sampai ke rumahnya. _Eottae_?"

"Kok tidak ada yang menguntungkan buatku?"

"_Ne_?" Yoochan kaget.

Hana terkikik geli lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu sambil berujar ramah. "_Mian, _Yoochan-ah. Tapi kalau kau memang mau mengantar Insoo _eonni _pulang, aku bisa minta tolong Jongsoo _oppa _untuk mengantarkanku."

Yoochan pasrah. Usahanya untuk merayu gadis yang ia sukai sejak kecil itu gagal total. Sampai pertandingan selesai dan sekolah mereka dinyatakan sebagai pemenang pun wajah muramnya tidak berubah.

Ketiga anak ini tetap menanti di tirbun penonton yang mulai sepi sambil memperhatikan para pemain di bawah sana dikerubuni oleh penggemar mereka yang hampir berasal dari seluruh gadis di sekolah.

"Waaaah...Jongsoo _hyung _kebanjiran penggemar! Anak sekolah lain saja sampai berkerumun di sekitarnya. Lihat, banyak yang mendekatinya begitu. Apa Jongsoo _hyung _tidak tertarik?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Jongsoo tidak akan mungkin ada waktu mengurusi hal begitu." kata Insoo.

"Ah, payah! Dia sama beruntungnya dengan Zifan. Aku heran kenapa Zifan juga tidak memilih satu dari penggemarnya untuk dijadikan pacar saja? Daripada terus-terusan ikut bersaing denganku dan Daemin!"

Insoo menoleh menatap wajah Yoochan dengan ekspresi aneh. Antara galak, tidak suka dan kecewa. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Hana yang terdiam kemudian berucap lirih.

"Kalian bersaing untuk hal yang percuma."

"_Ne_? Percuma bagaimana, _noona_?"

"KIM JONGSOO! WU ZIFAN! KIM DAEMIN! CEPATLAH! AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" gadis manis itu kembali berteriak nyaring ke tengah lapang.

Pria jangkung berwajah semi blasteran yang sangat mewarisi ketampanan Kris itu mendongak berbarengan dengan _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya. Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari jeratan penggemar, Jongsoo, Zifan dan Daemin berlari menuju tribun tempat sahabat-sahabatnya ini menanti.

"_Nice shoot, bro!_" Insoo berujar sambil menepuk punggung tiga pahlawan sekolahnya itu dengan senyuman bangga.

"_Oppa daebak! _Kau juga, Daemin-ah!" kali ini Hana. Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu datang mendekat sambil mengeluarkan tiga handuk putih bersih dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

Tiap kali ada pertandingan, Hana memang sudah seperti asisten para atlet basket muda ini. Kadang, Yoochan merasa iri karena hanya dia yang tidak ikut klub basket dan memilih masuk ke klub bela diri, Hapkido. Yang selalu setia memberikan handuk, menyiapkan minum dan mendukungnya di pertandingan hanyalah sosok sang ibu tercinta, Baekhyun. Maklum, sebagai anak semata wayang yang kelahirannya sangat membuat semua orang khawatir, Baekhyun memang sangat memanjakan anak lelakinya ini.

"Mau membantuku membersihkan keringatku ini, nona?" tiba-tiba Zifan berujar sambil mengulurkan handuk itu pada Hana.

Insoo, Daemin, Yoochan bahkan Hana sendiri sudah tertawa puas saat Jongsoo merebut handuk itu dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Zifan yang penuh keringat. Dari balik handuk itupun mereka bisa mendengar tawa renyah pria berusia tujuh belas putra tunggal Kris ini.

"_Kaja! _Kita ke kafe dulu. Kalian mau ikut, kan?" tanya Insoo.

"_Of course!_ Tapi sebelum itu...ayo kita adu suit seperti biasa. Yang menang, berhak memboncengi Hana sampai pulang." ujar Zifan sambil menaruh satu tangan didepan. Tapi lagi-lagi Jongsoo menginterupsi.

"Tidak ada suit-suitan! Hana itu bukan barang, jadi jangan kalian jadikan taruhan. Kalau Sehun _appa _tahu, matilah kau!" katanya galak.

"_No! No! _Tidak pernah ada yang bermaksud menjadikanmu taruhan, _sweety. No! _Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Kami semua benar-benar serius dan ini adalah kompetisi terbuka. Tidak ada yang kami tutupi disini. _Trust my feeling, baby..._"

"Aku tahu, _oppa_. Tenanglah." Hana tersenyum ramah sambil mengelus lengan Zifan. "Tapi kurasa aku akan ikut dengan Jongsoo _oppa _hari ini. Tak apa kan, _eonni_?" ia bertanya pada Insoo yang memang selalu diboncengi Jongsoo.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Zifan-ah, nanti kau antarkan aku pulang, ya? Ah, kita mampir ke toko buku dulu sebentar."

"_Andwae. Noona _kan sudah bilang tadi mau ikut denganku kalau tim kita menang."

"Eh?"

Insoo hanya bisa melongo heran menatap Yoochan yang melengos pergi begitu saja. Tanpa ada yang tahu, Hana sedang mengulum senyumnya rapat-rapat ketika ia menggandeng Insoo keluar dari arena lapangan _indoor _menuju parkiran sepeda.

.

.

Dua _sajangnim _bersama seorang petugas kepolisian yang duduk memangku anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun itu menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk saat segerombolan anak SMA heboh ini datang dengan ricuh.

Tiga anak lelakinya masih memakai kostum basket sekolah dengan nomor punggung 88, 00 dan 21 kebanggaan mereka. Satu anak lelaki dan dua anak perempuannya terbalut seragam sekolah lengkap dengan _blazer _biru gelap, kecuali Insoo yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan rompi sekolahnya saja.

"Jongsoo _oppa_!" seorang anak perempuan yang ada di pangkuan Junmyeon berseru ketika Jongsoo mendekat ke meja bar.

"Oh, Jiyoung-ah! Habis dijemput _appa _pulang sekolah_, _ya?"

Anak itu, Kim Jiyoung, putri kedua Junmyeon, mengangguk beberapa kali. Dia sudah duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar, tapi masih saja berlaku manja seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya? Kalian menang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, pastinya! Seperti biasa, Zifan mencetak banyak _score _kali ini."

"Zifan memang mewarisi keahilan Kris _hyung, _sama sepertimu. Jongin itu MVP di sekolah kami. Dan tidak kusangka Daemin juga jago bermain basket!"

Jongsoo tertawa sopan kemudian berujar ramah. "Chanyeol _appa, _kami mau pesanan yang biasa, yaa.."

"Oke! Nanti kuantarkan."

Jongsoo tersenyum lalu berkata ramah pada Jiyoung. "Mau ikut _oppa _duduk disana?"

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk cepat lalu turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan menggandeng tangan Jongsoo yang sudah membungkuk sopan pada ketiga orang tua disana.

"_Yaaa..._aku tak percaya dia dibesarkan oleh tangan seorang Kim Jongin. Kelakuannya sangat berbanding terbalik! Masih segar dalam ingatanku bagaimana sosok Jongin semasa SMA dulu. _Playboy, yadong mania, _doyan membolos-"

"Itu karena ada campur tangan Kyungsoo. Ingat kan kalau dulu Kyungsoo adalah salah satu _hoobae_ teladan di sekolah?" Sehun menginterupsi ucapan Chanyeol dengan tawa geli.

"Aaaah...kau benar! Beruntunglah si kembar mewarisi kepribadian ibunya."

Chanyeol datang sepuluh menit kemudian dengan nampan penuh berisi pesanan Jongsoo dan yang lainnya. Mereka bersorak riuh seolah yang Chanyeol hadirkan ini adalah sebongkah harta karun langka.

"Cuma kalian yang selalu membuat kafe ini ribut tidak siang tidak malam." cetus Chanyeol.

"Bagus kan? Biar kafe ini selalu ramai! Papa Chan saja sering berkunjung kesini, bukan malah berjaga di kafe yang satunya lagi." balas Zifan dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas. Kata 'papa' dan 'mama' itu masih tetap melekat menjadi cirinya berbicara.

"Kafe yang itu sedang di renovasi. Sudah ada mandor yang menggantikanku mengawasinya."

"Aaaah...pasti Minseok _eomma_. Benar?" tanya Insoo. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Chanyeol _appa, _bagaimana ujian menyetirnya? _Eomma _bilang, hari ini Chanyeol _appa _tes mengemudi lagi. Apa kali ini lulus?"

"Hana-ya! Jangan tanya soal itu!" tiba-tiba Yoochan berdesis.

Hana menatap Yoochan dengan heran karena temannya itu tengah curi-curi pandang mengamati ayahnya sendiri dengan ekspresi penyesalan. Tak ayal ini membuat Hana menduga kalau Chanyeol tidak lulus ujian mengemudi lagi.

"Ah, _mian. _Maksudku-"

"AKU LULUS, NONA CANTIIIIIK! Hahahaaa...hebat, kan? Lulus! Ini! Ini buktinya! Tampan bukaaaan?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru heboh sambil memamerkan sebuah kartu bertuliskan _driving license _lengkap dengan nama dan foto dirinya.

Walau sudah menginjak usia tiga puluhan, pria tampan yang makin terlihat matang ini masih saja bertingkah konyol di hadapan orang-orang, termasuk didepan enam remaja tanggung nan berisik ini.

"Woah! _Daebaaaak! _Chanyeol _appa _akhirnya lulus!" puji Daemin.

"Tidak ada campur tangan petugas kepolisian untuk ini, kan? Menyogok papa Jun misalnya?" ledek Zifan.

"Enak saja. Ini murni usahaku dan dukungan istriku tercinta. Baekhyun itu artis musikal terkenal, masa aku tega membiarkannya naik bus kemana-mana? Bisa-bisa ada _sassaeng fans _yang mengincarnya di jalanan. Dan tentu tidak mungkin bukan kalau harus membiarkan Yoochan yang mengantar ibunya dengan sepeda? Nanti dia tidak bisa fokus mengejar gadis yang dia mau." Chanyeol berkedip imut didepan sang anak yang melemparkan pandangan malas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan Yoochan saja yang mengikuti tes mengemudi?" sambar Daemin.

"_Andwae! _Kalian semua masih dibawah umur."

"Ah, papa Chan sama dengan _mommy_! Dulu melarangku menonton drama, walau sekarang aku memang sudah tidak suka menontonnya. Sekarang melarangku memakai mobil _daddy, _padahal diam-diam _daddy _mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya mengemudi. Hahahaaa..."

"Oooh...jadi ini rahasia? _Mommy_mu tidak tahu?"

Zifan jengah. Raut wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan tanda bahaya.

"Papa Chan, _no! _Rahasiakan ini dari _mommy_. Jika tidak, dia akan menghukumku menghafal ribuan aksara Cina kuno dirumah. _Don't you dare_. _Please..I'm begging you._"

Bukan main riuhnya tawa yang meledak di meja itu saat mereka semua melihat ekspresi memelas sekaligus panik di wajah Zifan.

"_Arasseo. Ja. _Lanjutkan acara makannya. Nanti akan akuceritakan bagaimana kronologis ujian mengemudi kemarin!"

Disaat Chanyeol sudah melenggang pergi dan yang lain masih terkikik, Yoochan berujar sebal sambil menatap ke arah Hana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bahas itu. _Appa _akan jadi besar kepala! Semalaman dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang ujiannya padaku. Membuatku bangun kesiangan dan terpaksa tak sarapan. _Eomma _saja sampai bosan! Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau hari ini dia membuat kalian pulang terlambat karena harus mendengar ceritanya juga."

"Hehehe...tak apa, Yoochan-ah. Apapun yang _appa_mu ceritakan itu selalu lucu! Aku suka!" kata Hana, melemparkan senyuman manisnya hingga sanggup membuat es yang tengah Yoochan kulum didalam mulutnya itu meleleh.

Yoochan buang muka. Ia pura-pura sibuk mengaduk minumannya karena salah tingkah. Biar bagaimanapun, diberi senyuman oleh orang yang kita kagumi itu otomatis akan membuat jantung berdebar kencang, bukan?

"Aku juga suka!" Zifan ikut menimpali. "Suka padamu." tambahnya sambil mencolek dagu Hana.

"Iyuuuuuuuuh..." Insoo bergidik geli.

Daemin dan Jongsoo malah tertawa pelan sedangkan Hana hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam setajam mata elang ayahnya pada Zifan.

"Zifan _oppa _mirip Yuta _oppa! _Dia juga suka mencolek-colek dagu Joonyi _eonni _kalau _eonni _sedang ngambek." Jiyoung yang sedari tadi melongo diam tiba-tiba berujar. Anak ini duduk diapit Hana dan Insoo.

"Yuta teman SD _eonni _itu? Jiyoung kenal Yuta _oppa_?" tanya Insoo.

"Hm! _Eomma _juga bilang kalau Yuta _oppa _itu teman satu kelasnya _eonni_. Waktu tahu Yuta _oppa _ada dikelasnya, Joonyi _eonni _tidak bisa tidur semalaman, lho! Yuta _oppa _sering main ke rumah tapi hanya kalau ada _appa _saja soalnya _appa _melarang laki-laki datang ke rumah kalau sedang bekerja diluar." Jiyoung menjawab polos.

"Apa Joonyi _noona _sudah jadian?" tanya Daemin.

"Jadian? Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. _Ja. _Makan lagi _pancake_nya." Hana menengahi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada Daemin.

"Waaah...cinta lama belum usai rupanya. Tidak kusangka mereka dipertemukan lagi. Benar kata orang kalau jodoh memang tak akan kemana. Kuharap, kita akan seperti mereka, Hana-ya." Zifan meracau lagi.

Belum sempat gosip ini berlanjut, mata kelima remaja tanggung ini kompak menoleh bersamaan dari sisi jendela di samping ke pintu depan kafe dimana sebuah motor _sport_ baru saja lewat dan berhenti tepat disana. Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi semampai, tubuh langsing, kulit putih, rambut cokelat gelap sebahu dan tengah tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung di pipi kanannya itu baru saja turun dari motor yang dikendarai oleh seorang pria seusianya.

"Oh, itu _eonni _dan Yuta _oppa_!" Jiyoung berseru nyaring.

Tiga lelaki dewasa yang mendengar seruannya di meja bar itu kontan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Pria yang baru saja membuka helmnya itu turun dari motor dan menggandeng satu tangan si gadis dengan intim begitu keduanya melenggang masuk ke dalam kafe. Belum juga melangkah sebanyak tiga kali, Joonyi terperanjat. Wajahnya agak pucat pasi saat menyadari sosok sang ayah berdiri tegap terbalut seragam yang menyematkan beragam lencana didepan meja bar.

Ia refleks menggerakan genggaman tangannya pada Yuta yang malah sengaja mengeratkan jari-jarinya agar tak bisa dilepaskan.

"Yuta-ya..._appa-"_

"_Annyeong hasseyo, _Junmyeon _ahjussi_." sapa Yuta nyaring tapi sopan. Badannya membungkuk sempurna.

"O..oow..kurasa drama akan segera dimulai." bisik Daemin membuat Hana dan Insoo menatap khawatir ke depan karena mereka tahu kalau Junmyeon adalah sosok ayah paling tegas diantara yang lain.

"Ehm!" terdengar bunyi deham kerongkongan kepala kepolisian itu. "Baru pulang kuliah?" tanyanya santai tapi terdengar seperti gemuruh di hati Joonyi.

"_Ne. _Kami baru saja pulang kuliah. _Ahjussi..._tidak bekerja?" Yuta bertanya santai.

"_Wae_? Kau berharap aku tidak pergi ke kantor supaya kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"_A.a..anieyo. Anieyo. _Saya..hanya bertanya saja." Yuta mulai gelagapan.

"Kalian mau memesan minuman? Atau mau menyebrang jalan?" sindir Junmyeon dengan mata menatap intens ke tautan jari-jari putrinya dan pria muda ini.

Joonyi semakin bergerak tak nyaman. Matanya sedari tadi memberikan sinyal SOS pada Sehun, satu-satunya tempat pengaduan yang seketika memberinya senyum samar dan anggukan kepala.

"Kurasa Joonyi-ku tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa harus kau pegangi seperti itu terus." tambah Junmyeon lagi.

"_Hyung_-" Sehun baru akan melakukan aksinya tepat ketika satu kalimat lugas terucap lantang dari mulut pria berkebangsaan Jepang ini yang sanggup mengontrol rasa paniknya begitu cepat.

"Maaf. Mungkin karena saya takut Joonyi akan diambil pria lain kalau saya tidak menggenggamnya seperti ini."

"Woaaaaaaaaahhhh..." seruan kompak bak paduan suara dalam volume rendah itu melantun satu nada dari arah meja tempat Yoochan cs berada. Mereka menatap terpesona seolah yang ada didepan mereka ini adalah acara drama televisi betulan.

Itu jelas kalimat klasik yang berbau gombal. Tapi jujur Sehun akui, Yuta adalah sosok pria jantan yang berani menghadapi pria dewasa dengan caranya sendiri. Setidaknya Yuta punya _manner _yang memang harus dimiliki seorang lelaki.

"Ah, _ahjussi-ahjussi _ini terlalu serius. Saya hanya becanda. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yuta lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"_Eoh_?" Joonyi melongo heran. Setengah jiwanya masih dibuat melayang.

Yuta tidak mengulang pertanyaannya dan hanya menatap Joonyi dengan senyuman.

"A...aku yang pesan! Kau duduk saja!" jawab Joonyi gelapan. Sedetik kemudian ia berseru pada Sehun. "Dua _choco bubble _dan dua _orange pancake _ya, _appa_!"

Dengan cepat Joonyi menarik tangan Yuta menjauh dari sana dan membawanya ke meja kosong yang terletak tepat disebelah meja Hana.

"Oh, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, ya?! Aku belum dapat izin penuh untuk pacaran dari _appa_, Yuta-ya..." Joonyi mendesah frustasi.

"Pacaran? Maksudmu...kita?"

Kerongkongan Joonyi seperti tersangkut sesuatu. Pipinya langsung merona merah dan ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Yuta seraya berujar tak karuan.

"Ma..maksudku..kita..aku dan..kau...kita-"

Tiba-tiba Yuta tertawa renyah. Membuat Joonyi dan sekumpulan anak berwajah polos disisi mereka terpana melihatnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kita sudah pacaran." kata Yuta lalu kembali tertawa.

"Tapi kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu minggu lalu! Dan aku juga bilang kalau aku...aku..."

Tawa Yuta mereda. Matanya mendelik lucu pada Joonyi, menanti kalimatnya usai. "Aku, apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin memang tidak penting. Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Kim Joonyi." Yuta berujar pelan ketika gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu hendak bangkit berdiri.

"_Mwo_?!" tanyanya pedas.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadi pacarku."

"_Ara."_

"...karena buatku pacar itu sesuatu yang bisa hilang kapanpun. Tidak abadi. Mudah didapat dan mudah dilepaskan."

Joonyi diam. Yuta kemudian menjelaskan dengan lugas dan lancar.

"Tapi kau tidak. Mengingat aku kesulitan menghubungimu sejak kita lulus SD dulu, kau jelas tidak mudah didaptkan. Aku bodoh dalam bahasa tapi kau banyak membantuku waktu ujian bahasa Korea. Entah kenapa, tapi sejak itu aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Dan begitu tahu kau masuk kampus yang sama, aku malah tak mau melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kita memang masih sangat muda dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi jangan pikir aku tidak bisa serius. Jika kau mau, aku ingin kita menjalaninya sejauh yang kita mampu. Soal ayahmu? Aku tahu dia tidak segalak yang aku kira. Junmyeon _ahjussi _itu ayah yang baik. Jadi...apa bisa yang kukatakan ini disebut dengan...kita pacaran?" Yuta menjabarkan perasaannya lagi secara tegas, sopan dan gagah layaknya laki-laki dewasa.

Joonyi bahkan diam mematung ditempat dengan nafas tercekat dan bibir sedikit membuka. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang sampai mungkin bisa didengar oleh sekumpulan remaja tanggung yang fokus menonton dari meja sebelah.

"Joonyi-ya? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Yuta.

Kepala Joonyi mengangguk tapi tak satu pun kata keluar dari bibirnya. Saat itu, Yuta sudah melengkungkan senyum manis sambil diam-diam meraih satu tangan Joonyi dan mengecupnya cepat-cepat. Takut mata Junmyeon menembus melewati punggungnya dan ia dihadiahi sindiran lagi.

"_Aishiteru.._" lirihnya.

Joonyi menunduk malu seraya membalas ucapan Yuta dengan volume pelan. "_Na do, _Yuta-ya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan marah lagi. Oke?" Yuta mencolek dagu Joonyi sekali.

"Tuh kan, benar! Yuta _oppa _pasti mencolek dagu _eonni _kalau _eonni _marah!" tanpa komando dan seolah tidak tahu situasi, Jiyoung berujar nyaring tiba-tiba. Momen romantis bak drama ini seketika buyar karena suaranya.

"Jiyoung-ah!" Yuta berseru.

"Ka..kalian disini?! Sejak kapan?!" pekik Joonyi terkejut melihat enam kepala itu berkumpul kompak disebelahnya.

"Hmm... kami disini. Dan Yuta _hyung _di hatimu. Ahahahaaa..." goda Daemin, membuat yang lain mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Rupanya ucapan _daddy _benar. Dunia perkuliahan itu sangat indah. Banyak drama dan masalah klasik didalamnya! Aaah...aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera lulus." timpal Zifan.

"_Eonni, chukahae!_" ujar Insoo sambil memeluk Hana yang mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Ooooh...harusnya kita tidak usah datang ke kafe. Kupikir kalian masih di sekolah dan tak akan mampir kemari." keluh Joonyi.

"_Nugu_?" Yuta bertanya bingung dengan wajah menghadap ke arah Hana dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah, benar. Kau belum mengenal mereka." Joonyi menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga lalu kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kentara sekali ia akhirnya pasrah harus mengenalkan sosok Yuta pada segerombolan anak-anak ini..

"Mereka adik-adikku. Sekumpulan remaja tanggung yang punya kepribadian abstrak, jahil dan sangat berisik. Kecuali untuk dua gadis manisnya." Insoo dan Hana membalas senyuman Joonyi.

"Laki-laki yang duduk di ujung sana, paling tinggi, berkulit putih, tampan dan alis seperti _angry bird _itu Zifan. Wu Zifan. Keturunan campuran, berdarah Cina-Kanada-Korea dan mungkin darah alien juga mengalir ditubuhnya karena selalu bertingkah absurd. Dia kelas dua SMA dan banyak yang bilang kalau Zifan ini seperti tokoh komik yang keluar ke dunia nyata. Zifan pahlawan di tim basketnya." lanjut Joonyi.

"_Yeah! That's me! Noona, you are my style._" Zifan berkata bangga sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Joonyi tersenyum geli dan terus melanjutkan.

"Disebelahnya, anak lelaki tampan lain yang juga bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit agak gelap, hidung sedikit menyembul warisan ayahnya dan paling kalem itu...Jongsoo. Dia saudara kembar dari Insoo, anak perempuan yang matanya bulat seperti burung hantu. Sangat terbalik dengan kakaknya, Insoo begitu cerewet. Adikku yang satu ini sangat cantik seperti _eomma_nya. Mereka berdua kelas tiga, sebentar lagi lulus. Dan percayalah, si kembar ini punya otak Einstein sejak mereka kenal bangku sekolah!" sampai sini, tidak ada protes. Yang ada hanya tawa riang Jiyoung dan senyum ramah Insoo.

"Yang duduk didekat jendela saling berhadapan itu Daemin dan Yoochan. Mereka masih kelas satu dan sama-sama masih sangat manja pada ibu masing-masing. Kurasa mereka juga masih minta dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur."canda Joonyi membuat dua anak lelaki itu bangkit dan mulai bersuara ricuh.

"_Arasseo...arasseo. _Kalian sudah tidak begitu sejak lulus SD. Ahahaha.." sela Joonyi, lalu kembali menambahkan. "Sama seperti Zifan dan Jongsoo. Daemin juga _top player _di tim basket sekolah. Sedangkan Yoochan adalah atlet Hapkido berkompeten yang aku kenal! Kalau Jongsoo adalah orang paling tenang, maka Yoochan, Daemin dan Zifan adalah yang paling berisik. Sekali saja anak-anak ini tidak berkumpul bersama, rasanya kurang pas. Dan karena itulah aku mencintai mereka."

Tiga pria yang tadi disebutkan paling berisik itu kontan bergantian memberi Joonyi _high five _sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya dengan raut wajah haru yang malah membuat sisa orang disana terkekeh geli.

"Dan...siapa gadis ini? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Yuta cepat-cepat bertanya tak sabaran.

"Dimana?" wajah Joonyi tiba-tiba berubah garang seolah Yuta baru saja menyatakan bahwa dia bertemu perempuan lain.

"Ah! Salah satu _ahjussi _disana, yang tadi berkumpul dengan ayahmu. Tidak begitu mirip, tapi ada aura serupa yang aku lihat." jelas Yuta buru-buru.

"Oooh...Sehun _appa_. Itu ayahnya Hana." ujar Insoo.

Terlihat lenguh kelegaaan dari ekspresi Yuta karena sepertinya wajah Joonyi tiba-tiba berubah sepersekian detik serupa dengan wajah Junmyeon. Raut wajah polisi yang ingin menginterogasi korbannya.

"_Maja. _Ini Hana. Oh Hana. Satu-satunya yang paling berharga milik Sehun _appa _dan Luhan _eomma_. Dan harus kuperingatkan disini. Jika ada yang ingin mendekati Hana atau Insoo, silakan mempersiapkan diri untuk melewati uji kelayakan dulu dariku." Joonyi berkata tegas dengan menyapukan tatapannya pada Zifan, Daemin dan Yoochan.

"Huuuuuuu...curang. Kami saja tidak menguji kelayakan Yuta _hyung_ untuk memacari _noona_. Huuuuuu..._noona _curang." Daemin mulai memprovokasi.

"Benar!Tahu-tahu sudah pacaran tanpa bilang-bilang. Kami bertiga kan bersaing sportif dan terbuka. _Noona _curang." tambah Yoochan.

"_Why_? Apalagi yang mau kau uji dariku ini, _noona_? Aku sudah sangat _perfect, _bukan? Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Hana mau membuka hatinya untuk salah satu diantara kami." timpal Zifan.

Tapi karena Yuta sudah tertawa puas, Joonyi tidak jadi menyatakan aksi protesnya lagi dan malah mulai ikut mendengus tertawa. Biar sudah sama-sama dewasa dan meninggalkan sisi anak-anak, tapi Joonyi selalu senang tiap kali berkumpul dengan adik-adiknya ini yang masih memiliki sisi polos dan kejahilan seperti masa mereka kecil dulu.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal. Perempuan memang menyukai pria humoris.." mata Joonyi terarah pada Insoo yang menundukkan kepalanya diam-diam.

Zifan, Daemin dan Yoochan kompak bersorak dengan ekspresi wajah.

"..tapi tak sedikit dari mereka juga menyukai pria pendiam." lanjut Joonyi lagi, kali ini melirik ke arah Hana yang menolak menatapnya.

"Aaaah..benar! Mama Lu pernah bilang kalau dia mencintai papa Hun yang tenang. Aku harus belajar kalem kalau begitu." Zifan dengan sigap mengatur nafas ditempat.

Yuta tertawa lagi sebentar dan berujar ramah. "Aku Yuta. Kurasa ini giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diri." suara Yuta membuat semua mata terfokus padanya.

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu banyak tentangku, tapi aku ini teman SD _noona _dan _eonni _kalian yang cantik dan agak galak ini. Yah, mungkin memang sudah jodohnya kami dipertemukan lagi."

Plak!

Joonyi memukul pelan lengan Yuta yang malah tertawa geli.

"Dan...apa aku sudah boleh menyatakan diri kalau aku ini adalah _namjachingu_nya? Sudah layakkah? Atau aku juga harus melalui ujian kelayakan dulu dari kalian?" ia bertanya hati-hati.

"Layak, _oppa_!" Jiyoung berseru polos dan dihadiahi belaian sayang dari Joonyi, sang kakak.

"Layak. Kalau semua pesanan kami hari ini _hyung _yang tanggung."

"Yoochan-ah!" Insoo berdesis.

"_Call! _Kalau kalian mau pesan lagi, bilang saja. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

Zifan tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan berdiri memberikan telapak tangannya pada Yuta yang membalas dengan tepukan keras.

"_That's my brother! Manseeeee!_" serunya.

"Wohooooo..." Yoochan menyusul.

"_Yehet! Ohorat!_" Jiyoung ikut-ikutan.

"Chanyeol _appa_! Kami mau enam _pancake _dan enam _iced coffee _lagi, ya!" seru Daemin.

Suasana riuh di meja itu meramaikan seisi kafe sampai matahari terbenam dan perut penuh kekenyangan.

Joonyi pulang lebih dulu bersama Yuta yang harus meminta izin cukup lama pada Junmyeon dan akhirnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan mobil patroli bersama Jiyoung. Sore itu tidak ada wajah paling sebal yang bisa mengalahkan wajah Joonyi karena dirinya merasa seperti buronan yang sedang dikejar-kejar polisi.

"_Appa, _sampai bertemu dirumah!" kata Hana ceria saat ia dan yang lainnya pamit mendekati Sehun di meja bar.

"Hana-ya." panggil Sehun.

"_Ne, appa_?" gadis itu melangkah ke balik meja saat yang lain mulai berhamburan keluar kafe.

"Mau pulang bersama _appa_? Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama."

Hana tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya malah terlihat seperti orang bingung seolah Sehun baru saja menawarkannya pada dua pilihan penting yang tak bisa ia pilih.

"_Wae_?"

"_Aniya, appa. Mian. _Sepertinya aku akan pulang dengan yang lain saja. Tak apa, kan?"

Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan hal aneh lain. Ia tahu ada alasan khusus dibalik penolakan putri semata wayangnya ini.

"_Arasseo. _Hati-hati dijalan. Langsung pulang dan jangan mampir kemana-mana. Siapa yang mengantarmu kali ini? Kelihatannya mereka bertaruh lagi. Awas saja kalau sampai menjadikanmu barang taruhan."

"_Anieyo. _Tak usah khawatir, _appa. _Daemin, Yoochan dan Zifan _oppa _memang dari dulu begitu. Mereka hanya bergurau. Aku tidak pernah keberatan. Toh selama ini mereka juga baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja karena kau masih belum membuka perasaanmu. Persahabatan bisa berubah buruk hanya karena masalah cinta, sayang. Kau harus hati-hati. Aku sendiri bingung melihat Yoochan. Dari kecil dia bilang kalau dia menyukaimu, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya langsung. Kau sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi tidak enak, ya?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol ikut menyambar obrolan.

Hana mendengus pelan dan menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan begitu_. _Semuanya adalah teman-temanku dan aku tidak mau menolak atau menerima siapapun karena kami bersahabat. Sama seperti Chanyeol _appa, _Junmyeon _appa, _Jongin _appa _dan yang lainnya, bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi kami tidak pernah kompak mencintai satu gadis. Itu bedanya."

Tawa merdu mirip Luhan itu berderai dari bibir Hana.

"Tentukanlah segera! Kau ini mirip sekali dengan _appa_mu sewaktu muda. Populer diantara lawan jenisdan kesulitan memilih. Siapa yang kau suka? Berikanlah dia sinyal kalau kau malu mengatakan. Aku yang akan menenangkan Yoochan kalau kau tak memilihnya."

"Chanyeol _appa, _aku suka mereka semua dan aku tidak kesulitan memilih!"

"Jadi kau sudah memilih?! _Nugu?!"_

"Hana-ya..._ppaliiiiiii..."_ tiba-tibaterdengar seruan kompak yang teredam dari luar.

Hana, Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ke dekat pintu masuk dan mendapati tiga lelaki muda disana tengah kompak bertingkah konyol.

Zifan, Daemin dan Yoochan sama-sama berdiri menempelkan wajahnya serapat mungkin ke kaca yang sudah berembun hingga membuat hidung dan bibir mereka melesak sempurna membentuk raut wajah lucu. Jongsoo dan Insoo yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya tertawa-tawa puas.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah mengetahui kelakuan anaknya itu ternyata tak jauh beda dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu, sih? Kalau begini sudah jelas Hana tak akan memilih siapapun!"

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Hana sesaat sebelum putrinya itu melenggang keluar dan naik ke sepeda Jongsoo.

"Sangat serupa! Waaaah...buah memang tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya!"

"Sama sepertimu. Tidak lihat tadi Yoochan melakukan apa? Ayah dan anak sama konyolnya!"

Chanyeol nyengir tak berdosa. "_Ya, _Sehun-ah. Beritahu aku, siapa yang sebenarnya Hana sukai? _Eoh_?" pintanya.

"Kau sendiri sudah dengar. Hana menyukai mereka semua."

"Eeeeey..tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa pada salah satu diantara mereka. Kalian serupa, kau pasti tahu siapa yang Hana pilih, kan? Dan mereka itu tumbuh bersama sejak kecil!"

"Aku dan kau juga tumbuh bersama! Dan apakah aku memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadapmu?"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Yang kutahu, Hana memang sudah memilih seseorang. Ah, biarkanlah mereka dengan dunianya sendiri. Kau ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja. Aku pulang duluan!"

"_Ya ya ya! _Jangan pergi dulu! Bantu aku mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran. Aku belum ahli untuk yang satu itu."

.

.

Canggung, kikuk, dan sedikit tegang. Aura yang sangat berkebalikan dengan aura di meja kafe sore tadi harus dialami oleh Yuta. Setelah mengantar Joonyi pulang, ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan makan malam dari seorang wanita berlesung pipi yang memiliki wajah semanis kekasihnya ini. Dan akhirnya sembari menanti hidangan siap, ia duduk tegak tak jauh dari Junmyeon di meja makan. Hanya ada dirinya, Junmyeon dan Jiyoung saja karena Joonyi tengah membantu Yixing didapur.

"Kau tak masalah dengan masakan Cina? Tahu kan kalau _eomma_nya Joonyi bukan orang Korea?"

"Oh, tak apa. Saya tidak punya masalah dengan makanan, _ahjussi._" jawab Yuta. Walau sering berkunjung, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya makan bersama keluarga kekasihnya itu.

Dua wanita itu akhirnya muncul dengan beragam menu makan malam cukup mewah. Acara makan berlangsung lancar diselingi obrolan kecil Jiyoung yang melaporkan segala kejadian hari ini pada ibunya. Yuta hanya sesekali tertawa sopan jika Jiyoung menyebutkan namanya.

"Jiyoung _oppa, _kenapa udangnya tidak dimakan? Tidak enak, ya?" tiba-tiba anak itu berseru polos.

Mata tajam Junmyeon dengan segera mengarah padanya lalu turun mengamati piring Yuta dimana setumpuk udang nampak sengaja ia kumpulkan di sisinya.

"A..ah..enak! Semuanya enak!" balas Yuta.

"Lalu kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau bilang kau tidak punya masalah dengan makanan." cetus Junmyeon.

Joonyi tidak punya gambaran kenapa Yuta harus menarik nafas cukup panjang disebelahnya ketika dengan perlahan tapi terlihat enggan, lelaki itu menyuapkan satu udang ke mulutnya. Senyum paksa dan anggukan kepala itu setidaknya membuat Junmyeon merasa puas.

Yuta seperti tengah disuruh menelan pil pahit. Keningnya berkerut dan ia menggerakan sendoknya tanpa nafsu selama menghabiskan udang-udang itu. Joonyi sendiri sudah tidak fokus pada makanannya karena sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh kekasihnya. Saat pria muda itu sudah menghabiskan semua udangnya, tiba-tiba ia mulai menggaruk punggung, perut, tengkuk dan pipinya bergantian. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat fatal dilakukan di acara makan malam.

"Yuta-ya..." Joonyi berbisik memperingatkan.

Tapi Yuta sekarang sudah semakin heboh menggaruk semua bagian tubuhnya dan menarik perhatian Junmyeon serta Yixing. Ayah dua anak itu segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya dengan kening berkerut rapat membuat Joonyi panik bukan kepalang.

"Apa yang-"

"Astaga! Kau alergi udang, ya?!" Yixing berseru tiba-tiba.

Yuta terlihat ragu tapi kemudian kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Joonyi-ya! Cepat ambilkan obat!"

Joonyi melesat cepat saat menyadari kulit putih Yuta mulai ditumbuhi bentol-bentol kecil berwarna merah. Yixing mendekat dan memeriksa wajah serta lengan Yuta dengan teliti.

"Kalau sudah tahu alergi, kenapa masih kau makan udangnya?" tanyanya.

Yuta hanya tertawa pelan. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia terpaksa melakukannya demi menghormati Junmyeon, bukan?

Sesuai dengan perintah sang ibu, Joonyi memberikan obat alergi pada Yuta dan membawa kekasihnya itu duduk di sofa sambil terus menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggaruk lagi.

"Ini sangat gatal. Aku tidak bohong, Kim Joonyi." Yuta terpaksa berdesis menahan rasa gatalnya.

Joonyi tertawa pelan dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Yuta. Kemudian, seolah tidak takut pada sang ayah yang masih duduk di meja makan menemani Jiyoung, gadis ini meraih kedua tangan Yuta dan menggenggamnya seerat mungkin.

"Kalau begini, kau masih mau menggaruknya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak ingat pada ayahmu, kau yang akan ku garuk!" candanya membuat kedua mata Joonyi melotot.

"Ehm!"

Suara deham yang sudah sangat familiar itu memisahkan kaitan tangan muda-mudi ini. Junmyeon datang secara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang lalu duduk di sofa yang letaknya berhadapan dengan Yuta.

"Temani Jiyoung makan." ujarnya seolah mengatakan kalau ia ingin ditinggal berdua dengan Yuta.

Tak bisa mengelak dan tak berani membantah, anak sulung Yixing itu akhirnya beranjak kembali ke ruang makan sambil memberikan kode melalui tatapan matanya pada Yuta yang mengangguk paham.

"Sudah membaik?"

"_Ne, ahjussi._" jawab Yuta sembari menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri. Untung cepat diatasi, kalau tidak kan bisa lebih buruk dari ini."

"_Jwisonghamnida. _Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang alergi saya, termasuk Joonyi."

"_Wae_?"

Yuta terlihat ragu sebentar, tapi karena yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah ayah dari kekasihnya sendiri, mau tak mau Yuta harus menjawab jujur.

"Waktu kecil, banyak yang mem_bully _saya semenjak mereka tahu alergi saya ini. Mereka pikir ini lucu. Jadi saya rasa, lebih baik saya sembunyikan saja daripada harus menghadapi kejahilan teman-teman saya. Saya memang tidak punya masalah dengan makanan, tapi untuk udang, saya harus angkat tangan."

Junmyeon tertawa untuk pertama kalinya didepan Yuta. Pria muda itu bahkan terkejut mengetahui bahwa wajah garang kepala kepolisian ini bisa berubah seramah itu.

"Anak muda! Sulit untuk mengakui kelemahan didepan orang lain!" kata Junmyeon lalu kembali tertawa. "Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

Yuta harus berpikir selama beberapa detik karena perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ba..baik, _ahjussi. _Mereka ada di Jepang bersama keluarga saya yang lain."

"Jepang? Jadi maksudmu, kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"_Ne. _Sejak kuliah, saya memang memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea sendirian."

"Joonyi tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempatmu, kan?" todong Junmyeon agak galak kembali.

"_Aniyo. Anieyo! _Joonyi tidak pernah datang ke tempat saya, _ahjussi_. Sama sekali tidak." jawab Yuta buru-buru takut Junmyeon memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sebagai pria bertanggung jawab, Yuta berani membuktikan bahwa ucapannya itu benar tanpa ada yang ia tutup-tutupi dengan tak gentar membalas tatapan tajam Junmyeon didepannya.

"Tidak mudah menemukan Joonyi. Aku sempat kehilangan dia dan aku tak mau itu terulang kembali."

Kali ini Yuta tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang keheranan. Jelas ia tak pernah tahu maksud kalimat Junmyeon saat ini karena Joonyi tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal 'kehilangan'.

"Joonyi pernah menjadi korban penculikan. Jadi...butuh waktu cukup panjang bagiku untuk bisa menerima Joonyi bersama seorang pria asing. Termasuk dirimu. Sebagai ayah, aku hanya takut dia berada di tangan yang salah. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Yuta menganggukan kepala.

"Sejak kecil, Joonyi banyak bercerita tentangmu. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku memberikan sedikit kepercayaan padamu, Yuta-ssi. Kau tidak bisa main-main dengan perasaan perempuan kalau tidak ingin menyesal."

Yuta menelan ludah tanpa mau melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Junmyeon.

"Sekali kau mencampakkannya, sel di kantorku terbuka lebar untukmu. Mintalah bedak anti gatal pada Joonyi. Itu akan meredakan alergimu."

Yang bisa dilakukan Yuta saat Junmyeon pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya adalah diam. Ia bahkan lupa pada rasa gatal alerginya sendiri. Matanya tidak fokus dan bibirnya sedikit membuka selama beberapa saat sampai wajah cantik Joonyi hadir didepannya.

"_Appa _bilang sesuatu padamu? Dia tidak marah soal alergimu, kan?"

Bola mata Yuta mengarah ke manik hitam Joonyi yang berdiri didepannya. Pria ini tiba-tiba saja meraih satu tangan Joonyi hingga membuat gadis itu merunduk mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Aku bersumpah demi seluruh keturunan kaisar hebat di Jepang kalau aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun mengecewakanmu, Joonyi-ya. Aku berjanji!"

Joonyi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Gadis ini kemudian duduk disamping Yuta dengan senyum lebar terpatri jelas. Tangannya masih saling bertautan dengan jemari Yuta.

"Jangan terlalu cepat berjanji. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan, bukan? _Appa _hanya senang menggodamu saja. Jangan sepanik itu!" kata Joonyi ramah.

Entah apa yang sedang Yuta pikirkan saat itu, yang jelas ia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Joonyi sampai tubuh mereka saling beradu dan secepat kilat Yuta mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi mulusnya.

"_YA YA YA! _Baru kutinggal beberapa menit saja kau berani menyentuhnya! Kemari kau. Kemari kau!"

"Junmyeon-ah!"

Sepasang suami istri itu datang dan mungkin sempat melihat aksi kecup kilat Yuta pada putri mereka ini. Tapi bukannya takut atau kabur, Yuta malah melindungi tubuh Joonyi dengan merengkuhnya dan memunggungi Junmyeon sambil tertawa. Joonyi sendiri sudah sejak tadi tertawa renyah melihat aksi heboh ayahnya itu.

"Yixing-ah, tidak ada pria yang bisa mencium Joonyi selain aku!" protes Junmyeon.

"Ada. Sehun _appa _suka menciumku dan Joonyi _eonni _waktu kecil!_" _Jiyoung muncul tiba-tiba.

"Oh, kalian berdua. Ikut aku ke kamar. Ayo!" Yixing akhirnya mengamankan keadaan dengan 'menggiring' Junmyeon serta Jiyoung ke lantai atas.

Seruan protes dan celotehan cerewet Jiyoung terus terdengar bahkan sampai pintu kamar Yixing tertutup sempurna dan meninggalkan sedikit aura damai di sofa tempat Yuta masih merengkuh Joonyi.

"Aman." desah Yuta.

Joonyi terkekeh pelan lalu berujar. "Kau boleh melepaskanku sekarang."

Yuta menunduk tepat ketika Joonyi menengadah. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak dekat dan harus Yuta akui kalau Joonyi benar-benar membuatnya terpesona akan senyum manisnya hingga tanpa sadar, keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajah dan akhirnya menempelkan benda kenyal nan hangat itu secara perlahan.

Pipi Joonyi memerah memikirkan nama pria lain yang berani menciumnya selain Junmyeon dan Sehun. Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka selama mereka berhubungan. Dan jelas. Joonyi harus menutup rapat-rapat kejadian kecil ini dari adik-adik-tidak sedarahnya yang sangat heboh itu.

.

.

Cuaca tak bisa di prediksi. Sore menjelang malam itu hujan turun sangat lebat beberapa menit setelah empat sepeda ini melenggang pergi dari kafe. Enam remaja tanggung yang sudah terlanjur kehujanan itu terpaksa menghentikan perjalanan dan berteduh didepan sebuah bangunan kosong.

"Mana jas sekolahmu?" tanya Jongsoo melirik pada Insoo.

"Aku tidak membawanya hari ini." jawabnya sambil merapatkan kedua tangan.

Selain rambut kuncir kudanya, baju seragam dan rompi putih Insoo juga kebasahan hingga membuatnya tak nyaman karena khawatir pakaiannya terlihat menerawang. Hana mengerti betul apa yang Insoo rasakan. Ia hendak membuka jas sekolahnya sendiri untuk melindungi Insoo tapi masih kalah cepat dari Yoochan yang rupanya sudah menyampirkan jas sekolahnya sendiri ke bahu mungil Insoo.

Dengan wajah polos, gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak. Walau Yoochan dua tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi anak tunggal Chanyeol itu mewarisi _gen _tinggi ayahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan nyaris menyamai tinggi Zifan dan Jongsoo.

"Kau bagaimana?" Insoo bertanya.

"Ck! Hanya hujan. Paling kalau tidak flu, aku demam. Lagipula, bubur buatan Kyungsoo _eomma _itu adalah hidangan paling enak dinikmati saat sakit." jawab Yoochan dengan senyum konyol.

"_Eomma_kukan sedang pergi bersama _appa _kerumah Heechul _halmeoni_."

"Bubur buatanmu juga sama enaknya, _noona_." jawab Yoochan lagi sambil melirik penuh kode.

"Bilang saja kau minta dimasaki!"

"Yeah! Itu maksudku! _Noona _pintar!"

Zifan, Hana dan Jongsoo mendengus geli bersamaan.

"Ah, sayang sekali Hana memakai jas sekolahnya. Kalau tidak, aku kan bisa meniru tindakan Yoochan barusan." bisik Daemin membuat Zifan melirik sebal padanya.

"Jongsoo-ya_, _kalau hujannya sudah reda, biar aku saja yang mengantar Hana pulang. Rumahmu kan cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Nanti kau akan benar-benar demam kalau tidak cepat-cepat pulang." kata Zifan.

"Eits! Apartemen Sehun _appa _itu sangat dekat dengan apartemen _appa_ku! Jadi lebih baik Hana ikut denganku saja. Ya, kan?" Daemin tak mau kalah.

"_Mian. _Tapi kalian dengar sendiri kan kalau Hana ingin ikut denganku?."

Dua anak manusia itu akhirnya melongo mendengar jawaban pendek Jongsoo barusan.

"Sepertinya sudah agak reda. _Kaja, _Yoochan-ah! Kita ke toko buku dulu sebelum terlalu malam." seru Insoo.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi lebih dulu dan berpisah dengan yang lain. Selama perjalanan, Insoo merasa bahu Yoochan bergetar di cengkeraman tangannya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" kata Insoo.

"Dingin. Makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mandi air hangat." jawab Yoochan cuek.

Insoo tidak menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama didalam toko buku. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, putri Jongin ini langsung menghampiri Yoochan yang menunggunya didepan dan menyodorkan dua _hot pack _yang sempat ia beli.

"Genggam saja di stang sepeda agar tanganmu tidak terlalu kedinginan." kata Insoo.

Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang dan menggilas kubangan berisi air kotor yang nyatanya mengenai tubuh bagian samping Yoochan seketika. Sebagian wajah, dada, rompi sekolah serta celananya kotor terkena cipratan orang tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"_YA!_" ia berseru frustasi.

"Hmmp!"

_Namja _itu menoleh pada Insoo lalu bertanya. "_Noona _tertawa?"

Insoo berusaha mati-matian mengulum bibir namun gagal ketika akhirnya tanpa malu-malu ia tertawa keras sampai kedua matanya terpejam lucu sampai membuat Yoochan terperangah tak percaya.

"Wah, hebat sekali _noona_ bisa menertawakan orang yang kesusahan." ujarnya.

"Wajahmu! Oh, Tuhan..."

Yoochan berdecak sebal lalu mengulurkan tangan hendak menghapus cipratan air di wajahnya. Tapi Insoo jauh lebih cepat. Gadis ini mengusap lembut kening, mata dan pipi kanan lelaki itu dengan sapu tangannya yang seharum bayi masih dengan bahu berguncang karena tawa.

"_Perempuan memang menyukai pria humoris.."_

Kalimat Joonyi itu tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang apakah _yeoja _didepannya ini termasuk ke dalam wanita yang Joonyi maksud? Yoochan juga tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar derai tawa lembut nan nyaring dari perempuanyang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Mendadak Yoochan menyadari kalau wajah manis Insoo ketika tertawa ini sangat menggugah senyumnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Insoo heran.

"_Ne? A..ani. _Cepat naik!"

Sepedanya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Insoo. Sebelum pamit, Yoochan berujar cuek.

"_Noona, c_epat ganti bajumu kalau tidak ingin kena demam. Sudah, ya! Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Yoochan-ah.."

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh. "_Wae_?"

Insoo bergerak maju dengan raut wajah ragu-ragu. "Kau..bisa temani aku sampai Jongsoo datang, tidak? Aku tidak pernah berani tinggal sendirian dirumah." pintanya memelas.

"_Mwo_?!"

"_Jebal_... Nanti akan kuhubungi Baekhyun _eomma_ agar menginzinkanmu pulang terlambat."

"Dasar wanita. Saat begini saja kalian membutuhkan para lelaki. Ayo masuk!" Yoochan akhirnya mengikuti Insoo masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya.

Hujan memang sudah berhenti tapi suara gemuruh dan kilat masih saling bersahutan. Ketika masuk ke dalam, Insoo buru-buru menyalakan semua lampu di segala penjuru ruangan sampai membuat mata Yoochan silau karenanya.

"Kenapa lampunya dinyalakan semua? Ruang tengah saja sudah cukup, kan?"

"Aku takut gelap." jawab Insoo pendek dan Yoochan hanya menggumam samar. Ia ingat kalau Jongsoo pernah bercerita soal _phobia _adiknya ini sekali.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubawakan baju Jongsoo untukmu." kata Insoo lagi lalu bergegas menuju lantai atas.

Walaupun sadar tubuhnya agak basah, Yoochan tetap cuek duduk diatas sofa empuk sambil serius mengetik sebuah pesan pada ibunya. Mau setua apapun usianya, ia merasa semua ibu didunia akan terus menanyakan kondisi anaknya jika tak ada dirumah, sama seperti apa yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan.

JPRET!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yang pertama sampai pada otak Yoochan saat itu adalah listrik padam, keadaan gelap gulita, dan Insoo berteriak nyaring dari lantai atas.

"_Noona_? Insoo _noona_!" dia baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian.

Secepat kilat _namja _ini menelusuri tangga dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dimana rengekan Insoo terdengar.

"_Appa...eomma..._Jongsoo-ya..." gadis itu meracau tak karuan.

"_Ya_, _noona_! Kau tak apa?"

"Oh!" Insoo langsung beringsut melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yoochan segera setelah _namja _itu muncul tepat dihadapannya.

Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher anak lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Ia mencari kehangatan dan rasa aman. Mungkin jika Jongsoo tidak pernah bercerita, sekarang Yoochan akan bingung setengah mati melihat reaksi Insoo yang cukup berlebihan padanya ini.

Seseorang yang punya _phobia _akut memang kadang bertindak agak kurang wajar. Seperti Insoo. Nafasnya sesak, dadanya naik turun, dari keningnya juga keluar keringat dingin. Pelukannya pada Yoochan saja begitu erat sampai Yoochan sendiri bisa merasakan detak jantung Insoo yang berdebar cepat didadanya.

"_Gwaencanha..._ini cuma mati lampu. Sebentar lagi juga akan terang. Jangan panik, _noona.._" ujar Yoochan lembut.

Tubuh Insoo bergetar hebat sekarang dan Yoochan bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Sssssshh..." Yoochan mengeluarkan suara untuk menenangkan Insoo. Tangannya juga sudah tergerak membelai lembut punggung Insoo yang masih dilapisi baju seragam lembab itu.

Kilat menyambar tiba-tiba dan hujan kembali turun begitu deras. Insoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Yoochan dan melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lelaki itu. Entah ini detak jantung Insoo atau milik dirinya, yang jelas Yoochan juga merasa dadanya ikut-ikutan sesak bukan karena suasana gelap yang tengah ia hadapi ataupun karena pelukan erat Insoo padanya. Melainkan karena sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyesap tanpa permisi dan membuat darah mudanya bergolak.

"A..apa..tiap mati lampu..kau selalu seperti ini pada Jongsoo _hyung_?" tanyanya polos dan gelagapan.

Tapi mana mungkin Insoo menjawab dalam keadaan seperti itu. Yang bisa dilakukan gadis muda ini adalah terus terisak, memejamkan mata dan merekatkan lingkaran lengannya pada leher lelaki tempatnya bergantung sekarang.

Ponsel Yoochan bergetar. _Namja _ini kemudian merogoh saku celana dan melihat satu pesan masuk dari Jongsoo dilayarnya.

_Dimana kau? Kalau masih bersama Insoo,_

_tolong temani dia sebentar. Insoo masih belum berani tinggal sendirian._

_Ban sepedaku bocor dan kami terjebak hujan! _

Yoochan mendesah. Ia tidak membalas pesan _hyung_nya itu karena tanpa diminta pun, saat ini ia tengah melakukan apa yang Jongsoo minta.

Suara keras dari gemuruh diluar itu sontak mengejutkan keduanya. Insoo bahkan memekik nyaring dan membuat Yoochan secara refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Insoo sambil merapatkan kepala masing-masing. Yoochan bahkan sudah menempelkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Insoo saat itu.

_Demi Tuhan, Jongsoo _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah berniat macam-macam pada wanita apalagi pada Insoo _noona_. Jadi tolong jangan salahkan aku karena aku harus memeluknya! Yang kulakukan ini benar, bukan? Aku tidak kurang ajar, kan? Tapi ooh...Park Yoochan. Bukankah kau menyukai Hana? Kenapa sekarang dadamu harus sesak ketika bersama Insoo _noona_?!_

Secara spontan pria muda ini bersumpah dalam hati sekaligus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi dalam keadaan mendesak dan darurat begitu, ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan apa-apa. Bahkan tidak pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku disini. Jangan khawatir. Kau aman bersamaku." bisik pemuda usia enam belas ini tiba-tiba dan terdengar begitu yakin.

Mungkin Insoo mendengar ucapannya karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menggerakan bibirnya dan berucap lirih. "_Kajima_."

Kali ini Yoochan tergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Insoo jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Keduanya masih sama-sama berdiri didekat pintu kamar. Yoochan bahkan acuh pada benda kenyal nan padat menempel tepat didepan dadanya yang jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin akan mengganggu hormon kelelakiannya. Biar bagaimanapun, sekarang Park Yoochan sudah beranjak dewasa, bukan?

Yang jadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini adalah membuat Insoo kembali tenang. Semakin ia merapatkan pelukan dengan memberi belaian lembut di punggung Insoo, maka semakin teratur nafas gadis itu berhembus di lehernya.

"Yoochan-ah..." Insoo berbisik lirih lagi.

"Hmm.."

"Bernyanyilah untukku."

"Apa? Aku ini atlet hapkido, bukan penyanyi seperti _eomma_ku, _noona_."

"Satu lagu saja.."

Karena mendengar suara Insoo yang bergetar itu, tak ayal membuat Yoochan merasa tidak tega. Ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sebentar. Lalu, masih dengan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping Insoo, pria muda ini melantunkan satu lagu yang ia tahu. Satu-satunya lagu yang masih sering _eomma_nya nyanyikan.

"_Da..danji neol saranghae ireoke malhaetji.. Ijekkeot junbihaetdeon manheun mareul dwirohanchae.. Onjena ni yeope isselge ireoke yaksogeul hagesseo.. Jeohanereul baradabomyeo.. Candy!" _selesai. Yoochan mengakhiri sepenggal lagu fenomenal itu dengan baik.

Tanpa diduga, bahu Insoo kini berguncang karena tawa.

"Eeey..._noona _menertawakanku, kan? Sudah. Jangan suruh aku menyanyi lagi. Aku tidak mewarisi bakat _eomma_." godanya.

"Kau lucu. Apapun yang kau lakukan memang selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku suka pria humoris. Hehe.." kata Insoo polos.

Yoochan bersyukur keadaan masih gelap gulita, karena kalau tidak, ia yakin Insoo pasti bisa melihat rona merah padam di wajahnya. Terpaksa ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata Joonyi lagi tentang pria humoris itu.

Ketika Yoochan hendak membetulkan letak tangannya, Insoo malah mengira ia akan melepaskan pelukan dan membuatnya semakin mengeratkan kedua tangan di leher Yoochan.

"Jangan pergi! _Appa _tidak pernah meninggalkanku kalau aku seperti ini!" rengeknya.

"_Appa_? Jadi _noona _akan memeluk Jongin _appa _begini?"

Insoo mengangguk. Nafasnya sudah kembali cepat dan gerak-geriknya pun seperti orang panik.

"Bicaralah. Apa saja! _Appa _akan menceritakan banyak hal dan itu selalu membuatku tenang." pintanya lagi.

Dalam posisi berdiri didekat pintu kamar itu, Yoochan mulai memikirkan satu topik pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal." ujarnya. "Kenapa _noona _menganggap persaingan kami itu percuma? Apa aku, Daemin dan Zifan kurang kompeten untuk Hana?" akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Yoochan.

"_Wae_? Kau ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"_A..ani..._cuma...ingin tahu saja."

Insoo mendengus lalu berucap lirih. "Kalau kau tahu jawabannya, aku takut membuatmu kecewa."

"Ah, kalau begitu tidak usah saja. _Noona _sudah membuatku kecewa. Jadi, siapa yang Hana sukai kalau bukan aku? Apa ada diantara Daemin dan Zifan? Kalian anak perempuan pasti saling menyimpan rahasia, kan?"

"Bisa kau cari topik lain? Aku tak berhak menjawab pertanyaanmu." kata Insoo datar. Pelukannya tiba-tiba melonggar dan wajahnya sudah berpaling dari leher Yoochan ke sisi lain.

"_Noona..._Insoo _noona..."_

"Hmm..."

"Ap..apa...apakah...apakah _noona_ menyukaiku?"

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemuruh ringan diluar dengan detik jarum jam di dinding. Tiba-tiba Yoochan merasa malu sudah menanyakan hal konyol itu.

"Ehm! Tak usah kau jawab, _noona_. Itu tidak penting."

"_Joha. _Sudah kubilang di lapangan tadi, aku menyukaimu. Dan barusan juga kukatakan kalau aku menyukai pria humoris. Bukankah itu cukup mewakili perasaanku selama ini?"

Bola mata Yoochan melebar. Dadanya kembali sesak dengan jantung berdebar gila-gilaan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu bingung dan merasa bersalah. Kau berhak atas perasaanmu sendiri pada Hana, Yoochan-ah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini. Jadi, jangan terganggu dan tetaplah menjadi Yoochan yang ku kenal. _Ara_?"

"Aku tidak boleh menyukai _noona_ juga?" tanya Yoochan polos.

Insoo terkikik lalu kembali menempelkan wajahnya ke dekat ceruk leher Yoochan lagi.

"Tidak boleh memaksakan diri dan jangan pernah menerima seorang wanita karena rasa kasihan. Kau akan menyakiti perasaan wanita itu. Dan kau tak mungkin melakukannya padaku, kan? Aah...kenapa padamnya lama sekali, sih? Kita bisa masuk angin kalau tidak segera ganti baju." katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

TREK!

Lampu menyala terang seketika dan membuat keduanya mengernyit silau. Insoo melenguh lega. _Yeoja _ini juga sudah melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari leher Yoochan dan baru saja hendak melepaskan diri ketika _namja _itu merapatkan pelukannya.

"Kau boleh melepaskanku sekarang, Yoochan-ah. Lampunya sudah menyala." ujar Insoo ramah dengan wajah cerah.

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini? Sebentar saja?"

"_Ne_?!"

Insoo menatap heran tatapan teduh Yoochan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu. Dalam keadaan terang, mereka bisa saling melihat ekspresi masing-masing begitu jelas. Yoochan juga menyadari rona merah samar di pipi mulus Insoo kala itu.

"_Neo wae irae_?" tanya Insoo.

"_Noona yeppeo_."

"Baru sadar? Atau kau sedang merayuku? _Ya! _Park Yoochan! Cepat lepaskan sebelum Jongsoo menghabisimu."

"Benarkah aku tak boleh menyukaimu?"

"_Andwae! _Selesaikan dulu persaingan kalian!"

"Tapi tadi _noona _yang bilang kalau aku akan kecewa."

"Hooo...jadi karena itu kau lari padaku? Kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

"_Noona..._" Yoochan berucap lirih. "Kalau aku tak boleh menyukaimu, maka jangan larang aku untuk belajar mencintaimu. _Noona _tidak akan menghentikanku, kan?"

"Park Yoochan, siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi _playboy_ begini_, _hah?"

"Mungkin aku masih sedikit ragu. Tapi kali ini aku berhenti dari persaingan. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau Hana akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa malah _noona_ yang membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri?"

Insoo tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan polos Yoochan itu. Tapi ia tidak mau mengatakannya begitu saja. Biarkan Yoochan sendiri yang mencari pemahaman atas perasaannya sendiri sampai ia menemukan jalannya dan menuntunnya pada Insoo hingga kalimat indah itu terucap resmi dari bibir Yoochan, kalau mereka memang saling mencintai.

"_Noona, _pipimu merah. Apa kau demam?"

"_Ne_? A.._aniya! _Aku harus cepat ganti baju!" Insoo melepaskan diri tiba-tiba dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Belum sampai lima langkah, tiba-tiba suara guntur bergemuruh keras dan listrik kembali padam total. Yoochan sudah ambil ancang-ancang dengan merentangkan tangan, memasang senyum konyolnya untuk menyambut tubuh mungil Insoo yang langsung memeluknya erat lagi setelah lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ooooh...jahat sekali! Kenapa harus mati lagi, sih?!" rutuk Insoo.

"_Noona_.."

"Diam. Aku tahu kau mau mengataiku!"

"_Saranghae._"

Tak ada yang bisa Insoo lontarkan. Lututnya tiba-tiba lemas dan dadanya berdebar hebat. Tapi begitu tangan Yoochan sudah beralih melingkar di pinggangnya lagi, ia sendiri mulai mengulurkan tangan kembali ke sekeliling leher Yoochan yang kini terkikik geli.

"Jangan macam-macam! Atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong."

.

.

Di kedai pinggir jalan ini tiga sepeda dan empat pelajar SMA tengah sibuk menyantap seporsi ramen panas. Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan hujan deras saat itu membuat perut mereka semakin menyerukan aksi protes kelaparan.

"_Mianhae. _Kalian semua jadi pulang terlambat."

"_Easy, man! _Aku sudah bilang kalau sepedamu bocor pada _mommy _dan _mommy _malah menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumahmukalau hujannya belum juga reda. Kelihatannya mama Kyung menitipkan kalian berdua lagi selama pergi." ujar Zifan lalu menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Yang harus dititipkan itu Insoo. Dia belum berani tinggal sendirian dan masih sangat _phobia _dengan gelap. Semoga saja dirumah listrik tidak padam."

"Apa Yoochan sudah membalas pesanmu?" tanya Daemin.

"Belum. Tapi kalaupun ada apa-apa, Insoo pasti menghubungiku." jawab Jongsoo lalu menyuapkan satu kimchi ke mulutnya.

"Apa aku harus menghubungi _appa_? Tidak ada bengkel yang buka, jadi kurasa _appa _bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tak usah, Hana-ya. Sepeda bocor bukan masalah serius. Rumahku juga tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Nanti kau ikut Zifan atau Daemin saja, ya?"

Disaat wajah dua anak itu berubah cerah, Hana justru memberikan ekspresi tidak suka yang tanpa sengaja terlihat oleh Jongsoo.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau kuantar dengan berjalan kaki." tambah lelaki itu tanpa menatap wajah Hana.

"Siapa takut!" balas Hana membuat wajah Zifan dan Daemin kembali muram.

Ketika dirasa hujan sudah agak mereda, Jongsoo pergi membayar semua pesanannya. Dan sebelum ia kembali, Hana tengah memperhatikan wajah Zifan dan Daemin bergantian.

"Kenapa kau melihat kami begitu?" tanya Daemin.

"Ah, akhirnya! Kau pasti terpesona melihat ketampananku ini kan, nona manis?" goda Zifan.

"Diam." pinta Hana lalu menarik sehelai tisu dan menempelkannya di sudut bibir Zifan lalu pindah ke dagu bagian bawah Daemin. "Kalian masih saja belepotan kalau makan." katanya.

"Hana-ya, kalau selalu seperti ini, kau membuat aku dan Daemin bingung. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" anak lelaki itu bertanya polos dengan wajah frustasi.

"_Maja. _Kau selalu baik pada kami sejak kecil. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyukaimu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil menggamit satu tangan Zifan dan satu tangan Daemin. Kemudian dengan lembut ia berkata, "Kalian sahabatku. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap seperti ini, kan? Aku menyukai kalian berdua dan tak ada yang bisa mengganti posisi kalian di hidupku!"

Walau terenyuh, Zifan dan Daemin tetap merasa kecewa. Karena, tanpa langsung, pada akhirnya mereka berdua tahu apa jawaban Hana. Tetap menjadi sahabat. Bukan jawaban buruk, tapi hati juga tak bisa dibohongi.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak pernah mau mengatakannya didepan kalian. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah-wajah tampan idola gadis-gadis di sekolah ini berubah muram." kata Hana lagi sambil mengelus pipi kanan Zifan dan pipi kiri Daemin.

"Apa Yoochan yang kau pilih?" tanya Daemin

"_Ne_?"

"Atau mungkin...orang yang tidak pernah ikut kompetisi? Jongsoo?" todong Zifan.

Hana diam.

"_No. Impossible! Maldo andwae! _Tidak mungkin sepupuku, kan?" ulang Zifan.

Hana tersenyum tipis. "Ada orang yang lebih pantas bersama dengan Yoochan dibanding aku. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampa Yoochan menyadari hal itu." jawabnya.

"Apa? Siapa?"

"_Ya, _Oh Hana! Jawab dulu! Benar Jongsoo atau bukan orangnya?" Zifan memekik nyaring ketika Hana bangkit berdiri.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menyebut-nyebut namaku?" tiba-tiba Jongsoo muncul.

"Bukan apa-apa, _oppa_. _Kajaaa..._" Hana buru-buru menggandeng Zifan dan Daemin keluar dari kedai. Dua anak itu masih sibuk meminta jawaban yang tak kunjung Hana lontarkan.

Sebelum melepaskan tangannya, Hana tiba-tiba berjinjit untuk mengecup sebelah pipi Zifan dan Daemin bergantian, membuat dua anak itu melongo bahagia.

"_Oppa, _biarpun bukan kau yang kupilih, tapi bagiku, _oppa _tetap istimewa." ujar Hana pada Zifan

"Daemin-ah...kau juga sahabat terbaikku. _Saranghae.._" katanya lagi.

Dan masih dalam perasaan melayang, dua anak manusia itu berujar polos.

"_Mom.._inikah surga? Menjadi _oppa_nya Hana tidak buruk juga. Hahahaa..."

"Hana-ya! Aku akan menjadi sahabat yang paling baik untukmu!"

Hana tertawa lembut melihat perubahan sikap Zifan dan Daemin secara tiba-tiba ini. Tapi mengetahui dua sahabatnya itu bisa menerima keputusannya, tentu membuat hatinya jauh merasa lebih lega. Setidaknya tidak ada pihak yang tersakiti seperti apa yang selalu ia takutkan.

Karena sejujurnya, sebagaimana _feeling _Sehun sang ayah, putri semata wayangnya ini memang sudah memilih seseorang sejak lama. Pria yang pembawaannya selalu tenang, dewasa dan bijak mirip seperti sifat ayahnya sendiri, yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hana menolak ajakan Sehun untuk pulang bersama dan membuatnya akhirnya berkata jujur pada Zifan serta Daemin sampai lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke rumah di tengah gerimis kecil ini. Ya. Pria itu orangnya. Lelaki yang mewarisi ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin tapi dengan sifat berbeda. Hana memilihnya. Kim Jongsoo.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut salah satu diantara mereka?" tanya Jongsoo saat melangkah beriringan dengan Hana dan sepedanya. Zifan dan Daemin yang tengah bersenandung berisik itu sudah melenggang cukup jauh didepan.

"Kalau aku mau, sudah sejak tadi aku naik ke sepeda mereka, bukan?"

Jongsoo mendengus tertawa.

Ponsel Hana bergetar di sakunya. Setelah membuka isi pesan masuk itu, Jongsoo melirik sekilas dan melihat Hana tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Dari _namja _yang kau sukai, ya?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_?"

"Senyummu lebar begitu. Sudah pasti dari _namja_-"

"Ini dari _eomma._" Hana menjawab cepat.

"Ah, Luhan _eomma _sudah menunggumu, ya?"

"Jangan khawatir, _oppa_. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau sedang mengantarku pulang."

Jongsoo mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dengan nada santai ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku? Zifan, Yoochan dan Daemin kan yang yang satu arah denganmu."

Hana menahan nafasnya dan menjawab cepat. "Tidak boleh? Kalau begitu _oppa _pulang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Jongsoo terkekeh pelan. "Galak sekali. Aku kan cuma bertanya. Kupikir kau mau ikut denganku karena bosan menjadi rebutan boncengan anak-anak itu."

Merasa lega, Hana tiba-tiba menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan lambat. "Bukan bosan, tapi jujur...aku sedikit terganggu." ujarnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Zifan _oppa, _Yoochan dan Daemin memang selalu begitu kan sejak kecil. Mereka selalu baik padaku dan menarik perhatianku dengan berbagai cara. Aku tidak punya masalah dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan, tapi kalau kubiarkan terlalu lama, maka akan ada pihak yang tersakiti. Makanya, pergi dengan Jongsoo _oppa _adalah pilihan teraman."

Kening Jongsoo berkerut. Hana lupa kalau pria disebelahnya ini adalah salah satu dari sekian siswa berotak cerdas di sekolah. Makanya, ketika Jongsoo mengucapkan satu nama dengan tepat, Hana berjengit kaget.

"Insoo? Apa dia yang kau maksud? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kutahu tentang adikku?"

"Urusan wanita! Anak lelaki tidak boleh tahu!" Hana berkilah secepat kilat.

"Aaaah..tebakanku benar rupanya. Katakan. Siapa yang Insoo sukai? Aku kan kakakknya, jadi aku berhak tahu."

"Kata siapa? Banyak rahasia yang juga harus disimpan baik-baik bahkan dari anggota keluarga sendiri lho, _oppa_. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja pada Insoo _eonni _sendiri."

"Hmm...kalau Zifan tidak mungkin. Kami masih sedarah. Apa itu diantara Yoochan dan Daemin? _Ya, _Hana-ya! _Nugu_? Katakan padaku."

"Ssssh! _Oppa_!" gadis itu mendesis galak lengkap dengan raut wajah tegas dan dingin sedingin ekspresi Sehun yang khas.

Jongsoo menyerah. Ia akhirnya diam dan tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan.

Angin yang berhembus kencang saat itu terkadang menjatuhkan sisa air di dahan-dahan pohon dan membuat baju seragam Jongsoo semakin kebasahan. Zifan dan Daemin sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin mereka tanpa sadar adu balap seperti biasa dan meninggalkan Jongsoo serta Hana dibelakang.

"_Oppa.._" gadis itu berujar di sela keheningan. Wajahnya sudah kembali manis seperti biasa.

"Hmm.."

"Siapa gadis yang _oppa _sukai?"

"Memang aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai seorang gadis?"

"Tidak. Tapi pasti ada, kan?"

Jongsoo menoleh dan menjawab galak. "Urusan lelaki! Anak perempuan tidak boleh tahu!"

Bibir Hana mengerucut lucu karena Jongsoo mengulang kata-katanya. Dengan satu tangan, pria itu mencubit pelan sebelah pipi Hana sambil kembali berujar ramah. "_Eopsseo. _Tak ada gadis yang kusukai."

"_Jeongmal? _Satu pun?"

"Hm. Satu pun."

Hana diam sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun pada Jongsoo yang berulang kali secara sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dalam ekspresi sedatar ini, wajah Hana baru pantas disamakan dengan wajah dingin ayahnya, Oh Sehun.

"Hana-ya.." sahut Jongsoo.

Hana hanya menggulirkan bola matanya dengan malas sambil mengangkat kedua alis.

"Gadis yang kusukai memang tidak ada, tapi kalau yang kucintai, ada."

"_Nugu_?" bahu Hana tiba-tiba tegak dan dengan segera ia merasa malu sudah bertanya terlalu cepat. Bahkan Jongsoo pun sampai terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Tentu saja _eomma_ku! Siapa lagi? Ah, tapi _eomma _sudah tidak bisa dikatakan gadis, ya?"

"_Ish! Oppa!_"

Hana sudah menekukkan wajahnya karena sebal dan membiarkan Jongsoo terus tertawa renyah. Setelah beberapa detik, _namja _ini kembali berujar enteng.

"Habis...kalau aku menyukaimu, antriannya sudah terlalu banyak. Apalagi mereka sahabatku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku menerobos masuk begitu saja."

"Aku melihat mereka juga sebagai sahabat, _oppa. _Dan sudah kukatakan sendiri pada Daemin dan Zifan _oppa_. Untuk Yoochan_..._aku tahu nanti dia akhirnya menyadari kalau perasaannya padaku selama ini hanya sebatas rasa suka sebagai teman." jawab Hana sambil tersenyum teringat curahan hati Insoo soal Yoochan. Sebagai anak perempuan, dia, Insoo dan Joonyi tentu sering saling bercerita soal banyak hal. Termasuk saling terbuka tentang pria yang mereka taksir.

"Jongsoo _oppa _tidak perlu mengantri!" tambah Hana, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar.

"_Keurae_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Jongsoo kemudian tersenyum ramah dan meraih satu tangan Hana ke genggamannya. Aliran hangat itu menjalar dari ujung jari hingga tengkuk Hana tiba-tiba.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengantri. Karena sama seperti Insoo, kau adalah adikku."

Hujan memang sudah reda, tapi nampaknya gemuruh badai malah baru saja terjadi didalam hati Hana detik itu juga. Perasaan terpendamnya pada Jongsoo selama ini akhirnya terjawab sudah tanpa harus ia utarakan. Hana tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya sakit. Ia tidak mau menangis, tapi perih di hatinya itu juga tak bisa menampung beban air mata yang kini sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata rusanya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

'_Eomma...appa...apa ini namanya patah hati? Beginikah rasanya? Kenapa sakit sekali?!'_

Beruntung suasana jalan agak temaram dan bangunan megah apartemen itu sudah muncul didepan. Hana menarik tangannya dan mendongak menatap langit sekilas untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Dua detik kemudian ia berujar tegas.

"Cukup. Sampai disini saja, _oppa_. Kau bisa pulang."

"Oh, benar. Tidak terasa sudah sampai." balas Jongsoo. "Akan ku antarkan sampai lobi depan saja." tambahnya.

"_Aniyo. _Aku bisa pulang sendiri. _Gomawo, oppa_." Hana melangkah mantap tanpa sekalipun menengok atau menoleh ke arah Jongsoo yang mendadak berdiri diam di tempat.

Soal ban sepeda yang bocor, hujan yang mulai kembali turun bahkan diselingi kilat, Hana tak mau peduli. Ia bahkan membiarkan air matanya meleleh begitu saja tanpa mau ia hapus ketika ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Jongsoo berada. Gadis ini akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan isakannya yang sejak tadi tertahan. Melegakan sedikit sesak di dada.

Bagaimana tidak sesak? Jongsoo adalah pria pertama yang masuk ke dalam hati Hana dan menempati tempat teristimewanya. Setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan demi menghargai para sahabatnya sekaligus Insoo, Hana bahkan tidak keberatan menerima semua perlakuan baik _namja-namja _itu. Hana merasa sangat bersyukur karena Insoo tidak pernah merasa cemburu jika Yoochan memberinya perhatian atau guyonan, ia juga merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Zifan dan Daemin karena dengan hati lapang bisa menerima kejujurannya.

Tapi Hana tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta tak berbalas. Ia baru merasakannya di detik ini, langsung oleh pria yang ia pilih. Hana benar-benar rindu pelukan _eomma_nya atau belaian sayang _appa_nya tiap kali ia merasa sedih. Tapi kali ini, mungkin pelukan dan belaian itu tidak akan membuat rasa sakitnya hilang dengan mudah. Dan Hana tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengulurkan satu tangan untuk mengusap wajahnya yang sudah sangat basah oleh air mata, tapi belum sampai punggung tangan itu menyentuh pipi, seseorang menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Hana tidak peduli dia siapa, yang jelas di depan dada orang ini ia meluruhkan semua tangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahunya berguncang hebat dan nafasnya terputus-putus. Lengan itu melingkar di bahunya sangat erat hingga membuat suara tangisnya yang kencang sedikit teredam.

"_Mian_..."

Volume tangis Hana semakin keras ketika mendengar suara orang ini. Jongsoo. Itu jelas suaranya. Hana tiba-tiba berontak hendak melepaskan diri dan seketika membuat Jongsoo kewalahan.

"Hana-ya! _Wae irae_? Dengarkan aku. Kumohon!"

Tapi Hana mungkin sedang terlalu kalut. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongsoo sekuat yang ia bisa. Biarpun usianya masih enam belas tahun dan belum mengerti betul apa itu cinta, kalau sudah merasakan yang namanya sakit hati, siapapun pasti akan emosi.

"Hana-ya, _jebal! _Jangan seperti ini!"

Tangis Hana semakin kencang dan bahunya berguncang hebat. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, Jongsoo berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Hana untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Hana-ya..." lirihnya. Kemudian melanjutkan satu kalimat dengan nada tegas. "Ketahuilah kalau aku juga memendam perasaan yang sama sepertimu! Tolong!"

Wajah bersimbah air mata dengan rona merah itu akhirnya mendongak ke atas. Tangisnya terhenti tapi bahunya masih sedikit berguncang. Jongsoo mengambil kesempatan menarik kedua tangan Hana dan menatap mata rusanya yang basah.

"Aku mencintaimu." lirihnya setenang hembusan angin malam. "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini. Aku belum bisa yakin pada perasaanku kalau mereka juga masih mengharapkan jawabanmu. Selalu adu suit, terus menggodamu, menarik perhatianmu. Itu semua membuatku risih! Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kau selalu membalasnya dengan perhatian. Aku pikir kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka. Dan aku pantang bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kiri Hana yang menatap lurus manik hitam milik Jongsoo.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang seharusnya sudah ku lakukan sejak dulu." satu ibu jari tangan Jongsoo terulur ke sudut mata itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "_Uljima.._.aku merasa berdosa membuatmu menangis karena aku._ Uljima, _Hana-ya. Aku sayang padamu.."

Bibir _peach _Hana bergerak-gerak tapi ia belum mampu mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya sebagai pengganti ucapan verbal, gadis ini melingkarkan kedua tangan ke pinggang Jongsoo lalu membenamkan kembali wajahnya ke dada bidang putra sulung Jongin itu dan kembali menangis haru.

Jongsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu Hana sudah jauh lebih tenang. Secara refleks, pria muda inipun merengkuh tubuh mungil Hana dalam satu dekapan hangat.

"Ah...kupikir aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan ini." keluhnya. "Nyaris saja aku terlambat."

Bahu Hana berguncang lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak ada beban sesak di dadanya. Yang ia rasakan adalah emosi bahagia yang membuncah seperti letupan kembang api di awal tahun dan sanggup membuat pandangannya memburam lagi di saat ia meluruhkan tangis dalam diam.

"Sssssshhh...aku tidak mau diinterogasi Sehun _appa _karena memulangkan putrinya dengan mata sembab seperti ini." ledek Jongsoo seketika membuat tawa kecil Hana berderai.

Dua remaja di mabuk asmara yang berdiri tepat dibawah lampu jalan, beberapa meter dari bangunan megah apartemen itu saling melepaskan lingkaran tangan masing-masing. Hana sudah menengadahkan wajahnya tepat ketika Jongsoo menunduk, meraup pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan mengadukan kening mereka.

Malam yang tenang dengan gerimis kecil mengundang rupanya membuat Jongsoo terbawa suasana. Pria ini mendorong tengkuk Hana dengan jemari tangannya hingga membuat hidung bangir Hana dan hidung semi mancung miliknya nyaris bersentuhan. Tapi sebelum nafas Hana benar-benar tercekat karena bibir tebal Jongsoo terasa semakin mendekati bibirnya, gadis cantik ini buru-buru menginterupsi dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat polos yang malah membuat tawa Jongsoo berderai di keheningan malam.

"_Oppa..._kita masih dibawah umur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaaa...maaf ya endingnya malah abstrak begini!**

**Tapi dari awal saya emang sudah menjodohkan Jongsoo-Hana dan Yoochan-Insoo hehee...**

**Untuk Zifan-Daemin, mian kisah cinta mereka kurang ke ekspos disini. Biarlah mereka mencari jodohnya(?) sendiri *plak***

**Readers, semoga ceritanya bisa diterima dengan hati yang lapang dan ikhlas yaaa ^^**

**Sebanyak cinta saya sama Sehun dan Kai, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk reader, followers, favoriters(?), shippers, reviewers dan chingudeul di instagram-line atas dukungan kalian mulai dari FF When the Coffee Meet the Bubble, Cup Ramen, Sounds sampai di Just Married ini. Terima kasih sudah menerima semua karya saya sebagai pecinta EXO OT12!**

**Untuk projek selanjutnya, sebenarnya sedang dalam proses pembuatan dan rencana main castnya masih HunHan *teuteup***

**Yang sudah memfollow, silakan ditunggu aja yaaaa mudah-mudahan jadi ^^**

**Well, akhir kata dari FF ini, sampai ketemu di cerita lain lagi chingudeul!**

**Merry Christmas buat readers yg merayakan dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU UNTUK KITA SEMUA!**

**LET'S BE BETTER FOR 2015!**

**GOMAWOOOOOOO~**

**SAEHAEBOK MANHI BADEUSEYO!**

***deeeeeeep boooooooow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT STORY**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL! SARANGHAE!**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


End file.
